


Resurrección

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon - Manga, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Lime, M/M, Original Character(s), Platonic Romance, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Tragedy, What if?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 123,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podía revivir a un muerto, pero al menos tenía la posibilidad de regenerar a un moribundo. Eran los únicos que sabían que en su sangre estaba el virus. "Somos la Legión, nosotros dos. No te dejaré solo, estaré en el mundo cuando despiertes", fueron sus palabras; pero el mundo no se detiene, incluso para un titán cristalizado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entre los muertos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Hajime Isayama.  
>  **Prompt** : "Eres la única persona que conozco en esta ciudad... y en el mundo". [Fandom Insano]  
>  **Beta:** Kaith Jackson. ****  
>  **Advertencias & Notas**: Muy probable que termine siendo un _What if_? a futuro (no estoy en la mente de Hajime así que no sé qué son los titanes, de dónde viene y qué buscan de nosotros). Rating M de comienzo, pero es muy probable que cambie más adelante y termine siendo un G (¿?) Sí, claro *sarcasmo*, llegará al E por lo menos (dicen que el límite es el cielo). Posibles spoilers del manga, pero hay mucho que será invención (de ahí a que exista una gran posibilidad de que esto termine siendo un _what if_?). Muerte de (muchos) personajes. Pinta muy _angst_ , pero no se lo crean. En general no se dejen llevar por lo que "ven", nada es lo que parece.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que había pasado demasiadas vidas inconsciente. El cuerpo no le respondía, pero podía oler la sangre, oír el silencio y paladear una derrota incomparable en esa aparente victoria.

Intentó apretar los puños, obligándose a reaccionar; pero a duras penas logró ladear la cabeza. El panorama ante sus ojos era desolador. Cadáveres por doquier adornaban un nuevo camposanto. Su propio cuerpo tardaría en regenerarse y hasta que eso no ocurriese le resultaría imposible caminar.

Sus brazos ya no estaban, tampoco sus compañeros o el enemigo tan recelado al que la humanidad le había temido hasta entonces y al que le habían obligado a enfrentar. Supo, apenas logró pararse, que era el único que seguía en pie.

Decidió aferrarse con uñas y dientes a esa ligera esperanza anidándose en él. Era su cordura, lo único que le quedaba. Ni Mikasa, ni Armin… a su alrededor todo era destrucción, era muerte, era madera siendo comida por el fuego, restos apilados y cuervos sobrevolando su cabeza.

_Los que conoces están muertos_ , le dijo la voz de su consciencia.

Incluido el titán simio y su propio padre; pero en esa marea de angustia y desesperación alguien agonizaba bajo los escombros. Vio una mano moviéndose y el emblema tan característico de la Legión.

Alguien vivía… no estaba solo. No todavía.

Quitó con ansiedad las vigas, apartándolas; no fue ligera la sensación de _déjà vu_ , a tal punto que por un instante temió encontrar a su madre enterrada allí.

—¡S-Sargento!

Una sonrisa se dibujó un sus labios, una nerviosa y perturbada que contrarrestaba con las lágrimas que sus ojos necios se empecinaban en derramar; como si llorar fuera a revivir a los muertos.

Los ojos de Rivaille, dilatados, se posaron en la figura que lo contemplaban con horrorosa consternación. Sentir alivio, en el umbral de la muerte, por haber cumplido con su trabajo. Era lo único que le quedaba a él, así como a Eren todo ese odio carcomiéndole las entrañas.

—Idiota —murmuró.

Quien había sido el mejor soldado de la Legión, tal vez el único en el presente, cerró los ojos sintiendo consuelo de no haberle fallado a Irvin, ni mucho menos a Eren.

Ninguna muerte, al final, había sido en vano.

—Sargento, resista… yo… —Miró hacia los costados, la desesperación había cobrado forma; lucía como la noche que los envolvía, aterradora y fría.

Estaban muy lejos de las Murallas y de cualquier ayuda médica.

—Imbécil —¿Solo insultos tenía para él? ¿Solo desprecio? La voz entrecortada por el dolor—, no salgas corriendo, no tiene sentido.

—No diga eso, yo iré en busca de…

—No puedo mover mis piernas.

Eren tuvo miedo de mirar, pero lo hizo. En efecto, bajo las ruinas, donde debería haber piernas, solo había un amasijo de carne. La sangre brotaba por una herida abierta en el estómago. Comprendió, en ese preciso instante, que ninguna ayuda médica valdría en esas circunstancias.

Volvió a llorar, sin importarle hacerlo frente al Sargento, sin importarle quedar como un niño inmaduro y temeroso. En el fondo lo era, seguía siendo el mismo Eren que veía a su madre ser devorada por un titán, el mismo Eren que ante un tribunal le exigía a esos cerdos del culto que le cargaran a él todo el peso que ellos, por cobardía y egoísmo, no querían ni sabían sobrellevar.

Había sonado tan gallardo, tan valiente, pero la realidad era espeluznante. Eren nunca dejó de ser un chiquillo que necesitaba de constante vigilancia; si había llegado vivo hasta entonces había sido gracias a la sobreprotección de Mikasa, la ayuda de Armin, el apoyo de Irvin y la vigilancia de Rivaille.

Sin embargo…

—No quiero que muera, Sargento… no me deje solo.

—¿Todo… terminó?

El muchacho asintió, dándole a entender que el enemigo había muerto, que por fin habían logrado cumplir ese objetivo que toda la Legión por igual había tenido hasta entonces. Él podía irse en paz y Eren por fin sería libre. ¿Lo sería?

Le daba pena dejar al crío con pesada carga, pero él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. La vida se le apagaba y no encontraba, en todo el dolor que padecía, palabras idóneas para confortar al chico. Siempre había sido al revés, solía ser él quien se acercaba a los moribundos para dedicarles algunas palabras de consuelo.

"Tu muerte no ha sido en vano".

Pero ahora, siendo él el moribundo, no hallaba palabras certeras para consolar a quien lloraba aferrado a su cuerpo. Comprendía el dolor emocional de Eren y por una extraña razón se volvió muy suyo, a tal punto que la idea de morir dejó de consolarle.

La muerte era aterradora. Comprendía Rivaille por qué el ser humano se aferraba a la vida, era un miedo tan natural.

El último recuerdo que conservó de esa vida, eran los ojos húmedos y los labios trémulos del muchacho, murmurando recuerdos y gratitudes. No logró escucharlo porque se había sumido en un silencio absoluto. Tampoco lo necesitó, en el fondo sabía lo que pretendía decirle, lo que su propia muerte le orillaba a hacer y a decir de manera insensata. Esa aplastante sensación de que era la última vez que podrían decir todo lo que callaron por orgullo o vanidad.

"Con que así es la muerte…"

De padecer ese inmenso dolor, ahora no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera oír; pero podía ver, y eso le destrozaba. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alargar su muerte y así poder contentar al joven aunque fuera unos minutos más. Contemplar esos ojos que vigilaban con atención cada uno de sus suspiros le alteraba. Alguno, tarde o temprano, sería el último. Y sabía que no podría evitarle a Eren ese dolor.

Cuando al final sucedió, Eren tuvo la sensación de que lo que había muerto era el mundo, no solo el hombre que había aprendido a admirar sin idolatría. Temía que al llegar a la Muralla se encontrase con la desagradable realidad de que ya no quedaba nadie vivo. Era un absurdo, pero la soledad en la que estaba sumido le hacía alucinar incoherencias.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna solución, la salvación. Y vio el emblema, mofándose de él. Sobre la mesa, el suero del que su padre le había hablado durante la batalla. No lo dudó.

Aunque Rivaille después lo odiara por ello… no lo dudó.

El suero no podría revivir a un muerto, pero sí regenerar a un moribundo.

**(…)**

Sentía sed y muchísimo calor, no entendía por qué, incluso no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese punto. Con lentitud empezaron a llegar imágenes a su cabeza… voces, gritos, escenas vividas. Abrió los ojos para contemplar, por unos breves segundos, la luz filtrándose a través del techo destrozado. Cada vez que una rama del árbol se mecía, los rayos le acariciaban el rostro como si fueran lengüetazos del sol.

Giró la cabeza al sentir con claridad una presencia que reconocía; no se percató en ese momento de sus sentidos agudizados.

Allí lo vio, sentado muy cerca y con la cara hundida entre las piernas encogidas. Lucía más pequeño de lo que en verdad era. Estaba sucio, olía fatal y la sangre seca ya parecía barro negro entre los dedos y las uñas.

—E-Eren… —La voz le rasgó la garganta. Trató de sentarse y en ese instante lo recordó. Se miró las piernas notándolas en perfectas condiciones. La herida en su vientre era solo una marca profunda, que cicatrizaba con lentitud— ¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó entumecido.

Y un nuevo recuerdo llegó a él. El suero con el virus adentrándose en su torrente sanguíneo, el dolor en cada vena y en cada célula que en su cuerpo se había detenido.

Eren le había salvado la vida a un precio demasiado alto, pero no podía negar que se la había salvado.

Respiró con dificultad comprendiendo lo que estar vivo significaba, que ahora en su cuerpo existía la misma corrupción por la que Eren había sido despreciado. La misma corrupción que había hecho a los titanes casi inmortales. Se permitió sentir enojo y a la vez gratitud por la osadía del joven soldado.

Recordó una conversación con Hanji sobre el tema, pero no era momento para dedicarse a lamentarse por lo que ya no se podía revertir. Reprocharle al muchacho lo que había hecho era aún más sonso. Su prioridad, en ese momento, era quitar a Eren de ese lastimoso estado.

Estiró una mano para tocarle el hombro y hacerle volver en sí. Eren lo miró, desencajado, tenía esa expresión de paranoia que tantas veces había visto en soldados que, luego de tanto padecer, debían ser internados en centros de salud.

Eso le preocupó; no le extrañaba que estuviera en shock, solo le alteraba la idea de que no lograse superar esa condición.

—Todo estará bien. —Esas palabras parecieron ser mágicas, porque Eren pestañeó regalándole una expresión más normal, llena de angustia y cansancio, pero más propia.

—Rivaille —clamó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tranquilo, chico… todo terminó. —Le nació, de manera natural, la necesidad de tomarle de la nuca para permitirle que escondiera el rostro en su pecho.

Que llorase lo que le quedaba por llorar.

No dejaba de pensar en ello, en que todavía era muy joven, en lo injusta que había sido la humanidad a obligarle ser algo que nunca quiso ser. También en que había perdido a su mejor amigo y a su hermana, y en que estaba solo en el mundo de una manera demasiado literal, porque nadie que lo hubiera conocido en el pasado, en el presente estaba vivo.

A excepción de él.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo Eren había estado allí esperando a que el suero hiciera efecto y cada órgano destrozado dentro de su cuerpo se recompusiera? Debía ser más de lo pensado porque Eren estaba demacrado y temblaba con los labios resecos de quien no ha probado agua en más de tres días. Benditos genes que lo mantuvieron con vida.

Se separó del muchacho y le permitió esos minutos de enajenación mental mientras él trataba de encontrar una salida a tanta locura.

En lo que sería el cuartel del enemigo buscó elementos que les ayudara a llegar hasta la ciudad. Recogió los informes de Hanji, desperdigados por el suelo y trató de ignorar los cadáveres ya putrefactos de sus compañeros.

Recién le propuso a Eren salir de allí cuando en medio de su pesquisa para hallar algo qué comer se encontró con el cadáver de Mikasa Ackerman.

—No es sano estar cerca de cadáveres en estado de descomposición, podemos enfermarnos. —De nuevo volvía a recordar el enorme detalle de que no eran humanos normales. Miró la jeringa en el suelo, ya vacía y usada en él. Sintió la presión en la boca del estómago y necesitó separarse de Eren para poder vomitar. Bilis, porque no tenía nada más en el estómago.

Afuera e inclinado bajo la copa de un árbol escuchó el murmullo del agua. Se dejó guiar por el sonido de un arroyuelo y, arrastrando consigo a Eren, logró llegar hasta la vera.

—Tenemos que limpiarnos un poco —le dijo con calma, mientras le quitaba los tirantes del equipo. Eren seguía temblando y respirando con dificultad, con la mirada perdida y sin voluntad, sin esa que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Hay caballos dando vueltas. Trataré de conseguir uno. Eren —le llamó la atención.

—S-Sí, Sargento.

—No me trates con tanta formalidad, creo que ya no hay necesidad de ello. —Era cierto, la Legión en el presente solo eran ellos dos—. Debemos comer algo, beber agua y partir cuanto antes.

No tenía sentido hablarle a Eren, lo comprendió desde el momento que despertó, pero lo hacía con el único fin de ver si conseguía hacerle reaccionar. Por ese motivo no dejó de plantearle sus ideas sobre ir en busca de algún equipo que estuviera sano, de tomar un caballo y buscar alguno de los manzaneros que habían visto de camino a la guarida del enemigo.

Había otras cuestiones, más intrínsecas y elementales, pero de momento debía encargarse de estimular a Eren. Lo demás vendría con el tiempo.

Miró hacia la nada. Estaban lejos de la muralla y llegar a ella les tomaría un par de días. Luego volvió a prestar atención al muchacho, para encargarse de él, sin ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero con la necesidad de no dejarle caer en ese abismo que con tanto empeño se negaba a abandonar.

Después de todo, Rivaille mismo reconocía que era aterrador abrazar la soledad. La diferencia es que a él no le afectaba tanto porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella. Había quedado huérfano desde temprana edad y a los compañeros de andanza de su precoz juventud no podía llamarles precisamente "amigos"; recién cuando conoció a Irvin pudo entender mejor ese concepto.

Le quitó la camisola y más tarde el pantalón. Lo dejó tiritando en el sitio, encorvado y tapándose los genitales, para quitarse la chaqueta y desabrocharse la camisa.

—Entra al agua y lávate. Tienes la cara y las manos llenas de sangre.

Eren obedeció como un autómata, cuando sus pies tocaron el agua cerró los ojos deteniendo sus pasos, pero Rivaille le tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró consigo. El agua apenas les llegaba por arriba de los muslos y el chico no quería sentarse. No le obligó, en cambio tomó agua entre las manos para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

Eso pareció funcionar un poco, pues Eren lo miró, como si recién reparase en que él estaba allí y, en efecto, haciendo algo que no tenía por qué hacer. Poco a poco volvía a ser el de siempre.

No lo detuvo ni se encargó él de bañarse, le relajaba sentir las gotas escurriéndose por su cabeza, el ligero hilillo recorrerle la espalda y el pecho, dándole escalofríos.

Notó que quien lo bañaba con tanta calma también estaba manchado de sangre, con lo mucho que odiaba estar sucio. Sonrió de manera tan parca e interna que Rivaille no se percató del gesto. Empezó a frotar los brazos de Eren, primero con energía, luego con suavidad, todo con el fin de quitarle la costra de sangre pegada y ya seca en la piel.

—¿Qué haremos, Rivaille?

El susodicho se permitió sentir alivio al oírle hablar. Suspiró y se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, dejó de bañarlo para empezar con su propio cuerpo. Eren entonces se dio cuenta que debía encargarse de sí mismo.

—¿Te refieres a cómo llegaremos? —cuestionó con suspicacia, pero Eren negó con la cabeza— ¿Te refieres a qué diremos cuando lleguemos? Pues… no sé… tenemos dos días para pensarlo. Algo se me ocurrirá. —Alzó los hombros, con la aparente indiferencia de siempre en la mirada, que no era tal.

Como si fueran _Adanes_ , salieron del río y exploraron en los alrededores para hallar prendas un poco más limpias y decentes que las que tenían. Rivaille no le permitió volver a la parte del castillo destrozado en donde estaban los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Buscaron, hasta que encontraron entre los muertos con qué vestirse.


	2. Sangre corrupta

No fue difícil encontrar, además de ropa, algo para comer y agua para beber entre tantos civiles e inocentes; conejillos de indias que habían sido masacrados en ese lugar. En el lúgubre recorrido, Rivaille fue recogiendo elementos que le parecían útiles para emprender el retorno a casa.

—Busca dos equipos de maniobra que estén en condiciones —indicó, señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo aplastado de un soldado mujer.

Las moscas que revoloteaban sobre los cadáveres se alteraban cada vez que se acercaba. El olor era insoportable, aún más la imagen de la carne corrompida. Cuando Rivaille lo vio teniendo arcadas, le ordenó dejar la tarea para ir en busca de algún caballo.

Para cuando pudieron dejar atrás el horrible cementerio, atardecía. El cielo anaranjado se extendía a lo largo de la llanura, despejada de titanes a excepción de ellos dos.

El caballo iba demasiado cargado, de esa forma el viaje sería más lento de lo pensado. Vaciaron los bolsos que habían cargado con manzanas para darle prioridad a los equipos de maniobra que no llevarían puestos, pero que Rivaille consideraba elemental. Irvin le había enseñado a ser más precavido de lo que ya de por sí siempre lo había sido, y atravesar el campo desarmado era mucho más que ser imprudente, era ser idiota.

Rivaille tenía las amarras del corcel, Eren iba detrás de él, tratando de encontrar paz en el silencio rígido que había entre los dos. Tenían mucho por decir, demasiado por aclarar y preguntar.

Cuando el Sargento dijo algo sobre encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Eren rompió su desquiciante silencio.

—Lo siento… —dijo y Rivaille entendió que el muchacho quería hablar de ello; pero todavía no sabía si se sentía enojado o agradecido, en tal caso el tiempo lo diría—. No quería que… muriera. Yo… no quería estar solo.

—Siempre fuiste un poco egoísta, Eren. —Por sus propias palabras cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enfadado. Enigma resuelto. Suspiró y frenó el caballo. Recién entonces Eren reparó en las pequeñas cabañas destrozadas que había en el pueblo abandonado que atravesaban.

—Estás enojado —apuntó al bajar del caballo. Rivaille no supo si había sido una pregunta o una afirmación.

—Y también agradecido.

Eren esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, pero casi de inmediato los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. El hombre frente a él se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un sacrificio heroico por no llorar y eso le arrastró a sonreír de manera interna. Por fin Eren volvía a ser, poco a poco, quien era. El muchacho orgulloso que él conocía no derramaba lágrimas en vano. Si Eren lloraba, dominado por el odio o por el dolor, este debía ser uno incomparable.

—Sé que si estoy vivo es gracias a tu imprudente actitud. Aunque no sé si llamarlo imprudente —caviló, mientras conducía el caballo hasta un poste.

Morir era el peor de los males en ese caso y Eren no tenía nada por perder al intentarlo. Se preguntó sí, al estar en el lugar del chico, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No pensé —titubeó—, digo, no creí que fuera a funcionar, pero Hanji me habló tanto de ello…

—Sí, dímelo a mí —dijo con una pizca de saturación, levantando apenas las cejas por un ínfimo instante de manera socarrona. ¿Quién iba a decirles que irían a extrañar las largas charlas de Hanji?

—Vi el suero que tenía mi padre y… sé que fui egoísta… —Empezó a respirar agitado, de esa manera en la que Rivaille le ayudaba a darse cuenta que estaba irritado o angustiado. Y ninguna de esas emociones le gustaba ver dominando al chico, porque lo enceguecían y lo convertían en un problema, en un terrible dolor en el culo.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas sido —murmuró con el afán de consolarlo, aunque no tuviera por qué— ¿Te arrepientes?

—No, Rivaille… jamás —aseveró con firmeza—, si no lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí y… ahora eres lo único que yo… la única persona que-

—Bien. Entonces si tú no te arrepientes, yo no lo haré. Se podría decir que ahora somos los dos únicos titanes en el mundo. —Se frotó la frente, reflexionando al respecto—. Aunque la verdad es que no sé que soy. Debería leer más detenidamente los últimos informes de la loca, pero están en el cuartel y hasta que no lleguemos… no tiene mucho sentido que…

Dejó de hablar paulatinamente al ver que Eren se acercaba más a él; creyó que el chico iría a abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo miró, con una expresión de abatimiento mezclada con felicidad que le inquietaba. Pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta de una cabaña que todavía tenía techo y que podía servirles de refugio provisorio.

Espantaron a las alimañas y removieron un poco el polvo reinante. A Eren no le resultó insólito verle a Rivaille limpiando con minuciosidad el rincón que había elegido para dormir, pero le extrañó que no le exigiera a él ser partícipe de esa limpieza.

El muchacho ya había atravesado por demasiado. Él también, pero no era la clase de persona que se aferraba a los afectos. Por eso mismo que Eren rompiese en llanto de vez en cuando y en más de una ocasión no le resultó llamativo. Suponía que el recuerdo de su hermana y el de sus amigos —lo irremediable de la muerte de cada uno de ellos— llegaban a él como oleadas de recuerdos amargos.

No lo minimizó ni le reprochó como hubiera hecho en el pasado, llamándole blando y demostrándole que su función allí no era llorar a los muertos. Nada de eso en el presente tenía sentido y a Rivaille mismo le costaba horrores no sucumbir a la angustia.

Comieron poco porque el llanto, el grito y el horror seguían en sus gargantas y no les permitía pasar bocado. Se acostaron sobre las telas que hacían de camastro, hombro con hombro, en esa opresora soledad que compartían.

Fue ahí que Rivaille decidió rodearle con los brazos para consolarlo, quizás porque él mismo necesitaba consuelo. Por muy soldado legendario que fuera, por muy frío y desapegado que lo juzgara la gente, él también precisaba el confort que Eren le estaba solicitando y a la vez dando, pues el muchacho también lo había tomado entre los brazos con fuerza, con una que le hacía recordar a Rivaille que Eren era un titán adiestrado; un muchacho y no un niño.

Esa ligera idea en su cabeza le llevó a abrir la boca y quebrar ese pacífico silencio, apenas interrumpido por los sollozos del crío en el que se había convertido Eren, parecía que volvía a tener nueve años de nuevo.

—Solo tú y yo sabemos que en mi sangre está el virus. —Eren se apartó para mirarlo y tratar de comprender lo que pretendía decirle—. Y creo que lo mejor, de momento, es que no lo sepa nadie más.

Eren asintió con energía, convencido de ello. Podían tratar a Rivaille de la misma manera en la que él había sido tratado. Podían encerrarlo o hacerle experimentos. Todavía no habían hallado una cura y no dudaban que aún había titanes guarecidos del exhaustivo exterminio. Eso de ser los dos únicos titanes era un supuesto.

—Hay una cueva, cerca de aquí… a cinco kilómetros del arroyuelo que acabamos de pasar —No entendía por qué estaba develando un escondite que ni a Irvin le había revelado; quizás porque su intuición lo llevaba a ser cauto. El camino ante ellos era incierto, incluso más de lo que de por sí lo era hacía apenas un día atrás—. Ahí escondí dinero suficiente para no necesitar depender de la Legión por un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando… lleguemos?

—No lo sé —confesó Rivaille—, ni siquiera sé si vale la pena volver.

—¿Nada de lo que hicimos, ninguna de las muertes, sirvió de algo?

—Saber parte de la verdad. ¿No te consuelas con eso?

—Saber que el humano es la peor basura no me consuela, Rivaille —se quejó, acurrucándose en el sitio y llevando la cabeza hasta que su frente chocó con el pecho del hombre.

—Yo siempre lo supe, así que no me conmueve saber la verdad.

—Todo este tiempo el enemigo fue…

—Sí, la misma humanidad.

—Todo este tiempo… —murmuró Eren, encogiéndose más en el sitio— odiando a los titanes, creyendo que ellos me lo habían arrebatado todo.

—¿Sigues con tu afán de matar hasta el último de ellos? —cuestionó con algo de burla, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza del chico para posarla con suavidad sobre ella y agitarle la cabellera.

—Sí. Sigo odiándolos.

—¿Sigues odiándote? —Le aferró de los cabellos para tironear con suavidad y apartarlo un poco. Quería verle los ojos cuando le diera la respuesta—: ¿Me odias a mí también?

—¡No! No a usted… —se agitó, mientras se amedrentaba ante esos ojos grises que lo contemplaban con tanta intensidad, siempre con dureza. Comprendía lo que Rivaille pretendía decirle, y le dolía.

—Si sigues empeñado en acabar con todos los titanes, algún día tendrás que acabar conmigo —vio que el chico negaba con la cabeza y se apresuró a aclarar con arrogancia—, pero no te creas que seré un rival fácil. Te daré pelea.

Eren sonrió con mesura, un poco más relajado.

—Algún día, cuando todo termine…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, deje…

—No me trates con tanta formalidad… —volvió a reclamar, le causaba algo de gracia que Eren pasara a tutearlo y, de un segundo al otro, volviera a hablarle con formalidad— ya no soy tu Sargento.

Rivaille lo liberó para permitirle que se acomodase mejor cerca de él, Eren parecía ser un perro que necesitaba el calor de su dueño. Esa idea, aunque cruel, le resultó divertida. Se lo permitió; dada la situación él también quería un poco de calor humano; de humanidad para lavar las penas y los pecados cometidos, los crímenes imborrables en pos de la Legión.

Al final todo había sido una farsa y ellos unas simples marionetas.

—No tiene mucho sentido ir con toda la verdad. Si ellos saben que nosotros sabemos, nos silenciarán de alguna manera.

—Pero Rivaille… —se incorporó de golpe para reclamárselo.

—Eren, somos dos contra toda la humanidad, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Piensas que si nos paramos en mitad de la calle a gritar la verdad la gente nos escuchará? ¿Te crees que el rey va a permitirlo?

—Tú eres Rivaille, las personas te escucharán.

—No —supo lo que iba a decir o insinuar, que él era el venerado e idolatrado Rivaille, y que por eso la gente le creería—, gracias a Irvin yo tuve una reputación en la Legión, pero ante los cerdos del culto y la justicia sigo siendo un pobre diablo. Y tú eres casi como un experimento fallido o en el mejor de los casos una amenaza que debe ser erradicada…

Rivaille se arrepintió de decir aquello último y de manera tan ruda, Eren lo miró apocado, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. La humanidad siempre lo había visto de esa manera.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, admitiendo en parte que tenían todas las de perder.

—Cuando lleguemos, pediremos audiencia. Contaremos todo, pero no diremos nada de lo que tu padre nos reveló. ¿Está bien? No revelaremos que conocemos el origen del virus.

—Rivaille…

—Nos matarán.

—Lo entiendo. —Se resignó porque tenía razón. Además Hanji ya no estaba tampoco para llevar adelante los experimentos. Todo carecía de sentido, a tal punto que vivir se les estaba empezando a volver pesado.

Un lobo aullaba en las afueras de la cabaña, era un sonido diabólico y espectral. El escalofrío que sintió le llevó a buscar una cercanía mayor con quien hasta entonces era su Sargento. De nuevo Rivaille no encontró motivos para rechazarlo. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y trató de dormir, alejando de su mente tantas preocupaciones y tanta agonía.

_Irvin_ …

Ya no estaba guiándole, pero de estarlo con seguridad él sabría qué hacer.

**(…)**

La audiencia duró más de lo temido. Eren estuvo encarcelado bajo el subsuelo durante la mayor parte del día. No recibió ninguna visita, hasta que vio por el pasillo a Pixis caminar a un lado de Rivaille. Vestía de civil a diferencia del anciano.

Miró al Sargento —para él siempre lo sería— tratando de encontrar en sus ojos las respuestas que necesitaba para lograr hallar un poco de paz. Las pronunciadas ojeras de Rivaille lucían más espeluznante que nunca bajo la luz débil del candil.

Eren miró al hombre que iba junto a él. Pixis siempre tenía un gesto afable en el rostro, así estuviera sentenciando a muerte a alguien.

—Arma. Así te llaman —dijo el anciano, quebrando ese silencio—, descubrieron mucho a un muy alto precio. La Legión ya no existe a excepción de ustedes dos.

—Te dejarán vivir, pero exigen ciertas condiciones —Rivaille perdió la mirada, desecho, era difícil decirle aquello a la cara—, que utilices tus habilidades de titán para cristalizarte.

—¿Cómo lo hizo Annie?

—Sí…

—Entonces…

—Sí. —Rivaille lo miró clavándole los ojos. En ese momento Eren entendió mejor las palabras de Pixis.

En esa mirada despiadada pudo comprender lo mucho que le pesaba a Rivaille, el no poder hacer nada para cambiar los hechos. El fin era mantenerlo vivo, pero cristalizado, y así poder usarlo cuando lo necesitaran. Al servicio de la humanidad. Un arma. Eso era…

—Está bien —Eren se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes. Quería consolar al hombre que de nuevo había perdido la mirada. Lo veía tan cansado, tan devastado, harto y asqueado del mundo y sus mezquindades, que Eren no se sentía en el derecho de ponerse caprichoso y egoísta. Rivaille lo había consolado en su momento, ahora era su turno.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Pixis, sin sorpresa.

—Sí, no quiero que la gente me tema.

—Mañana —balbuceó Rivaille—, quieren que tú, en esta celda…

—Entiendo.

—Pero te dejarán salir al menos esta noche para que comas y… todas esas mierdas —suspiró frotándose la frente.

Ese gesto que Eren reconocía como absoluto y desbordante agotamiento. Cuando el Sargento se sentía superado por las situaciones solía tener tics muy imperceptibles, pero que para él no pasaban desapercibos. Llevaba el tiempo necesario a su lado conociéndole todas las manías.

—En pocas palabras… será mi última cena.

Rivaille volvió a clavarle los ojos con algo de furia, como si no le hubiera gustado la manera en decirlo, aunque fuera la verdad. Escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y se apartó para permitirle al carcelero abrir.

—Rivaille se encargará de vigilarte hasta entonces.

—¿Y qué hace usted aquí? —Eren no quiso sonar desubicado o descortés, pero no entendía las razones del anciano para estar allí. Pixis tomó un trago de su petaca antes de hablar con una sonrisa bribona.

—Digamos que… quiero que me cuenten lo que Rivaille no dijo en la audiencia.

El susodicho no mostró asombro, a fin de cuentas el rumor de que los titanes eran armas que se habían salido de control era algo muy sabido desde el comienzo. Pixis estaba demasiado cerca del rey y de los nobles, conocía secretos que la mayoría no. Había oído demasiadas conversaciones y murmullos en interminables pasillos aristocráticos.

—Mientras ustedes hablan yo… tengo algo que hacer —Rivaille dio la vuelta—. Volveré para cuando esté la cena.

—Riv… Sargento —se corrigió a tiempo.

Rivaille dio la vuelta y lo miró, Eren parecía estar pidiéndole con los ojos, y hasta con cada mueca del rostro, que no lo dejara solo en esas circunstancias. Temía hablar de más o no saber controlar la situación, pero Rivaille estaba demasiado agotado como para lidiar con ello. Además, en ese momento, tenía una prioridad que era impostergable; de ella podía depender la supervivencia de ambos.

—Tranquilo. Es Pixis —murmuró yéndose para completar de espaldas—: aunque trates de mentirle se dará cuenta que lo estás haciendo. Cuéntale lo de la batalla, solo a él.

Eren supo interpretar bastante bien lo que Rivaille pretendía decirle y no podía. Así que se las ingenió para no contarle al anciano nada de lo sucedido después de la batalla. El secreto de que la sangre de quien en otrora había sido el Sargento de la extinguida Legión estaba corrompida seguía siendo solo de ellos dos.


	3. Los informes de Hanji

Atravesó la arcada que conducía a las habitaciones y esperó en la oscuridad a que el grupo de soldados siguiera de largo. Sabía que, siendo él, podría pasar sin mayores contratiempos, pero no le convenía que lo vieran y acabaran por atar cabos sueltos después.

En la plazoleta principal divisó la ventana del cuarto personal que en el pasado había sido de Hanji. Usando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales alcanzó el balcón. El interior estaba sumido en penumbras y conocía los horarios de limpieza a la perfección, sabía que nadie entraría allí para sorprenderlo.

Volver a hacer uso de sus viejas costumbres le dio cierta nostalgia y placer culpable. Si Irvin siguiera vivo, con seguridad, enarcaría las cejas con una sonrisa torcida y le daría algún que otro reproche paternal que en verdad no sería tal.

Una vez dentro del cuarto tanteó el piso con los pies hasta que pudo escuchar el sonido hueco. Levantar la alfombra recientemente colocada fue un trabajo pesado, pero por suerte había llevado consigo una cuchilla afilada temiendo esa clase de percances.

Levantó la tapa de madera encontrando allí el cofre; lo abrió para asegurarse que era lo que buscaba y, una vez cerciorado, colocó el contenido dentro de una bolsa que de inmediato se la ató al cuello, cruzándola por el hombro. Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar comprendiendo que no tardarían en darse cuenta que alguien había estado allí, pues el tajo en la alfombra era muy delator. No le dio más importancia de la que merecía.

Volvió a salir al balcón y agudizó los sentidos. Dos soldados por la derecha, uno por la izquierda. Optó por escalar un poco y acercarse a los de la derecha. Con seguridad estarían concentrados en la plática que mantenían y podría pasar mucho más desapercibido que si intentaba burlar a uno solo que podía estar más atento.

Bajó despacio para no hacer ruido con las poleas y como si fuera un alpinista llegó hasta el suelo. Los soldados estaban varios metros a distancia, pero no debía confiarse. La plazoleta conectaba cuatro pasillos, si prestaba atención solo a dos, alguien podía sorprenderle por la espalda.

Se refugió tras una columna y esperó a que se marcharan. Que lo vieran en esa zona ya no era tan incriminatorio, pero seguía prefiriendo pasar inadvertido. No obstante adoptó una actitud campechana por si alguien lo interceptaba. Se apoyó contra la columna y se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando los dos soldados pasaron a su lado, sin verlo, se percató del diálogo que mantenían. Lo involucraba de manera indirecta. No pudo escuchar mucho, ni tampoco nada que fuera demasiado revelador.

—No me da confianza, sigue siendo un titán… Más que arma, deberían deshacerse de él.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. ¿Qué puta obsesión tenía la gente con considerar a Eren un objeto y no una persona? No era algo desechable. Aunque admitía que su afán de protección, en el presente, se debían a razones muy diferentes que a las del comienzo. Sería hipócrita de su parte negar que en algún momento había pensado de Eren de esa misma manera… Hasta que lo conoció mejor.

Eren era un chico común y corriente, más de lo que la gente sospechaba. Sí, podía convertirse en titán, pero también tenía pasatiempos como cualquier otro ser humano normal. Reía, lloraba, odiaba, amaba, y todo con tal intensidad que, a veces y por momentos, era más humano que todos ellos juntos.

Estar en la Legión, tarde o temprano, convertía a las personas en individuos que pecaban de insensibles y fríos. Demasiadas muertes, demasiadas pérdidas, demasiada sangre. Llegaba el día en el que una muerte no era más es eso, un número rojo en las listas de bajas, y aun así se la vivía con intensidad. Un hecho contradictorio, pero era la realidad en la que vivían sumidos.

No obstante Eren nunca había dejado de ser el mismo chiquillo de siempre y por eso Rivaille había aprendido a valorarlo ya no como un arma, sino como lo que era: un humano que podía convertirse en titán, muy a su pesar. Sentía miedo como cualquier chico de su edad, y por eso también, Rivaille había pasado de ser quien lo vigilaba a ser quien lo protegía. Y es muy diferente el concepto de vigilar que el de proteger.

Rivaille no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Eren no se lo dijo, cuando la desesperación lo arrastró a ello en el umbral de su muerte: "Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo".

No lo había hecho porque quería, Irvin le había dado dicha responsabilidad: _Eren no puede morir, es la única esperanza que tiene la humanidad_. Esa misma humanidad que lo condenaba por lo que era, sin que el mismo Eren lo pretendiera.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué clase de karma debía pagar ese chiquillo? ¿A qué había venido a la tierra? Perdió a sus padres, a su hermana adoptiva, a todo aquel que había considerado un amigo, y de mal en peor, la gente que no lo conocía, lo rechazaba. Y Eren no había hecho nada para merecer ese desprecio.

Si pudiera hacerle entender a esos sucios burgueses aunque fuera a golpes que Eren era un humano y no un arma o un monstruo, sentiría que el mundo podía llegar a ser un lugar mejor, pero lo cierto es que seguía siendo la misma mierda de siempre. Lo era antes de que ellos llegaran a la Tierra y lo seguiría siendo después. No lo dudaba.

Fulminó con la mirada a los dos mocosos que pasaban a su lado sin advertirlo; cuando se fueron, riendo entre ellos, Rivaille salió al pasillo y volvió por donde había llegado.

Caminó por los pasajes hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Le preguntó al guardia si ya habían traído la comida, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Nos dieron la orden de esperar a que usted venga a buscarlo antes de abrir la celda.

—Joder, que no los va a comer a ustedes —murmuró, acercándose a los barrotes.

Eren estaba sentado en la cama, con esa mirada de cachorro herido que solía adoptar cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, guardó compostura y les dedicó a los presentes esa mirada intimidante que sabía falsear tan bien.

"A mí no me engañas" se dijo Rivaille con una media sonrisa socarrona "estás que te cagas encima del miedo, pendejo". No era para menos, Eren nunca antes se había cristalizado y si no lo conseguía nadie dudaría en considerarlo una amenaza incluso peor. Había costado convencer a los altos mandos de mantenerlo vivo y solo así habían accedido. De no haber sido por Pixis y su propuesta, Rivaille no hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

—Abran —dio la orden y Eren fue liberado. En silencio subieron hasta la sala comedor, pero como Rivaille tenía permitido tomarse ciertas libertades solo por ser él, pidió que les sirvieran la cena en la que era la habitación personal de Irvin.

Eren no entendió el fin de dicha petición ni tampoco por qué, al pasar la puerta y con los platos ya servidos sobre el escritorio, Rivaille trabó la misma. Tragó saliva y miró el porte serio y agotado de su Sargento, reparando en el detalle de que tenía puesto el traje de la Legión cuando, antes de irse, había estado vestido de civil. También vio el equipo de maniobras en el suelo, junto al sillón.

No le preguntó al respecto, se limitó a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, en silencio, con ese semblante de quien está condenado a la horca. En parte así lo sentía Eren: que muy pronto dejaría de vivir de la manera en la que lo hacía, y si bien dolía no tener ya a Mikasa, a Armin y a los demás, la idea de "morir" en vida le aterraba.

Vio como Rivaille, antes de sentarse, quitaba de la biblioteca unas carpetas que tenían el emblema de la Legión y la firma de Hanji Zoe.

—Come —ordenó el hombre para después sumergirse en una lectura obsesiva.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero creía que demasiado porque en algún momento necesitó frotarse los ojos. Ya casi veía doble. Recién entonces pareció acordarse que no estaba solo, levantó la vista y vio a Eren mirando abstraído el plato que seguía intacto, al igual que el suyo.

No le obligó a comer. A él también le faltaba el apetito.

—Eren… —lo llamó, solo con el fin de hacerle volver en sí, le preocupaba ver la misma expresión ida con la que lo había encontrado después de la batalla.

Por fortuna el chico guió con lentitud la mirada hacia él, esperando a que hablase, pero Rivaille no tenía nada por decir, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decir, mucho menos _cómo_. Comprendía que el chico ya había pasado por mucho y que no había palabras efectivas de consuelo. No era bueno para confortar a las personas, por mucho que Petra le hubiera dicho lo contrario en el pasado.

Era distinto consolar a un soldado al borde de la muerte; en esas circunstancias era capaz hasta de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, pero muy diferente era tenerlo a Eren vivo y con todas esas emociones amargas devorándole desde el interior.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Eren se acurrucó en la silla, sin responder y sin poder ocultar la angustia— Es normal que tengas miedo, yo lo tengo. —Había sido un pésimo intento de su parte; suspiró, dándose por vencido consigo mismo y su nula capacidad de sociabilizar.

—Creo que…

Rivaille se enderezó un poco, aliviado al ver que el chico abría la boca.

—¿Qué crees?

—Que lo mejor es que… —no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta— yo muera.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? —Se molestó, sin saber bien por qué— No montes un drama por…

No pudo seguir hablando, la zozobra de Eren era tan palpable y tan comprensible que hasta era contagiosa. Maldita empatía, creía que se había librado de ella en su más tierna infancia, pero en ese momento volvía con una energía arrolladora.

—No me malinterpretes. No hablo de suicidio —aclaró, al verlo desencajado y… ¿preocupado?— Es solo que… ¿Qué pasará cuando yo despierte? Hay muchas cosas que no me explicaron, que… —Vio que Rivaille agitaba los papeles.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —No esperó respuesta— Son informes personales de Hanji. Manuscritos de la información confidencial que tienen esos cerdos bajo llave.

Eren abrió grande los ojos, mostrando una emoción más animada que la habitual en ese día. Eso quería decir que Rivaille tenía en su poder datos sobre los titanes que muy poca gente del equipo de investigación conocía.

—Estoy tratando de entender qué soy yo y qué eres tú —continuó Rivaille.

—Tengo entendido que hay dos clases de titanes. Los que son más "puros" por decirlo de alguna manera…

— _Ajá_ , como tú… infectados casi desde el vientre materno.

—Y los que son infectados con el virus creado a partir de la sangre de titán, como tú —Tomó aire, tratando de recordar las largas conversaciones que solía tener con Hanji.

—Aquí la loca habla de las diferencias. —Abrió una carpeta, corriendo los platos que molestaban, y buscó hasta encontrar—. La cristalización no puede ser interrumpida. No se conoce a ciencia cierta la cantidad de tiempo que un titán pasa en este estado como… larvario. —Hizo una mueca de asco que le arrancó una ligera sonrisa a Eren.

—La primera vez que lo vi fue con Annie…

—Es una corteza dura —asintió—, es el material más duro conocido actualmente.

—Eso quiere decir que si me obligan a cristalizarme, no podrán usarme hasta que el tiempo se complete, entonces para qué… —La mano de Rivaille lo acalló.

—Se cree que la cristalización dura de unos setenta a cien años. Hay caso de titanes que han estado hasta ciento cincuenta años, pero oscila en eso.

—Setenta años durmiendo… —murmuró y Rivaille lo miró con pena—, por eso: cuando despierte… no habrá nadie vivo que yo conozca. Todo lo que hoy es, cuando despierte, ya no será.

—En mi caso —continuó, con el afán de distraerlo de la penosa realidad—, también tengo la habilidad de cristalizarme, pero soy más sensible a "despertar" ante estímulos. Durante ese periodo, las células se detienen y las funciones vitales bajan al máximo. En otras palabras, cien años cristalizados no es más que una hora de vida.

—Casi inmortales —reflexionó—, ¿cómo es eso de los estímulos?

—Según leí, aunque todavía no llegué a profundizar… —Le faltaba un montón por leer—, los titanes como tú son bastante inmunes a los estímulos. Por lo general no despiertan hasta que se cumple el periodo o hasta que ellos mismos así lo pretenden… u otro titán.

—Bien, pero… ¿para qué estás leyendo todo eso?

—Imbécil —le dio por la cabeza con la carpeta cerrada—, no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo cristalizarme ni cómo ser titán, mucho menos cómo despertarte. Y no tengo tiempo para averiguar cómo lograr todo eso.

Había más de fondo que le inquietaba, pero no quería compartirlo con Eren dado su estado. Lo mejor sería guardarse esa información, a fin de cuentas solo lo involucraba a él, y el chico nada tenía que ver con sus problemas. O bueno, sí tenía mucho que ver, pero no conseguiría nada haciéndole sentir culpable.

—Tú… —La respiración se le agitó de manera muy notable y los ojos se le aguaron. Miró a Rivaille con intensidad, apretando los dientes y tratando de controlar un llanto histérico.

—Yo tampoco tengo a nadie. De hecho creo nunca lo tuve.

—Entonces, para qué quieres…

—Me salvaste la vida —dijo en un murmullo incómodo. Más tarde perdió la mirada preguntándose a sí mismo por qué esa estúpida necesidad de seguirlo en esa locura—, así que lo que menos puedo hacer es acompañarte.

—¿Estarás ahí cuando despierte? —preguntó y la lágrima, que por tonto orgullo masculino trataba de retener, cayó cuando Rivaille asintió. Ese hombre no podía ser capaz de imaginar cuánto le serenaba su decisión.

—Será interesante. Además… según los informes de Hanji, quizás no seamos los únicos titanes. De hecho, todavía no hay cura. Seguro que porque a esos cerdos de mierda no les conviene que exista una.

—Mientras yo… mato hasta el último titán, tú… ¿buscarás una cura?

—Hanji perdió la vida por ello, Irvin también… todos. —Tragó saliva, perturbado por la ira que lo dominaba al pensar en ello—. Esos hijos de puta me la deben. Se la deben a todos los que murieron. Te la deben incluso a ti.

—Pero… ¿cómo harás? ¿Y si no consigues cristalizarte? ¿Qué haré? —Empezó a desesperarse— ¡¿Cómo te buscaré?! ¡¿Cómo sabré si estás vivo o no?!

—Cálmate, Eren… encontraré la forma. Tú tampoco sabías nada al principio y con el tiempo aprendiste.

—Pero me tomó un año y con ayuda de ustedes.

—Bueno, me tomará un año entonces —apuntó con naturalidad—; si es necesario yo te buscaré a ti.

—Y si…

—Te lo prometo —aseguró con firmeza y hastío, tratando de conseguir la paz en el chico—. Ahora deja de ahogarte en lamentaciones que no te conducen a nada.

Eren asintió y pestañeó de cansancio. La siguiente orden de Rivaille, tan efectiva como todas, fue que se marchara a dormir. Y eso hizo. Mientras, Rivaille pasó toda la noche leyendo los informes y tratando de adivinar en la letra a veces errática de Hanji mensajes codificados. Solía hacer eso, era una mala costumbre de ella. Maldito lenguaje encriptado y maldita caligrafía infantil.

Cuando pudo reparar en el tiempo que llevaba revisando las hojas, ya era de día y un guardia lo buscaba por los pasillos. Escondió todos los papeles dentro de la biblioteca personal de Irvin y salió del cuarto.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Sí, señor.

Dejó escapar el aire con saturación antes de seguir al soldado. Llegó hasta la celda, allí Eren estaba esposado como medida preventiva y varios guardias lo rodeaban. Había personas importantes además de militares, nobles y sacerdotes que Rivaille reconoció y no se molestó en saludar. Miró al muchacho con pena disfrazada de dureza.

—¿M-Me lo prometes?

Rivaille entendió la pregunta murmurada de Eren y asintió. Nadie le dio relevancia a las que serían las últimas palabras de Eren Jaeger. El juez dio la orden, pero el chico no consiguió cristalizarse, causando cierta conmoción y algo de pánico en los presentes. Las armas de los temerosos novatos estaban listas para ser usadas. Si el muchacho no podía cristalizarse, por seguridad lo mejor era asesinarlo.

Rivaille dio los pasos necesarios para meterse dentro de la celda, aun en contra de la voluntad de sus superiores. Se encorvó lo necesario para susurrarle al oído palabras que lo confortaran y lo convencieran.


	4. El primer despertar

—Salga de la celda, Sargento Rivaille.

Ignoró la orden del juez. En cuanto unos guardias quisieron tomarlo de los brazos para levantarlo y sacarlo de ahí, Rivaille se exaltó. Pocas veces Eren lo había visto perder la calma, por lo general tenía una manera glacial y apática de intimidar e imponerse, pero en ese caso fue explosiva.

—¡Mierda, es solo un pendejo y tiene miedo! ¡Denme unos putos minutos y se cristalizará como tanto quieren! —gruñó, como un animal salvaje acorralado.

Los guardias tomaron distancia con lentitud mientras él volvía a prestarle atención al chico. En cuanto salió de la celda, los presentes vieron a la supuesta arma temblar. En el instante siguiente un vapor envolvió la cámara y cuando pudieron ver el interior se encontraron con el capullo.

Constataron que la cristalización se había efectuado como correspondía y el juez dio la nueva orden de trasladar a Eren a la sala especial en el departamento de investigación, destinada a él.

Había encontrado la manera de cristalizarse guardando en su mente las últimas palabras de Rivaille: "Somos la Legión, nosotros dos. Viviremos y moriremos juntos. Hasta el final, hasta que todo termine. No te dejaré solo, estaré en el mundo cuando despiertes".

Supo que no le mentía, había visto en esos ojos del tiempo toda la letal honestidad con la que Rivaille movía el mundo a sus pies.

**(…)**

Después de que el furor por la cristalización de quien se suponía era el último titán —eso habían preferido hacerle creer a la gente común— a Rivaille le ofrecieron un cargo para recomponer a la extinta Legión que rechazó.

Con el correr de los días nadie supo nada de él, parecía ser una fantasmagórica leyenda que, así como había llegado, acabó por esfumarse. Con el tiempo empezaron a tejerse historias que buscaban "explicar" a hombre tan emblemático en la Legión.

De la figura del Sargento pasó a ser un mito en un sentido muy literal.

Con los años, la gente contaba fábulas de proezas heroicas que nunca habían ocurrido, le inventaron atributos y borraron sus defectos. Sin embargo él no estuvo presente en esa época.

Apenas se apartó de Eren tomó distancia para dedicarse de lleno al estudio que Hanji había hecho sobre los titanes. Le inquietaba lo poco que había escrito referido a los de su clase.

Le costó un tiempo, pero en menos de un año aprendió lo necesario para cristalizarse. En ese periodo vivió en las afueras de las murallas porque ni siquiera la ciudad subterránea podía darle más anonimato del que buscaba. Encontrar cabañas abandonadas no era algo difícil, mucho menos qué comer o de qué vivir; la madre tierra siempre le proveía de todo lo necesario y cuando la escasez golpeaba duro, fuera por culpa de una mala cosecha o de una mala época de caza, tenía su dinero ahorrado como para ir al interior de las murallas y abastecerse de lo necesario.

Poca gente que no era parte de la milicia le había visto la cara de cerca, así que no le costaba pasar desapercibido con una simple capucha. De esa manera solo era un tipo más entre los borrachos y los buscapleitos de la ciudad.

En aquellas idas al pueblo trataba de recabar toda la información posible, compraba diarios y prestaba atención a conversaciones mantenidas entre los lugareños. Sin embargo no pudo saber nada de Eren, los periódicos solo se limitaban a comentar que la amenaza había sido erradicada. Una gran mentira para mantener a la masa adormecida en una felicidad ficticia.

Poco antes de buscar la cueva en donde guardaba lo que había acumulado en su época de ladrón, leyó que tenían planeado excursiones al exterior a largo plazo. Familias enteras serían trasladadas: nuevos conejillos de india de Shinganshina, fue lo que pensó.

En ocho meses ya se encontraba listo.

Frente a la cueva liberó a su caballo de las amarras y le dio un golpe suave en las ancas para espantarlo. Cuando lo vio irse, trotando y perdiéndose entre el follaje, sintió la soledad de nuevo aplastándolo. En esos ocho meses había tenido más relación con ese caballo que con cualquier otro ser vivo. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que uno en especial lo esperaba. Quedarse allí, por otro lado, sería una sentencia de muerte a la larga. Y es irrefutable que nadie quiere morir solo.

Entró a la cueva prendiendo el candil. Se aseguró que todo estuviera enterrado de manera tal que no se echara a perder con el paso del tiempo; le preocupaban los papeles, más que nada. Se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor.

De golpe el terror lo embargó, ¿y si no podía cristalizarse con tanta facilidad como Eren? Estaba demasiado lejos de la civilización como para regresar en busca de comida o de agua. Lo había hecho apropósito, con el fin de obligarse a conseguirlo o a morir en el intento, pero estando en esa encrucijada se daba cuenta de su propia idiotez.

En esos ocho meses no se había convertido en titán por temor a no poder controlarse, pero sí había hecho diversas pruebas de endurecimiento que Hanji mencionaba en sus informes. No le costó encontrarle la mecánica a ello.

No se trataba solo de "desear" cristalizarse, además era una función biológica… casi como orinar, caminar o respirar. Debía sentir deseos y obligar a su cuerpo para que luego lo hiciera de manera automática. Al principio solo lo intentó con los dedos; morderse le causó hondo pavor en esas circunstancias por el temor de no poder dominar su propio cuerpo. No quería acabar convertido en titán sin nadie a su alrededor que lo detuviera y por eso solo hizo experimentos con el brazo.

Inmenso pánico le dio la primera vez que lo consiguió, en especial porque no supo cómo deshacerlo. Hasta que guardó la calma y mandó la orden a su cerebro permaneció con el brazo así. Había estado tan nervioso e inquieto que no lo consiguió de buenas a primera.

Allí, en la cueva, fue mucho más sencillo de lo que fantaseó. Solo esperaba despertar exactamente ocho meses después de que Eren lo hiciera. Quizás en setenta años la Legión lograse recuperarse de las heridas y alcanzar nuevos objetivos.

**(…)**

La pesquisa fue minuciosa y desalentadora. Cada día que transcurría sin novedades las quejas de la tropa aumentaba y con ella el descontento general. La comida se agotaba, así como los ánimos para luchar.

Eren se sumía en la desesperación cada vez que el resultado era negativo. Hasta que lograron dar con la bendita cueva de la que Rivaille le había hablado en el pasado.

Desde que había despertado de la cristalización, no había sentido tamaña emoción. No tenía ninguna certeza de hallarlo allí, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar donde buscar.

No le resultó fácil tomar una decisión tan arbitraria, mucho menos involucrar de esa manera a Rivaille sin tener su consentimiento o siquiera su consejo, pero en su momento se había sentido solo y desencajado.

Y por más que la mirada franca del Comandante de la Nueva Legión siempre le inspirase confianza, no dejó de meditar cada paso dado. En el presente, cargando en la carreta el capullo en el que descansaba el antiguo Sargento de la Legión, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

**(…)**

La primera vez que Rivaille tomó conciencia de que su entorno había cambiado fue cuando sintió un dolor palpable en el vientre, como si se tratara de un calambre. Las demás sensaciones fueron llegando de una en una… calor, hambre, sed.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una pared, cerciorándose de manera inmediata que ya no estaba en la seguridad de la cueva. Escuchó la voz de Eren y se obligó a "volver", pero le resultaba difícil luchar contra el sopor, los parpados caían y se negaban a obedecer órdenes del cerebro.

Sintió agua en la piel, en especial en el rostro; incluso experimentó escalofríos, pero no tenía voluntad para abrir los ojos o para hablar. Cuando al fin lo consiguió pudo ver a Eren sentado en el suelo a escasos metros de él. Dormitaba bajo una ventana y la luz mortecina que entraba por ella indicaba el fin o el comienzo de un día nuevo; no pudo precisarlo.

Trató de tragar saliva, pero sentía que tenía arena en la garganta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire buscando la manera de obligarle a su cuerpo a reaccionar del todo. Logró mover el brazo, más tarde las piernas y así pudo colocarse de costado para sentarse. Eren despertó creyendo ver entre sueños al Sargento poniéndose de pie, pero cuando se frotó los ojos y en efecto lo comprobó, le nació una sincera sonrisa.

—Necesito un baño. —Setenta años y lo primero que decía Rivaille era eso. Eren estalló en carcajadas— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó y lo siguiente que vio fue al chico acercándose de imprevisto a él, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama en un abrazo sorpresivo y sofocante que no impidió.

De inmediato, errático y efusivo, Eren tomó distancia para llamar a alguien a los gritos.

—¡Señor Geo! ¡Ya despertó!

—Eren… ¿qué demonios? —Se tocó, confundido, la frente. Quiso hacer muchas preguntas, algunas muy relevantes, pero el renacuajo no le daba tiempo a nada. En sus ojos había tanta gratitud por cumplir con la promesa que lo enmudecía.

Un hombre de mediana edad entró por la puerta del cuarto. Vestía con el traje de la Legión, pero este era ligeramente distinto: el color era más opaco y estaba confeccionado con telas de un material diferente. No tenía puestas las amarras características, por ende tampoco el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, pero sí llevaba una espada en la cintura y otra más corta haciendo juego.

Lo miró a la cara una vez que terminó con esa pesquisa superficial. Tenía una expresión dura, pero el mismo tipo de franqueza en la mirada limpia que solían tener las personas como Eren. Con el ceño fruncido, lo investigaba a él. Llevaba el pelo corto y desordenado, de un castaño muy oscuro al igual que la barba.

—Tú eres Rivaille…

—Sí, ¿y tú quien mierda eres?

—Rivaille —le susurró Eren con ligero tono de reproche—, es el comandante de la Legión.

—Ah —suspiró con desidia, echándose hacia atrás para dejar descansar el cuerpo sobre la cama.

—¿Eres _ese_ Rivaille? ¿El único hombre que tuvo el cargo de Lance Corporal? ¿Bajo el mando de Erwin Smith? —Al mencionar a Irvin, Rivaille notó cierto atisbo de estúpido orgullo o ensalzamiento por parte del hombre. Para él había sido como una daga directa al pecho y a sus recuerdos.

—Irvin, no Erwin —se quejó— y sí, soy ese. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Puedes probarlo de alguna manera? —cuestionó con rigidez.

En ese punto Rivaille se incorporó, saturado. Miró a Eren y con todo el desprecio del mundo en las palabras, se lo preguntó.

—¿Qué mierda quiere este pesado?

—¡Sargento! ¡Ya le dije que es el Comandante actual! —Miró al susodicho con desesperación, dispuesto a pedir disculpas en lugar de Rivaille, pero Georgios empezó a reír con mesura. Como si no creyera que la leyenda de la Legión fuera en verdad un sujeto tan irritante e irritable.

—Lamento no haberme presentado como corresponde. Mi nombre es Georgios Megas… pero todo el mundo se limita a llamarme Geo.

—Genial, me alegra saberlo —ironizó Rivaille, sin darle importancia. Miró a su alrededor, medio ido—, necesito beber agua y usar un baño.

Eren se alejó con rapidez hasta la punta del cuarto, allí había una jarra sobre un escritorio. Le alcanzó un vaso a Rivaille para después comprobar la tirantez que había en el ambiente cuando los tres se sumieron en un silencio terrorífico.

—Y, dígame, Comandante —habló Rivaille, después de beber media jarra y eructar— ¿la Legión logró encontrar alguna cura para el virus?

Eren se mostró entristecido ante esa pregunta, como si le doliera comprender lo que ello implicaba: la idea de que Rivaille se curase y lo abandonara; pero no era por eso que lo preguntaba.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo Georgios con seriedad—, primero come y arréglate, más tarde vendré a hacer preguntas y a dar respuestas.

—Sí, señor. —De nuevo ese deje de sarcasmo y saciedad en las palabras.

Georgios miró a Eren y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió. Una vez a solas, Eren lo ayudó a desvestirse, pues imaginaba que todavía debía sentirse débil. A él le había pasado lo mismo: el cuerpo tardó en reaccionar, los músculos parecían estar agarrotados como si las células tuvieran trabajo en volver a envejecer a una velocidad habitual.

Le preparó el baño y lo condujo hasta la tina. En esos breves minutos no hablaron, pero una vez que Rivaille sentía que volvía a ser él, le nació de manera natural reprenderlo.

—¿No era que nadie iba a saber que yo…?

—El mundo cambió, Rivaille —se excusó el chico mojando la esponja—, cuando desperté me di cuenta de eso, de que en muy poco tiempo el mundo puede cambiar mucho… y a la vez, irónicamente, no.

— _El mundo siempre fue y será una porquería._ —Sonrió, pero la mueca como siempre fue imperceptible y se perdió en la expresión inalterable de su rostro.

—Hoy en día los titanes ya no son temidos —murmuró con aprensión y Rivaille le clavó la mirada, consternado.

—Me estás jodiendo…

Habían pasado por tanto buscando la manera de erradicar a los titanes, y ahora se venía a enterar que aquella amenaza ya no era tal.

—Han aprendido a controlar mejor los pocos que quedan y… son usados como armas.

—Las murallas…

—No existen. No de la manera en la que nosotros las conocíamos.

Pese a que lo dicho ameritaba al menos una sonrisa de su parte, Eren se mantuvo taciturno. Como si le doliera reconocer que en el pasado el problema no era la existencia de las Murallas y que con solo derribarlas la humanidad no alcanzaría una auténtica libertad.

—¿Cuándo despertaste? —Le dolía la cabeza, pero la mano de Eren acariciándole con sutileza el cuerpo, sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, lo aliviaba.

—Hace menos de un año… nueve meses exactamente.

—Como un parto —bromeó de manera parca. Tomó la mano del muchacho cuando la sintió en el vientre. Le quitó la esponja y siguió lavándose por su cuenta. Eren se puso de pie y tomó distancia para darle privacidad.

—Costó encontrarte —dijo ya en el dintel de la puerta—, temí no lograrlo. No fue fácil convencer al Comandante. Solo porque le dije que eras Rivaille decidió creerme y ayudarme en la búsqueda.

—¿Qué le contaste?

—C-Casi todo…

—No te confíes, Eren.

—No es mala persona.

Algo en la manera de aseverar aquella apreciación fastidió a Rivaille. Se puso de pie y chorreando agua salió de la tina. Eren dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para caminar hasta la sala y sentarse en la cama.

—Si yo no hubiera confiado en él, él no hubiera confiado en mí —aseguró.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la expresión dura del Comandante. Georgios enseguida le habló, sin temor y sin recelo. A Eren le había gustado corroborar que él no lo veía como una amenaza, a diferencia de los demás soldados que le apuntaron con sus armas como si de un momento al otro pudiera convertirse en titán y asesinarlos.

Le tomó tiempo comprender cómo funcionaba el mundo actual y aún más confiar en el comandante, pero lo hizo porque no había tenido más opciones. La razón para solicitarlo como nueva arma le había asustado a niveles ridículos, pero por orgullo no se atrevió ni se atrevería a confesarlo. Lo cierto es que sin Rivaille no se vería capaz de tamaña proeza y locura.

—¡Eres una leyenda! —dijo Eren con energía, borrando por un breve segundo esa expresión absorta y angustiada que tenía.

—¿Una leyenda?

—Se cuentan muchas cosas sobre ti, hasta presentaron un proyecto para hacerle un monumento en la plaza principal al capitán Irvin.

—No me jodas —repitió.

Eren empezó a reír y la risa del chico llegó a él como si fuera una canción agradable. Era una tonada que extrañaba. Aunque no había sentido el paso del tiempo por la cristalización recién se daba cuenta de lo muy colorido que se veía el mundo, su pequeño mundo, cuando Eren reía y no estaba penando por los rincones o con el odio corroyéndole.

Terminó de vestirse con la ropa que el chico le había dejado sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Notó que estaban a una altura considerable. Murmuró algo al respecto, sobre lo extraño que era el no estar bajo tierra tomando en cuenta que ambos eran titanes.

—Han descubierto una… vacuna.

—¿De verdad? —parpadeó, notando en la expresión de Eren que pese a lo dicho no era una buena noticia.

—No una cura —aclaró—. Es capaz de matar a un titán. Ataca al virus, destruyéndolo. Lo usan en batalla contra los titanes. Supongo que por eso…

—No nos tienen tanto miedo —completó, cruzándose de brazos—, un tiro y ya… la amenaza se acabó. ¿No usan más el equipo de maniobras?

—Oh, sí… siguen cazando titanes a la vieja usanza, después de todo la vacuna es muy costosa para la milicia, así que la usan solo los altos mandos. Verás al comandante Geo y a los líderes cargando un fusil. Es el único que tiene permitido usarlo, en especial con los titanes de tipo colosal que son los más peligrosos. Aunque a la fecha todavía no nos hemos cruzado con ninguno.

—Hablamos de humanos.

— _Ajá_ …

—Humanos contra humanos.

No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo. Miró a Eren con los ojos entrecerrados de dolor; el chico, a cada rato estaba quitándose el pelo que le caía en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te ha crecido el pelo —observó y Eren bajó apenas la vista posándola en la mesa, como si estuviera recordando con cierta nostalgia.

—Mikasa solía cortármelo.

—¿Hay tijeras por aquí?

Eren alzó las cejas comprendiendo a medias la intención de Rivaille, pero incómodo por la idea de darle un trabajo que juzgaba engorroso.

—No hace falta…

—¿Qué, puedes cortarte tú mismo el pelo sin hacer arte abstracto con tu cabeza?

—Pues… no, pero…

—No soy tan mal peluquero. Lo hacía con Irvin… y él conmigo. —De golpe Rivaille tenía la misma expresión que Eren portaba escasos segundos atrás, de pesada nostalgia.

Ese ligero abatimiento en el hombre le llevó a dejar la silla para revisar en un pequeño mueble. Allí no encontró una tijera, pero en el baño había una navaja. Se la pasó a Rivaille y en silencio prepararon todo. Eren se sentó en una silla y se dejó hacer, sin quejas.

—Si quiere…

—Por el momento no lo necesito —aseguró Rivaille, adivinando el ofrecimiento. Se juzgó rudo y por eso trató de mostrarse más accesible—, pero cuando lo precise, te lo pediré.

—Bien —pestañeó cuando una mata pequeña de pelo cayó sobre sus pestañas—. Gracias, Sargento.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo… —entornó los ojos en una expresión típica de cansancio, tan suya— ya no soy Sargento.

—Lo siento, es que para mí… —El ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada y luego abierta lo interrumpió.

Una muchacha les había traído una bandeja con comida y, casi de inmediato, detrás de ella, entró el comandante. Rivaille ya estaba con sus cinco sentidos en normal funcionamiento y una vez que terminó con el trabajo de cortarle un poco el pelo y de haber saciado un apetito que no imaginaba tener, se mostró más asequible con el hombre de ceño fruncido y cabello insulso.

Quería saber sobre el mundo, qué había cambiado y qué se había mantenido inalterable. Supo así que en menos de cincuenta años la población había crecido con desmesura una vez que el rey autorizó expediciones a campo abierto.

Las tres Murallas ya no eran tal. Si bien la realeza seguía ocupando el mismo sitio geográfico, la gente se había dispersado y lo que en el pasado era llamado Sina, Rose y María, en el presente eran trozos enormes de tierra, bajo domino del rey y sus principales vasallos.

El Alto Clero controlaba a los habitantes de María, quienes ya no tenían murallas para venerar, pero habían inventado un nuevo dios para contentar a un pueblo que no podía creer en sí mismo y necesitaba hacerlo con desesperación.

Habían pedido ayuda al rey para controlar a los habitantes de Rose con quienes tenían serios conflictos por culpa de una ley recientemente promulgada. Le habían quitado el poder a todo ciudadano sobre sus tierras, cercándolas de una manera literal como si fueran murallas en sí mismas.

Ese sentido de delimitación llevó a que muchos perdieran sus propias tierras por no poder costear la nueva tarifa. La gente no solo debía cosechar para subsistir, sino además lo hacían para pagar a los Señores. Cuando estos empezaron a reclamar no solo el pago de impuestos, sino también el de cercamiento, la situación se volvió insostenible para los más pobres.

Los de la Muralla Rose se habían levantado en armas para proteger el minúsculo terreno que los nobles les habían cedido en el mejor de los casos. Eran comandados por un tal Marlo quien en el pasado había sido una figura importante en la policía militar, hasta que fue echado de la misma por tener serios conflictos con sus superiores.

Aunque en el presente solo era un anciano enfermo, tenía muchísima influencia en la gente común y lo seguían en gran número. Él no tuvo problemas en develar el origen del virus y, cuando el pueblo lo supo, la guerra fue inevitable.

Cada cierto periodo de tiempo la Legión pasaba por las tierras más carenciadas en busca de nuevos reclutas. Las familias que entregaban sus hijos por un trozo de tierra y un mejor subsistir no se quejaban, pero aquellas que reclamaban explicaciones comprendían de inmediato que eran en vano exigirlas.

Era una verdad que se sabía a medias: aquellos que no lograban mostrar aptitudes como soldados eran usados como titanes.

La primera vez que Eren y Rivaille presenciaron ese reclutamiento obligatorio tuvieron que apretar fuerte los dientes y la boca para no acabar con un balazo en la cabeza. Eran muchos los jóvenes que no querían ser parte de la Legión, por no decir que ninguno. Los que salían corriendo al ver la caravana de la Legión del Rey llegar, muy pronto eran apresados. Las madres lloraban pidiendo que por favor no se llevaran a sus hijos, mientras Georgios, con una paz imperturbable, les aseguraba a las familias que serían bien retribuidas. Lo cual era una gran falacia, porque los bienes materiales que daban a cambio de la vida de sus hijos muy pronto se agotaría, así como la riqueza de la tierra misma.

Cuando Marlo se presentó como una persona de gran influencia entre lo más carenciados, creyeron que solo era un viejo loco en busca de problemas, pero resultó ser que María se mostró conforme con la protesta poco tiempo después.

Por diez años lograron mantenerlos a raya, pero la situación se tornó insostenible cuando surgió la amenaza de parte del rey de quitarle al Alto Clero todos los privilegios en caso de que la gente de María no accediera a las pretensiones. Sin embargo el Alto Clero ya no podía controlarlos.

La amenaza de Marlo de usar titanes en una posible guerra había preocupado a Sina, que exigía una pronta solución. Dicha solución era esperar al despertar del Arma del actual Rey y preparar a la Legión para una expedición no solo en búsqueda de nuevas tierras ante tanta necesidad de la gente, sino también para imponer la palabra del rey e inspirar miedo y respeto con la amenaza de utilizar dicha Arma.

En esas excursiones era común encontrar pequeñas aldeas y otras comunidades, apropiarse de las tierras y expandir el territorio para una población que no paraba de crecer y, por ende, de tener necesidades básicas.

En una larga noche de explicaciones a Rivaille solo le quedó en claro algo: que la guerra era entre humanos, usando titanes. ¿Sería Eren capaz de matar civiles "inocentes"? ¿Él mismo estaba de acuerdo o le importaba un comino el rey y la necesidad de la gente?

Comprobó que no cuando fueron participes de su primer reclutamiento. Estaban dentro de una carroza con barrotes, como si fueran leones de circo. Rivaille había visto en los ojos del muchacho el odio consumiéndole. Cuando se percató que pretendía convertirse en titán, le colocó una mano en el brazo para aplacarlo.

—No hagas idioteces.

—Pero Rivaille —murmuró tratando de alcanzar la mano y morderse, no obstante el Sargento lo había sujetado con fuerza.

Quien acompañaba al chofer de la carroza miró al par con suspicacia, tenía sobre las piernas un fusil.

—No hagas nada que nos mate. —Apretó más ese brazo. Él también tenía ganas de salir de allí y matarlos a todos, incluido al Comandante actual.

—¿Pretendes que…?

—No cambiarás el mundo. Si te conviertes en titán porque detestas este espectáculo, echarás todo a perder.

Eren no entendió de buenas a primeras qué había querido decirle Rivaille, pero fue suficiente para convencerlo. Le costó desistir e ignorar los gritos de la gente que suplicaba misericordia. Una madre trataba de despedir a su hijo y tuvieron que separarla entre varios para que dejara de abrazarlo.

—La mayoría son niños.

—Tú también lo eras.

—Pero yo tomé la decisión de entrar a la milicia.

—El mundo cambió, Eren. —Percibió la nueva mirada del sujeto que estaba tan atento a ellos—. Mírame —le habló y el chico obedeció con los ojos humedecidos de bronca e impotencia.

—¿Para qué quieres que…?

—Deja de mirar a tu alrededor y mírame a mí.

—Mirar hacia otro lado no es la solución, Rivaille.

—No me obligues a golpearte.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden de tu Sargento, mocoso! —exclamó entre dientes, tratando de no elevar la voz y sulfurarse demasiado.

Eso solía funcionar con Eren, y de hecho así fue porque el chico se mostró un poco más amilanado. Logró distraerlo lo necesario, al menos hasta que terminó ese espantoso reclutamiento. Estaban cerca del próximo refugio, según escuchó decir. Detrás de ellos iba la caravana con los nuevos reclutas.

Había otras cuestiones curiosas y quizás menos relevantes, pero igual de interesantes, como que la Legión tenía un grupo destinado exclusivamente al uso de las maniobras tridimensionales. Era una minoría, ya que la gran mayoría usaba diversas armas. No era de extrañar si tomaban en cuenta que el enemigo, en la actualidad, no eran solo los titanes.

El material con el que estaban hechos los nuevos equipos era más resistente, así como las cuerdas y las poleas. El sistema, incluso, ahorraba muchísimo más gas que en el pasado y ya no era necesario cargarlo a cada rato.

Las mejoras tecnológicas les habían llamado la atención por igual, pero no debían distraerse con nimiedades. La primera expedición había sido una experiencia horrible, les había demostrado lo cruel que era el mundo actual, incluso sin la amenaza del pasado.


	5. Plan de escape

Esa noche Eren durmió en el mismo sitio que Rivaille, aunque lo correcto sería decir que se quedó dormido, sin pretenderlo, en la que era la cama del Sargento. Rivaille no se quejó, no lo despertó ni lo echó, solo lo acomodó un poco contra la pared para hacerse de un lugar y poder acostarse. A él también le hacía bien estar cerca del chico. Después de todo solo entre ellos dos había verdadera confianza; no terminaban de depositarla en los demás. En esos ojos que prestaban atención a cada paso que ellos daban había cierto recelo, descontento o descreimiento.

Rivaille había tomado una crucial decisión mientras le escuchaba balbucear el nombre de su hermanastra, pero solamente la llevaría a cabo si Eren estaba de acuerdo con él. No pensaba quedarse solo ni mucho menos dejarlo a él en ese mundo tan despiadado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó reflexionando al respecto, pero en algún momento de la madrugada Eren despertó.

—Me quedé dormido. —Bostezó.

—Me di cuenta.

—Me iré a mi cama… —avisó incómodo por el detalle de usurparle el pequeño camastro.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—¿Qué cosa? —Se quedó en el sitio, boca arriba, mirando de perfil al Sargento.

—Todo… lo de ese tal Marlo.

—Sí, algo… Geo me dijo que el tipo amenaza con usar el virus en gente que está dispuesta a luchar contra el rey. Me dijo que es peligroso permitirle eso y que mi tarea es…

—Ser una especie de trofeo que se pavonea dentro de una jaula.

—No, no me dijo eso —se quejó—, solo que nuestra misión es detener a Marlo.

—Esto es como un puto _déjà vu_ —suspiró fastidiado— ¿y te la creíste, Eren? Esa historia, ese bonito cuento de los buenos contra los malos.

—¿A qué te refieres? Geo no va a mentirme…

—Hoy nos encerraron en jaulas, Eren —reprochó, apoyando un codo en el colchón para enfrentarlo—, en putas jaulas, como si fuéramos animales salvajes. Nos temen.

—Saben que somos titanes.

—¿No era que ya no les tenían miedo?

—Pero tampoco serán imprudentes —intentaba encontrar la manera de quitarse esa amarga sensación en el pecho. Comprendía lo que Rivaille trataba de decirle, pero le pesaba.

—No hay confianza. No confían en nosotros. ¡Mentira eso de que somos especiales! —gruñó, volviendo a acostarse boca arriba— Si no lo hacen, yo tampoco tengo por qué confiar en ellos.

—Tú y el Capitán Smith tampoco confiaban en mí —lo dijo casi sin pensarlo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y trató de arreglarlo— quiero decir… pensaron en mí como una amenaza…

—Irvin siempre creyó que tú eras un aliado, y yo simplemente seguí su idea. O acaso te olvidas quién fue el que te defendió en el tribunal y ante el equipo de la Legión cuando les diste ese susto de muerte.

—Sí, ya sé que fuiste tú, pero…

—¡Mierda, pendejo, no entiendes nada! —Se exaltó— No, no fui yo, fue Irvin. Todo lo que hice… —dejó de hablar, no tenía sentido hacerle entender a Eren las razones de su comportamiento.

—Lo siento.

—Esto es una mierda… Saben que somos titanes, no es que podemos ir a comprar tabaco a la esquina y esfumarnos de la Legión.

—¿Quieres desertar?

En ese punto Rivaille guardó silencio y se aplacó. Había llegado al meollo del asunto a una velocidad que le sorprendía. Eren podía ser un poco ingenuo por momentos, pero no era idiota.

—Mañana estaremos de camino a Sina… —Giró en la cama, enfrentando a Eren cara a cara. En la penumbra pudo ver esos enormes ojos contemplándolo con ligero horror por lo que quería decir y no se atrevía—. Eren… te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero.

—S-Sí…

—¿Estás dispuesto a matar civiles inocentes?

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…?

Rivaille pestañeó, claro que no lo creía capaz.

—Hoy a la mañana me costó detenerte. Estabas dispuesto a matarlos a todos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

—No sé —confesó—, quería detenerlos. No quería escuchar a esas personas gritar cosas horribles contra la Legión. Tú lo viste, muchos de esos chicos no querían ser reclutados… ¿por qué, Rivaille? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—Están en guerra y necesitan soldados, Eren —respondió con saturación—, prefieren reclutar a los pobres porque son los que dan más problemas y lo que más de acuerdo estarán en contra de esta puta ley. La gente se está muriendo de hambre, peor que hace setenta años atrás. Las ciudades deben estar superpobladas y no debe de haber suficiente trabajo para todos.

—Gracias…

—¿Eh?

—Por detenerme hoy —sonrió con tristeza—, fue idiota de mi parte reaccionar así.

—Qué bueno que ahora, en calma, puedas verlo con claridad.

En pocas palabras, Eren comprendía que no tenía sentido ir en contra de un sistema establecido. No lograría nada, quizás ese día evitaría que unos pocos niños fueran separados de sus familias, pero no modificaría el hecho de que tarde o temprano eso volvería a ocurrir. Como Rivaille le había dicho: no cambiaría el mundo.

—¿Qué piensas de este tal Marlo? —continuó, tratando de ver qué tipo de respuesta podía llegar a darle Eren si le proponía desertar.

—No sé qué pensar, Rivaille, no me hagas…

—Debes hacerlo. ¿Te parece mal lo que exige?

—No, en absoluto —le clavó la mirada—, ¿quieres que nos unamos a él?

—Sea el bando que sea, ¿tienes en claro que esta es una guerra entre humanos? Vuelvo a preguntar —se incorporó de nuevo, para hablarlo sin rodeos— ¿estás dispuesto a matar a civiles? ¿A ser usado como un arma por los intereses de una de las Murallas?

—No…

—¿Te importa, acaso, los putos conflictos entre las Murallas?

—No…

—¿Te consideras de una Muralla o de otra?

—¡No! —reiteró con más energía—, un trozo de tierra no nos define, nací en Shinganshina, pero lo que hoy es…

—Bien, tienes que tomar una decisión. Yo ya la tomé… —aseguró—, me importa una mierda, en el pasado le debía un favor a Irvin, por eso me uní a la Legión —En verdad le debía más que un simple favor.

—¿Me dejarás? —Se arrodilló en la cama, asustado y dolido— ¿Me dejarás aquí, solo?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé, es lo de menos…

—No es lo de menos, Rivaille —regañó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared—, seremos buscados. Deberías conversar mejor con Geo y…

—Él no me da confianza, Eren.

—Porque tú eres una persona muy desconfiada —se molestó—. Joder, no todos serán el Capitán Irvin...

—Confió en ti, imbécil —musitó entre dientes, ofendido— ¿No te pusiste a pensar en qué pasaría si todo es una trampa? ¿Y si en verdad somos los dos últimos titanes y nos están llevando a una zona en particular para neutralizarnos, experimentar con nosotros o de plano matarnos? Aunque somos casi inmortales, un tiro en la cabeza y se acabó el problema.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya lo hubieran hecho.

—Igual, no me da confianza. Hoy estuve todo el día tenso. Murmuran demasiado, nos miran con recelo. Hacen preguntas, pero dan muy pocas respuestas —miró hacia la puerta—, hasta estoy seguro que estamos encerrados o que afuera hay un guardia con uno de esos fusiles capaces de atravesar la nuca de un titán.

En toda la confusión en la que estaban sumidos, los dos tenían muy en claro que no tenían intenciones de matar inocentes. No se consideraban de ninguna zona en particular y tampoco les agradaba la idea de ser usados para fines que no compartían.

—¿Cómo haremos, qué haremos? —cuestionó Eren luego de un aletargado y reflexivo silencio.

—¿Tomaste una decisión?

—Sí, si tú te vas… yo también. Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo cuando despertase y lo cumpliste —sonrió con pena—. Así que yo también prometo estar contigo hasta el final.

—Bien, entonces… ¿confías en mí?

—Claro.

—¿Harás todo lo que te diga?

—Sí —aceptó, más decidido.

—Perfecto —asintió—, entonces prométeme que no hablarás nada de esto con Georgios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un tipo listo, como Irvin —se cruzó de brazos—, puede que tenga presente la probabilidad de que no estemos muy conforme con la campaña de conquista. Seguramente tomó medidas preventivas.

—¿Cómo escaparemos entonces?

—Yo me encargaré de todo. Tú actúa como siempre…

—Pero… quiero ayudarte.

—Vas a empeorarlo —dijo, pero al ver el descontento de Eren se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ofendiendo al minimizarlo, así que optó por hacerlo partícipe de sus conjeturas—. Primero quiero tratar de conseguir uno de esos equipos de maniobra tridimensionales. Si nos hacemos de uno podremos escapar mientras estemos en la ciudad.

—Aquí las murallas siguen siendo de cincuenta metros.

—Claro, estamos en lo que antes era Trost. Aunque la geografía cambió un poco, todo sigue estando en el mismo lugar y eso nos facilitará las cosas. Tenemos que huir a primera hora, cuando empiecen a prepararse para iniciar la campaña.

—Estarán ocupados —reflexionó. De esa manera no estarían prestando tanta atención a ellos dos—. Guardan los equipos de maniobra tridimensionales cerca del sótano; pero hay mucha seguridad.

—Yo me encargaré de robarlos.

—¿Cómo harás para pasar desapercibido con _dos_ equipos de maniobra? —remarcó.

—Robaré uno, lo esconderé —apuntaló con saciedad y obviedad—, luego iré por otro. No es mucha ciencia.

—Pero es muy arriesgado —se asustó.

—¿Y qué quieres, convertirte en titán y matarlos a todos? —Alzó los hombros—, te pegan un tiro a la nuca con esa puta vacuna y ya…

—No, pero… —No encontraba otra salida, de golpe recordó ese enorme detalle, que Rivaille ya no era un simple humano.

—En el peor de los casos puedo intentar convertirme en titán… digo, si me descubren robando esa sería mi última carta a jugar.

—No, Rivaille —se alarmó—, júrame que nunca te convertirás en titán —lo tomó de la camisa.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Intentó quitarle las manos, pero se quedó estático al ver en la penumbra el brillo desesperado en los ojos del chico.

—Te matarán… y yo… me quedaré solo.

—Eso no pasará.

—Si te conviertes en titán, sí —reprochó—. Júrame que no lo harás, por favor Rivaille, por favor…

—Está bien —accedió con el único fin de calmarlo—, te juro que no me convertiré en titán. Dejaré que me peguen un tiro y ya…

—No harán eso, a lo sumo te meterán preso… y si eso pasa yo buscaré la manera de sacarte.

Rivaille torció una sonrisa de descreimiento.

—No creo que sean tan benevolentes con un titán fallido como yo.

—Además, si nunca te convertiste en titán… no sabes si serás capaz de controlarte. Y yo no podré con eso.

—No, eso es verdad —reconoció. Era algo que siempre lo había mellado, y no lo creía a Eren capaz de frenarlo si se salía de control. La idea de acabar vagando por la tierra sin consciencia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo—. En fin, que el puto plan es ir en busca de esos equipos de maniobra nuevos.

—¿Tan necesarios te parecen?

—Es que quiero uno, son geniales —dijo con perversa codicia.

—¡Rivaille! —se quejó, aferrándose del pelo— ¡¿Solo por eso los quieres?!

—Podemos necesitarlos para escapar más rápido. Piensa que son pocos los que integran la facción que los utiliza. Los otros van a pie, será pan comido llegar a la muralla.

—Necesitaremos caballos ¿o en campo abierto iremos a pie? Nos atraparán.

—No puedo estar en todo —se quejó—, no soy Irvin —se frotó la frente, saturado.

—¿Y si… —no estaba muy seguro de proponerlo— y si le decimos al señor Geo que queremos ser parte del equipo de caza de titán?

—¿Crees que aceptará? —De golpe pareció recapacitar en ello, en que era un buen plan— Si confía en nosotros, no tiene por qué negarse. Después de todo nosotros somos muy hábiles en el uso del equipo.

—En especial tú —le sonrió con orgullo—, eres muy rápido. La gente te conocía y te conoce por ello. No tiene motivos para decir que no…

—A caballo y con el equipo puesto, en mitad de la campaña, desertar va a ser muy fácil.

—¿Y si se niega?

—Si se niega quiere decir que tomará otra actitud con nosotros y ahí sí… —Rivaille suspiró— escapar va a ser mucho más difícil.

—Maldición, es complicado… —se levantó de la cama, impaciente y nervioso.

—Tú lo conoces mejor, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso yo? —Se señaló el pecho.

—Sí, ¿o con quién te crees que estoy hablando, con el titán retrasado que hay en ti?

—Me pones en un aprieto, yo no puedo… —negó, asustado con la idea de que recayera en él tamaña responsabilidad.

—Hay que tomar una decisión y tú lo conoces mejor —reiteró sin paciencia.

Eren así recordó aquella vez que Rivaille le había hablado sobre ello: Uno nunca estaba seguro si la decisión tomada era la mejor, en tal caso el resultado se vería al final. Decidió, entonces, jugarse.

—Sí, pero díselo tú —asintió.

—Bien, mañana hablaré con él y le haré creer que nuestro interés pasa por ser parte del equipo de caza —estiró un brazo llamándolo—; ahora ven a dormir un poco que pronto amanecerá.

Eren señaló hacia atrás en donde estaba el camastro que le correspondía a él. Por algún motivo los habían metido en la misma habitación. No dijo nada cuando Rivaille le tomó de la mano y jaló de ella para arrastrarlo hacia la cama. Se acomodó con el corazón latiéndole rabioso y sintió un calor reconfortante cuando Rivaille se acurrucó a su lado.

—¿De qué te sonríes, idiota?

—Nada —borró la mueca afable de su rostro y frunció el ceño, enfadado—, es solo que… me recuerda a esas noches en las que dormía así con Armin.

—¿Tú dormías así con Armin?

—S-Sí —contestó con naturalidad, temiendo dar una respuesta errónea. El cuerpo del Sargento se agitó bajo la manta, como si estuviera riendo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, duérmete —ordenó, y aunque Eren no siguió insistiendo, fue irresistible la tentación de abrir la boca para soltar lo que pasaba por su mente—. ¿Cuántos años tenían cuando dormían así?

—Pues… —En ese momento sí sintió pena de decirlo—. La verdad es que… hasta poco antes de que él muriese. Solíamos dormir los tres, Mikasa también…

—Trío —murmuró con malicia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Eren temió preguntarlo— ¿Sargento, está riendo? Ya sé, le debe parecer muy ñoño o tonto, pero es que lo hacíamos desde pequeños y nos quedó la costumbre, además…

—En lo absoluto —negó con falsedad—, te entiendo, con Irvin también solía dormir así desde que era "pequeño".

Las mejillas de Eren se tornaron carmín. La idea de imaginar a dos adultos durmiendo acurrucados le alteraba, porque no era tan inocente como para no comprender lo que eso implicaba. Era diferente en su caso, porque a Armin siempre lo había considerado como un hermano y desde que eran niños solían tener esos momentos de íntima comunión; era normal para los tres.

A medida que fueron creciendo, dichos momentos fueron más esporádicos por obvias razones. Mikasa estaba creciendo y ya no les confortaba tanto dormir tan apretujados, en especial porque los pechos de Mikasa molestaban. O no, al contrario; y ahí residía el principal problema, que no eran hermanos y dejaban de ser niños.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

—B-Buenas noches, Sargento.

Rivaille refunfuñó por lo bajo; recién ahí el chico se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llamarlo por el antiguo rango.

**(…)**

Al día siguiente Eren se mostró visiblemente nervioso. A Rivaille le costó calmarlo y exigirle que actuara con normalidad. Cuando Geo fue a darles las nuevas indicaciones, Rivaille le exigió mantener una charla.

Costó convencerlo. Aunque Georgios en ningún momento había soltado un "no" rotundo, no se mostraba muy conforme con la propuesta, y todo el tiempo trataba de rebatirle a Rivaille las veracidades que soltaba como si fueran balas. Eren pensó, mientras lo escuchaba hablar, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al difunto Capitán Smith. Sin dudas había aprendido de él a ser tan comedido y exacto al hablar cuando la situación lo precisaba.

—Pero los titanes ya no son una plaga como antes…

—Igual, si llegamos hasta Marlo y resulta ser que tiene un ejército de titanes, ¿no es mejor usar las habilidades de los mejores soldados? No creo que tengan balas suficientes para parar una horda. Tengo entendido, según me contó Eren, que cuesta hacerlas. Lo que estoy proponiendo es capacitar a más soldados. Yo me encargaría de ello. Tengo experiencia de sobra y…

—Es el mejor soldado de la humanidad —completó Eren con jactancia, metiendo bocado por primera vez. Los dos hombres lo miraron como si fuera una cosa fuera de lugar en la arquitectura del cuarto. Eren se sintió desencajado y enseguida agregó en un murmullo tímido—: Rivaille lo era antes y lo sigue siendo. Le juro, comandante, sus habilidades son únicas. No tendrá otro soldado mejor en cuanto a maniobras tridimensionales. ¡Si deja que él entrene a los novatos… saldrán buenos! ¡Con Rivaille es aprender o aprender, no hay otra!

Geo rió ante la efusividad del muchacho, podía ver el orgullo que sentía hacia su Sargento y a la vez el reverenciable temor.

—Me lo imagino. Y aunque la idea es buena. Tienes razón —admitió, mirando a Rivaille—, no sabemos con qué nos enfrentaremos en campo abierto. Considero que más soldados…

—En tal caso no estarán de más. ¿O es que… —fue cuidadoso al decirlo— tiene otros motivos para negar la formación de soldados? Quizás los tenga, y comprendo que a veces los superiores se guardan algo de información. Irvin tenía esa puta costumbre. En ese caso yo lo entendería y…

—No, en lo absoluto. Fui sincero con ustedes, siempre lo fui —aseguró, notando en los ojos grises del menudo hombre sentado frente a él todo el recelo y la desconfianza. Era algo que Rivaille, por mucho empeño que pusiera, no podía falsear.

—Entonces —Eren se impacientó—, a mí me gustaría ayudar al Sargento. Él siempre estuvo a cargo de vigilarme y también soy bueno en…

La mano de Rivaille apretándole la boca lo calló, enseguida lo soltó. Sin pretenderlo, la verborrea del chico había llevado a que Geo optara por el camino que en ese momento más les convenía a los dos.

—Está bien —asintió— cuando estemos en campo abierto…

—Tendrá que ser aquí —se adelantó Rivaille temiendo que tomara ese decisión—, porque no puedo probar las habilidades de los soldados una vez en batalla, tengo que corroborarlo antes.

—Lógico —suspiró el Comandante perdiendo la mirada—, solo que…

—Hay un problema, ¿cierto? —dijo Rivaille con una minúscula sonrisa.

—Sí —admitió—, yo puedo confiar en ustedes, pero no creo que la gente esté muy de acuerdo.

—¿Quién es esa gente? —Rivaille se sentía satisfecho por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Todos. Nadie quiere a los titanes. Ni siquiera creo que a los soldados les guste saber que un titán los entrenará. En el pasado han causado mucho daño y la gente hoy en día los recela.

—Pero es… Rivaille —murmuró Eren con ofensa.

—Así y todo, no deja de ser un titán.

—Pero se supone que solo muy poca gente sabe que yo lo soy —Rivaille lo había pillado con esa afirmación—, di la verdad, barbudo…

—¡Sargento!

—Eres tú el que no confía ni mierda en nosotros dos.

Geo soltó una risilla sardónica. Aquello era verdad, en gran parte. ¿Cómo confiar en personas que, indudablemente, no seguían sus mismos intereses? No los culpaba por ello, ni por ser quienes eran.

—Le debo mi vida al rey. La Legión hoy en día vive por y para él. Para ustedes ¿quién es el rey?

—Un viejito gordo que ni sé cómo se llama —respondió Rivaille y Geo asintió. El rey no era nadie para ellos dos.

Eren miró a uno y luego al otro. Creyó que se dedicaban miradas de desprecio, pero solo era de mutua desconfianza. Qué horrible sensación. Cuando Smith era el comandante no había esa clase de miradas y conversaciones.

—¿Sabes? Crecí oyendo historias sobre el capitán Smith… y por ende sobre ti —dijo Geo poniéndose de pie, mirando desde lo alto al sujeto que en la silla lo contemplaba con calma—, sé que muchas de esas historias eran mentiras, pero comprendo que algo de verdad siempre hay en la fantasía.

—Genial, tengo un admirador.

—Muchos, Sargento —murmuró Eren, Rivaille lo miró con saturación y Geo volvió a soltar una risilla más auténtica.

—Empezando por ti, Eren —completó el comandante—. El punto es que… no quisiera que por una imprudencia me vea obligado a hacer algo que, definitivamente, no quiero hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó Eren con naturalidad. Rivaille volvió a golpearlo con la mirada antes de responder.

—Matarnos, imbécil.

—Todavía no has pasado una semana entre nosotros —dijo Geo acercándose a la puerta—, confío en Eren, pero nadie cree que tú seas Rivaille.

—Lo soy.

—Lo sé —aseguró Georgios.

—La leyenda dice que medías como dos metros, por eso —murmuró Eren de nuevo, Rivaille ya no se molestó en mirarlo, levantó una mano y le golpeó en la nuca.

—En los libros ni siquiera figuras, en especial porque ningún historiador certificó tu existencia, pero varios lo aseguran. ¿Sabes quién fue mi padre adoptivo?

—¿El rey? —preguntó por fastidiarlo.

—Connie, Sargento —musitó Eren, apocado y retado en la silla.

—Por eso sé que eres real. Que exististe, más allá de la leyenda.

—¿Springer? ¿No habían muerto todos?

Eren se encogió de hombros. Él también certificó esas muertes, pero Connie quizás había escapado; como fuera, era indudable que siguió vivo para hacerse cargo de quién era el actual Comandante. No había sido su padre biológico, pero lo educó como tal.

—Murió en una cama de hospital, hablándome de todos ustedes. No traicionen ese recuerdo —pidió con ecuanimidad—. Te daré la autorización para entrenar a los soldados en el manejo del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, siempre y cuando dicha decisión no genere demasiado descontento.

Se fue, dejando esa amarga emoción flotando en el aire. Rivaille miró al chico, quizás reprochándole el no haberle contado antes lo de Connie, como si fuera relevante en algo. En ese momento comprendió por qué Eren simpatizaba tanto con el comandante actual.

—¿Qué haremos, Rivaille?

—¿A qué te refieres, menso? Escapar —masculló—, en cuanto tengamos la posibilidad de hacerlo, nos largamos y ya…

—¿No escuchó lo que dijo? Confía en nosotros y… ¿vamos a traicionarlo?

—¿De verdad te comiste todo ese cuento emotivo? —suspiró, enfadado— Haz lo que quieras Eren. A mí no me conmueven las historias familiares. Me iré, si quieres venir conmigo, eres bienvenido. Si decides quedarte con el puto Comandante, al menos hazme el favor de no venderme.

—Eres cruel, ¿sabías?

—Oh, sí… soy muy cruel. —Se levantó enojado, la silla rechinó cuando se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de venderte?

Rivaille se aplacó con esas palabras, por un momento pensó que lo decía en referencia a las emociones del tipo barbudo. Cerró los ojos por un leve instante antes de empezar a presionarlo con el tema de nuevo.

—Lo dijo para asegurarse de que no hagamos lo que piensa que haremos. Sabe la clase de persona que eres tú… —Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y miró con recelo la puerta antes de seguir hablando, temiendo el absurdo de que el sujeto estuviera tras ella, escuchando la conversación. Bajó la voz lo más que pudo—. Tienes que decidirte.

—Ya te dije, si te vas —vio el gesto de la mano que Rivaille le hacía y también bajó la voz—, si te vas, yo… iré contigo.

No pasaba tanto por el detalle irrefutable de que no estaba dispuesto a ser un arma que fuera en contra de simples civiles en una guerra que no le competía, lo más elemental en ese momento de su vida era ese hombre que lo miraba con ferocidad.

—Tienes que estar seguro.

—Lo estoy —mintió—, es solo que… no quisiera meter al señor Geo en problemas, él me ayudó mucho cuando tú no estabas y… me hizo compañía.

—Acaso, ¿es tu gran amor?

—Dios, deja de ser tan sarcástico.

—No soy Dios, pero gracias. —Usó más sarcasmo con lo intención punzante de fastidiarlo. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio y lo enfrentó cara a cara. Eren seguía sentado y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acurrucarse en la silla—. Me toca los cojones. Decide: él o yo. No hay mucho que pensar.

Eren se sintió acalorado por esa insistencia. Miró hacia un costado, intimidado, y con cierta cobardía le respondió.

—La respuesta es obvia, Rivaille. Ya te dije que iré contigo, pero no puedes obligarme a que todas mis emociones giren en torno a ti, hay otras personas en el mundo y… sabes cómo soy.

—No lo conoces de nada. Puede clavarte un puñal cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Lo pensé de ti, durante mucho tiempo —reveló sin dolor y sin remordimiento.

—¿Lo sigues pensando? —Sabía que no, pero quería que Eren siguiera sincerándose.

Era menester dejar esas emociones en claro, porque lo que pretendían hacer era algo irreversible. Si escapaban juntos eso significaba llegar juntos hasta las últimas consecuencias, como podía serlo morir. Si Eren se quedaba allí, siendo un conejillo, podía tener una vida más larga y sin mayores contratiempos. ¿Quién podía saberlo? El camino seguía siendo incierto, siempre lo era.

—No. Y creo que te lo demostré muchas veces. Confío en ti de la manera en la que solo confiaba en Mikasa. ¿No te basta con eso?

—Sí, me basta.

—Entonces deja de ponerme a prueba a cada rato, me pone incómodo y me fastidia.

Rivaille torció una sonrisa. Sabía que era un tipo complicado que no generaba demasiada confianza, pero podía ver en los ojos del muchacho cierta seguridad al respecto. No esperaba una traición de su parte, como tampoco Eren lo esperaba de él.

Podían asegurar los dos, sin necesidad de cruzar más palabras, que solo confiaban entre ellos de una manera en la que jamás lo habían hecho con otra persona. Podía deberse a múltiples factores, el más importante a que seguían teniéndose el uno al otro, pero también a que se sentían fuera de época, en un mundo mucho más hostil que el que habían dejado atrás.

—No te pongo a prueba —se quejó, tomando distancia— es solo que te llenas la boca hablando de él y ni lo conoces. No confíes en la gente hasta que te demuestren que son de confianza.

—Pero si no le doy la posibilidad, nunca lo sabré.

—Esas posibilidades siempre aparecen, tarde o temprano.

Eren miró la espalda de su Sargento cuando este giró para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Una débil sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al comprender que Rivaille, quizás, se sentía intimidado o temeroso por la cercanía con Geo. ¿Estaba celoso?

—No se enoje, Sargento —pidió en un murmullo—, ni deje de confiar en mí. Yo confío en usted más que en cualquier otro humano con el que me cruce ahora y en el futuro.

—Entonces te quitarás de la cabeza eso de no querer meter en problemas al barbudo, porque te juro, Eren, lo echas a perder a último momento y te mato a patadas.

—Hicimos una promesa —aseguró con energía—, y las promesas no se rompen.

Rivaille sonrió con incredulidad, pero Eren no vio la mueca. Qué ingenuo seguía siendo ese chiquillo, incluso con tantos años a cuestas si tomaban en cuenta su vida como titán.

Esa ligera molestia que acosaba a Rivaille lo fue abandonando poco a poco con el correr del día.


	6. Cristalización compartida

La posibilidad de escapar se dio cuando ninguno de los dos la buscaba, ni siquiera cuando Eren la pretendía. Ese día pisarían la ciudad más grande de Sina en donde había enormes atracciones, muchas de ellas incluían animales que Eren solo había visto en los libros de Armin.

Quería disfrutar de la jornada, pero Rivaille lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hasta un callejón y hablarle al respecto. Dentro de pocos días llegarían a la zona del conflicto y desde allí sería muy difícil escapar, no tendrían más opciones que seguir a la milicia y batallar.

Rivaille no lo creía capaz de resistir la tensión o de verlo lidiar con el irrefutable hecho de que matarían inocentes. Quizás Eren no se lo figuraba del todo, pero aquello sería una pesadilla para alguien tan ingenuo como él.

Era lógico aprovechar esa circunstancia: Estaban en una ciudad inmensa, ideal para escapar y Geo parecía confiar más en ellos, e incluso Rivaille se había ganado la aceptación de los soldados que estaban bajo su yugo desde hacía tres semanas. Había costado conseguirlo, y en el presente no dejaban de mirarlo como una amenaza. Sin embargo siempre lo habían mirado así en la extinta Legión e incluso cuando no era un titán.

Eren conocía ese viejo sentimiento, veía en esos jóvenes soldados las mismas expresiones que en antaño él portaba cuando estaba frente a Rivaille. Seguía siendo igual de mal humorado, regio y bajito. Eso no cambiaría nunca.

—Georgios sabe que te mueres de ganas de ver a los leones.

—Sí…

—Ponte pesado, dile que quieres ir a ver a los animales. Te dejará porque le caes simpático y comprende tu ansiedad. Yo estaré con el grupo en campo abierto, pero diré que me estoy cagando o algo y me iré…

—V-Vale…

—Nos encontraremos en la feria. Hay muchísima gente. Si el barbudo te dice que no te apartes, tú actúa como un joven de tu edad: desoye sus palabras y aléjate agitando los brazos al grito de "leones, quiero ver leones" o algo similar.

Eren empezó a reír pese a que Rivaille le hablaba con mucha seriedad. El hombre chasqueó los dedos para hacerle volver en sí. Tenía que concentrarse porque todo podía salir muy mal y ellos dos acabar muertos.

—¿Al menos puedo despedirme de él? —preguntó Eren en son de burla, pero al ver la intención de Rivaille de levantar una pierna y patearlo, se apresuró a aclarar—: Era broma.

Rivaille no se lo reprochó, porque le gustaba ver las mejillas rollizas del muchacho inflarse cuando sonreía de esa manera, mofándose de él y su capacidad envidiable para irritarse de un segundo al otro. Suspiró, llevó una mano a la cintura y siguió dando indicaciones de manera autoritaria, una de la que Eren estaba muy acostumbrado.

—Hay un puesto de manzanas…

—Hay miles, Rivaille…

—Pero hay uno en donde atiende una muchacha muy bonita —dijo, y vio que Eren fruncía el ceño; por eso para fastidiarlo agregó—: tiene unos pechos enormes.

—Ya… imagino que también unos bonitos ojos celestes y un cabello de ángel.

—Tú también la miraste bien.

—Me _hacía ojos_ cuando entramos a la ciudad —mintió, porque en verdad no la había divisado entre tanta gente.

—Mentira, me los hacía a mí. —No supieron como terminaron mirándose frente a frente dedicándose un mutuo desprecio. Algo infantil e innecesario—. No importa, en ese puesto nos encontraremos.

—Vale. Pero me los hacía a mí —siguió insistiendo, mosqueado. Eren no era de aquellos que dejaban de lado una discusión sin haber ganado o al menos sin haber tenido la última palabra, y como Rivaille lo sabía y estaba más allá del bien y del mal, lo dejó ser.

—Ven aquí. —Lo tomó de un brazo cuando giró para irse—. No es rubia ni tiene ojos azules. Es morocha y tiene el pelo negro, lacio, como lo tenía tu hermana. No vaya a ser cosa que termines en otro puesto de manzanas, imbécil.

Eren asintió, perdiendo la mirada con fastidio.

—¿Tiene pechos grandes o no? Es una chica común, entonces.

—Te estoy diciendo que se parece a tu hermana. Ligeramente… y tiene pechos pequeños —agregó, con temor de ofender la imagen que Eren tenía de Mikasa.

—Mikasa también los tenía pequeños.

—No es igual a ella, pero cuando me miró a los ojos… —agitó una mano—, es de la misma raza. Eso quiero decir… que sabrás identificarla.

—Bien… en ese puesto de manzana a las tres en punto.

—Y diez. Porque a las tres estaré atravesando la puerta y me tomará diez minutos llegar al puesto. No puedo ir corriendo, será demasiado evidente. Aunque si digo que me estoy cagando también será factible verme correr.

El chico volvió a asentir y trató de dar la vuelta para irse, pero Rivaille no le había soltado el brazo y en cambio volvió a jalar de él. Sin embargo no le habló, se le quedó mirando con una expresión que Eren jamás le había visto. Parecía de ligera preocupación, como si algún detalle le incomodara o le llamara la atención de manera obsesiva.

—Tranquilo —murmuró el muchacho cuando adivinó esa expresión—, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé. —Al fin lo soltó, con lentitud—. Cuídate.

Dio la vuelta para volver al trote con el grupo que había dejado bajo la excusa de que estaba con diarrea. Los pretextos de Rivaille, por algún retorcido motivo, siempre eran escatológicos. Lo peor de todo es que, reconocía Eren con vergüenza ajena, resultaban ser muy efectivos porque nadie se atrevía a poner en tela de juicio dichas justificaciones tan comprometedoramente humanas.

—Iremos a conocer el mar, Rivaille… no moriremos —susurró pese a estar solo y aunque no lo escuchase, y quizás por eso lo hizo. Salió del pasillo encontrándose con Geo en el acto. Se mostró incómodo, pero trató de actuar con naturalidad—. S-Señor, ¿sabe si estamos muy lejos de la feria de animales?

—¿Tan ansioso estás de ver a los leones?

—Muy ansioso, señor —señaló hacia atrás, sonriendo—, pregunté en los puestos, pero la gente dice que está unos metros más adentro. —Miró hacia la enorme torre de reloj, era muy temprano para empezar a reaccionar con desmesurada emoción.

—Es hora de comer, no puedes irte así, Eren.

—Lo siento. —Se adelantó unos pasos, dejando a Georgios allí entre confuso y pensativo—. Me muero de hambre. —El hombre observó la espalda del chico mientras caminaba hacia donde los demás estaban sentados comiendo los refrigerios.

Trató de no mirar el enorme reloj; supo que cuando se hicieran las tres, la campana sonaría. Geo podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que de golpe le importaba saber qué hora era, en especial si a cada rato giraba la cabeza.

El sonido de la campana fue como un disparador y si bien su corazón empezó a latir con violencia no se permitió dejarse dominar por la ansiedad. Iba a pie, tratando de pasar entre la muchedumbre con el caballo. La caravana intentaba llegar al centro, pero la gente no parecía estar muy contenta con tener a la Legión allí, ni tampoco mostraban interés de permitirles el paso.

Cuando la campana dejó de sonar esperó por prudencia unos segundos más. De golpe se dio cuenta que estaba dudando y que a ese paso no se animaría. Y si no se animaba, Rivaille estaría solo en el puesto de manzanas. _Solo_.

—¡¿Usted ya vio leones, señor?! —cuestionó con emoción, gritando para que su voz se oyera entre el barullo de la feria. Geo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—En campo abierto verás a muchos animales, Eren.

—¡¿Hay leones?!

—Bueno, no aquí… pero adonde queremos ir, sí…

—¡Quiero ver leones, señor! —Notó que una mujer le cerraba el paso al comandante, de manera muy oportuna. Llevaba una enorme cesta llena de calicós que no le dejaban ver, el caballo relinchó y casi la pasa por encima— ¡Son fantásticos los leones!

—¡Eren, espera! —Estiró el brazo, pero controlar al caballo y asistir a la mujer eran primordial en ese momento.

—¡Los veré allí! ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Dejó el caballo en ese lugar y se apartó, tratando de no echar a correr. En la puerta cuyo cartel rezaba "Circo" volvió a dudar. En verdad quería ver a los leones, pero no estaba allí para eso; en el fondo sabía que si todo salía bien, con Rivaille podrían ir a recorrer el mundo, ver a muchos animales, conocer paisajes y gente diversa.

En ese punto empezó a correr para llegar hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Cuando lo hizo no necesitó buscar a la mujer de la que el Sargento le había hablado, lo vio a él, quien de manera inmediata se le acercó.

—Vamos.

—Pero… —Intentó quejarse de ser conducido por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado.

—No podemos salir por la entrada de la ciudad, está lleno de guardias y saben quiénes somos.

—¿No conseguiste los caballos?

—Tenemos los equipos.

—¿Cómo haremos en campo abierto para escapar?

—Eren —lo jaló del brazo por el que lo arrastraba—, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Oh, Dios… cuando Sasha decía eso pasaban cosas _muy_ malas.

—Mira a tu alrededor, pero no dejes de caminar —indicó.

En ese momento supo lo que Rivaille quiso decirle, tal vez estaban muy sugestionados y sintiéndose perseguidos sin razones, pero había muy poca gente en una calle que hasta hacia poco estaba atestada. Sin quitar que las enormes terrazas podían ser refugios ideales para temidos tiradores. Por otro lado, a Rivaille le inquieta la posible reacción de Eren, pues cuando el chico se sentía acorralado no dudaba en atacar y quería fugarse sin verse en la necesidad de causar muertes que podían evitarse.

Dicho y hecho, lo que más recelaba Rivaille se hizo realidad en cuanto llegaron al centro de la plaza. Había subestimado a Georgios Megas. No sería un Irvin Smith, pero sin dudas no era el Comandante solo por obra y gracia del rey.

Vio un destello en lo alto de la torre monumento y frenó.

—¿Qué pasa, Rivaille?

No tuvo tiempo de contestar pues una voz sonó lejana confirmando lo que intuyó.

—¡ _Apunten_!

—¡Cristalízate, Eren! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de tomar distancia de él. Haciendo uso del equipo de maniobras alcanzó una de las terrazas dando muerte a los soldados que allí les apuntaban, pero imaginaba que la zona debía estar llena.

—¡ _Fuego_!

Lo siguiente fue aún más confuso. Rivaille bajó para hacerle reaccionar, pero una nube de humo los había rodeado haciéndoles toser. Había sido instintivo para Eren. Como aquella vez que pretendía proteger a Armin y a Mikasa de una bala de cañón, en el presente quiso proteger a Rivaille.

Había aparecido ante ellos una carcasa del cuerpo de titán que, sabían, no duraría demasiado. Volvieron a escuchar las nuevas órdenes de Geo. Estaba decidido a darles muerte y sin ningún tipo de compasión. No lo culpaban, después de todo habían traicionado su confianza. Eso no podían negarlo.

—Rivaille —sollozó asustado y algo pesaroso— ¡Por qué mataste a esas personas!

—No tenemos opciones.

—¡Sí las tenemos! —Eren no insistió, lo entendía: si no luchaban, morirían. Él había comprendido eso cuando apenas era un niño.

—No podemos transformarnos en titanes, tendremos que cristalizarnos.

—¡P-Pero… no sabemos si esas balas son capaces de romper la coraza, y si…!

—¡Vamos a morir, Eren! ¡¿Qué prefieres, intentarlo o dejar que nos maten?!

El vapor se disipaba con celeridad, ya no había gente a su alrededor gritando. La plaza había sido despejada y podían oír el trote del ejército yendo hacia ellos para darles caza. Sobre sus cabezas estaban aquellos soldados que el mismo Rivaille había entrenado durante ese poco tiempo, dispuestos a entrar en combate si optaban por convertirse en titán.

—Nos volveremos a ver, tonto —agregó Rivaille, con una minúscula y efímera sonrisa— en setenta o en mil años.

Lo demás fue axiomático. Tomaron apenas distancia para llevar a cabo el proceso de cristalización, no sabían en esas circunstancias si podían herirse mutuamente, pero no estaban en condiciones de pensar demasiado en otro camino ni tampoco tenían más tiempo.

El último recuerdo que conservaron de esa vida fueron las armas apuntado hacia ellos y una minúscula, pero letal lluvia de balas.

Qué irónico, pensó Eren en esos escasos segundos, sentirse como en su momento debió haberse sentido Annie ante la Legión.

¿Annie? Acaso, ¿ella no estaba cristalizada? ¿O también había sido exterminada?


	7. Noble salvaje

Cuando despertó en medio de la cristalización le sorprendió ver de manera muy borrosa el rostro pacífico del Sargento. Rivaille parpadeó, también entreabriendo los ojos. Todo alrededor era de un color rosado brillante. Intentó hablar, pero por alguna razón no pudo.

"¿Estamos en el cristal?"

"Así parece" fue la respuesta de Rivaille, una que Eren no esperaba.

"Estamos vivos".

El pensamiento fue compartido. Estaban vivos gracias a la cristalización, pero nada aseguraba que seguirían estándolo una vez afuera de esa seguridad.

Rivaille pensó la pregunta, una que recibió una previsible negativa.

"¿Quieres salir?"

"No, puede ser peligroso allí afuera".

"¿Cómo terminamos juntos?"

"No tengo idea".

No fue ligera la sensación de que esas pequeñas conversaciones, que parecían ser mentales, abarcaban demasiado tiempo. Este transcurría con lentitud dentro del cristal. Cerraban los ojos y los volvían a abrir, como si buscaran cerciorarse de que el otro estaba ahí, a su lado.

Abrir y cerrar los ojos implicaba, al mismo tiempo, que un ciclo se había cumplido. Cuando Eren cayó en la cuenta tampoco necesitó decirlo pues Rivaille se le adelantó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?"

"¿Quieres salir?" fue el turno de Eren de preguntarlo.

"Estoy bien aquí" por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cálido.

Rivaille no recordaba que su primera cristalización fuera tan apacible, quizás porque Eren no estaba allí con él, compartiendo tanta cercanía y tan en conexión con sus emociones.

Podían darse cuenta que el otro estaba feliz, porque así lo sentían. No podían comprobar la posición en la que se hallaba, pero tenían la certeza de que ambos estaban en posición fetal y que si querían podían estirar las manos y tocarse, o abrazarse.

Frente con frente, rodilla con rodilla.

No necesitaban tampoco del roce físico para percatarse de esos detalles. Sin embargo buscaron una cercanía mayor para incrementar ese bienestar, se sentía como si estuvieran en el seno de su Madre primordial, la Tierra.

_Labios con labios._

Volvieron a abrir los ojos, sintiendo una incomodidad de la que antes no se habían percatado, porque si bien el tiempo transcurría con lentitud dentro de la crisálida, las necesidades naturales y fisiológicas empezaron a surgir. Hambre y sed, en especial.

"Creo que es hora de salir".

"Sí" correspondió Eren, apenado de tener que deshacer ese hechizo, todavía podía sentir la calidez de Rivaille.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"¿De lo que podamos encontrar afuera?"

"Sí".

"No… si tú estarás conmigo".

Ambos eran conscientes de que había pasado mucho tiempo, y que si el mundo podía cambiar demasiado en setenta años, aquello podía abrumarlos. La crisálida se rompió, pero costó volver a hacer uso de las funciones básicas del cuerpo. En ese lapso aterrador, repararon en lo mucho que se exponían si llegaban a tener un enemigo, natural o no, acechándolos. No tenían formas de evitar un atentado. No tendrían fuerza ni voluntad hasta que el entumecimiento los abandonara.

Ser un titán puro tenía sus ventajas, así que como era de esperarse, el primero en reaccionar fue Eren.

Sintió _algo_ caminándole por el rostro. Le hacía cosquillas. Levantó una mano con el fin de alejar esa molestia, murmurando el nombre de su hermana. Cuando reparó en que ella estaba muerta, abrió los ojos de súbito y vio, patas para arriba, una araña de un tamaño tal que le impresionó. El grito que pegó retumbó en las paredes de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Varios pájaros, a pocos metros de él, montaron vuelo.

Se puso de pie notando que el paisaje a su alrededor era muy desolador, pero a la vez místicamente bonito. Por una grieta abierta podía ver la luz del sol filtrándose y las hojas de enormes plantas, que jamás había conocido, haciendo de cortina.

Las movió, fastidiando así una enorme serpiente que buscó huir del humano. Cuando salió al exterior se encontró con un auténtico paraíso. Enormes árboles de copas gigantescas, con hojas incluso más enormes que las que tenían las plantas a su alrededor, le hizo creer que allí era la morada de titanes colosales.

Rió con una alegría inusitada e histérica al pensar en esa tontera; que semejante magnificencia solo podía ser posible en un mundo dominado por titanes. Le costó volver en sí de tanta perfección, cuando lo hizo fue al reparar en las pinturas que había en la pared más cercana a él. No se trataban de dibujos recientes, uno podía juzgar que se trataban de representaciones muy antiguas que llevaban existiendo miles de años. No entendía el significado, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido el pequeño altar que había más atrás, a la cabeza en donde Rivaille descansaba. Era una creación humana mucho más actual, quizás de hacía poco más de mil años. Además había diferentes objetos que, juzgó precipitadamente, no tenían valor alguno pues estaban rotos, muy enmohecidos o, en el mejor de los casos, cubiertos de enredaderas y bichos de muchas patas que le causaban inmensa curiosidad.

Esa imprecisión no le permitía saber cuánto tiempo habían llevaban cristalizados. Los objetos que les rodeaban bien podrían haber estado ahí mucho antes de que ellos llegaran, ¿pero cómo habían arribado a ese lugar?

Siguió husmeando alrededor, tratando de leer una historia en esos dibujos. Pudo reconocer lo que creyó o quería creer que eran ellos dos, pues había un círculo pintado de color rojo y muchas personas alrededor de esa circunferencia, como si estuvieran arrodillados, contemplando dicha órbita. Le recordó, de manera muy vaga, a las personas del credo cuando se arrodillaban para rezar y venerar a las murallas, pues hacían el mismo gesto con las manos.

Parpadeó, pensando en ello, en la necesidad de un altar y en el lugar que ocupaban, pero no pudo seguir cavilando al respecto porque escuchó un quejido. Rivaille encorvó una pierna, protestando: de nuevo un rayo de sol le daba en la cara.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Eren tocándose el vientre. Su mano chocó con el equipo de maniobras que tenía puesto, en ese momento recordó los segundos previos a cristalizarse.

El equipo estaba intacto, como si recién lo hubiera conseguido.

—Por las putas murallas —dijo Rivaille acaparando su atención.

Cuando Eren lo miró, el hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, comprobando a su alrededor en dónde estaban.

—Este lugar es…

—Sucio —completó Rivaille.

—Iba a decir "magnífico".

El hombre pareció volver en sí, miró al chico encontrándose con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba verle. Tras él, el sol lo iluminaba, como si fuera alguna figura a la cual venerar con necia devoción. Y Rivaille supo que todo estaría bien, incluso en esa apestosa mugre reinante que lo sojuzgaba.

—Mira —El dedo de Eren señaló la pared—, hay dibujos por todos lados.

—¿En dónde mierda estamos? —preguntó ignorando los supuestos dibujos. Eren lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo y arrastrarlo, sin tener presente aún su entumecimiento.

Rivaille trastabilló y tuvo que aferrarse a Eren para no caer al abismo, en parte porque las piernas no le respondían del todo y en parte por la impresión que le dio presenciar tanta naturaleza apiñada en un lugar que de por sí era inmenso. Por donde mirase no tenía fin. Y no parecía, a excepción de ellos dos y esa cueva, haber señal alguna de vida humana. Esa sensación además de maravillosa también era aterradora.

—Ok, ¿quieres volver a cristalizarte? —Rivaille lo miró entre ojos. Eren los entornó.

—¡Vamos, Rivaille! ¡¿No quieres saber dónde estamos o ver qué hay más allá?! —Señaló a la lejanía, podían ver agua caer.

—Genial, podremos bañarnos. Parece ser una cascada. Aunque está lejos… —Se llevó una mano a la frente para proteger los ojos del sol y calcular la distancia.

Le motivaba ver a Eren tan entusiasmado como hacía siglos, y de una manera irónicamente literal, no veía. Durante su pequeña expedición a través de la parcial oscuridad de la cueva, no dejó de parlotear sobre lo mucho que Armin le hubiera gustado presenciar todo aquello que sus ojos veían.

Rivaille encontró más entretenido estudiar los dibujos; para él tampoco eran claros, a excepción de la crisálida representada. Rió ante la idea de imaginar a un grupo de humanos venerándolos como si fueran dioses.

Prestó atención a la posición del sol para calcular el tiempo que les quedaba de luz diurna. No tenían la más pálida idea de dónde estaban, tampoco qué podían llegar a encontrar afuera de la cueva. Quedarse era una estupidez, solo para morir de hambre y de sed.

La primera meta, de esa forma, fue llegar a la mentada cascada que a la distancia parecía diminuta. Cuando tomaron la decisión, emprender la aventura fue fácil, pero no subsistir a tan arriesgada empresa. Les tomó más de lo pensado.

Usando el equipo de maniobras era sencillo alcanzar las ramas de esos árboles gigantes, sin embargo allí no estaban solos. Enormes animales, similares a ellos que Eren reconocía como "monos" les hacían frente y chillaban.

Trataron de evitar matar indiscriminadamente a los dueños de esa morada y buscaron sortear conflictos innecesarios.

Atravesar un río atestado de cocodrilos, animales a los que Eren muy pronto empezaría a llamarles reyes del lugar por su evidente supremacía, fue una experiencia espeluznante. Esa tranquilidad con la que se movían, como si supieran que eran invencibles para la mayoría de los depredadores, le hizo considerar con seriedad convertirse en titán; sin embargo Rivaille le convenció de seguir escalando los árboles. De esa forma evitaron a los enormes reptiles, pero tuvieron la desafortunada fatalidad de interrumpir el apacible sueño de un felino de proporciones babilónicas.

Rivaille no tuvo más opciones que asestarle un golpe como si se tratara de un simple titán. Eren lo miró de mala manera, pero comprendiendo en su interior que el _bicharraco_ _ese_ no les había dado opciones.

Era rápido, más que Rivaille, y era grande… más que Rivaille, pero eso tampoco era mérito porque hasta las serpientes allí eran más grandes que Rivaille.

Esa noche comieron carne de felino encontrándola intragable, pero todo en pos de hacer esa muerte menos en vano y, de paso, para tener algo más en el estómago que solo frutos. No se atrevían a comer todo aquello que parecía comestible, en especial porque sabían que en un ambiente de ese estilo hasta lo más inofensivo podía ser venenoso. No les costó reconocer el color, el olor y el sabor del mango, pero una dieta en base a frutos que conocían les parecía escasa.

Cuando al fin, después de varios días, lograron dar con la "pequeña cascada" se dieron cuenta de lo pequeños que eran ellos. De lejos parecía ser una difusa línea, como una canilla abierta desde el cielo, pero a medida que se acercaban podían notar que aquello era más inmenso que el mismo lugar que pisaban.

En uno de los brazos del río trataron de lavarse. Habían aprendido en esa aventura a estar atentos, pues la selva era un lugar inhóspito, habitado por ciento de alimañas que los consideraban, en muchos casos, como enemigos. Y no era para menos, ellos no encajaban allí, eran simples invasores.

—Debemos encontrar civilización, a este paso… —Rivaille comenzó con su pesimismo— vamos a morir. El gas no será eterno, no nos queda mucho en el equipo.

—Podemos cristalizarnos de nuevo —Eren murmuró sin darle importancia, mientras se lavaba en la vera del río cuidando de no meterse demasiado.

Había aprendido la lección cuando unos peces extraños le mordieron las piernas; todavía conservaba las marcas pese a que cicatrizaban con rapidez. De no haber sido por Rivaille, quien haciendo uso del equipo lo sacó del agua, creyó que sería devorado vivo por ellos como si fueran titanes.

—Quiero encontrar a alguien, quiero saber dónde estamos y en qué época.

—¿Y si no hay humanos?

—¿Qué dices? —Rivaille frunció el ceño, perturbado ante esa idea— De ser así, algo tuvo que haberlos extinguido.

—Titanes —volvió a naturalizar, encorvándose para hacer más fácil la tarea de lavarse las piernas.

Esa posición lo exponía de una manera muy escandalosa, pero Rivaille a su vez estaba muy acostumbrado a verlo desnudo.

—En tal caso los titanes no dejan de ser humanos. —Rivaille alzó los hombros con obviedad.

—Bueno, pero… no es tan fea la idea de que seamos los dos únicos —sonrió para después salir del agua—. Terminé, es tu turno.

Se turnaban con el fin de que el otro estuviera atento en caso de necesitar usar las cuchillas o el equipo. Estar los dos desnudos y sin protección era un poco peligroso, lo comprendieron en poco tiempo.

Aunque habían tenido accidentes y percances que no pasaron a mayores, perder una pierna implicaba tener que esperar a que se regenerase y eso retrasaba todo y era un auténtico _garrón_.

Rivaille alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza. Llevaban semanas atravesando rápidos, sorteando montañas y paisajes de lo más agreste. Era lógico suponer que allí no había nadie, ¡nadie lograría sobrevivir un día en ese lugar! Ellos solo lo conseguían a duras penas porque eran titanes; podían resistir más que un humano promedio y regenerarse en el peor de los casos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Eren, había visto el gesto de Rivaille, mitad reflexivo, mitad de cansancio o de dolor.

—Nada, me siento un poco mal.

—Debe ser la fruta que le robaste al mono. Te dije que no la comieras, estaba fea.

No sabía si había sido lo que comió, pero era indudable que algo había afectado a Rivaille. Durante el día debieron parar varias veces; se cansaba con facilidad y cada tanto necesitaba perderse entre el follaje para vomitar.

Esa noche fue una de las peores desde que habían _despertado_.

Eren tenía la cabeza de Rivaille descansando en su regazo y buscaba la manera de aliviarlo, pero cada minuto que transcurría parecía ponerse peor.

—Hay mosquitos.

—No, Rivaille… no hay mosquitos.

—Enciende la fogata.

—Está encendida —le acarició la frente, empapada de sudor—, trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí? Mañana te sentirás mejor.

La mayor parte de la madrugada deliró en sueños. Eren no durmió casi nada y apenas se hizo de día lo dejó unos segundos a solas, sin perderlo de vista. Buscó agua y le dio de beber, pero cuando Rivaille dejó de mostrar intenciones de hacerlo, ya que apenas podía separar los labios, Eren se desesperó.

—Rivaille, por favor… tienes que recuperarte —sollozó arrodillado a su lado—, eres un titán, no puedes enfermarte.

Le quitó la ropa ya gastada pues estaba mojada por la transpiración y le lavó el cuerpo con agua para ver si eso lograba aliviarle un poco más. Supo, con espantosa certeza, mientras lo volvía a vestir y le sentía el cuerpo caliente, que si no encontraban civilización Rivaille moriría.

Lloró de amargura durante varias horas antes de tomar una decisión. No iba dejar que Rivaille muriese. No iba a quedarse solo. Egoísta o no, no iba a permitirlo. Se mordió la mano y el rugido asustó a las fieras más temidas de la selva.

Mientras corría convertido en titán con Rivaille entre las manos, entendió que podría espantar la posible ayuda. Debía tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba sumido en una desesperación tan aguda que ningún árbol, ningún río y ninguna montaña supusieron una auténtica muralla.

Cuando se cansó de correr sin ton ni son, frenó. Seguía sin ver a su alrededor señal alguna de vida humana, pero allí cerca había un enorme trozo de agua. Debía darle de beber a Rivaille o podía morir deshidratado por la fiebre.

Al dejarlo sobre la arenilla y deshacer la transformación, reparó en lo imprudente que había sido. Apenas podía levantarse del suelo, cada músculo se negaba a responderle. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer rendido a un lado de Rivaille, pero no lo consiguió.

Quiso llorar de nuevo al darse cuenta de que la transformación le había drenado toda la energía. Con la cara aplastada en la arenisca a duras penas podía girar la cabeza. Un cocodrilo macho caminaba hacia él con sus pesadas patas; abrió la boca, siseó como si se tratara de una serpiente, y la cerró.

—Por favor, rey, no nos coma… no podemos hacerle nada.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a ese enorme cocodrilo de doce metros observándolo con sus ojos amarillos, desconfiados y tenebrosos. Lo siguiente fueron ecos en su mente, como si se trataran de conversaciones o momentos difusos de los que él no era parte.

— _Quizás se pueda vender._

— _Déjalo, idiota._

Manos, sosteniéndolo. Una superficie dura. Calor acogedor y la cercanía de Rivaille, podía reconocer su presencia. Eso lo serenó de manera inmediata.

— _Súbanlos al barco._

— _Llamen a Robyn._


	8. Viejo Mundo

Parecía destinado a eso: a despertar y encontrarlo siempre a su lado.

No quiso moverse demasiado, todavía era de noche y aunque estaba muy oscuro y no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaban o por qué ese lugar se mecía tanto, supo que después tendría las respuestas necesarias, así que se quedó dormido con Eren echado literalmente sobre él. _Joder_ , que el mocoso pesaba.

En la segunda oportunidad que abrió los ojos ya era de día y vio al chico despierto, quien en ese momento miraba por lo que, juzgaba estando en lo correcto, era una ventana.

—E-Eren…

—¡Mira, Rivaille! —exclamó con indisimulable felicidad, contento de estar allí, alegre de que toda esa pesadilla hubiera terminado— ¡El mar!

Rivaille se dejó arrastrar por un efusivo púber. Aunque no tenía energías para compartir esa emoción, comprendía lo que significaba para él. Así que miró a través de la ventanilla un trozo insulso de agua.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En un barco —y de inmediato aclaró—: así se transporta la gente cuando quiere atravesar enormes tramos de agua.

—Lo sé, algo escuché, no soy tan ignorante. Son como las barcas de salvamento que había en las murallas.

Eren asintió, perdiendo esa emoción que sabían desprender sus ojos. Él recordaba haberse subido a uno, junto a Mikasa y Armin, sellando así su destino. ¿Quién iba a decirle donde estaría tantos siglos después? Y en especial, sin aquellos dos que componían todo su mundo en el pasado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

—Enfermaste —explicó Eren—, hace unos días… yo…

—Te convertiste en titán —asintió, no sabía cómo, pero se acordaba de eso. Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el camastro para echarse, la fiebre le había drenado las fuerzas como para poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo—, tengo recuerdos aislados.

—Aquí hablan diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se acostó boca arriba. Recién reparaba en que ya no tenía puesta la ropa de la Legión, sino una simple camisola blanca, muy gruesa, y un pantalón holgado de color negro. Eren estaba igual— ¿Los equipos?

—No sé dónde están —bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿No preguntaste?

—Eso te estaba diciendo —se quejó—, la mayoría aquí habla diferente. Otro… "idioma". Hay una mujer, la doctora que te atendió… ella me entiende y sabe hablar conmigo. Dice que vamos a un lugar en donde no tendremos problemas para comunicarnos.

—¿Tienes idea en qué época estamos?

—No —negó incluso con la cabeza—, no me animaba… de por sí me hicieron muchas preguntas y no supe qué responder. Fingí amnesia.

—Bien hecho, soldado. —Rivaille se mostró complacido por la lucidez del chico. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas, la puerta del camarote se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía suficientes primaveras encimas para ser madre de ellos, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y ropas abultadas; quizás no era tan hermosa, pero era su mirada azul, férrea y a la vez amable, lo que hechizaba de ella.

—¿Cómo está el paciente?

—¿Usted me curó? Gracias. —Rivaille la observó con interés, no solo masculino, sino para saber si podía confiar en ella.

—Soy la doctora Robyn. El único doctor y la única mujer en este barco —sonrió con cierto orgullo—. Mañana estaremos tocando tierra.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —Rivaille intentó sentarse, pero le costó. Eren se acercó a él y lo ayudó, para después sentarse a su lado en el camastro.

—Al Oeste del Viejo Mundo —dijo y Rivaille asintió, tratando de no develar su desconcierto—. Dime, ¿tú recuerdas algo? Fueron hallados en medio del Impenetrable, casi un milagro si soy sincera. Justo este barco tuvo una avería y nos vimos obligados a detenernos.

—No sé cómo… llegamos ahí —mintió.

—Estarán en tapa de todos los diarios —agudizó ella, como si supiera que le ocultaban algo—, es la primera vez que se encuentra a alguien vivo tan adentro, en el Impenetrable.

—¿Y ustedes, qué hacían allí? —cuestionó Rivaille.

—Somos biólogos e investigadores. Viajamos recorriendo el mundo, estudiando la flora y la fauna, pero el Impenetrable no tiene su nombre en vano. —Volvió a sonreír con delicadeza—. Pensar que ustedes salieron de allí es hilarante. No se puede atravesar el corazón de la selva, incluso con toda la tecnología que tenemos hoy en día.

—Señora —habló Eren—, ¿por casualidad… tendrá un periódico?

—Pero será viejo… —miró hacia un costado del cuarto— hace un año que salimos y desde entonces no compramos ninguno.

—No importa.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta un gabinete. Había entendido en la mirada del joven que no le importaba las noticias en sí, por lo que buscó alguno que hubiera quedado allí para ser usado como simple papel para quemar o para limpiar.

—¿Este está bien? Podrán leerlo, está en nuestro idioma —estiró el brazo, Rivaille y Eren lo tomaron al mismo tiempo.

En la tapa había un hombre muy mayor, de traje y con una enorme sonrisa. Al pie de la foto rezaba un: "El nuevo presidente del Viejo Mundo asumirá en la próxima semana". Con desesperación buscaron en la cabecera, tratando de hallar los datos más relevantes. Fue Rivaille quién lo murmuró.

—Año… 2113, estamos en el año…

—2113, Rivaille —Eren estiró la mano, quitándole el diario. De golpe recordaron que no estaban solos. La señora les regaló una suspicaz sonrisa.

—Es del año pasado igual. —Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban en el Impenetrable para mostrar tal sorpresa.

—Nosotros teníamos unos… aparatos —murmuró el Sargento con cuidado.

—Oh, sí… están en el camarote del capitán. Como ya dije, somos investigadores. Y es lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Nos lo devolverán? —preguntó Eren con recelo.

—Pues… en este barco nadie viaja gratis, ni tampoco recibe atención médica, alimento y atenciones por bondad, pero… hablaré con el capitán al respecto.

Rivaille entendió sin necesidad de más: no les devolverían lo que era suyo. Vio que Eren iba a replicar y le apretó el brazo para callarlo. El chico entendió la indirecta y guardó compostura, distrayéndose con el diario.

—Ahora traerán la merienda. Tú, Eren, puedes venir a la sala comedor o hacerle compañía a tu amigo —Miró a Rivaille—. Si te sientes mal, todavía queda algo de medicina.

—Me siento cansado, pero nada más.

—Es normal. La fiebre verde es una enfermedad muy letal, de hecho es un milagro que estés vivo. Si me pongo a pensar —dijo ya en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo—, todo con ustedes fue un milagro. Hasta casi me atrevería a decir que no son humanos…

—Eso es… —Eren rió, presa del nerviosismo. Robyn giró y miró sobre su hombro con seriedad.

—Solo los titanes tenían una capacidad asombrosa de regeneración, pero claro… —aseguró con fingida calma— se supone que están extintos desde hace un siglo y los experimentos con ellos, prohibidos.

La señora se fue dejando la puerta abierta. Eren quedó en el sitio temblando, demasiada información en tan corto plazo. Cuando pudo hablar con Robyn, hacia escasos dos días atrás, solo habían tenido conversaciones referidas a Rivaille. Después de todo, su salud primaba. El estado era deploraba y Robyn necesitaba conocer detalles como el factor de sangre, alergias, antecedentes de enfermedades, que Eren ignoraba por completo.

—Tenemos que conseguir esos equipos de vuelta y huir.

—Rivaille… ¡siempre desconfiando!

—Eren —reprochó clavándole la mirada—, mañana llegaremos quién mierda sabe a dónde y no tenemos idea de qué pasó con el mundo —le quitó el diario de las manos y empezó a leer las noticias. Por desgracia solo era legible la sección de policiales, el resto había sido arrancado.

—¿Qué lees?

—Jo, este mundo está muy loco —apuntaló con algo de gracia— en un partido de fútbol, no sé qué mierda es eso, un grupo de fanáticos descuartizó a una persona —enseñó las fotos, muy gráficas y grotescas.

—¡Vaya! Si no es un titán dudo que vuelva a regenerarse.

—Ni así… porque le arrancaron la cabeza y la colgaron sobre un poste.

—¡Basta, Rivaille! —Le quitó el diario— Eso es horrible, concentrémonos en lo importante.

El Sargento lanzó un sonoro suspiro y miró por la ventana. El día moría con lentitud y el mecer del barco lo mareaba. Comieron juntos y en silencio, oyendo voces en el pasillo en lenguas extrañas. La ansiedad de Eren estaba siendo muy contagiosa; esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, a tal punto que Rivaille se levantó para ir al baño y luego de lavarse la cara salió al pasillo. Necesitaba recuperar los equipos, pero primero debía saber dónde estaban y estudiar el lugar para planear una ruta de escape.

Una alarma empezó a sonar de la nada, haciéndole sobresaltar. Varios hombres salieron de los numerosos compartimientos, ignorándolo. Hablaban en diferentes lenguas, mezclándolas, por eso no entendía qué pasaba, pero debía tratarse de algo importante.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta cuyo letrero podía leer con claridad un "Capitán Teach". Se puso de puntas de pie para mirar a través del ojo de buey percatándose que allí estaban sus equipos con las correas sobre una mesa. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo pues estaba trabada. Miró hacia los costados para dar con algún objeto que le sirviera, sin embargo allí no había nada contundente para usar de palanca.

—Nada más tienes que bajar la mancuerda y se abrirá.

Dio otro respingo al reconocer la voz de la doctora. Ella rió con sutileza, divertida por haberlo pescado en pleno acto delictivo. Rivaille bajó la perilla y luego de escuchar un sonido seco pudo empujarla. No supo si dar la vuelta y agradecerle o qué demonios.

—Solo quiero lo que es mío —advirtió, metiéndose en el cuarto. Cuando tuvo los equipos en su poder y salió de la oficina, ella estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de metal.

—Tienes el estigma, ¿cierto? Tu amigo parece no saberlo, porque todavía no es visible.

—¿De qué habla? —frunció el ceño.

No pudo seguir discurriendo al respecto. Eren se dio cuenta en algún momento que Rivaille había dejado el camarote y salió a buscarlo, temiendo que cometiera algún vandalismo. Dicho y hecho, no se equivocó.

—¡Rivaille! —le reprochó caminando con prisa hacia él.

—Ya estamos tocando tierra —dijo ella hurgando en el bolsillo de su camisa, sacó una tarjeta y se la dio al hombre—, si necesitas ayuda, búscame.

Rivaille aceptó la tarjeta con vacilación. Sabía que ninguna ayuda sería gratis, ella ya le había dicho que nadie subía a ese barco por caridad.

—Espero no necesitarla.

—Créeme que sí lo harás.

—¿Cuánto va a costarme?

—La verdad. —Ella se enserió de golpe mostrando un semblante nervioso en contraste con el siempre pacífico que tenía—. Ahora los dos, háganme el favor de irse por allí. Hay un bote preparado, podrán alcanzar la costa. Traten de que no los vean… o no los dejarán ir.

—¿Por qué nos ayuda? —Eren parpadeó, estupefacto. Comprendía eso, que la mujer lucía asustada y al mismo tiempo desesperada por sacarlos de allí.

—Tengo mis motivos —aseguró ella—, pero no hay tiempo para conversar. Tan solo váyanse antes de que el ejército aborde el barco.

Rivaille guardó la tarjeta y sin perder el tiempo tomó a Eren de un brazo y jaló de él para colocarle tan rápido como pudo el equipo de maniobras que le correspondía. Se alejaron corriendo, dejando a la señora detrás con una expresión extraña.

Eren gritó un "gracias" que hizo eco en las paredes metálicas.

**(…)**

Al abrir la escotilla todavía era de noche y una niebla espesa les impedía ver el bote inflable. Cuando lograron llegar a él y cortar las amarras, tomaron los remos y empezaron a trabajar en conjunto para llegar a la costa. Fue difícil, mas no imposible.

Con los pies sobre tierra firme miraron a su alrededor. Comenzaba a clarear, tenían frío y no sabían dónde estaban o con qué iban a encontrarse. Dentro del bote inflable había dos capas, como las que solían usar en el pasado en las expediciones a campo abierto, solo que eran más largas y abultadas. Se las colocaron para abrigarse y ocultar el equipo de maniobra, luego subieron una pendiente.

Quitar del camino la maleza no fue tanto trabajo como escalar un muro sin hacer uso del equipo. No pretendían gastar el gas antes de verse en la necesidad de usarlos para escapar frente a una posible adversidad.

Al terminar de trepar pudieron apreciar una fogata. Un viejo vagabundo los miró con cierta sorpresa, no era común ver a dos sujetos salir de la nada. Supuso, de inmediato, que eran fugitivos o algo similar; tan errado no estaba.

—¿Otra vez _narcotraficantes_?

—¿Qué? —Eren lo miró, sorprendido de entender el idioma a medias, Rivaille volvió a jalarle del brazo, para acercarlo a la fogata.

—¡El fuego lo encendí yo! ¡No es gratis!

—No tenemos nada, y es solo fuego —refunfuñó Rivaille.

Al comprobar lo que podía ver: que eran dos pobres parias como él, de inmediato el viejito sacó una caja bajo la que estaba sentado y les ofreció el contenido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Rivaille se acercó con cierta desconfianza.

—Sobras del Mac Ronald.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No tienen hambre? —El viejito se encogió de hombros e intentó guardar la caja, pero Eren estiró un brazo al comprender que eso era alimento. Rivaille le golpeó la mano, pues aquello no parecía comestible, podían morir envenenados.

—¿De dónde vienen? —El anciano tosió, parecía enfermo además de sucio.

Sacó una petaca de entre las ropas viejas y raídas que no ofreció. Su petaca era sagrada y no la compartía con nadie.

—Del Impenetrable —respondió Rivaille, sin ánimos de ahondar en detalles, pero suponiendo que esa sería la clase de conversación que podrían tener con cualquier persona desde ese momento en adelante.

—¡Ja! Nadie les va a creer esa —se burló el viejo—, les conviene decir que vienen del "pueblo", del interior. Algo así como del Amazonas… eso es más creíble. El punto es que no son de aquí, ¿verdad?

Eren negó, mirando a su alrededor. Sobre su cabeza había una estructura que parecía tratarse de las murallas, aunque no era tal. De golpe la tierra se agitó y un ruido ensordecedor les hizo ponerse en guardia.

—Puto camión de la basura —se quejó el anciano tosiendo con más energía cuando un poco de tierra se desprendió del techo, amenazando con apagar el fuego. Se paró y lo avivó, evitando la desgracia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Rivaille caminó tratando de ver lo que parecía ser un puente. Miles de pequeños candiles iluminaban la construcción.

—Esto es el Oeste del Viejo Mundo —respondió—, ¿vinieron en barco?

—Sí, ¿cómo se llama, señor?

—Chelo, como el instrumento. ¿Tú, jovencito?

—Eren, él es Rivaille —Lo señaló y el susodicho lo miró con mala cara. Seguía reacio a compartir demasiada información sobre ellos.

—¿Dónde podemos dormir o buscar comida? —preguntó Rivaille volviendo cerca de la fogata. Recién se percató del olor alcalino que había y que la mentada fogata estaba hecha dentro de un recipiente de metal— ¿Hay animales para cazar o frutos por aquí cerca?

—Joder, que de verdad ustedes vienen del Impenetrable —Chelo empezó a reír con ganas—, ¡esto es la ciudad, chico! ¡Aquí podrás comer asfalto, perros, ratas, a lo sumo escarbar un poco en la basura! Pero te advierto que el Mac Ronald de la avenida es de mi propiedad.

—¿Dónde podemos hacer algo de dinero? —preguntó Eren con cierta inocencia.

—¿Te refieres a trabajar? —Chelo lo miró como si el chico fuera alguna aberración de la naturaleza— Pues… por empezar, muchachito, no creo que nadie quiera contratarte a ti. Podrías vender tu cuerpo o robar. Yo ya estoy viejo para eso… solo me queda mendigar.

Rivaille se sentó sobre una enorme piedra percibiendo que las luces del puente comenzaban a apagarse, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho; sin embargo allí no había nadie extinguiendo todos los candiles al mismo tiempo. Luego pestañeó, estupefacto al ver una carroza moverse con tanta rapidez.

—No pasan muchos autos por aquí —dijo el Chelo percatándose del interés de Rivaille, pero sin sospechar hasta qué nivel—, ¿quieres robar uno? Mira que aquí está lleno de cámaras, eh… te atraparán.

Rivaille lo ignoró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta de sorpresa. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar con lentitud, ajena a que ellos dos estaban allí y eran de otra época.

Llamó a Eren sin palabras, con un gesto de la mano, y poco a poco tomaron distancia del anciano. El chico solo tuvo tiempo de levantar un brazo para saludar a Chelo.

Apenas alcanzaron la avenida principal se sumieron en un inquietante silencio a medias, pues el ruido de la calle acompañaba ese entumecimiento mental que los dominaba. Caminaron sin ton ni son, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Un travesti se le acercó a Eren, diciéndole algo sobre lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. El chico lo miró, tratando de desentrañar el misterio, pero Rivaille lo volvió a tomar del brazo tironeando con más fuerza de él.

—R-Rivaille… _eso_ era un hombre. ¿Por qué tenía tan poca ropa? T-Tenía la cara pintada, ¿no?

—Debe ser del circo, por algo te preguntó si tenías dinero —Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, obviando el detalle de que le había ofrecido sexo oral—. No te separes de mí, hay muchísima gente y este lugar es muy raro.

Ir por la calle con las manos entrelazadas no era extraño, no solo porque estas quedaban ocultas bajo las capuchas, sino en especial porque veían que muchas personas iban de esa manera, hombres con mujeres. Sin embargo Eren tuvo que separarse, en verdad _necesitó_ hacerlo, cuando vio un cuadro que se movía.

—¡Rivaille, mira ese cuadro!

En la televisión una persona hablaba y mostraba, tras su espalda, imágenes de un grupo numeroso de ciudadanos causando cierta conmoción. Había personas uniformadas que Rivaille supo reconocer, por lógica, como el ejército actual. Llevaban cascos, armas largas parecidas a las que tenía Georgios y se movían en enormes carrozas de metal. Mucho más grandes que las que, cada tanto, amenazaban con pasarlos por encima.

—Autos… —murmuró Rivaille, recordando las palabras de Chelo—, camión de la basura.

—¿Qué? —Eren perdió unos segundos la vista, pero enseguida volvió a posarla en el cuadro— ¡Señora, ¿ese cuadro se vende?!

—¿Cuadro? —dijo la mujer estirando el cuerpo tras el mostrador— ¿Estás hablando del plasma? —Arqueó una ceja, tenía la cara pintada igual que el hombre que le había llamado "bonito", solo que con mucha más sutileza.

—Vamos, Eren.

—¡Espera, mira eso!

Eren no podía evitar maravillarse con cada mejora tecnológica y aunque Rivaille también estaba encandilado con ese nuevo mundo, era muy consciente que primero debían entender cómo funcionaba ese nuevo mundo o serían devorados.

Como si el destino quisiera mostrarle el camino, un hombre frente a él se había detenido para comprar algo en un puesto. Había guardado un monedero de cuero en un bolsillo trasero. Soltó a Eren y se acercó con mucho sigilo. Hacerse de esa billetera fue demasiado fácil; sin embargo cuando volvió a buscar al chico, este no estaba donde lo había dejado.

Miró hacia los costados, aterrado ante la idea de un Eren perdido en esa selva de concreto, pero fue el mismo chico quien lo sorprendió, tomándolo del brazo para ser él en esa ocasión quien jalara del otro.

Le mostró la vidriera de una casa de audio, allí había un montón de esos cuadros parlanchines, y cada uno mostraba una escena diferente.

—¡La gente se mueve! —chilló como un idiota, pataleando con la emoción de un niño de cinco años. Rivaille lo miró con saturación.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Pero no tenemos dinero —se quejó con tristeza, la emoción que tenía se apagó en un suspiro, sin embargo Rivaille levantó el brazo, blandiendo la billetera.

—¡Rivaille! —lo amonestó— No me gusta que hagas esas cosas…

—Entonces no quieres comer, vale. —Giró para irse sabiendo que Eren no tardaría en seguirlo.

—¡Espera, no me dejes solo!

Fue tras él, pero sus ojos no perdieron de vista las cuantiosas pantallas que ofrecían diversas imágenes. Un Tom corría tras un Jerry, una bonita señora rubia mostraba nubes y números, en otro un hombre lloraba aferrado al cuerpo de una mujer que descansaba en una cama. Era maravilloso, aunque no entendiera cómo funcionaran ni comprendiese del todo lo que mostraban, era asombroso.

Llegaron a un restaurante. Allí las personas hablaban diferentes lenguas, pero la muchacha que los atendió se dirigió a ellos de una manera que no les costó entender.

—Hola, bonitos.

—¿Bonitos? —Rivaille arqueó las cejas, Eren se sonrojó, tratando de huir la mirada.

Le resultaba imposible hacerlo, la mujer tenía un pronunciado escote y casi se le salían los pechos. Llevaba un corte de pelo que podía tildar de masculino, pero a su vez estaba llena de alhajas.

—Uy, qué humor —se quejó, borrando la sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo.

—Se te rompió un poco la camisa —apuntó Rivaille—, casi se te ven los pechos.

—¡Sargento! —Eren lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Solo le estoy avisando, ¿por qué te sonrojas, imbécil?

—¿Sargento? —La actitud hostil de la muchacha cambió en un segundo, plantó de nuevo esa pintarrajeada sonrisa— Eres un Sargento, oh, vaya, me encantan los militares.

—Y-Yo también lo soy —dijo Eren con una sonrisa boba.

—Sí, claro —Ella rió, sin ánimos de ser tan hiriente; tenía la edad de un estudiante de secundaria— y yo soy monja. En fin, ¿ya saben qué van a pedir? —señaló la carta sobre la mesa, Rivaille la tomó descubriendo que podía leerla sin dificultades.

No entendía la mitad de lo que allí había, la otra mitad podía figurársela. Al final optó por decir "tráeme carne y verduras" sin mencionar ningún plato en particular, y cuando la chica preguntó por las bebidas fue Eren quien respondió.

—Agua está bien…

—Yo quiero ron.

—Oh, el Sargento es un tipo duro —dijo ella con gracia—, pero no servimos bebidas blancas.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas qué queremos de beber?

—Rivaille, seguro que si la chica ofrece es porque hay más opciones —se quejó Eren. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan hostil, en especial cuando se sentía nervioso o acorralado?— ¿Qué tiene además de agua? —preguntó mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre sentado frente a él.

—Gaseosas, jugos, malteadas… es la mañana, chicos —argumentó ella con hartazgo y llevó una mano a la cintura en una pose desgarbada—, la gente desayuna, no sé de dónde vienen ustedes, pero…

—¿Qué nos aconsejas? —Rivaille trató de ser más asequible.

—Pues… nuestra especialidad son los panqueques, puedo traerle al niño bonito una chocolatada y a ti un té o un café.

—Genial, té. —Rivaille le regaló una escueta sonrisa esperando que la forzada mueca lavara toda su inurbanidad.

Cuando el pedido llegó lo devoraron con un hambre que no suponían tener, encontraron todo demasiado exquisito al paladar. Hasta el aire que respiraban parecía diferente. No hablaron, por estar concentrados en la comida y en todo lo que brillaba con incandescencia a su alrededor. Eren se sobresaltó cuando una radio se encendió y empezó a sonar. Señaló el objeto murmurando un "¡el aparato está cantando, Rivaille!".

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaban saber de ese nuevo mundo antes de seguir deambulando por él; además hacerlo con el equipo de maniobras a cuestas era muy engorroso, aunque estaba tapado por las capas, inevitablemente el bulto llamaba la atención.

—Cinco centavos no es lo mismo que cinco sinas.

—G-Gracias —dijo Rivaille de manera seca, había intentado pagarle sin conocer un ápice la moneda local—, ¿sabes dónde hay un lugar aquí para pasar la noche?

—Oh —se mostró muy coqueta— ¿mi departamento?

—Si es gratis —Rivaille miró a Eren y ella comprendió en ese caso que debería alojar a dos. La idea dejó de agradarle, vivía en un mono-ambiente y aunque el pequeño era apuesto, podía ir presa por corrupción de menores.

—Con este dinero solo pueden pagar por una noche en un hotel —sonrió con picardía al suponer que, en tal caso, el que debía ir preso por estupro era el Sargento—. Aquí a la vuelta hay uno barato —señaló la calle—, díganle que van de parte de Rose.

—¿Así te llamas? —Eren, tan perspicaz.

—Sí —gritó ella mientras tomaba distancia yéndose entre las mesas— ¡Como la antigua Muralla! —y levantó uno de sus colgantes, era un dije con el símbolo de dicha Muralla.

Esa expresión enserió tanto los dos que ella se quedó tiesa en el sitio, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las notas de este fic podrán leerlas en Fanfiction.net. Si aparece alguna realmente, pero realmente MUY relevante, la estaré copypasteando aquí.


	9. Número telefónico

Eren miró a la moza con el ceño fruncido y algo que parecía ser recelo. Rivaille se obligó a borrar esa mueca que, suponía, debía ser de aprensión o espanto, y adoptar una postura más conciliadora para no alarmar a la muchacha.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir libros? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Rose los miró más relajada y empezó a reír con ganas. ¿De dónde habían salido esos sujetos? No sabían pedir un desayuno, no conocían la moneda local y encima le hacían esa clase de preguntas.

—¡En una librería! ¿En dónde quieres conseguir libros? —respondió, pero al darse cuenta que el hombrecillo le hablaba muy en serio y se mostraba mosqueado por su gracia agregó—: A cinco cuadras, en el centro, al frente del Banco Mundial tienen la Biblioteca del Viejo Mundo.

—Eso preguntaba, gracias.

Se pusieron de pie, Eren se despidió de la chica levantando una mano y caminaron buscando el mentado centro. La plaza estaba atestada de gente que vestía de manera muy extraña. Rivaille trataba de no distraerse, pero al igual que Eren intentaba encontrarle sentido a una moda tan diversa, pues así como se cruzaban con personas que llevaban pantalones y camisa, también había muchachitas con muy poca ropa y jóvenes con peinados exóticos.

—¿Qué mierda miras tanto, marica? —le dijo un punk a Eren. Este en respuesta señaló estupefacto la cresta que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Joder, pareces un gallo —opinó Rivaille.

—¿Son del circo? —Eren todavía quería ver a los leones. El Sargento lo jaló de un brazo para sacarlo del tumulto cuando los amigos de esa mala imitación de un gallo se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia ellos, ofendidos por la pregunta.

Llegaron mediante indicaciones a la biblioteca. Las escaleras frente a ellos eran interminables, cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta esta se abrió con un chirrido; parecía tratarse de algún santuario. ¿Venerarían también allí a las Murallas? Rivaille recordó a Rose y pensó en ello, en que tantos años habían pasado que conocer la historia del mundo podía llevarle demasiado tiempo.

—¿Sí? —dijo un anciano canoso tras el mostrador, era más bajito que el Sargento y por ello recién entonces se percataron de su presencia, a su lado el humo de un sahumerio expelía un rico olor. Lavanda, reconoció Rivaille.

—¡Hola, señor! —dijo Eren con efusividad, el anciano bigotudo señaló a lo lejos y le habló con tono monocorde.

—Allí están los cómics.

Eren no entendió a qué se refería el buen hombre, pero caminó como un autómata hechizado ante todo hacia el lugar señalado, dejando a Rivaille frente al mostrador.

—¿Libros de historia?

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó el anciano levantando la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados, Rivaille se sobresaltó por el cambio abismal— ¡Alguien joven que no viene por cómics! ¡¿Es el fin del mundo y yo no me enteré?!

—¿Qué le pasa, abuelo? —Había llevado una mano a la cintura por instinto, pero se relajó al ver que el hombre no representaba una amenaza.

—Nada, es que hoy en día si no estudias algo, es raro que la gente venga por libros… ¡en especial LIBROS! —recalcó con emoción; parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar— Dime, ¿historia moderna, antigua? ¿De qué siglo?

—Pues… es un poco difícil precisarlo.

—Sígueme.

El anciano salió detrás del mostrador y, cojeando, lo condujo hacia una puerta vaivén; ese sistema desconocido casi le costó la nariz al Sargento de no ser por la advertencia de Eren, quien ya estaba del otro lado maravillándose con los mentados cómics. Algunos no los podía leer porque no entendía las palabras, pero a los que sí los tomó y se los llevó consigo mientras seguía a Rivaille y al anciano.

—Está es la sala de libros digitales —El bibliotecario señaló una larga mesa. Allí no había nada de lo que Rivaille buscaba, pero las sillas estaban dispuestas frente a objetos que consideró como cuadros.

—¿Libros… libros de papel no hay?

El anciano tuvo que secarse una lágrima antes de responder. Se quitó los lentes, los limpió, carraspeó para regular el tono de voz y trató de hablar sin que le saliera quebrada.

—Sígame, buen hombre.

—¿Qué le pasa? —murmuró Eren, algo asustado por la congoja en contraste con la sonrisa que tenía el anciano— ¿Qué le dijiste, Rivaille? —reprochó.

—Nada, solo pedí por libros, se ve que no es muy común…

—¡Aquí! —El hombrecito abrió una enorme puerta de dos hojas, allí, apilados como en una biblioteca común y corriente, había cientos de compendios—. Lo único es que no se prestan los libros de papel. Son una reliquia hoy en día. No insista —señaló el cartel pegado en la puerta, decía exactamente lo mismo que había dicho—. Ahora, si quieres alquilar un lector electrónico debes hacerte socio. El costo es de dos sinas por día o cincuenta por mes. Conviene por mes. Solo necesitas fotocopia de la cédula de identidad y tener un servicio a tu nombre. Los libros se pagan aparte de acuerdo al autor y/o a la demanda.

—Creo que no tengo nada de eso.

—Dígame, joven —el anciano giró, hablándole con efusividad—, ¿es historiador o algo así?

—Algo así… —respondió Rivaille con tedio— ¿Cómo funcionan los lectores electrónicos?

Al hombrecito casi le da algo con esa pregunta. No existía nadie en la actualidad que desconociera el uso de un lector electrónico.

—Señor, no llore —rogó Eren cuando el anciano se quebró. Con el dorso de la mano le dio a Rivaille en el pecho mientras se lo recriminaba— ¡Lo has hecho llorar de nuevo, desalmado!

El supuesto desalmado miró a uno y a otro con inocencia.

—No, está bien jovencito —el anciano sonrió con las mejillas rojas y humedecidas—, es lindo ver que la juventud no está tan perdida. Son lágrimas de felicidad.

—Joder, el mundo debe estar peor de lo que temía —murmuró Rivaille, espantado. El anciano asintió reiteradas veces y con resignación.

Mientras Rivaille buscaba en libros de papel y trataba de aprender a usar esos mentados libros digitales, Eren se entretuvo leyendo los cómics. De vez en cuando reía o exclamaba palabras que al Sargento lo distraían, pero llegó un momento en el que se aburrió de todo ello.

—Ya, Rivaille, salgamos a caminar, quiero conocer este mundo —murmuró desganado.

—Espera —se quejó, con un brazo descansando en el respaldar de otra silla mientras daba vueltas las hojas—, apenas estoy a la mitad del siglo XIII… esta colección de libros es genial —miró la tapa, decía algo así como "Historia para niños, resumida". Sintió una inexplicable punzada en el ego. ¡Pero la colección cumplía su función de informarle lo más elemental!

Así como Eren quería conocer ese mundo a través de los ojos y de la experiencia, Rivaille pretendía hacerlo de la mano y la seguridad de los libros. No congeniaron al respecto, pero en algún momento los dos sintieron hambre.

—¡Ya, pesado! —le gritó a Eren, quien arrojado en el sillón y tapado como un vagabundo por los cómics, no paraba de quejarse.

—Estamos hace horas encerrados aquí y tú no me dejas salir.

—No podemos separarnos. Si nos perdemos, ¿cómo haremos para encontrarnos? —Cuando los dos se pusieron de pie lo miró de arriba abajo— ¿Dónde dejaste tu equipo? —Buscó el suyo, se lo había quitado para dejarlo bajo la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

Eren se estiró para alcanzarlo detrás del sillón y tomarlo.

—Aquí. —Se lo colocó, antes de que Rivaille lo retara.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde vivir, no podemos andar con el equipo para todos lados, en el barco eso pareció llamarles la atención —reflexionó, sintiendo una jaqueca llegar—, además quiero dormir un poco.

—La calle no parece ser un buen lugar para dormir. Mientras tú estabas leyendo, vi por la ventana como la policía levantaba a un vagabundo. Se ve que no les gustan los vagabundos.

—¿Viste a la policía?

—Creo que sí… tenían unos uniformes horribles de color azul… iban en esos carros de metal. ¡Autos! —apuntaló con energía mientras terminaba de colocarse los tirantes, de inmediato se puso la capucha encima.

Al salir, se despidieron del bibliotecario quien los había tratado de manera muy amable, rogándoles —literalmente rogándoles— que volvieran. En todas esas horas solo había recibido la visita de ellos dos. Debía sentirse muy solo allí.

Se sentaron en las escalinatas y eso pareció conformar la curiosidad de Eren, quien no dejaba de observar a la gente tan variopinta cruzar frente a ellos. Rivaille, en cambio, había posado los ojos en el Banco Nacional, muy atento a cada movimiento. Había visto uno de esos carros descargar enormes bolsas, había hombres uniformados haciendo una especie de cercado y, supuso por ello, que allí debía haber mucho dinero o joyas.

Algo surcó el cielo, llamándoles inmediatamente la atención. Un pájaro de metal sobrevolaba sobre ellos.

—Eren… —le llamó la atención— si algún día, por cualquier cosa, llegamos a separarnos, acuérdate de este lugar. Nos encontraremos aquí.

El chico asintió, convencido con la idea de tener un punto de encuentro ante la muy alta probabilidad de separarse. Rivaille se puso de pie y Eren lo imitó. Buscaron el mismo local en el que habían desayunado, pero Rose ya no estaba, había terminado su turno; en su lugar un muchacho les tomó el pedido, que no había sido otra cosa más que carne y verduras.

El dinero se agotaba, también las energías. Después de comer Rivaille le propuso ir a buscar el mentado hotel, recorrieron las calles hasta llegar a una casona que de no ser por el letrero, simulaba ser una casa de familia. Cuando atravesaron un pasillo con paredes carcomidas de humedad, llegaron a un mostrador al final, desde donde una señora regordeta los miraba con muy mala cara.

El hombre había pedido un cuarto con una sola cama al enterarse de que la tarifa era más barata que si pedía un cuarto con dos camas. La mujer miró al jovencito junto a ese supuesto pedófilo y le salió de manera natural reclamarlo.

—¡Este es un hotel de familia, no uno de parejas!

Rivaille palideció ante la idea, Eren miró hacia los costados buscando un jarrón donde meterse y no salir nunca más. Querían volver a cristalizarse, _por siempre_.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! —exclamó Rivaille— ¡No somos pareja! ¡Nos manda Rose… la moza!

—Joder —la mujer refunfuñó, con un cigarrillo colgando de los labios que pitó con energía—, ella siempre con sus amigos homosexuales —estiró la mano y les alcanzó la llave.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó más calmo.

—Veinticinco sinas las veinticuatro horas, pero no damos ningún servicio —explicó con tedio.

Aquello último fue literal, pues cuando Rivaille tomó la llave y subió las escaleras en compañía de Eren, descubrieron al abrir la puerta que ni siquiera limpiaban. De manera inmediata le dio la orden de ir a buscar lo necesario para fregar esa mugre. Asco le daba acostarse en la cama.

El pedido de una esponja y de agua llamó la atención de la mujer, pero no se quejó por el trabajo gratuito. Antes de darle todos los implementos al chico, trató de hablarle, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su enorme boca.

—¿Te paga bien por lo menos?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Nada, deja… —La mujer agitó una mano y la cabeza llena de rulos rojos, para después darle el balde—, un muchachito como tú debería estar estudiando, no aquí.

—Sí, señora —dijo Eren con algo de temor. Sin atreverse a darle la espalda subió las escaleras.

—¿Por qué caminas como un cangrejo? —dijo su Sargento en lo alto de la escalera, acaparando su atención.

—¿Cangrejo?

—Esas cosas del mar… —Hizo el gesto con los dedos simulando un cangrejo— ¿nunca lo viste en los libros prohibidos? Decían que caminaban de costado, así como vienes.

Le sacó el trapeador de la mano y caminó hasta el final del pasillo en donde estaba el cuarto. Entre los dos se pusieron a limpiar, en especial el baño. Les pareció muy moderno, pese a que en verdad no lo era. Cuando terminaron, Rivaille cayó exhausto sobre la cama. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero se despertó a la mitad de la tarde, oyendo la risa de Eren.

El chico miraba uno de esos cuadros que se movían, allí, lo que parecía ser un lobo dibujado perseguía a una gallina deforme y gigante, teniendo miles de accidentes en el proceso. Miró a Eren, iluminado apenas por la luz de la pantalla. Afuera ya casi era de noche.

— _Marca Acme_ —murmuró Eren y eso de inmediato repitió el cuadro parlanchín.

No supo por qué, pero verle tamaña emoción le hizo sonreír. Era evidente que para el chico ese mundo resultaba fascinante, no era para menos; pero a Rivaille todavía seguía aterrándole un poco.

—Dormí demasiado.

—Rivaille —se sorprendió, dejando el control remoto sobre la cama de una plaza y media—. Tengo hambre.

—Mierda, eres peor que un hijo bobo —se quejó él, dando la vuelta.

Eren guardó silencio, reparando en el detalle de que el Sargento no tenía por qué subsanar sus propias necesidades.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono, incómodos por ese silencio. Rivaille volteó y tomó la palabra—, ¿qué hacías mirando esa cosa?

—Televisor, también le dicen plasma. La señora me vino a traer esto… —tomó el control y lo sacudió— para hacerlo funcionar. Vino muchas veces —reconoció con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Los equipos?

—Siguen debajo de la cama, Rivaille. No estés tan pendiente de ellos, no creo que nadie quiera robarlos, no veo que sean usados hoy en día.

—Por eso mismo… —Se puso de pie para ir al baño y lavarse la cara. Estuvo un rato largo jugando con la perilla de la luz, tratando de adivinar cómo funcionaba ese enigmático candil.

—¿Adónde vas? —Él también se paró para seguirlo por el cuarto, aún con el control remoto en la mano.

—Iré a buscar algo para comer. Yo también tengo hambre.

No alcanzó a tocar el picaporte de la puerta porque Eren lo tomó del brazo y tiró para evitar que la atravesara. Rivaille no lo miró a la cara pese a que supuso lo que iba a decirle.

—N-No… no me gusta que robes, Rivaille.

—¿Y cómo pretendes comer? —Se quitó de mala manera esa mano que le impedía salir— ¿Crees que el cuarto es gratis, que la comida es gratis?

—No, ya lo sé, pero… —bajó la vista al suelo—, vale… lo entiendo.

—Genial, si lo entiendes… —asintió con fingida indiferencia— volveré en un rato.

—Igual no me gusta que hagas eso —reiteró en un murmullo viéndole la espalda.

El Coyote seguía persiguiendo al Correcaminos con resultados nefastos, pero a Eren ya no le hacía gracia.

—Es solo por… hoy —carraspeó, ¿por qué demonios se sentía incómodo?— Mañana trataré de buscar algún empleo o… haré alguna mierda más decente.

—Yo también —lo miró con simpatía y cuando giró para cerrar la puerta le sonrió—; vuelve, ¿vale?

Rivaille asintió y se marchó. Nunca antes se había sentido incómodo siendo quien era. O mejor sería decir que le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pudiera llegar a opinar de él, pero en el presente no podía evitar evocar, mientras caminaba por la calle, la mirada de Eren: una mezcla de decepción con resignación. No era su culpa que tuviera creada una imagen errónea de su persona.

Eren comprendía que no tenía otro camino, que en tal caso debía sentirse agradecido de que no lo dejara librado a su suerte. Robar para sí mismo podía ser más redituable que robar y tener en cuenta a quien le reprochaba sus métodos para llevarle un poco de alimento.

Era de noche y bajo la luz de uno de esos candiles extraños hurgó entre sus ropas hasta que dio con la tarjeta o trozo de papel. Por más que investigaba, sobre el blanco inmaculado solo había números escritos a puño. Se quedó con la idea de que debía tratarse de algún tipo de código secreto. Hizo un bollo con el papel, pero enseguida lo alisó y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo para seguir caminando.

Su prudencia le dictaba que le convenía guardar la única conexión que tenía con alguien que podía explicarle algo sobre sí mismo. La mujer le había hablado del estigma, ¿podía tener que ver con lo poco que había leído en los informes de Hanji? Lamentaba haber perdido rastros de esos papeles tras la primera cristalización.


	10. Cadáver viviente

Rivaille tenía en mente saquear algo pequeño y de paso hacer un estudio del Banco Mundial. No obstante, al llegar al centro de la ciudad un tumulto llamó su atención. No podía ver bien a causa de su baja estatura, sin embargo tenía a un hombre de tamaño colosal a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa que hay tanta gente?

—Entraron a robar a la casa de cambio y tomaron rehenes.

—¡Mierda, se me adelantaron! —exclamó Rivaille de mal humor y trató de abrirse camino entre la gente.

Aunque no pensaba robar esa noche, le molestaba que alguien se adelantara a sus planes. Cuando logró llegar al frente, una valla le impidió el paso. Vio a varios oficiales y gente que vestían de civil en puntos muy estratégicos del conflicto.

—¡Atrás, por favor! ¡Es peligroso! —dijo un oficial tratando de empujar a Rivaille. En ese momento el supuesto ladrón, que en realidad eran tres, salió en escena.

Vio como todos los policías apuntaban sus armas hacia la entrada. El sonido de las sirenas era ensordecedor y las luces artificiales muy molestas; por eso mismo levantó la vista tratando de evitar el reflejo y de esa forma pudo ver una sombra difusa en los techos.

—Mierda… el hijo de puta se va con la bolsa sin que estos imbéciles se den cuenta. —El policía pestañeó al oír aquello y por ese motivo se distrajo al girar para mirar hacia ese lugar.

Rivaille aprovechó la momentánea distracción para escabullirse como una rata. Esa era una _gran_ oportunidad. Si atrapaba al idiota que corría con el dinero, no tendría ninguna necesidad de irrumpir en el Banco Mundial, al menos de momento. De golpe, la atracción principal fue él, porque la policía no solo debía cuidar la entrada de la casa de cambio sino también impedir que alguien de la multitud se metiera entre ellos.

Él los ignoró, incluso creyó oír el sonido de un disparo muy cerca. Con agilidad escaló un muro y trepó hasta el techo. Ahí, los demás oficiales supieron que el auténtico ladrón ya no estaba dentro, sino escapando.

La cacería duró un buen rato. Lamentaba no llevar consigo el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, pero se contentó con no perder de vista al ladrón, sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo. Saltando y escalando los edificios bajos de la ciudad, fue dándole alcance.

Al ver que alguien lo seguía, y creyendo que era la policía, el sujeto disparó a quema ropa; la bala rozó el brazo de Rivaille y, aunque le dolió, no aminoró la marcha.

El tipo saltó de un techo a un estacionamiento y detrás Rivaille cayó sobre él.

—¡¿Qué demonios eres?! —Eso fue lo último que dijo el ladrón.

Rivaille le dio alcance y tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta tiró de él tumbándolo de espalda. Llovieron puños en su cara cubierta. Cuando aflojó la mano al perder la consciencia, Rivaille tomó el bolso y pateó el arma para alejarla del alcance del ladrón. Había quedado medio muerto, pero por las dudas le dio un puntapié en el estómago como suerte de gracia o golpe final.

Empezó a correr con una sonrisa interna de satisfacción por obtener el botín y de una manera muy sencilla, pero la voz de un hombre, que no estaba ahí de manera azarosa, detuvo sus pasos.

—Supongo que no irás a ningún lado con esa bolsa.

Decidió ignorarlo, podía escapar escalando con agilidad la pared, había visto las ventanas y también había calculado el impulso que necesitaría para hacerse de ellas. Pero el oficial trotó hacia él y sus intenciones se esfumaron cuando la luz de un farol le dio en el rostro.

A Rivaille el mundo se le hizo pequeño en ese momento.

—I-Irvin.

Sintió que la respiración se agitaba dentro de él, junto a diversas emociones, y sin medir en consecuencias caminó hacia el hombre como si buscara cerciorarse de que en verdad era él.

¡Joder! ¡Era Irvin! Tenía hasta el mismo tono de voz, la misma mirada. Hasta podía jurar que volvían a repetir la historia del pasado. De una manera parecida lo había conocido; exceptuando la época, claro.

—¡Alto ahí! —Por idiota un montón de policías lo habían rodeado. Lo apuntaban con armas y le exigían soltar el bolso.

Lo siguiente fue axiomático: se le fueron encima derribándolo para poder colocarle unas esposas y trasladarlo hasta un patrullero. Él no dejó de mirar, muy conmocionado, a ese Irvin del presente; quiso hablar, decir que él no había robado la casa de cambio, luchar, pero estaba demasiado impresionado por ver vivo a alguien que creía muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, alguien que se las había ingeniado para ser muy importante en su día a día.

El hombre, vestido con un traje gris, solo se limitó a mirarlo con una afable sonrisa; había arqueado las cejas tupidas, un poco sorprendido por el estupor del muchacho. Sabía que ese sujeto menudo tenía capacidad de sobra para escapar, había visto pocas veces tanta agilidad en una sola persona, sin embargo el muchacho no lo había hecho. Cuando le habló él se había quedado quieto como una rata encantada por una cobra. Y solo por eso lo habían atrapado.

—¡Yo no robé la casa de cambio! —dijo Rivaille cuando pudo volver en sí, pero ya estaba dentro del patrullero.

Los dos oficiales sentados frente a él y tras el vidrio blindado lo ignoraron. No escucharon ninguna de sus quejas, incluso cuando reclamó la presencia de quien osaba llamar "ese tipo rubio que estaba ahí".

Lo condujeron hasta un calabozo en donde solo tenía agua para beber. Esperó por largas horas, preguntándose si Eren sería capaz de salir a buscarlo cuando se diera cuenta de que no regresaba. Se desesperó ante la idea de dejarlo solo en un mundo tan extraño.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a reaccionar.

Todavía seguía sobrecogido por ese reencuentro. La imagen de un Irvin resucitado no le permitía analizar con la cabeza fría la situación en la que estaba. _Quería_ verlo de nuevo.

Miró los barrotes y al oficial que dormitaba en una silla. No sería fácil escapar de allí, pero prefería esperar a que alguien fuera a decirle de qué se lo acusaba, podría llegar a encontrar el momento propicio cuando abrieran la celda; además, una parte de él _necesitaba_ hablar con ese sujeto.


	11. Registro civil

Horas después escuchó pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Se levantó del catre y se sentó; tras la reja pudo verlo mejor gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. Seguía vestido con el traje gris que tan bien le sentaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—R-Rivaille… ¿tú? —Temió preguntarlo.

Se acercó a los barrotes y trató de sacar la cabeza, sin conseguirlo, por supuesto, pero quería verlo bien de cerca. El oficial sonrió al ver la expresión del muchacho, pues aunque en una primera impresión le resultó muy inexpresivo, en ese momento parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar. Tal vez por eso el cambio fue muy notorio.

—¿Te recuerdo a alguien?

Rivaille asintió, no tenía voz para hablar.

—Alguien que fue… importante para mí.

—¿Murió?

—Sí.

El oficial carraspeó, tratando de concentrarse en lo importante.

—Podrás salir luego de terminar con la declaración.

—¿Me dejarán salir? —Volvió en sí, parpadeando con estupefacción—. Mierda y yo pensando en cómo escapar.

El policía empezó a reír con ganas ante tanta franqueza.

—Oye… estás frente a un oficial de Inteligencia, no deberías decir eso. Aunque te creo capaz, te vi en acción y pudimos comprobarlo en los videos: Nunca antes había visto a alguien moverse así, con tanta agilidad.

—Increíble —terció Rivaille con una minúscula sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, que así conocí a Irvin. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no me presenté —reconoció con algo de pundonor. Una parte de él también se sentía extraño ante ese hombre, quizás por la manera en la que lo miraba, con anhelo y tristeza—, soy el oficial Smith.

—No jodas —dijo con sus ojos pequeños bien abiertos, y el susodicho se enserió arqueando las cejas—, no me digas, ¿y te llamas Irvin por casualidad?

—No, Frank… Frank Smith.

—Ah, demasiadas coincidencias. —Lo miró con recelo, por un instante pensó que podía tratarse de _su_ Irvin, quien si bien no le jugaría una broma así, al menos podría llegar a tener sus motivos para ocultar su identidad. Le miró el brazo, pensando en que si fuera un titán no resultaría extraño que lo conservara y eso a su vez explicaría su presencia—. ¿De veras no eres Irvin? —suplicó. Quería tanto que lo fuera.

—No, lo siento. —Le había dado pena destrozarle la ilusión—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—Bien, te llevaré a mi oficina. No tiene sentido tener tras las rejas a quien frustró el robo. Eres un héroe —finalizó con simulada emoción.

Cuando otro oficial abrió la celda, Smith estiró un brazo señalando el largo pasillo. Rivaille salió del calabozo y caminó con cierta confianza a un lado del sujeto, miró hacia atrás, para comprobar que su carcelero ni siquiera lo miraba.

—No estarás pensando en escapar, ¿cierto? —Había adivinado en su lenguaje corporal dichas intenciones—. No hará falta. Solo responde unas preguntas y podrás irte. No se te acusa de nada.

Abrió la puerta de una oficina y lo invitó a pasar, recién entonces Rivaille se percató que afuera ya era de día. La luz entraba con fuerza por la ventana.

—¡Mierda, ¿qué horas es?!

—Ocho y media, ya traerán el desayuno —comentó cerrando la puerta—, pedí para los dos.

—¡Eren! —Giró con desesperación. Cielo Santo, le había dicho "enseguida vuelvo" el día anterior— ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento? —Supuso que no tenía sentido preguntarlo. Se percató en la mirada, ahora adusta del hombre, que primero debía cumplir con su deber ciudadano.

—Toma asiento.

Eso hizo y casi en el acto un oficial uniformado les trajo una bandeja con unas tazas hechas de un material que a Rivaille le pareció de lo más extraño. Tomó el contenido con vacilación, pero comió la masa llamada medialuna con más libertad y genuina hambre.

—¿Te llevaron la cena ayer?

—No. —Se limpió la boca con el trozo de papel que había allí y miró a la copia de Irvin, una parte de él todavía deseaba que fuera _su_ Irvin—. Dime la verdad, eres tú, pero no puedes decírmelo.

Smith estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

—Te juro que no soy ese tal Irvin del que hablas. —Le mostró su credencial como si eso pudiera convencer a Rivaille, un insulso trozo de ¿papel? Ni sabía lo qué era eso.

—Tienes las mismas muecas —le señaló la cara con escepticismo—, cuando te ríes, se te forman los hoyuelos, pero el izquierdo es más pronunciado…

—¿Quién era? Digo, ese hombre… ¿tu hermano?

—No —perdió la mirada, meditando al respecto—, solo un… amigo.

—Oh —murmuró arrastrando la vocal, de la misma manera en la que solía hacerlo Irvin.

—Hasta hablas igual que él, mierda…

Trató de no insistir con ello, sabía que la posibilidad de que Irvin estuviera vivo era nula, a excepción de que le hubiera pasado algo similar. Si Connie había sobrevivido de alguna manera, fuera escapando en medio de la batalla o consiguiendo ayuda, no perdía las esperanzas.

—Dime tu nombre completo.

—Rivaille —respondió tomando un sorbo de café para pasar la medialuna. El hombre tecleó en una "cosa" muy similar a la que usaba el anciano de la biblioteca.

—¿Apellido?

—No tengo.

—¿En serio? —Arqueó las cejas, incrédulo— ¿De dónde vienes?

—Pues… del interior, del pueblo… del Amazonas.

—Muy chistoso, vienes de muchos lugares al mismo tiempo —la carcajada se le escapó, pero notó en la mirada del muchacho menudo que no le mentía—, dame tu dedo.

Sacó un aparato alargado y conectado por un cable. Rivaille cedió la mano con honda desconfianza. Cuando el dedo entró en él dio un respingo en la silla tratando de quitar el brazo.

—¿Qué mierda?

—Tranquilo, no hace daño. ¿Nunca te tomaron los datos de esta forma? —Eso era extraño, no existía nadie que fuera desconocedor de un identificador, eran tan comunes.

—Te digo que vengo del interior.

—Te creo —aseguró cuando en la pantalla no surgió ningún dato. Giró el plasma señalándolo—. No figuras en la base de datos. Eso es… francamente atípico. Supongo que tampoco tendrás credencial.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de documento actual?

—Sí —asintió dándose cuenta que ese sujeto no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle al respecto—, no tienes apellido, ni cédula o credencial. Tampoco figuras en la base de datos. Incluso cuando alguien ha perdido su documentación figura, por lo menos tiene partida de nacimiento… —caviló con cierta incredulidad—; ¿viviste toda tu vida en la selva?

—Algo así… sí.

—Bien, eso lo explicaría, sin embargo no conozco la razón por la que hablas tan bien nuestro idioma…

—Vine en un barco hace un par de días. No conozco nada de la ciudad, todo es extraño… es como un sueño. Lo que a la gente le parece común o normal, para mí es de otra… época —guardó silencio poco a poco, mirando a través de la ventana—. Hablé demasiado, ¿no?

Smith torció una sonrisa de lástima. Le daba pena ver a un cachorro tan perdido en la inmensa ciudad.

—Fue admirable lo que hiciste ayer.

—¿Qué, eso del ladrón? —Volvió a mirarlo con apatía.

—Vimos por las cámaras cómo te movías por los techos y la ciudad. Si te soy sincero nunca vi a nadie tan ágil —reiteró, siendo particularmente insistente en ese tema.

—Lo sé. —No hubo jactancia en sus palabras, estaba acostumbrado a ello, a que incluso Irvin lo resaltara.

—Ibas a quedarte con esa bolsa, ¿verdad? —Lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice—. No te preocupes, fui discreto al respecto, además no se te puede acusar por algo que no llegaste a hacer.

—Solo vi la oportunidad, no tuve ninguna intención de ayudarlos.

Smith volvió a mirar la pantalla para rellenar algunos datos. Le gustaba que el hombre fuera tan honesto.

—¿Tienes dirección del lugar donde estás viviendo actualmente?

—No —negó incluso con la cabeza—, de hecho no tengo ningún lugar, alquilé una habitación de un hotel por esta noche, pero…

—Entiendo, ¿y dónde vas a ir?

Rivaille alzó los hombros. A Smith le tomó unos segundos tomar la decisión.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, pensaba —reveló el hombre a medias—, supongo que si llegaste hace un par de días estarás buscando empleo.

—Pues…

—¿O pensabas dedicarte a robar? —Lo miró de la misma manera recriminatoria como solía hacerlo Irvin cuando hacía algo indebido.

—¿Qué propones? —Le clavó los ojos, escrupulosos.

—¿Eres bueno en algo además de frustrar robos?

"Matando titanes" pensó, pero sabía que eso podía no ser una profesión en la actualidad.

—Supongo que… —su mirada se desvió un ínfimo segundo a la mesa— ¿limpiando?

—Genial, necesitamos personal de limpieza. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Me estás ofreciendo empleo? —alzó una ceja, descreído.

—Necesitas una cédula de identidad —asintió—, ¿cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

—Mierda, haces preguntas muy complicadas —dijo con energía y el hombre volvió a reír.

—¿En qué año naciste?

—Es difícil precisarlo… digamos que tengo unos veintiocho o veintinueve años.

—Recién nombras a un tal Eren, supongo que él tampoco tendrá cédula.

—Pero él sí tiene apellido —comentó con ligera emoción—, Jaeger.

—Tendrán que ir los dos a un registro civil para que les hagan una foto, pero yo me encargaré de llenar los datos desde aquí para agilizar todo. Bien, necesito fecha de los dos.

—No sé, hombre… ya te dije, preguntas cosas complicadas —se quejó—. Eren tendrá unos quince o dieciséis años, quizás ya diecisiete, pero se comporta como un chico de doce por momentos.

—Bien —reiteró, perturbando al hombre sentado frente a él pues Irvin también tenía la costumbre de decir "bien" cuando trabajaba con seriedad en los mapas o en alguna estrategia—, ¿fecha de cumpleaños?, estamos en el 2114…

—Yo nací el 25 de diciembre.

—¿Y el chico?

—Pues… era en mayo, no me acuerdo el día —Trató de hacer memoria—. No, el treinta de marzo.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo dejarlo en blanco y que después él mismo lo llene.

—Mejor, aunque estoy seguro —asintió llevándose una mano a la frente—, no podría olvidarme de la fecha… tuve la borrachera más vergonzosa de mi vida.

Episodio del que todos fueron ajenos a excepción de Irvin, quien lo había encontrado durmiendo entre los caballos sobre un gran charco de agua y desnudo porque, según en palabras propias, tenía mucho calor.

Smith guardó silencio mientras hacía los cálculos. Oficialmente Rivaille tenía veintinueve años y el chiquillo que lo acompañaba tan solo dieciséis.

—Podrías haberme quitado un año —se quejó.

—Es una buena edad, el hombre comienza con una etapa de plenitud.

—Idioteces —masculló—, ¿puedo irme ya?

—¿Tan desesperado estás por verlo? —terció con cuidado, no con el suficiente—. ¿Temes que se escape?

—Es que lo dejé solo, debe estar preocupado pensando que estoy muerto o preso.

—¿Qué es tuyo? ¿Familia o… amante?

Rivaille ya no se espantó por ese último mote, solo lo había hecho ante la mujer regordeta porque Eren estaba presente.

—Él es… —Meditó la respuesta, ¿qué podía decir? No eran amigos precisamente, pero tampoco familia, ni mucho menos superior y subordinado en el presente— No sé qué mierda somos. No me gustan las etiquetas.

—Pero por lo que veo es alguien importante para ti.

—Estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, él tiene dieciséis años así que _mucho tiempo_ le queda grande.

—Desde que nació; ya no jodas, si terminaste quiero irme. —Se puso de pie.

—¿Vendrás mañana a trabajar?

—¿Mañana empiezo?

Smith asintió; antes de que el muchacho se fuera le miró las pintas, la ropa parecía estar gastada y percudida, aunque lucía limpio. Suponía que no tenía en absoluto nada para cambiarse si ni siquiera tenía un lugar donde vivir. No tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo, pero no quería ver tanto talento desperdiciarse en una ciudad especialista en arruinar a las mejores personas.

—¿Tienes un lugar donde vivir?

—No, ya te dije…

—Ven después del mediodía, te dejaré una llave en recepción con una dirección. Yo no estaré.

—¿Me estás dando una casa? —Alzó las cejas, muy escéptico. Sabía que nadie daba una mano sin esperar algo a cambio, pero que existían personas así a las cuales él en un pasado había juzgado de imbéciles. Al menos hasta que conoció a Eren.

—No, te la alquilaré —aclaró—, era de mi hermana, está prácticamente vacía y casi no hay nada. De hecho necesita algo de mantención porque es una casa un poco vieja.

—Perfecto.

—Solo tengo una condición.

Rivaille suspiró y soltó el picaporte cerrando la puerta para encarar al sujeto sin rodeos.

—¿Vas a pedirme algo medio pervertido?

—No —volvió a reír—, tan solo que antes de venir a buscar las llaves tengan la cédula de identidad los dos. Entiéndeme: no te conozco, y esa cédula sería lo único que me daría cierta seguridad.

En otras palabras podría llegar a rastrearlo y a encontrarlo. Una vez que estuvieran en la base de datos, no sería posible salir del Viejo Mundo sin que la policía estuviera al tanto de todos sus movimientos.

Cuando Rivaille salió de la jefatura no tardó en volver a la misma. ¿En dónde demonios estaba y cómo hacía para llegar al centro de la ciudad? Smith le pidió a un patrullero que estaba por salir a hacer la ronda diaria que lo dejara allí. Estaban algo lejos de la plaza principal.

—¿Cómo era que te llamabas? —preguntó Rivaille a través de la ventanilla.

—Frank.

—Gracias por todo, Frank.

El coche arrancó y sumido en un silencio introspectivo, Rivaille analizó todo lo ocurrido mientras observaba al chofer conducir ese carro de metal. Encendió una radio que le llevó a hacerse hacia atrás cuando una música ruidosa empezó a sonar.

—¿Te gusta _Rage Against the Machine_?

Rivaille no supo qué responder, giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. El hombre de tez muy morena no volvió a hablarle hasta que llegaron a una plaza. Allí estaban esos chicos de la edad de Eren con peinados extravagantes.

Las cuadras hasta el hotel las hizo corriendo, pero cuando llegó e intentó subir las escaleras la mujer regordeta lo frenó.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Adónde vas? El chico ya entregó la llave, si quieres una habitación, primero paga.

—¿Adónde se fue? —Bajó el único peldaño que había subido y encaró a la mujer— ¿Dijo algo?

—No, solo dejó la llave sobre el mostrador y se fue. —Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio—. Debería darte vergüenza, arruinar así la vida de un jovencito, agradece que no te hiciera la denuncia, ¡pervertido! —le alcanzó a gritar, pero Rivaille no estaba para perder el tiempo.

Corrió las cuadras que había hecho para llegar de vuelta a la plaza y atravesarla. En las escaleras de la biblioteca no había nadie, así que volvió sobre sus pasos para ir hasta la cafetería. Vio a Rose atendiendo una mesa, esperó a que se desocupara y por la ventana abierta le habló.

—Ey…

—¡Sargento! ¿Cómo anda? —lo saludó con alegría.

—¿Viste a Eren, el chico que estaba conmigo ayer?

—No, no pasó por aquí —vio la expresión del hombre, se lo notaba afligido y por eso trató de ayudarlo—, pero si lo veo, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

—No, está bien. Él sabe dónde puede encontrarme.

Antes de volver a la biblioteca recorrió el puente, pero Chelo no estaba allí como para preguntarle por Eren. La amarga sensación de haberlo perdido de vista era inquietante, nunca antes le había pesado de esa manera la soledad. Se daba cuenta de lo muy mal acostumbrado que estaba a la idea de tener a Eren siempre a su lado.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo buscarlo en una ciudad tan inmensa?


	12. Levi Jaeger

No le resultaba extraño que Eren creyera que se había marchado para siempre, en especial después de la última conversación que habían tenido; por eso no estaba enojado con él, tal vez un poco dolido. Volvió a la biblioteca con un nudo en la boca del estómago que le subía poco a poco hasta la garganta. Apenas entró, el anciano levantó la cabeza y lo miró con felicidad.

—¿Vio al chico que vino conmigo ayer? —Ni los buenos días.

—Recién vengo del fondo y lo vi dormido en el sillón. —Señaló hacia atrás—. Me dio pena despertarlo. —Eren había llegado con una cara de tristeza que lo conmovió. Después de verlo dar unas vueltas se le acercó para preguntarle si necesitaba algo de la biblioteca y el chico le había respondido que "historietas", pero había notado que solo lo decía para evitar que lo echara. Sabía que allí se iba a leer y nada más, al menos eso decía uno de los tantos letreros. Le ofreció una taza de té que Eren no rechazó y un trozo de pan caliente que había comprado recién y que devoró con auténtico apetito.

Rivaille tomó una gran bocanada de aire, en verdad aliviado. Llevó las manos a las rodillas y luego una al pecho, como mandándole la orden a su corazón de que se tranquilizara. Por un momento, aunque fuera estúpido de su parte, temió no volver a verlo nunca más.

Caminó más tranquilo hasta el sillón y se sentó a un lado de Eren, quien se removió inquieto. Lo contempló dormir unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho despertó del todo.

—¿R-Rivaille? ¡Rivaille! —exclamó sorprendido.

Pensó que Eren iba a saltarle encima para darle un abrazo, pero vaya _,_ que el puñetazo doloroso en el hombro distó de ser un gesto afectuoso.

—¡¿Por qué me pegas, imbécil?!

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —Los ojos se le humedecieron contra su voluntad. Cuando Rivaille se puso de pie, pudo sentarse— ¡Pensé que no ibas a volver! ¡Pasé una noche horrible! ¡Vine aquí como pactamos y no estabas!

—Estoy, ¿no? —Abrió los brazos, con obviedad— ¿Vas a llorar?

—No —exclamó con enfado, secándose un ojo.

—Parece que sí. Idiota, fue solo una noche, ¿qué te piensas, que voy a dejarte tirado en este infierno? —Se llevó las manos a la cintura en un gesto jactancioso—, para tu información, mientras tú estabas penando por los rincones de esta mugrosa ciudad, yo estaba salvando el día.

—¿Sí? No estoy para…

—Conseguí empleo y un lugar donde vivir.

Eren se puso de pie de un salto, con una sonrisa franca que borró todo gesto adusto del rostro. Ahora sí parecía un chico dispuesto a darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo, en especial porque Rivaille lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Y tu equipo? ¿El mío?

—Maldición.

—¡Mierda, mocoso! —Despotricó al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía por el gesto de Eren de llevarse la palma de una mano a la frente.

—Los olvidé bajo la cama del hotel, ¡lo siento mucho, Sargento!

—Vamos ya mismo por ellos.

Pasaron por el mostrador del viejo casi corriendo, Eren alcanzó a gritar un "gracias por el desayuno" antes de atravesar la puerta abierta. Cruzaron la plaza al trote y llegaron al hotel. Ni siquiera pidieron permiso para pasar, pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta que sin la llave no lograrían entrar al cuarto.

La mujer se mostró recelosa de dárselas, pero ellos argumentaron haber olvidado algo dentro. Los acompañó y miró con sorpresa los extraños aparatos que los muchachos se colocaban ante su audaz mirada.

—¿Son militares? Haberlo dicho —se quejó mirando a Eren—. Tú eres muy joven para ser militar.

—¿Militares nosotros?

—Esos equipos lo usan la élite tengo entendido, aunque no se sabe para qué… —le contestó al muchachito mientras reflexionaba al respecto— ¡No me digan que son robados!  
—Sí, señora… somos ladrones expertos —bromeó Rivaille harto de las acusaciones—, además de pedófilos, titanes y asesinos seriales.

—Está bromeando, señora. —Eren forzó una risa y tomó a Rivaille de un brazo para sacarlo del cuarto, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

—Están los militares en la ciudad —habló ella consiguiendo que ambos frenaran en mitad de las escaleras—, por eso no me pareció raro.

—¿Qué buscan? No es normal que el ejército esté aquí ¿verdad? —agudizó Rivaille.

—No, y por eso la gente está nerviosa. Dicen que va a haber dictadura de nuevo, pero estuvieron preguntando por dos sujetos extraños que bajaron de un barco que llegó hace uno o dos días —se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa cínica—, ofrecen recompensa por cualquier tipo de información.

Rivaille tragó saliva y fue él quien jaló de la camisola de Eren para sacarlo de allí.

Una vez fuera del hotel trataron de volver en sí, pero los dos estaban sumidos en un silencio reflexivo. De manera obsesiva miraron a su alrededor, pero no parecía haber presencia alguna de gente que podía llegar a pertenecer al ejército. De golpe Rivaille recordó a Frank, él tampoco parecía policía y estaba vestido de civil.

—No lo vas a creer, pero te juro, Eren —dijo con consternación— me encontré con Irvin, o sea no "Irvin", pero es él… se llama Frank.

—Rivaille —le llamó la atención—, nos están buscando.

—¿Me escuchas?

—Pero…

—Ya, quizás siempre nos busquen, Eren… ¿qué más da?

—¿No importa la época? —Frenó en medio de la muchedumbre, con el llanto atragantándole las palabras— ¿Nunca me dejarán tranquilo por lo que soy?

Rivaille también frenó unos metros más adelante, pero no encontró palabras para confortarlo. Tan solo tenía en claro que no quería verlo llorar.

—Todo estará bien, Eren… mientras estemos juntos —aseguró con calma— no dejaré que te hagan nada, y en tal caso podemos cristalizarnos.

—¿Y siempre será así? Me cansa.

—¿Te cansa estar conmigo?

—¡No!

—Entonces sigue caminando… —Lo tomó de la camisola y tironeó de ella— y vayamos a nuestra casa.

—¿Nuestra casa? —sonrió, recordando las palabras de él— ¿Cómo es eso que te cruzaste con el capitán?

—Tengo que contarte todo, es largo, pero primero tenemos que ir a un registro civil.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Registran a las personas —dijo y Eren volvió a frenar de manera abrupta—. No es que nos van a revisar, tan solo van a tomarnos una foto, vete a saber qué mierda es eso, y tenemos que meter el dedo en un aparato, nos darán un número y un papel que dirá datos sobre nosotros. No desconfíes —trató de calmarlo.

—Me dices que…

—Es la única condición de Frank para darme empleo y un techo, no podemos perder esta oportunidad.

—Joder, Rivaille… tú eres el primero en desconfiar de todo el mundo, ¿y de repente confías en este tipo? ¿Tú qué sabes si es policía o…?

—Bueno, _es_ policía. —Perdió la mirada, no sabía cómo explicarle a Eren porqué confiaba de esa manera en el sujeto, pero le inspiraba la misma seguridad que en el pasado Irvin supo infundirle.

—¡¿Solo porque se parece al capitán tú confías en él?! —Él lo pilló enseguida— ¡Y me reprochabas a mí creer en Geo!

—¡Y no me equivoqué!

—¡Entonces yo también puedo estar en lo cierto! —Lo encaró para gritárselo en la cara— ¡¿Verdad?!

—Puede que tengas razón, que sea imprudente de mi parte, pero no tenemos nada en esta ciudad. Ni siquiera tengo los informes de Hanji, ¿qué propones? —Él también lo encaró, más enfurecido—, dime, Eren, dame otro camino y contemplaré las probabilidades. Ya sabes cómo es: tienes que tomar una decisión, nunca estarás seguro hasta el final si hiciste bien o no.

—Está bien —aceptó abrumado, no quería discutir con él—, tienes razón. No tenemos muchas opciones.

—Ninguna —aseveró empezando a caminar.

—¿Y dónde queda esta registración cívica?

—Registro civil —corrigió.

—Como sea… —Trotó para darle alcance.

Por fortuna todo edificio público quedaba en las cercanías de la plaza, así que llegar hasta el lugar no fue complicado. Allí se presentaron diciendo que iban de parte de Frank Smith, la señorita asintió con la cabeza, como si ya supiera que ellos irían.

Les sacaron una foto, a Rivaille dos porque en medio del flash cerró los ojos y se hizo hacia atrás muy molesto, y les tomaron las huellas para meter en el banco de personas todos sus datos. Hicieron un registro incluso ocular que era más exacto que la huella dactilar y después de todo un proceso burocrático les dieron sus credenciales.

Para el mediodía, famélicos, llegaron a la jefatura de policía. Eren se quedó afuera, estudiando las dos credenciales. A los pocos minutos Rivaille volvió a él con la llave en la mano y un trozo de papel.

—Mire, Sargento… —señaló con el dedo una de las credenciales a las que Rivaille no le había dado importancia—, le pusieron mal el nombre, dice "Levi"… y tiene mi apellido.

—Le dije a Frank que no tenía uno, supongo que pensó que no me importaría —suspiró con dejadez para continuar con ironía—, ahora somos como hermanos o… marido y marido.

Eren dejó de reír poco a poco y señaló con la mirada la mano del hombre.

—¿Sabe dónde queda la casa?

—Me lo indicaron, no es muy lejos de aquí. Estamos a unas diez cuadras.

Caminaron por calles aledañas al centro. Las construcciones modernas les llamaban la atención por igual, pero Eren tenía la maldita costumbre de detenerse ante cada casa, una en especial tenía una fuente de agua con un perro a los pies que pareció ser particularmente interesante para el chico. A ese paso harían las diez cuadras en un año.

Cuando al fin llegaron, notaron que estaban cerca de otra plaza, pero más pequeña y sin tanta gente copándola. Rivaille comprobó la dirección en el papel y plasmó una efímera e inapreciable sonrisa.

—Es aquí…

Eren dio un paso al frente y trató de abrir la pequeña reja de madera, le costaba descubrir el mecanismo de la manija, Rivaille optó por saltar el diminuto cerco. La puerta de metal estaba casi pegada a dicha cerca. A un costado, la ventana tenía las persianas bajas. Ese sistema para cerrar era otra mejora que les llamaba la atención.

Rivaille probó la llave y logró abrir. El olor a encierro le hizo correr el rostro y fruncir la nariz, sin embargo nada podía opacar, ni siquiera la _mugre_ reinante, la grata sensación de tener al fin un techo en sus cabezas, algo a lo que llamar hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para evitar confusiones, aclaro que el nombre oficial del Sargento/Capitán ES **Levi** , las razones de llamarlo Rivaille podrán encontrarlas en las notas de ff.net.


	13. En busca de la cura

Apenas entraron lograron reconocer un comedor de proporciones ideales para dos personas. Una arcada dividía lo que era la cocina. Otra, a la derecha los condujo a tres puertas; la del frente era la del baño y, a los costados, las habitaciones.

—¡Este será mi cuarto!

Rivaille no protestó por quedarle el que daba a la calle, al contrario, cuando vio las dimensiones y el enorme ropero supo que se había quedado con la mejor. Había una cama de una plaza y media con un colchón algo viejo.

Eren, en la que sería su habitación, levantó la persiana con algo de dificultad mientras el Sargento seguía recorriendo el lugar, espantándose con cada mota de mugre acumulada que hallaba en su camino.

—Genial, en el baño hay con qué limpiarse el culo. Ya me estaba preocupando.

—Mira, Rivaille, hay un patio… —Con emoción salió de lo que parecía ser un diminuto cuarto de huésped y corrió hasta la cocina, allí había una puerta con la llave puesta que daba al exterior. A los pocos minutos el Sargento le estaba haciendo compañía. Miraron hacia el cielo notándolo encapotado.

—Va a llover.

—Hay pasto y plantas, aunque parecen haber crecido sin control.

Mientras uno miraba el cielo, él otro miraba la tierra.

—Necesita mantención, no sé quién se hará cargo —se quejó cuando prestó atención a esa diminuta selva—. Yo no tengo cara de jardinero.

—A mí no me importaría cortar el pasto. Oye, ¿qué crees que es eso? —señaló lo que parecía ser, y era, una parrilla para cocinar.

—Qué sé yo, Eren… un altar de sacrificios —bromeó con seriedad.

El hombre dio la vuelta para entrar y observar la "cosa" esa que estaba junto a una mesada. Supuso con certeza que era para cocinar; en la pared de enfrente había otra "cosa" que más tarde sabría que era una nevera, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Se percató que en ella había un mensaje escrito.

"Conseguí dos juegos de sábanas y una nevera vieja. Mañana te espero a las ocho en punto.

F. Smith"

—Rivaille… —lo llamó al entrar tras él, pero el sonido de su estómago tronando lo interrumpió.

—Tienes hambre... —afirmó en vez de preguntar, mientras hacía una bola con el papel.

—N-No mucha… —Vio que el hombre dejaba las llaves y se quitaba el equipo para ponerlo sobre la mesa del comedor—, ¿te vas?

—Iré a buscar algo para comer.

—No, Rivaille —suplicó caminando hacia él. Sabía lo que lo dicho implicaba—. Mañana empiezas a trabajar. No es necesario. Podemos aguantar un día sin comer.

El Sargento abrió la boca, pero el sonido del timbre, ensordecedor para ellos, les hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Qué demonios? —se quejó Rivaille y el chirrido volvió a tronarle en los oídos. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo ir a abrirla de malos modos, detrás de ella había una señora muy mayor, de pelo gris grasoso y sin dientes.

—Lo siento, toqué timbre dos veces, lamento interrumpir.

—¿Qué necesita? —Eren se apresuró a hablarle a la anciana con afabilidad antes de que Rivaille abriera la boca y soltara un "¿qué quiere?" que la espantara más de lo que ya la había atemorizado.

—Frank me llamó para contarme que hoy llegarían unos inquilinos. —La señora sonrió y extendió una fuente—. Así que hice pastel de coco para darles la bienvenida.

Rivaille tomó la fuente, casi arrebatándosela, con los ojos bien abiertos de indiferente gratitud.

—¿Un pastel? —Eren se colgó de él— ¡Gracias, señora!

—No tenía por qué —balbuceó Rivaille, sin embargo interpretó el significado del pellizco que le dio el chico tras su espalda—, pero muchas gracias.

—Soy la vecina de aquí al lado, mi nombre es Susy. —Señaló a su izquierda—. Por cualquier cosa que necesiten...

—Lo mismo, señora. —Eren se mostró visiblemente contento—. Cualquier cosa que necesite, cuente con nosotros, yo me llamo Eren y él, Rivaille. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por el pastel! —volvió a repetir.

La señora parpadeó estupefacta, sin entender por qué tanta emoción por un simple bizcochuelo.

—¿Vienen de muy lejos?

—Sí, algo así… —respondió Rivaille con hastío—. Del Amazonas.

—¡Oh! —dijo la anciana maravillada—. Bueno, los dejaré en paz para que se acomoden, las mudanzas son agotadoras. —Con curiosidad miró por encima del hombre menudo.

—No tenemos muchas cosas igual —murmuró Eren con cortedad.

—Yo diría que nada —agregó Rivaille saturado.

—Pueden quedarse con la fuente si quieren, y si necesitan ollas o cubiertos puedo prestarles.

—Qué amable, señora. —Eren cerró los ojos, contento de encontrar gente tan bondadosa en ese mundo que juzgaba feroz.

—Bueno, me iré —se despidió la anciana, pero al atravesar el cerco volteó—. ¿Ya encendieron la estufa? Dicen que hoy va a bajar mucho la temperatura con la tormenta.

—Lo tendremos presente, gracias. —Rivaille cerró la puerta y miró al chico con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. Levantó la fuente y murmuró un ávido "a comer pastel".

En menos de cinco minutos habían devorado las dos mitades mientras afuera caía una gran cortina de agua. Después de comer Eren se entretuvo observando a través de la ventana la lluvia caer y a los pocos coches que circulaba por esa calle, mientras Rivaille se daba una ducha.

Detestaba ponerse la ropa con la que andaba desde hacía más de tres días, pero tampoco tenía otras prendas. Hacía frío para andar desnudo, de hecho cuando llegó a la sala vio a Eren envuelto en una de las frazadas que Frank les había dejado.

—Eren… ve a bañarte.

—Tengo frío.

—Ve a bañarte igual —reiteró con autoridad. El chico se puso de pie y suspiró con resignación.

Mientras él acataba la orden, Rivaille preparó las dos camas. No entendía el mecanismo de la mentada estufa y por temor a incendiar la casa prefirió esperar a que Frank lo iluminara, o la anciana, pero llovía demasiado fuerte para hacerla ir hasta la casa.

—Estoy todo mojado, no tengo con qué secarme —se quejó Eren, desnudo y chorreando agua.

El fino vello que revelaba su juventud estaba erizado y la piel mostraba vestigios de una necesidad inmediata de calor que Rivaille se había visto tentado en darle, al menos con los brazos.

—Ponte la ropa y cúbrete con la frazada. Te enfermarás. —Miró a su alrededor—. Hay que limpiar, pero pasé una noche fatal, primero necesito descansar.

Para que Rivaille postergara la limpieza en verdad debía estar agotado o al borde del desmayo.

—Pronto se hará de noche, podemos ir a dormir —propuso Eren tiritando.

—Quédate con la frazada. Tengo otra.

—Entonces… ¿ya te vas a acostar?

—Sí, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. —Rivaille colocó las sábanas sobre el colchón viejo con hondo recelo, pero estaba tan exhausto que no le importaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el polvo a su alrededor.

Se echó sobre la cama armada, pero de inmediato se sentó para quitarse el calzado. Reparó en lo roto que estaba. Llevaba muchos siglos con esas botas, en cualquier momento se le iban a hacer carne en la piel.

Pese a todo el cansancio acumulado tenía tantas preocupaciones a las que atender que no podía conciliar el sueño. No tardó en divisar a Eren en la penumbra. Estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, cubierto con la frazada.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Hace mucho frío —respondió el chico rascándose el empeine desnudo de un pie con el talón del otro—, ¿podemos dormir juntos?

Rivaille levantó las sábanas invitándolo a tomar un lugar. Era cierto, la temperatura había bajado mucho. Recordó aquella vez en la cabaña, cuando volvieron de esa expedición que tanto los había marcado. A diferencia de ese entonces, Eren en el presente no lloraba, pero sí temblaba, solo que de frío y no de angustia. Eso le llevó a reflexionar al respecto.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Es interesante. —Pensó bien la respuesta—. Me gustaría conocer más de este mundo.

—A mí también —mintió—, me pregunto qué pasó con los titanes, ¿habrán encontrado la cura?

—¿Quieres curarte? —Eren se incorporó—. Hace tiempo que quiero preguntártelo… ¿quieres dejar de ser titán?

—No es eso, Eren —lo consoló, pero no se atrevió a confesarle la verdad o parte del informe de Hanji que durante todos esos siglos le había ocultado. Poco y nada sabía sobre las nuevas investigaciones. Debería hacer varias visitas a la biblioteca y eso le tomaría tiempo—. Duerme. Mañana yo iré al trabajo. Trata de no andar mucho por la calle, que si te pasa algo no sabré dónde buscarte.

Eren no le contestó, se había quedado dormido de un segundo al otro, o bien él había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio pensando en Hanji Zoe. Sonrió en la penumbra al pensar en ello, en que extrañaba sus largas charlas sobre los titanes; se preguntaba qué haría ella en el presente, en el lugar de ellos. Con seguridad estaría encerrada en esa biblioteca, tratando de saberlo todo. Sin comer, sin dormir, sin beber, sin vivir, dedicada solo a eso.

**(…)**

Despertó al día siguiente sintiendo que había dormido demasiado. Tenía medio cuerpo de Eren encima. El renacuajo le había cruzado una pierna para aferrarlo como si fuera una puta almohada y por eso pudo notar que tenía una ligera erección, pues la sentía contra la cadera. Lanzó una risilla sin darle demasiada importancia, a fin de cuentas era algo muy normal, y a cualquier edad.

Lo empujó tratando de no despertarlo y se puso de pie. No tenía reloj y aunque el día anterior había visto en la cocina uno de esos instrumentos tan útiles para medir el tiempo, este no funcionaba; pero como estaba acostumbrado podía darse una idea por la posición del sol.

Cuando llegó a la jefatura Frank lo recibió con una sonrisa de descreimiento.

—Llegas media hora tarde, Rivaille.

—Lo siento. —No hubo remordimiento en sus palabras.

Smith negó con la cabeza y lo llevó por los pasillos hasta un cuarto de limpieza; Rivaille no podía saberlo, aunque lo intuía: el hombre no tenía ninguna obligación de hacer el trabajo del encargado de limpieza.

Le explicó que la zona que a él le tocaba quedaría a su cargo, en otras palabras, que de todos esos pisos al menos uno lo debería limpiar él. La jefatura no era enorme, pero ya con tener dos plantas era demasiado trabajo.

—Trabajarás de lunes a viernes de ocho a diecisiete, con un franco semanal rotativo, ¿un cinco por dos te parece bien?

—No tengo ni puta idea de que es eso, pero sí… —Ojeó con desconfianza al rejunte de compañeros que lo miraban desde lejos con cierta curiosidad. Era extraño que alguien entrara a trabajar sin haber solicitado siquiera una entrevista. No quedaban dudas al respecto: si Smith mismo lo estaba contratando para limpiar, no tenía que ver con el gremio. Era un asunto entre esos dos hombres.

—Quiere decir que tendrás un día libre cada dos días; tu semana laboral es de cinco días.

—Vale, da igual. —Se había mareado con esa explicación.

— Y te daré 3600 sinas por mes, pero me quedaré con la mitad… por la casa. Ah, podrás parar una hora por día para el almuerzo. Más adelante, cuando te blanquee, hablaremos de la obra social.

—Listo, me parece justo —asintió, seguía sin entender muy bien la mitad de lo explicado. Frank dio la vuelta y alcanzó a llamarle la atención— Lo único… ¿podrías pagarme por día?

—Claro, serían unos… cien sinas por día, o más… después hago bien la cuenta. —Intentó irse, pero la idea seguía rondando su cabeza; no obstante guardó silencio y se marchó a su oficina.

Rivaille se colocó el equipo de limpieza y de esa formar comenzó con su primer día laboral en ese mundo tan extraño que parecía no estar dominado por titanes. Se preguntó qué haría Eren estando tantas horas solo. Chistó al pensar en que con lo inquieto que era no dudaría en mandarse a mudar. Esperaba que al menos no se perdiera.

Las primeras horas en la mañana pasaron volando y al llegar el mediodía la jefatura se sumió en una calma atípica; a él le quedaba limpiar la que sería la oficina de Frank. Cuando entró el hombre lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿No vas almorzar?

Rivaille alzó los hombros, como un auténtico gamberro indisciplinado. Parecía estar diciéndole "qué demonios te importa" o "no es tu asunto", que en tal caso sería lo mismo. Smith no le volvió a hablar, salió de la oficina y eso fue lo último que recordó Rivaille.

Cuando despertó estaba acostado sobre un sillón, podía ver el techo de un blanco inmaculado burlándose de quien en otrora había sido llamado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Mierda, el primer día y ya estoy dando un numerito, ¿quién iba a decir que el gran e idolatrado Rivaille iría a…?

—¿A quién le hablas? —Frank se acercó a él, riendo. Tenía un café en una mano y un emparedado en la otra— Ten, te descompusiste porque no tienes nada en el estómago y eres una auténtica máquina de limpieza. Necesitas recargar energías.

Rivaille se sentó en el banco, apenadísimo por lo que juzgaba era una auténtica flojera de su parte, ¡joder! Era un titán, casi… y había pasado muchas más horas (y días) sin comer cuando las expediciones salían mal. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso?

—Llevó días comiendo fatal, por eso… —reflexionó en voz alta, respondiéndose a sí mismo.

—Si el sábado no tienes nada que hacer… —Frank carraspeó—, ven a mi casa. Tengo ropa de tu talla que te quedará.

No quería incomodarlo, hasta Rivaille se dio cuenta de ello.

—Mierda… debo parecer más pordiosero de lo que me temo.

—Sí —rió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? Ni me conoces. —Lo miró, por primera vez, con honda desconfianza.

—¿Necesito una excusa para ayudar a alguien? —Alzó los hombros, sentado a su lado le palmeó la pierna—. Come y vuelve al trabajo.

—No me gusta la lástima.

Lo dicho frenó a Frank, este cuidó bien las palabras a usar frente al muchacho.

—No te tengo lástima —aseguró. Rivaille levantó la taza de plástico y la bandeja con el emparedado—. De hecho eso te lo descontaré de tu sueldo. Hoy en vez de ciento quince sinas te daré ochenta, ¿sí? La comida aquí es cara.

—Vale, es justo.

—Y la ropa iba a parar a la basura, prefiero dártela.

—¿La casa también iba a parar a la basura?

—Te la estoy alquilando. —Arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa divertida. Rivaille suspiró dándose por vencido y tomó un sorbo del café.

—Las cosas que tengo que hacer por Eren. Robar es más fácil. ¿Cuándo me convertí en su padre?

—¿Estudia? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Rivaille. Creyó que lo murmurado había sido demasiado inaudible para quien había tomado tanta distancia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Digo, si tiene dieciséis años… —De golpe pareció recordar el detalle de que ellos dos no eran de ahí—, debería estudiar. En este mundo si no tienes un título no te espera un futuro prometedor. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

—¿Yo, estudiar? —rió apenas, de manera muy interna, mientras masticaba el emparedado.

—Sí, serías un buen policía. Y tendrías un mejor sueldo.

Rivaille guardó silencio reflexionando al respecto. No tenía sentido para él inquietarse por lo que consideraba como nimiedades, a fin de cuentas siempre se sentía de paso en el mundo y si trabajaba era porque la sociedad imperante se lo exigía para poder sobrevivir; pero tenía otros asuntos más importantes por atender antes que preocuparse por tener un futuro en esa época. Se puso de pie y volvió al trabajo a la espera de que se hiciera la hora de salida.

Apenas salió, lo primero que hizo fue ir a comprarse algo de ropa para él y también para Eren, pero descubrió con pesar que ochenta sinas no servían para nada. O compraba la cena o compraba ropa; por esa vez optó por la comida.

Cuando pasó por la vereda de la que sería la cuadra en la que vivían, Eren salió a su encuentro llamándolo "Sargento". Tenía una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en el rostro y vestía con ropas diferentes a las del día anterior.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Creo que te confundiste de casa, Eren. —Rivaille miró por encima del hombro del chico, tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para conseguirlo.

—Es que estuve ayudando a Susy con algunas cosas de la casa. —Eren señaló hacia atrás—. Lavé la ropa, cambié las sábanas, corté el pasto, ¡aprendí que la electricidad es muy peligrosa! —Mostró la mano chamuscada, le había dado un gran susto a la anciana.

—Dímelo a mí, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me electrocuté hoy. —Lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Y esa ropa?

—Ah, sí… y me pagó con pasteles y con ropa. —Estiró la chaqueta que llevaba puesta—. Eran de su marido. Tiene un ropero lleno y dijo que podía ponerme lo que quisiera, hasta me enseñó a usar la lavadora, ¿sabes lo que es? —Por supuesto que no podía saberlo.

—No abuses de la vieja —recriminó caminando hacia la casa de al lado, en donde vivían.

—Anciana, Rivaille —fue su reproche.

—Puta reja, hoy estuve media hora tratando de abrirla —revoleó la bolsa para tener las manos libres. Recién ahí Eren reparó en la comida.

—¿Y te fue bien?

—Sí, normal… ¿cómo quieres que me vaya si estoy con una copia de Irvin? Me pone de la nuca tenerlo tan cerca, casi resucitado. —Negó con la cabeza y Eren se enserió poco a poco.

—¿Tan parecido es?

—Igual. Son dos gotas de agua, te juro —aseguró, logrando por fin abrir el cerco y pasar a la casa—. ¿Estuviste todo el día en lo de la vieja?

—Anciana, Rivaille —volvió a reclamar—; sí…

—Entonces te explota.

—Estuve mirando televisión también —explicó con exaltación juvenil—, ¡este mundo es genial!

—Deberías estudiar —musitó dejando las pocas compras sobre la mesa.

—¿Estudiar? ¿Para qué?

—Para que yo no me la pase limpiando letrinas, para eso. —Se frotó la frente, dándose cuenta que Eren no tenía la culpa de que él se sintiera desbordado por la situación—. Quiero decir… si estudias, harás algo más que lavar los calzones de una vieja.

—Anciana… —volvió a quejarse con desánimo—, ten… te traje ropa a ti también.

Eren le dejó sobre la mesa una pila de prendas que estaban sobre la silla y dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto, como si fuera un cachorro retado por su dueño. Rivaille no fue tras él, cada uno tenía sus propios problemas existenciales que venían acarreando desde hacía siglos. Literalmente.

No faltaba mucho para que el hambre los llevara a reunirse de nuevo. Eren tenía la vista gacha en el único plato que había en la casa. No tenían en qué cocinar, así que la cena consistía en un emparedado de embutidos, bien nutritivo.

—Voy a estudiar.

—No lo hagas si no quieres. —Alzó los hombros con indiferencia—. No soy tu jodido padre. Haz lo que te plazca.

—Por eso, _yo_ decidí que quiero estudiar. Solo que no sé dónde queda una academia.

—Mañana le preguntaré a Frank.

—Puedo preguntarle yo a Susy, no hace falta. Yo me encargo de mí mismo.

" _Yo, yo, yo_ ".

—Eren —suspiró—, no empieces a ponerte en plan "soy-titán-y-la-humanidad-me-odia". —Se dio cuenta que lo había ofendido, lo malo es que ya no podía revertirlo ni mucho menos sabía cómo enmendarlo.

—Iré a dormir.

Rivaille lo tomó de un brazo y lo sentó con fuerza en la silla.

—No comiste.

—No tengo hambre. —Lo miró a los ojos, lleno de rencor.

—Lo siento, Eren… —exhaló el aire buscando relajarse del todo—. No nací para hacer trabajos decentes, estoy de mal humor.

—Yo no tengo la culpa.

—Sucede que sí la tienes.

—Lo sé. —La voz se le quebró, pero no lloró. Por orgullo no lo hizo, apenas los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Quiero decir… —chistó, le era menester darse a entender— que hago esto porque se me da la regalada gana. Sabes cómo soy: Te dejo aquí y me voy a la mierda, y si todavía no lo hice es porque quiero esto. Maldición —exclamó con consternación—, no llevamos ni un par de días. Este mundo es muy complicado, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero conocer más, quiero saber qué pasó con los titanes y… toda esa mierda.

—Yo también.

—Para colmo hoy no hice a tiempo de ir a la biblioteca para averiguar más y no me da para ir preguntando por la calle, no parece ser un tema de conversación como el clima o el estado de la bolsa.

—Hoy en la televisión —comentó distendido y con la voz más firme—, vi una noticia que me llamó la atención, pero Susy cambió porque empezaba su novela.

—¿Qué decía?

—Algo de que el ejército negaba la presencia de titanes, pero que muchas personas habían asegurado haber visto actividad inusual en el Amazonas.

—Mierda, ¿seremos nosotros?

—No lo sé, Susy cambió… —Encrudeció las facciones—. Carmen iba a detener el casamiento de Juan Carlos con Elvira, ¡ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre!

Rivaille enarcó una ceja, suponía que era esa mentada novela de la que había hablado. Se perdió en cavilaciones, mientras lo veía a Eren comer con ganas y beber agua como si se tratara de un pirata.

Instintivamente se tocó el brazo, la marca del estigma aún no le dolía.


	14. Descendencia

Al día siguiente Frank le dijo que si quería adelantar lo del sábado estaría esperándolo. Rivaille se desconcertó, pero lo comprendió mejor cuando el hombre le dijo que no podía verlo vestido con ropas de viejo. Rivaille aceptó y en su primer franco desapareció de la casa para pesar de Eren, quien lo iba a necesitar. Fue a la jefatura y luego de esperar unos cinco minutos, Frank pasó a buscarlo por la sala principal con las llaves del coche en mano.

Llegar a la casa del oficial fue ingresar a otro mundo, distinto por completo al que vivía. Porque si le había sorprendido las mejoras tecnológicas aquello no tenía nombre; trató de no mostrarse muy maravillado, pero hasta cierto punto le resultaba imposible.

Por empezar, para entrar a la casa Frank tuvo que apretar unos botones en la pared; recién entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando un interior inmenso. Enormes ventanales de vidrio repartido dejaban entrar la luz del sol matinal. Y algo que, supuso, estaba vivo, iba de un lado al otro por la alfombra marrón.

—Es la aspiradora automática —comentó al ver el recelo con el que el hombre la miraba. Rivaille no se atrevía a pasar y juraba que de tener su equipo cerca se lo hubiera puesto para tratar a esa cosa como si fuera un titán.

—¿Quién la maneja?

—Se maneja sola —sonrió con simpatía—; nada más hay que programarla y limpia.

—¿Es para limpiar? —Rivaille empezaba a amar a esa cosa— No es como la que está en la jefatura.

—Oh, no… estas son más modernas, pero ya son bastante comunes. La compré el año pasado, cuando eran toda una novedad. No le debe quedar mucha vida útil.

Si aquello lo había extasiado, llegar a la cocina fue otro viaje psicodélico. Allí, una nevera parecía la galera de un mago: tenía puertas hasta en su interior y "daba" agua por adelante. El hornillo era diferente al que tenía la casa en la que vivía con Eren. La de Frank era solo una superficie de color gris que, comprobó, servía para cocinar porque el hombre echó directamente sobre dicha superficie trozos de carne a la vez que colocaba una olla con agua. Apretó otros botones, como si fuera el capitán de una nave espacial, antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Mientras esto se cocina te mostraré la ropa.

Llevó a Rivaille por unas largas escaleras de mármol hasta el primer piso. Todo era lujoso y muy moderno, demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Al llegar al cuarto una enorme cama lo tentó a probarla, pero por decoro no saltó encima de ella.

Se distrajo con la puerta por la que había atravesado Frank, allí, como si fuera otra habitación, había un montón de ropa y zapatos.

—Este costado… —señaló el lado izquierdo— es ropa de tu talle, más o menos. Puede que te quede un poco grande. Benjamin era más alto que tú. No mucho más…

—¿ _Era_? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Murió? —curioseó sin ningún tipo de tacto. Frank tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Sí. Estaba enfermo… —Y no dijo más.

—¿Vivían juntos? ¿Eran pareja, hermanos? —Cuando Frank dio la vuelta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué? Tú también me bombardeaste a preguntas.

—Ok, tienes razón —admitió sonriendo—. Era mi pareja.

—Oh —dejó la vocal flotando en el aire.

—¿Te molesta saber que soy gay?

—¿Gay? —Ladeó la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y reflexionó sobre esa palabra que tantas veces había oído en esa época— ¿Te refieres a la gente que folla con personas de su mismo sexo? Pues… cada uno hace de su culo lo que quiere, ¿no? Qué sé yo, de donde vengo esas cosas se saben, pero no se hablan, así que no es que tenga una opinión en especial. Me da igual.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Es bueno para mí saber por fin por qué eres tan gentil conmigo —retrucó con cierta insolencia que encantó a Frank.

No negaba, en su interior, que sospechar algún interés romántico le favorecía, porque alejaba de él esos fantasmas y le permitía confiar. Le perturbaba la idea de que Frank pudiera llegar a sospechar quién era él y, por ende, Eren, así como de dónde venían y de qué escapaban.

—Oh, no te confundas. No lo hago por eso. —No quiso sonar despectivo, Rivaille no le parecía un sujeto atractivo, pero tampoco desagradable.

—¿No? —Se quedó pensando al respecto para continuar con franqueza— Por un momento creí que ibas a querer follarme.

—Eres muy directo, ¿sabías? —Se cruzó de brazos, era un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo.

—Sí, Irvin me lo decía todo el tiempo…

—¿Era tu pareja?

—Supongo que hoy en día diría que… sí. Pero no. —Giró para mirar el guardarropa.

—Quédate a almorzar —invitó con formalidad a la vez que quebraba esa postura rígida para adoptar una más jovial y distendida—, prometo no propasarme contigo.

Rivaille asintió. Mientras esperaba a que todo estuviera listo, se entretuvo mirando los cuadros en la sala principal de la casa. Eran como los "televisores"; se movían y mostraban distintas escenas, pero estas eran más estáticas. Supo que era una foto porque ya le habían sacado una en el registro civil y Frank solía tener de esas en su escritorio de la oficina, sin embargo no entendía el mecanismo del aparato.

Así lo encontró Frank: con un portarretrato en la mano, tratando de desarmarlo en su afán por entenderlo. No supo si reír o echarlo de su casa por tanta confianza.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó entre carcajadas.

Rivaille señaló la foto, una que pasó de inmediato mostrando otra, la de un paisaje muy bonito: el mar.

—¿Él era tu pareja?

Frank se acercó y le sacó el portarretrato, apretando unos botones que estaban al costado y que Rivaille creyó hasta entonces que eran de adorno. Buscó y dio con la mentada foto.

—Sí, este era Ben. —En la imagen había un hombre de la edad de Frank con unos ojos azules impresionantes. Le recordó vagamente a alguien, pero en ese momento no supo a quién.

—¿Qué enfermedad tenía?

—Una de la que… no se sabía mucho en su momento. Falleció hace un par de años.

—¿Y todavía guardas su ropa?

Frank se encogió de hombros, pillado por esa pregunta que debió haber previsto.

—No sabía qué hacer con ella. Su hermana siempre me decía que no tenía que aferrarme a los objetos. No lo hice por eso, solo que… no quería tirarla. Le gustaban las prendas de marca… —dijo para disimular y justificar esa tonta necesidad— y son muy costosas.

Rivaille no comentó nada. Él era de los que dejaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla porque un muerto era eso y no tenía sentido llorarlo o aferrarse a la carne. Mucho menos a un objeto.

Se preguntaba si cuidaría de manera obsesiva algo que hubiera sido de Irvin en el caso de tenerlo. De manera estúpida pensó en Eren; se podía decir que era lo que había heredado de él.

La voz de Frank avisándole que todo estaba listo para comer lo hizo volver en sí. En la sala el hombre movió la mano y uno de esos cuadros parlanchines cobró vida haciendo sobresaltar a Rivaille. Ni siquiera había visto que en la pared había un televisor.

Descubrir que se podía manejar uno de esos aparatos con las manos le parecía irreal e ilógico.

—Se llaman televisores inteligentes, también funcionan a control remoto como los comunes, y con la voz… aunque está programada con la mía. —Frank le enseñó a usarlo, muy divertido. Rivaille por momentos era como un niño curioso que no sabía nada del mundo.

—Quiero uno —murmuró con codicia.

—Son muy caros —avisó con cortedad, para enseguida sonreír con indulgencia—, si tuvieras el sueldo de un policía podrías comprártelo en cuotas.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. Siempre que podía, Smith se lo sugería de manera sutil y a veces no tanto.

—Me gusta limpiar. —Alzó los hombros, displicente.

—¿Comemos o prefieres…?

—Si me das a elegir prefiero el televisor —respondió con ligereza, pero enseguida dio la vuelta y lo siguió a la mesa.

**(…)**

No conocía demasiado al muchachito por más que hubieran compartido largas horas en esos dos días, pero había vivido lo suficiente como para saber leer en la mirada de las personas preocupaciones subyacentes.

A diferencia de la mañana anterior Eren se mantuvo muy taciturno y callado, cuando por lo general la anciana tenía la imagen de un chico muy efusivo y curioso. Le había atosigado preguntándole por el funcionamiento de todo, como si hasta lo más intrascendental fuera motivo de estudio. Le gustaba ese lado de Eren. Según su propia apreciación, los hombres brillantes e inteligentes solían ser curiosos por naturaleza; por supuesto que no entendía las razones verdaderas de él para cuestionarle hasta el uso típico de un teléfono.

—¿Sucede algo, muchachito? —Lo miró con una sonrisa sin dientes. Él correspondió la mueca, pero sus ojos seguían desprendiendo tristeza— Estás muy calladito.

—Solo… pensaba.

—¿En qué? Si quieres contarme —se apresuró a aclarar mientras descolgaba la ropa y se la acercaba.

—Nada en particular —minimizó, sintiendo que ese era el momento oportuno para preguntarlo—, ¿sabe dónde se puede estudiar aquí?

—Oh, quieres estudiar. Eso es bueno —se alegró la anciana dándole una nueva prenda para que doblase—. Te asegurarás un porvenir. Un médico puede ser chofer de taxis, si no le va bien como médico, pero un taxista nunca podrá ejercer de médico. Es importante tener un título.

—Sí, por eso… —se mostró contrariado al revelar las razones— después de hablar con Rivaille decidí que lo mejor será hacer algo conmigo mismo. No es justo que él tenga que cargar con todo.

Susy dejó la cesta con broches y lo miró, tratando de desentrañar el misterio. El chico lucía muy afligido, con seguridad los muchachos habían discutido sobre el asunto.

—Puedes estudiar en la escuela municipal si no tienes dinero. —Confirmaba su postrero pensamiento al ver la expresión pesarosa que le regaló Eren—. A ocho cuadras tienes la principal. No hay muchas escuelas municipales, pero tienes suerte de que la única que hay aquí esté cerquita.

—Qué bueno. ¿Y sabe cómo tengo que hacer para inscribirme?

—Pues… ir. Digo, lo mejor es que vayas a averiguar qué tipo de documentación necesitan. Yo estudié cuando la educación seguía siendo gratuita así que no sé cómo es hoy en día, y mi nieto va a una escuela privada, no a una municipal.

—¿Tiene nietos? —Tomó la cesta y entró a la casa con la anciana detrás, vio el brillo en los ojos de ella y una sonrisa amarga.

—Oh, sí, un muchachito de tu edad… No viene muy seguido a visitarme. —Eren sintió un nudo en el pecho, lo último dicho por la anciana había salido con ligera resignación y tristeza—. Es el único nieto que me dio mi único hijo; pero ellos están muy ocupados con el trabajo y viven muy lejos, aunque hablamos muy seguido por el tele-comunicador.

Eren miró el aparato puesto sobre un escritorio, era como un televisor, solo que más fino y pequeño. Estaba apagado y cubierto de polvo.

—¿Ese era su marido? —Vio la foto colgada un poco más arriba, no se había percatado de ella antes. Susy tenía tantos adornos y tantos cuadros atiborrando las paredes que podría estar meses mirando uno por uno.

—Oh, sí…

—Lleva un traje. —Miró con curiosidad las insignias puestas en el pecho. Era un hombre rechoncho de mirada ruda, con bigotes negros que le recordaba vagamente a Georgios Megas.

—Era un marine. —El orgullo con lo que lo dijo hizo sonreír a Eren; se acercó al cuadro y se estiró, pasándole la yema de los dedos, con tanto amor que el chico podía jurar que la mujer pretendía acariciar al hombre que estaba allí y no solo a su imagen—. Llegó a ser un Vicealmirante, y eso que se retiró de joven.

—¿Hace mucho que murió?

—Ya harán diez años, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo —dijo con fingido júbilo y los ojos aguados—, ¿y tu familia?

Eren entendió la pregunta de Susy, pero encontraba molesto tener que planear mentiras coherentes y, peor aún, recordar todo lo que decía. Se rascó la nariz, incómodo, antes de responder.

—Mi padre se fue y mi madre murió en un accidente.

—¿No tienes hermanos?

—Pues… no. —Dolió obviar a Mikasa, pero intuía que cuanto menos mintiera, más fácil sería sostener dichas mentiras—, pero Rivaille es como si lo fuera. De hecho él es lo único que tengo ahora.

En ese momento fue él quien sintió esa emoción subyugándolo desde el vientre, amenazándolo con hacerlo llorar.

—¿Por eso quieres estudiar? —Fue un buen intento por distraerlo.

—Él hace mucho por mí, así que… —Eren asintió, incapaz de hablar sin que la voz le saliera quebrada—. Quiero ayudarlo de alguna manera.

—Bueno, si quieres estudiar, un buen comienzo sería ir a averiguar. Todavía es temprano, seguramente la administración estará abierta. —Lo miró con aplomo—. No es que te esté echando, pero sería ideal no perder el tiempo, a veces la burocracia entorpece todo.

—Tiene razón, iré ahora. —Eren asintió con convicción y se movió en el sitio como si algo le picara.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta, muchas gracias. Solo indíqueme cómo llegar.

No quería molestarla, sabía —porque Susy se lo había dicho apenas el día anterior— que la anciana no podía caminar demasiado sin que le dolieran las piernas después. Ir a hacer los mandados suponía un sacrificio, todo por culpa de un problema de tiroides que en su juventud le habían arruinado los músculos; por esa razón Eren se había ofrecido a ir a hacer las compras más pesadas por ella y por ese motivo, también, prefería ir solo a la escuela. Además, quisiera verlo o no, una parte de él pretendía resolver sus propios problemas sin demasiada ayuda.

En el pasado siempre había contado con la presencia de Armin y Mikasa; cada paso que daba, ellos estaban a su lado. No podía obligarlo a Rivaille o a Susy a que ejercieran la misma función, debía aprender a valerse por su cuenta, porque reparaba en que las personas que le rodeaban no siempre podrían estar a su lado siendo un sostén.

Dolía y le desesperaba pensar en ello, en que algo —o alguien— le arrebatase a Rivaille. No creía poder ser capaz de seguir adelante sin el consuelo de saber que al menos, al final del día, podría verle la cara a alguien conocido y estimado.

Caminar esas cuadras hasta la escuela municipal fue místico para él; sentía que con cada metro recorrido iba desprendiéndose de la amarga sensación que le había dejado la discusión con Rivaille. Podía pecar de intrascendente para cualquiera, pero para alguien como Eren era muy importante dar ese paso solo.

Al llegar a la infraestructura notó que era inmensa, había jóvenes y personas adultas entrando y saliendo por una puerta lateral que conectaba un pasillo con un patio. Las paredes estaban pintadas con murales de vivos colores y, un poco más lejos, las escaleras conducían a un piso superior con innumerables puertas de metal, cuya pintura estaba tan vieja y deteriorada que era imposible saber a simple vista si originalmente habían sido verdes o blancas.

De esa forma llegó a administración, perdido por completo. Una minúscula oficina llena de archiveros con olor a humedad y a plomo le dio una cálida bienvenida.

Le explicaron todo con tanta minuciosidad que la mujer que lo atendió se compadeció de él y le dejó anotado en una hoja todo lo necesario para inscribirse y los elementos básicos que necesitaría para comenzar, una vez que la inscripción fuera formal.

**(…)**

Cuando esa tarde Rivaille volvió a casa, Eren lo esperaba sentado en la entrada. El chico se puso de pie en cuanto un coche frenó frente a él.

—No te quedes ahí menso —fue lo primero que dijo Rivaille al salir del auto—, ayúdame a bajar la ropa del baúl.

Cuando Frank también bajó a abrir el mentado baúl, a Eren le salió de manera natural vociferar la tremenda obviedad que sus ojos presenciaban.

—¡Mierda, tenías razón, es el Capitán!

Rivaille caminó con prisa hasta el chico y lo silenció colocándole una mano en la boca. Empujándolo hacia atrás lo metió en la casa y volvió a salir para despedir a Frank. Le agradeció una última vez antes de entrar a casa y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la expresión del chico. Eren tenía la misma cara de shock que debió haber tenido él cuando se cruzó por primera vez con esa copia de Irvin.

—Son…

—Iguales, sí —se adelantó Rivaille con tono parco de saturación—; te lo dije.

—Pero no pensé que… _tanto._ —Lo siguió por detrás cuando lo vio tomando las prendas para acomodarlas—. ¿Será un descendiente?

Rivaille paró de golpe y Eren lo chocó, logrando que la pila de ropa cayera en gran parte de no ser porque la otra mitad estaba dentro de la bolsa que cargaba. Al Sargento no pareció importarle el atropello ni que la ropa se ensuciara.

—¡Mierda, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?! ¡Después de todo es un Smith!

—Y yo vi en la televisión que es común que los genes se conserven. Es decir… —Se agitó el pelo, conmocionado por la revelación— que los descendientes sean parecidos a los ascendientes.

—Ya… no es que voy a ir a decirle: ¿tienes algo que ver con Irvin Smith, por casualidad era tu tatara-tatara-tatara- _hasta el infinito_ abuelo? Me llega a decir que sí y me pregunta que cómo lo sé, ¿y qué le digo?

—Bueno, pero… podrías averiguarlo de alguna manera.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Terminó de juntar la ropa y siguió caminando, para de inmediato frenar de golpe otra vez—. ¡Qué demonios, si Irvin no tenía hijos, solo le gustaba meter la verga en culos! ¡Así nunca podría tener descendencia!

—¡S-Sargento! —Se agarró de la cabeza, espantado— ¡No hable así del capitán!

—Bueno, pero podía tener hermanos o primos —continuó, ajeno al trauma de Eren—, nunca me lo dijo. Nunca le pregunté tampoco —reconoció mientras acomodaba la ropa en el enorme ropero.

Esa semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, durante los días subsiguientes Susy le fue enseñando a Eren sobre asuntos elementales, a veces sin darse cuenta, otras a conciencia. De esa forma el chico descubrió cómo encender una heladera y preparar comida en una hornalla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar el sacrificio de Rivaille, pues sabía que si no robaba era porque él se lo había pedido.

Eren era como una esponja, absorbía todo el conocimiento y lo almacenaba en su mente, para después maravillar a Rivaille. O al menos lo intentaba.

Cuando tuvo su segundo franco Eren le pidió, con muchísima pena, que lo acompañara a anotarse a la "academia". No había orgullo en él cuando Rivaille lo miró con un descreimiento hiriente que parecía decir con burla "¿así que puedes valerte por tu cuenta?".

—Es que… tengo que ir con un mayor o tutor, para que firme y… no sé qué más.

—Vale —aceptó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa. No solía hacer otra cosa más que leer obsesivamente, fuera en la biblioteca o en casa, al punto de abstraerse tanto que Eren tenía que suspirarle en la nuca para que le prestara un poco de atención—. Me calzo y te acompaño.

No dijo nada puntual respecto a la decisión tomada por Eren, no buscaba ridiculizarlo ni tampoco mirarlo de manera burlesca, contrario a lo que el chico pudo pensar en un primer instante. En el fondo le agradaba que mostrara interés en salir adelante, con o sin él, pero por otro lado, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le asustaba la idea de que Eren dejara de necesitarlo.

**(…)**

El sistema educativo en el Viejo Mundo capacitaba en lo mínimo a las personas, por eso mismo no era extraño que las clases estuvieran compuestas por alumnos de los más variado, en el sentido de que tanto un chico de la edad de Eren podía compartir el mismo establecimiento con un adulto que con facilidad podía ser su abuelo. La diferencia consistía en que separaban los grupos de acuerdo a las edades.

De entre los nueve años —que era la edad en la que los niños podían comenzar el ciclo lectivo— hasta los veinte años compartían un sector, los mayores de veinte compartían otro, y no se mezclaban siquiera en los horarios de descanso.

De todos modos las personas que decidían estudiar era una gran minoría, y no había mucha gente adulta ni tampoco niños muy jóvenes, la mayoría oscilaba entre la edad de Eren y la de Rivaille. Eso comprobó el mismo muchacho el primer día de clases.

Empezó de manera inmediata, porque no había una fecha de inicio. Y en esa nueva selva de concreto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por aprender.

Si bien al principio se animó a levantar la mano cuando la profesora de ciencias naturales, con suma amabilidad, los invitó a cuestionar lo que quisieran cuando no comprendieran algún concepto, poco a poco dejó de hacerlo.

En especial porque los profesores cada vez lo miraban peor cuando él los interrumpía cada dos palabras. No le importaba tanto que sus compañeros se burlaran de él y lo llamaran tonto por ignorar hechos de conocimiento común, pero todo eso sumado acabó por derrotarlo poco tiempo después.

Un día el profesor de historia había hablado sobre Georgios Megas, diciendo que había sido el conquistador más importante en la historia de la humanidad. Eren tuvo el mal tino de gritar "¡era un buen tipo!" generando la risa espontánea de todos, inclusive del profesor quien con sorna le preguntó "¿y se conocían muy bien?". En ese momento Eren se dio cuenta de su traspié y con una sonrisa tímida se hundió en el banco, mientras el compañero que se sentaba a su lado trataba de no reírse de él.

No era su culpa desconocer lo que para todos eran obviedades, así que muchos conceptos se le escaparon y muchos otros siguió sin entenderlos. Solo una materia le había gustado, y esa era precisamente historia. Sobre todo porque cuando volvía a casa y el Sargento también lo hacía, este parecía escucharle con sumo interés cuando le contaba lo aprendido en clase.

Por eso Rivaille no entendía por qué, de un día para el otro, Eren quiso dejar de estudiar. Llevaban un par de meses adaptándose al cambio y Eren lo estaba haciendo mejor que él. Volvía entusiasmado cada vez que tenía historia en la escuela, a diferencia de él que volvía agotado de la biblioteca y del trabajo.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir más? Apenas empezaste —preguntó y Eren alzó los hombros, tratando de restarle la importancia que tenía. Estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa, en donde había un pequeño desnivel, una suerte de escalera, antes de la pequeña reja que en ese momento estaba abierta. Habían decidido dejarla abierta _siempre_ —. ¿Pasó algo, para que no quieras ir? —Rivaille lo cuestionó con suspicacia, Eren era demasiado transparente y podía verlo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—No, no pasó nada es solo que… hay muchas cosas que no sé. Me está yendo fatal, solo aprobé el examen de historia, y el de matemáticas raspando.

—Bueno, para eso estás yendo a la escuela, para aprender. —Le molestaba hablarle a la espalda de Eren, así que se acercó para apoyarse en la continuación del pequeño cerco de madera y de esa forma poder sentarse a su lado.

—Me tratan de tonto. Y lo soy —aclaró lo último con diversión, antes de que Rivaille mismo se lo dijera.

—No, no lo eres —aseguró, después de plasmar una fugaz y diminuta sonrisa. El maldito le había leído la mente y no le dejó soltarle ese punzante "lo eres"—. Solo vienes de otra época, Eren. Es lógico que te cueste más que a todos los demás.

—Lo sé, pero es que… —Era presa del _bulling_ sin siquiera conocer ese concepto, aunque lo viviera en carne propia.

—¿Y qué mierda te importa lo que piensen los demás? —dijo con naturalidad—. Agárralos a patadas, Eren.

—No se soluciona todo a las patadas, Sargento.

—Mierda, muchacho… este mundo te está afectando demasiado —protestó con cierta incredulidad—, tuviste que enfrentar el odio de toda la humanidad, solo por ser quien eres… ¡y te sientas ahí a mariconear porque un grupo de pendejos te trata de tonto! Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Eren. _Mi_ Eren.

El chico rió bajito, algo resignado con esa verdad soltada, y muy alegre por lo último dicho; le había gustado como sonaban esas palabras: "Mi Eren".

—El Eren que yo conozco quiere matar hasta el último titán, quiere que las murallas en verdad caigan y que la gente sea libre —continuó Rivaille con cierta nostalgia—. No le importa lo que diga esa misma gente que lo desprecia y que quiere liberar, él sigue adelante pese a todo. Y no importa cuántas veces cae, siempre se levanta.

—¿Piensa eso de mí? —Lo miró con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que oía en siglos palabras tan amables salir de esa boca tan adusta.

—También pienso que eres un terrible dolor en el culo. Un egoísta y chiquilín inmaduro, además de…

—Ya… —Se puso de pie para meterse dentro de la casa—, mañana iré a clase. Deje de atormentarme. Logró su cometido, Sargento. ¡Por cierto, Susy cree que somos primos! —gritó desde la cocina.

—¿Y eso?

—Me preguntó qué éramos —explicó con naturalidad mientras abría la heladera para sacar una botella de agua y beber del pico—, en realidad me preguntó si éramos pareja. No sé por qué todo el mundo siempre lo piensa.

—Mierda, es que parecemos un puto matrimonio… de putos —redundó con sorna.

—No supe qué decirle… así que ahora todo el barrio debe suponer que somos primos.

—¿El barrio? Yo diría que todo el Viejo Mundo —exageró y Eren asintió cerrando los ojos con absoluta aceptación. Susy además de buena persona era muy bocona.

—Mira lo que me dieron hoy, por fin. —Eren señaló la mesa, en ella había una de esos objetos cuadrados que muchas personas tenían y que llevan a todas partes como si fuera una jodida extensión de su cuerpo. Estaba tapada por diarios y libros. La mesa era un desorden la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos hasta que Rivaille tenía una crisis y se ponía a ordenarla.

—¿Eso es una notebook? —Había visto a sus compañeros usar esas máquinas, pero unas más pequeñas.

—Aprendes rápido.

—Mira, mocoso, que yo ya usaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales cuando tú cagabas en pañales de tela, así que no te vengas a hacer el moderno ahora.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarla? —preguntó escondiendo una sonrisilla de malsana placidez.

—¿Tiene libros adentro?

—Algo así… —Se acercó a la silla y se sentó—. En realidad es posible conectarse a internet wi-fi. ¿Sabías que el wi-fi antes había que pagarlo, pero ahora es gratis? Me lo contó Nahuel.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es wi-fi, Eren —se quejó, sentándose a su lado—, ¿y quién es Nahuel?

—Un compañero. —Sonrió mientras encendía la máquina.

—Creí que no te hablabas con nadie, que todos te trataban mal, que la humanidad te detestaba por ser un titán feo y malo —bromeó con exageración dramática—, oh, pobre, Eren.

—Sí, pero… ¿te acuerdas de esos chicos con uniforme que estudian en la otra escuela?

—Ajá…

—Bueno, le estaban pegando a la salida de la nuestra.

—Ya, no me digas… —Lo miró entre ojos— y fuiste su héroe.

—Algo así. En realidad —carraspeó, un poco humillado—, hay una nota en el cuaderno. Tienes que ir mañana —comentó con pena y señaló con la cabeza la mochila puesta en una de las sillas.

—¿Por qué? —Se puso de pie y revisó el morral del chico sacando el cuaderno de comunicaciones para leerlo.

—Bueno, porque… cuando le pegas a alguien en este mundo llaman a un "responsable". En este caso se supone que eres tú, porque te responsabilizas por mí hasta que yo cumpla veinte años.

—¿Qué son amonestaciones? Entiendo el sentido etimológico de la palabra, pero ¿qué simboliza?

—Algo así como manchas en un expediente.

—Por mal comportamiento —agudizó mirándolo como si quisiera recordarle que, pese al paso del tiempo, él seguía siendo su Sargento al menos en el sentimiento—, aquí habla algo de la disciplina. —Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

—Yo no sabía —se defendió sin peso—, les pegué y me retaron a mí. A todos, pero yo me llevé la peor parte, ¡solo porque dejé a uno medio inconsciente en la puerta de la escuela! Nahuel me dijo que si les hubiera pegado en la esquina, no me hubieran amonestado.

—No causes problemas, Eren. —Exhaló un suspiro de resignación y cerró el cuaderno luego de firmarlo—. Tenemos que tratar de no llamar la atención por un tiempo. No olvides que el ejército parece buscarnos.

—Encima a ellos no les dijeron nada por estar pegándole a él… porque como no son de esa escuela —continuó fastidiado—. Es injusto.

—Oh, sí, este mundo dominado por titanes y chicos en uniformes es muy injusto.

Eren empezó a reír pese a que quizás una frase similar no le hubiera resultado divertida pocos siglos atrás. Cuando la notebook terminó de encenderse le hizo un curso exprés a Rivaille para enseñarle a usar. Durante esos minutos nombró en otras ocasiones a Nahuel, no en balde porque todo lo nuevo que aprendía Eren se lo debía en gran parte a él.


	15. El punto débil

Nahuel le tenía muchísima paciencia y además sabía mucho. Poco después de ese infortunio supo que era quien sacaba las mejores notas en su curso. No tenía problemas en explicarle todo como si fuera retrasado y no lo minimizaba por desconocer algunos datos de común saber. Eren le había dicho que había vivido toda su vida en la selva y Nahuel lo había tomado como natural el que fuera, en apariencias, tan ignorante.

Gracias a ese compañero supo de otros eventos importantes, como por ejemplo que hacía cien años un meteorito había caído en la Tierra generando un segundo gran cataclismo, que antes la Tierra no era como en el presente. Había _países_ y muchas más personas, y que a causa de ese meteorito la humanidad tuvo que volver a reconstruirse luego de que el mundo quedara dividido en tres grandes trozos de tierra después de la tercera guerra mundial.

El Nuevo Mundo era la gran potencia, allí la gente vivía muchísimo mejor y casas como la que tenía Frank Smith eran de lo más común. Sería una falacia decir que no había pobres, pero estaban muchísimo más avanzados en todo lo que uno podía imaginar, tanto en salud, como en tecnología y sistema.

Luego estaba el Viejo Mundo, donde ellos vivían. La mejor zona siempre había sido el Oeste, donde actualmente habían caído ellos dos porque el destino así lo quiso. Aunque más atrasado que el Nuevo Mundo, tenían un sistema de salud y de educación semi-gratuito. En otras palabras en el Nuevo mundo, si eras pobre no podías estudiar y si enfermabas, te morías.

También le explicó lo del Amazonas, aunque no le quedó muy en claro a Eren esa parte. Según Nahuel era la zona más inhóspita y subdesarrollada de todas, allí, en el centro estaba lo que se conocía como el Impenetrable, donde se suponía que habían caído grandes trozos del primer meteorito de hace mil años. En la actualidad poseía un ecosistema poco estudiado que había permitido el desarrollo de una peculiar mega fauna.

Con el tiempo se animó a preguntarle de los titanes. Nahuel sonrió y le dijo algo así como "¿qué, tú crees en eso?" y no volvió a preguntarle después de esa conversación.

—Los titanes hoy en día son más de la criptozoología que de la ciencia. Yo no creo que existan, nunca vi uno.

—Bueno, pero que no lo veas no quieres decir que no existan. Digo… sabes que tienes órganos internos, pero no los viste nunca.

—Es un ejemplo tonto, porque eso se puede saber de igual modo. No creo en lo que no veo.

—Pero… existieron —aseguró Eren, un poco mosqueado por tanto escepticismo, algo característico de esa época.

Nahuel asintió no muy convencido. En teoría los titanes habían sido extinguidos poco antes de la caída del meteorito, aunque había personas que aseguraban haber visto actividad inusual que garantizaban su existencia; pero así como el monstruo del Lago Ness o el Yeti, se las consideraban más bien fábulas en el presente que hechos concretos.

—Por ejemplo antes se creía en una mítica criatura llamada "Yeti", hoy en día se sabe que es una mezcla entre un oso que se creía extinto y otro que es el polar, que ya se extinguió. Es un familiar directo —argumentó Nahuel con calma. Era un muchacho delgado y enclenque, pero muy alto. Tenía pecas y le recordaba ligeramente a Marco, de no ser porque su cabello era rojo y enrulado—. Lo mismo con el famoso monstruo del lago Ness, hoy se sabe que es un pez gigante que vive en las profundidades del océano.

La diferencia es que los titanes sí habían existido, pero de seguir coexistiendo entre ellos sería imposible no saberlo. Nahuel se mostraba escéptico a la idea, incluso teniendo a un titán frente a él preguntándole por los de su clase.

—Entonces, la posibilidad de que los titanes existan…

—¿Crees que no seríamos capaces de saberlo? —arguyó con desdén— Los dinosaurios se extinguieron por causas similares. Si hoy en día, con toda la tecnología que tenemos, habría al menos un dinosaurio o un titán, no podría pasar desapercibido.

—Pero la gente dice que se pueden camuflar, es decir… que un titán puede lucir como tú o… como yo. —Perdió la mirada, sintiéndose idiota por ser tan evidente.

—No lo creo. Soy de pensar que esas personas que aseguran que existen son los mismos que aseguran que hay vampiros o vida extraterrestre conviviendo con nosotros.

—¿Cómo es eso de la vida extraterrestre?

—Pues… que el sistema capitalista está dominado por una entidad superior que no pertenece a este planeta. Se cree que se camuflan entre la gente para parecer humanos, pero que no lo son. Hubo muchos famosos y presidentes en la historia que fueron acusados de pertenecer a esa estirpe.

—Vaya, qué interesante…

—Igual, no hay nada confirmado, son todos delirios de las personas.

—Pero puede haber algo de verdad.

—No lo sé. —Nahuel se encogió de hombros.

—Así como la paleontología se encarga de estudiar los fósiles de los animales que vivieron hace millones de años, debe haber alguna especialidad que se encargue de estudiar a los titanes. —El análisis de Eren era muy acertado, salvo por un detalle.

—Pero no hay ninguna prueba de que existieron en verdad, solo hablamos de pinturas casi rupestres que tienen cientos de miles de años y de vagos informes.

—Hace poco más de cien años no eran un mito.

—No, pero tampoco había ninguna confirmación. Son como las sirenas, hay gente que asegura que existen y que el gobierno oculta experimentos raros, pero… tendría que haber _algo_ , por mínimo que sea, que permita creer que no son solo fábulas. —Nahuel también tenía un buen punto, que Eren ya no supo cómo rebatir.

—¿Crees en sirenas?

Cambiaron de tema poco antes de llegar a la escuela —Nahuel insistía en ir con él cada día, lo había tomado como una especie de guardaespaldas—. Cuando un grupo de estudiantes de otra escuela cruzaron frente a ellos, Eren quiso entender las diferencias entre un sistema educativo y el otro; no comprendía por qué esos chicos que se cruzaban a diario llevaban un uniforme de color blanco y rojo e iban a otro establecimiento.

—Tienes que pagar para poder ir a esa escuela. Además los chicos como nosotros no podemos ir por más que tengamos ese dinero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenemos de malo?

—No entramos en el sistema educativo en su momento. Aquí vas a la escuela desde los seis años, solo si puedes pagarla; sino recién a los nueve puedes ingresar a la escuela municipal. Antes era obligatoria, pero al Estado no le conviene.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues —apuntó con obviedad—: si la gente es ignorante es más fácil manipularla.

—Vaya… no lo había pensado así.

—Igual los que van a esa escuela crecen pensando que son superiores —señaló a un grupo de chicas que iba delante de ellos—, las que van a esa escuela nunca te darán cabida, ni te hablarán si saben que eres de la nuestra. Son unas cerdas petulantes.

—¿Malas experiencias? —preguntó con gracia mirando en especial a una cuyo cabello era precioso. Lo tenía muy bien cuidado, era lacio y negro.

No le llamó tanto la atención eso sino el detalle de que iba en silencio, casi apartada del grupo que conformaba, como si estuviera allí y a la vez ausente. Ella miró por sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo, parecía haberse dado cuenta de su pesquisa.

Eren alcanzó a verla de refilón y eso fue suficiente para adelantarse unos pasos y seguirla casi con ceguera.

—Ey, Eren… —Nahuel quiso tomarlo del brazo para hacerle doblar en la esquina, la escuela estaba a pocos metros, pero Eren se soltó de ese agarre murmurando palabras extrañas que su compañero no entendió.

Cuando llegó hasta la chica, le apoyó una mano en el hombro para hacerla voltear, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeras por aparecer de imprevisto por la espalda como si fuera un psicópata sexual.

—¡M-Mikasa!

—¡Aléjate de ella, burro pervertido! —Gritó una de las muchachas dándole con el morral por la cabeza.

La chica que se parecía a Mikasa lo miró con la frialdad de antaño, pero con una que Eren no le conocía a su propia hermana. Eso podría bastar para romper el encantamiento, pero por primera vez podía entender lo que Rivaille había sentido ante Frank Smith.

Si esa era una burla del destino de la genética, Dios o quien quiera que fuera responsable, era muy perverso y cruel.

—No te conozco —dijo ella con apatía—, te confundiste de persona.

—¡Espera, por favor!

Ella volteó parando en el acto el bolso de una de sus compañeras que iba directo a la cara del chico.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Lo preguntó con aparente indiferencia. Eren en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Se tocó la cara, temblando.

—Vámonos, Yuko… es un loco —murmuró una de las chicas que le acompañaba, la otra echó a correr.

Pero pese a que sus amigas estaban en lo cierto y que lo más normal en esas situaciones era huir de una persona tan desencajada, sus piernas la dejaron clavada en el sitio. Parpadeó, tratando de entender la conmoción en el chico.

—¡Ey, Eren! —Nahuel llegó a él para arrastrarlo del lugar antes de que llegara la policía alertada por las chicas que habían salido corriendo.

No era extraño que lucieran tan espantadas por su loco proceder, hasta Nahuel pensó que se le había saltado un tornillo, porque de estar lo más bien había reaccionado de esa forma tan extrema.

—Lo siento, es que eres igual a ella… —murmuró, sintiendo como su compañero lo arrastraba con fuerza.

La chica lo vio irse, dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con calma. Eren no supo qué explicarle a Nahuel, no tuvo ganas ni ánimos tampoco de inventar algo creíble o siquiera de prestar atención en clases. Se salteó la de Historia, que era su favorita, para ir hasta la escuela de los chicos de uniforme rojo y blanco. Nahuel lo miró atribulado, con la pregunta colgando de sus ojos marrones cuando Eren le interrogó para saber dónde quedaba: "¿Vas a ir?".

Eren no respondió, era algo muy personal. Caminó esas cuadras sumido en una desesperación agobiante, hasta llegar a la enorme infraestructura. Nahuel le había dicho que fuera derecho por esa misma calle, que en algún momento iba a reconocer la escuela. Dicho y hecho, era como un titán colosal en medio de la enorme ciudad.

Encontrar alguien allí sería una tarea complicada, por empezar no lo dejaron pasar. Y de esa forma empezó un nuevo ritual para Eren que no duró mucho: faltar a clases para estar todo el santo día en la entrada de la escuela, apoyado contra la reja y mirando entre los alumnos, buscando a esa copia de Mikasa en cada recreo.

No pasaron dos días que fue echado de la misma, con la amenaza por parte del portero de llamar a la policía si seguía yendo a mirar a las chicas entrenar, lo habían tildado de pervertido mirón. La misma tarde que recibió el ultimátum de las autoridades, Yuko le frenó el paso camino a casa.

—¿Qué quieres? —La muchacha tenía una espada de madera en la cintura y no vestía con la ropa de siempre, el uniforme de la escuela— ¿Has estado todos esos días ahí en la puerta? ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Vas a pegarme? —Por la postura de ella lo receló.

—Si no me das un buen motivo, sí.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo hago las preguntas.

—¡Joder, ¿eres la policía o qué?! —se quejó Eren con furia, pero enseguida sonrió. Esa amalgama de gestos discrepantes llamó la atención de la muchacha y la aplacó.

—Me llamo Yuko Tanaka, soy puesto número uno de esgrima, tercer año. ¿Tú?

—Eh… Eren Jaeger —y quedó ahí, pensó en decir "Titán y miembro de la Legión", pero no creía que eso fuera a impactarle de manera positiva.

—El otro día me llamaste de una manera…

—Sí… Mikasa. —Temía acercarse a ella y que la imagen se desvaneciera, le daba una estúpida e inexplicable felicidad poder verla—. Era mi hermana... Hermanastra.

—¿La perdiste o algo?

—Sí —asintió con pesar, fijando por un leve instante la mirada en la acera, enseguida volvió a posarla en ella, para no perderla de vista.

—Lo siento, yo no lo soy. —Dio la vuelta satisfecha de haber arreglado ese asunto—. No vuelvas por la escuela; te meterás en problemas.

—¡Espera, por favor! —suplicó de una manera tan apasionada que logró frenarla, de alguna forma ese chico la conmovía. Tal vez por como la miraba, con infinita tristeza y alegría, una gran contradicción— Por favor… habla conmigo, s-solo unos minutos, ¿sí?

Yuko enarcó una ceja, pensando en que esa tal Mikasa debía ser alguien muy importante para él más allá de su hermanastra, en especial para que no se avergonzaba como los chicos de su edad por llorar frente a ella.

—Vale —accedió, mirando hacia la nada—, tengo unos minutos antes de ir a casa.

De esa manera, primero en silencio, fueron hasta una plaza más cercana. Eren no tenía dinero, así que ella sacó dos refrescos de la máquina y le regaló uno.

No sabía cómo empezar una conversación normal con una chica bonita de su edad que no incluyera titanes, murallas y libertad, así que guardó silencio, porque Yuko tampoco sabía cómo hablar con sus congéneres.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto que los de tu escuela son gente horrible?

—Eso dicen, pero es como todo —respondió ella con indolencia—, hay gente de mierda en todas partes. En tu escuela y en la mía.

—Sí, en mi escuela me tratan muy mal.

—¿Ves? —terció ella, enarcando una ceja de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Rivaille, con todo ese desprecio en la mirada. De manera automática Eren sonrió. Y ella perdió la mirada, cohibida—. Eres raro, ¿sabías?

—Sí, lo sé. —La absoluta aceptación y resignación de su parte la hizo reír por primera vez desde que la conociera.

Se sumieron en un silencio extraño. Eren disfrutaba de esa perturbadora compañía y ella, a su manera, también. Le resultaba un chico muy curioso y quería saber más de esa tal Mikasa, pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo.

No lo necesitó tampoco, porque Eren abrió la boca.

—Mikasa también era la número uno. Allá, de donde vengo.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Del Amazonas.

—Oh. —El silencio volvía a ser parte de ellos, pero no era incómodo, por algún motivo que no podían precisar se sentían cómodos entre ellos, y no era algo de lo que Yuko podía jactarse de sentir con cualquier persona que no fuera su familia—. Yo solo soy buena con la espada —dijo por decir algo.

Eren miró la espada de madera y luego a ella, como bebía con fineza el jugo recién comprado.

—¡Yuko! —Se escuchó decir a la lejanía, alguna de las luces artificiales de la plaza se habían encendido. Ella se sobresaltó y un poco del líquido le chorreó por el labio cuando un chico de un tamaño descomunal se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes citas sin pedirme permiso?!

—Hermano, te presento a mi nuevo novio. Nuevo novio, ¿cómo era que te llamabas?

—Eren, ¡y no soy su novio! —negó con desesperación, mientras ella seguía impertérrita ante la furia de ese colosal hermano.

Eran iguales, solo que él era mucho más grande y más masculino. Y tenía el pelo corto, al ras, como lo solía tener Connie.

—¡¿Quieres decir que mi hermana no es lo suficientemente bonita para ti?! —se acercó más a él enfrentándolo cara a cara, Eren lo vio venir y se puso de pie de manera automática— ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué haces aquí con ella?! ¡¿Eres amigo o qué?!

—Yuko —casi rogó Eren mirándola de reojo, pero ella giró en el banco, ignorándolo. ¡ _Maldita perra_! Pensó.

Conocía bien a su hermano, solo estaba probando al chico, si pasaba la prueba, lo aceptaría como cuñado. Sí, así ella no tuviera ninguna intención de formalizar con él. Eran rayes de su hermano, un costado que nunca había podido cambiar y la razón por la que nunca tenía amigos varones.

—Ten cuidado, te va a pegar y es el presidente del club de boxeo de la escuela —advirtió ella con malsana felicidad. Creyó que lograría su cometido, y así fue, pues Eren se asustó, pero se puso de pie e instintivamente le asestó un golpe. El muchacho se quedó tieso en el sitio. Pese a la advertencia, el renacuajo le había dado una trompada y sin que él buscara otra reacción más que amedrentarlo. Yuko se asustó, no esperaba esa resolución por parte de Eren, lo había subestimado— ¡Jin! —llamó a su hermano, con el fin de detenerlo, sin embargo le resultó imposible.

Jin se le fue al humo y por supuesto que Eren no se dejó pegar. Logró acorralarlo contra un árbol antes de que diera otro puñetazo, cada golpe que recibía de ese mastodonte parecía como si una masa de cien toneladas impactara contra su cara. No la sacó barata, pero aunque no ganó, tampoco perdió. En pocos minutos terminaron los dos ensangrentados, sentados en el piso, jadeando de cansancio mientras Yuko acababa su lata de jugo.

—Los hombres son todos bestias —dijo ella en un murmullo mientras tiraba la lata en el cesto para después dar la vuelta e irse sola a casa.

Jin miró a Eren y empezó a reír. Se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. Eren dudó en aceptarla, creyó que iría a pegarle de nuevo. Sin embargo Jin ya había probado al candidato de su hermana y había pasado la prueba.

—¿Quieres ser parte del equipo de boxeo?*

—¿Eh? —Eren intentó dar dos pasos, trastabillando por un mareo repentino. Le dolía todo y sentía que la cabeza le bombeaba, podía escuchar a su corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

—Eres muy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Lo sé… de donde vengo era el número uno en eso.

—Oh, ¡una familia de números uno! ¡Esto es genial! —le gritó Jin al cielo. De ser el tipo intimidante de minutos atrás, ahora se mostraba más afable y agradable, no se parecía en nada a su hermana.

—Estoy un poco oxidado —reconoció con pena. Con eso de pasar tanto tiempo cristalizado, sin luchar _en serio_ o transformarse, lo había entumecido. Aquella pelea había sido como una descarga necesaria de adrenalina.

—¡Entrenamos los sábados! ¡Ven mañana!

—Pero… yo no soy de la escuela de ustedes.

—No me digas que eres un _pobretón._ —La felicidad de Jin se esfumó de golpe. De Yuko no quedaba ni su perfume, pero su hermano igual la buscó desesperadamente con la mirada para reclamarle el involucrarse con ese pobre diablo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Así le decimos a los que van a la otra escuela. —Suspiró condescendiente—. Qué más da… ven igual, eres bueno y en la escuela son todos pésimos.

—En la mía no hay cosas así —comentó al aire mientras caminaba a su lado; sobre sus cabezas los faroles que faltaban por encender iban haciéndolo de uno en uno—, tenemos clases de educación física, pero no hacemos deportes en específico. A veces jugamos al fútbol cuando el profesor falta.

—Claro… qué mierda van a tener ustedes. ¡Gracias que tienen clases!

En la esquina Jin se despidió de él con un apretón de manos, insistiéndole con eso de ir al club de boxeo y tratando de convencerlo por el lado del torneo, pronto habría uno y la escuela no estaba bien preparada para salir victoriosa, ¡lo necesitaban! Eren no dijo que sí, pero tampoco dijo que no.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche le sorprendió encontrar a Rivaille sentado en el descanso de la entrada, el hombre se puso de pie y lo estudió. Estaba serio, como pocas veces Eren lo había visto, como cuando alguna expedición salía mal y sus órdenes no eran acatadas con suma obediencia.

Si había algo que odiaba el antiguo Rivaille de la Legión además de la mugre era la indisciplina de un soldado. Eso lo ponía de malas y no había quien lo aguantara después en los entrenamientos. Bastaba con el error de uno para que todos pagaran por ello, era un hombre muy arbitrario en ese aspecto. Sin embargo Rivaille no estaba en verdad enojado, decir que estaba preocupado sería más acertado. En esos días había notado que Eren estaba raro, pero no se había atrevido a indagar al respecto.

Eren tragó saliva, incapaz de poder abrir la boca. Solo atinó a hacer el clásico saludo de la Legión; se paró erguido y llevó el puño al pecho. Rivaille se enderezó, miró el gesto con ecuanimidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Llamaron de la escuela a la casa de Susy para preguntarme por qué no estás yendo a clase. Hoy vienes a las siete de la tarde, bañado en sangre como si vinieras de una expedición. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Eren? Y espero que tengas una buena excusa para comportarte así. Mañana tengo el día libre y me gustaría empezar bien mi descanso.

—Es… largo de contar. —Rompió la postura de respeto y pasó a su lado para meterse a la casa. Giró, con el ojo morado y el labio partido, para seguir hablándole—. Encontré a… Mikasa, como usted… que encontró a Irvin.

—Claro, eso explica tu cara —ironizó—. ¡Eren! ¡Te estoy preguntando algo concreto!

—Ese es otro tema. Pase y le cuento, Sargento. —Cuando quería ablandarlo solía hablarle con la formalidad de antaño.

Mientras cenaban, Eren le contó todo con una euforia que Rivaille jamás le había visto. Nombró a Yuko incontables veces, a tal punto que creyó que esa noche los dos soñarían con ella. Lo que no le quedaba en claro era un detalle.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste en su momento cuando te la cruzaste, o ayer a la noche mientras cenábamos? —Le fastidiaba pensar que Eren no había confiado en él con algo tan importante.

—Es que… no estaba seguro de… —Se puso de pie para no sentirse tan intimidado mientras Rivaille permanecía sentado haciéndole ese interrogatorio— o sea… me pareció…

—Loco —agregó, arqueando una ceja—. Lo sé, pensé lo mismo con Frank.

—Me daba vergüenza decirte que había encontrado a alguien parecida a Mikasa… sentí que era… ¿ñoño?

—¿Pensaste eso de mí cuando te conté de Frank? —Se cruzó de brazos, estudiándolo con curiosidad.

—No… —aseguró, arrepentido de darle esa idea— es distinto.

—¿Por qué es distinto? A mí me pasó lo mismo y te lo conté en su momento, jamás pensé que ibas a creer que era cursi de mi parte. —De golpe creyó entenderlo, porque Mikasa y Eren se querían de una manera muy particular.

—Bueno, porque… ¡no importa por qué!

—¿Pensaste que me iba a burlar?

Eren negó con la cabeza y Rivaille dejó de atosigarlo con ese tema. Para cambiar el aire denso le preguntó si al otro día pensaba ir a esa escuela por eso del boxeo.

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana es sábado.

—Oh, cierto…

Eren asintió no muy convencido y Rivaille decidió no contarle sobre su idea de ir al zoológico. Se había enterado por Frank que no quedaba lejos y durante esos días había ahorrado para darle la sorpresa. Sabía cuánto le hacía ilusión ver animales que no había visto en la selva y que solo podía apreciar en esos cuadros parlanchines que tanto le gustaban. De todos modos podían dejarlo para otro día, a una parte minúscula de él le agradaba ver a Eren interesado en algo, por muy intrascendente que le pareciera; pero su lado más sombrío recelaba esos mismos intereses.

—¿Averiguaste más de los titanes?

—Iba a sentarme a revisar hoy —respondió Rivaille volviendo en sí de sus cavilaciones—; pero lo haré mañana.

Eren notó que parecía querer evitar la conversación obligada que tenían cada día y no insistió, en parte porque el hombre se había metido al baño para darse una ducha, y él estaba muy cansado y adolorido como para seguir despierto.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y se quedó callado al ver la expresión del Sargento. Lucía muy agotado, en verdad, y las ojeras estaban más pronunciadas de lo habitual; pero había más tras el gesto, también parecía afligido o adolorido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada… —Lo señaló, tratando de disimular su interés—, es que… le creció el pelo.

—Ah, sí —dijo con dejadez, no se quiso quitar la camisa ante Eren, suspiró mirándose al espejo. Seguía igual que hacía más de mil años atrás.

—¿Quiere que…?

—No hace falta —entendió la pregunta a media hacer—, puedo cortarme yo o ir a una peluquería.

—Pero sale dinero —insistió—, por favor, déjeme cortarle el pelo, le prometo que no lo haré mal.

Rivaille asintió, se sentía conmovido por esa manera de suplicarle que le permitiera hacer algo por él. Eren se mostró recuperado y radiante de felicidad, y buscó todo para cortarle el pelo.

—Usted siéntese que iré a pedirle a Susy que me preste la máquina.

—¿Qué máquina? —Lo miró con profunda desconfianza, no iba a dejar su cabeza a merced de una máquina.

Eren no le respondió, salió corriendo de la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Mientras lo esperaba, Rivaille se sentó en la silla. El chico volvió enseguida con las manos vacías.

—¿Y la famosa máquina?

—Ahora me la trae, dice que tiene que buscarla. Era de su marido y no sabe dónde la guardó —se puso frente a él y tomó la tijera junto con el peine—, puedo empezar por adelante, si quiere.

—Vale. —Rivaille le dio las indicaciones pertinentes, aunque Eren no tenía mucha experiencia, tampoco era malo en ello—. Podrías hacerte peluquero… el primer titán peluquero en la historia —murmuró con una mueca de sorna.

Eren lucía muy concentrado en la tarea, como si temiera hacer un desastre. Parecía seguro y habérselo tomado muy en serio. Aferró con las manos el rostro de Rivaille y le levantó la barbilla; no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, de vuelta lo había cautivado verle esa acentuada expresión.

—Terminé con la parte de adelante. —Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar y consolar a ese hombre—. ¿Está cansado, Sargento?

—Un poco —suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos por un leve instante. De inmediato sintió la ligera caricia de los dedos pulgares de Eren puestos en su mejilla y sonrió de manera involuntaria, dejándose llevar por esa cálida sensación y el contacto físico con alguien querido.

Abrió los ojos cuando reparó en todas esas emociones y la imagen con la que se encontró lo preocupó, porque Eren se había enseriado y lo miraba de manera extraña, como en el pasado solía mirar el campo abierto atestado de titanes; con emoción, pero también con odio.

Sin embargo no había odio en los ojos del muchacho, era un afecto parecido, igual de fuerte e intimidante.

Reflexionó sobre ello, mientras veía como Eren acercaba más y más el rostro al suyo, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Rivaille se quedó en una actitud pasiva porque estaba hechizado, además de cansado, como para lidiar con esas intrincadas emociones que no le apetecían tener, ni le agradaba padecer. Él no había pedido nada de todo eso.

De golpe, el timbre sonó haciendo sobresaltar a Eren de una manera tan extrema que Rivaille no pudo evitar la carcajada ronca. Parecía tratarse de un niño que era sorprendido a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Fue hasta la puerta y volvió enseguida con la máquina que le había alcanzado Susy. La enchufó al tomacorriente con cierta dificultad, pues la mano le temblaba.

Rivaille torció una sonrisa que no fue visible ante el evidente nerviosismo que colmaba al muchacho.

—A-Ahora le rasuraré la nuca.

—Bien. Trata de controlar tu pulso o vas a hacer un desastre. Recuerda que nuestro punto débil es la nuca.

—N-No se preocupe… solo corta el pelo. —Se sintió idiota por la aclaración, pero al mismo tiempo ganaba seguridad al ver que el hombre confiaba en él.

Pese a lo temido era muy fácil usar la máquina, así que en un minuto había terminado. Eren no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar la palma de la mano por la nuca recién rasurada, sintiendo escalofríos por un contacto inusual que Rivaille no impidió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó quitando la mano como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—Irvin hacía lo mismo —rememoró poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la camisa—, después de rasurarme la nuca me pasaba la mano, decía que le gustaba el tacto… pero era un pesado.

—Sí, se siente raro —carcajeó, juzgándose más tonto—. No lo pude evitar.

Rivaille mismo se pasó la mano por allí. Era cierto, se sentía agradable ese picor en la mano. Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado tantas emociones del pasado.

—Gracias. —Tomó la toalla que había dejado sobre la silla y caminó hacia el baño para darse la ducha postergada. Eren quedó allí, en medio de la sala, muy alterado. Rivaille lo estudió antes de cerrar la puerta. Quiso decirle algo para consolarlo, pero no se aventuró a darle pie a esa inexplicable impresión.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado de no haber sido por la interrupción del timbre. Eren parecía haber estado a punto de besarlo… _de besarlo en los labios_. De mal en peor se había quedado en ese estado catatónico que le indicaba de manera irrebatible que hubiera sido un error ceder a la curiosidad del chico.

Eren lucía muy conmocionado por su propia reacción desmedida.

Aun así, Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír atiborrado de pasiones una vez a solas en el baño. Cuando se quitó la camisa la puerta fue golpeada. De manera inmediata se tapó con la misma la marca del estigma; pero Eren no entró, solo le dio las buenas noches a través de la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sí, ya sé... no digan nada XD Jin Tanaka es un Ryohei Sasagawa, ¡ja, ja, ja! Oh, sí, a nosotros puede parecernos un montón cien años, pero tomando en cuenta la vida de la Tierra (?) mil años no es nada.


	16. Entretenimiento adulto

Cuando ese sábado Eren volvió del entrenamiento, lo hizo con una felicidad radiante y lleno de energía, como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el virus o una colonia de titanes. Rivaille no pudo compartir su felicidad, en parte porque se daba cuenta de que también era egoísta como Eren y no le agradaba compartirlo tanto con la humanidad que los rodeaba.

El chico le estuvo contando sobre todo, saltaba de un tema al otro, desde las normas del boxeo hasta de lo que había sentido al ganar todos los rounds, incluso de lo que opinaba de los muchachos que serían sus compañeros. No eran malos como Nahuel había dicho, a decir verdad, era chicos normales, _casi_ como él.

—Por eso… me invitaron a ir con ellos, pero… sale dinero.

—¿Cuánto? —cuestionó Rivaille a rajatabla.

—Pues… creo que veinte sinas, pero también el transporte sale unas diez sinas, y comer…

—¿Cuánto? —reiteró comenzando a sentirse de mal humor sin saber de dónde venía esa emoción.

—¿Unas… cien sinas? Mejor doscientas…

—Mierda, Eren… —Se puso de pie para llevar la taza hasta la cocina— ¿Y cuándo sales?

—Hoy, más tarde —respondió quitándose la camiseta y el pantalón en la sala para caminar desnudo hasta el baño— ¿me darás? —preguntó desde allí.

—Sí, lo tenía ahorrado para el zoológico, pero…

—¿Qué? —Fue su pregunta al volver.

—Nada, que sí, pesado… —se quejó echándolo con una mano— te doy ese dinero, pero deja de pavonearte desnudo delante de mí y ve a bañarte, que hueles a caballo.

Eren frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo a Rivaille le molestaba su desnudez? No tardó en darse cuenta que el hombre lo había seguido por detrás, quedándose en el descanso del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

—¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

—Es que… me gustaría invitar a Yuko. Ella me pagó un refresco y tengo entendido que aquí los chicos les pagan cosas a las mujeres.

—Sabes que eso es prostitución, ¿no? —agudizó levantando una ceja con presunción.

—¡No de esa manera, Rivaille! —explotó desde el baño, ya bajo la ducha.

—En nuestra época también, menso —puntualizó sentándose frente a la notebook encendida. Quería ignorar lo más que pudiera a Eren, tenía la puta costumbre de bañarse con la puerta abierta y todavía no habían podido comprar una cortina de baño—. Era común dar presentes o invitar a las muchachas. Si aceptaban significaba que después iban a dejar meterse mano.

—¿Tú crees que Yuko se dejará meter mano?

Rivaille levantó la cabeza de golpe, dejando de mirar la pantalla.

—¿Esa es tu intención? —Tardó en preguntarlo. Había escogido con cuidado las palabras— Mira que esa clase de chica se va con el siguiente que le invita un refresco.

Dejó la notebook a un costado y suspiró frotándose los ojos. Estaba comportándose como un imbécil, Eren tenía todo su derecho a experimentar y ser feliz con quien le diera la gana.

—Yuko no parece una chica muy interesada en chicos —dijo al volver a la sala, buscando responder la última pregunta. En ese instante Rivaille reparó en otras de las costumbres de Eren que antes no le molestaban, como el vestirse en cualquier lado de la casa.

—¿En chicas?

—No, tampoco… —respondió secándose el pelo enérgicamente con la toalla.

—¿Te gusta?

—Claro, es agradable aunque… A veces no, pero quiero decir…

—No me refiero a si te resulta una persona amigable, sino a que si como mujer… —Suspiró— déjalo ahí mejor. —No le parecía extraño que Eren comenzara a prestarle atención al género opuesto sin la obsesión por los titanes acosándolo; era algo hasta cierto punto esperado y predecible.

Se puso de pie y buscó en una chaqueta hasta que dio con el dinero. Se lo tiró por la cabeza, como si le estuviera pagando a una prostituta que se desprecia. La imagen de Eren vistiéndose sentado en la silla completó el cuadro.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rivaille? —cuestionó con ligera preocupación, viéndolo irse hacia su cuarto.

—Tengo sueño. Los sábados son fatales para mí. —Escondió su malestar en una excusa esperable. Desde el marco de la puerta le habló antes de desaparecer del todo—: llévate la copia nueva que hice de las llaves. Si me despiertas a la madrugada te mato a patadas.

—Vale.

—Y por favor —rogó ya en el cuarto— no termines convirtiéndote en titán en medio de la ciudad sin que yo esté cerca para vigilarte.

Eren sonrió, porque sabía que cuando Rivaille decía "vigilarte" en realidad estaba diciendo "cuidarte". Terminó de prepararse y salió para encontrarse en la ciudad con el grupo de chicos. Se sentía extraño rodeado de gente desconocida a la que no podía llamar "amigos" todavía.

La noche en la ciudad era muy animada y no podía evitar sentirse encantado ante esa explosión de energía juvenil. Las chicas eran muy desvergonzadas y los muchachos de su edad sabían sacar provecho de ello.

La música, en los lugares que visitaban, lo ensordecía y le daban dolor de cabeza, pero no le borraban la sonrisa de fascinación. Yuko permaneció a su lado, ignorando a los demás "machos" de esa peculiar manada.

Como era una fiesta privada, el alcohol empezó a correr contra la ley vigente; luego cigarrillos armados y pastillas que Eren no se animó a consumir. No conocía los efectos y no quería acabar convertido en titán. Sin embargo a mitad de la noche no pudo ir en contra de sus congéneres que buscaban convencerlo, mientras Yuko lo estudiaba con disimulo para ver qué tan fácil era de manipular. Le sorprendió notar que Eren era mucho más sensato y maduro que los chicos de su edad y que no se dejaba llevar por las convenciones sociales de los que consideraba como primates, pero cuando una bebida alcohólica de dudoso color celeste empezó a circular por la mesa, Eren dejó de ser el Eren de la Legión para pasar a ser un muchachito común y corriente.

En esa ciudad despierta todo era animado y llamativo, y Eren podía sentirse vivo de una manera diferente. Lo último que recordaba con plena conciencia era una muchacha rubia de su edad, no muy bonita, pero sí más atrevida para vestir que las de su clase.

Cuando ella se sentó sobre sus piernas, la diminuta falda que llevaba se encogió hasta arriba permitiendo ver, con un poco de coraje e imaginación, el amazonas personal que no parecía ser tan impenetrable como el que él había conocido. _Joder_ , la juventud estaba muy fuera de sí en esa época. Imaginarse a Sasha, Mikasa, Ymir o Historia comportándose así le daba un retorcijón en el estómago y mucha risa loca.

Yuko se puso de pie y atinó a marcharse, Eren no pudo evitar ser grosero con la chica que tenía encima y se paró distanciándola para ir tras la otra muchacha; pero Yuko nada más había ido a la barra pedir un trago dulce, no pensaba irse. Sin embargo, comportarse de esa manera le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo muy pendiente que Eren estaba de ella. Era un chico muy dulce, tanto como el daiquiri que estaba tomando.

Alguien propuso un juego que incluía bebida, besos —y algo más— y a partir de ahí las impresiones de Eren comenzaron a ser más difusas a medida que el alcohol corría por sus venas.

Su primera salida terminó siendo una experiencia nefasta a decir verdad. Ni siquiera supo cómo volvió, aunque al menos cumplió con el pedido de Rivaille de no terminar convertido en titán en medio de la ciudad.

El golpe sordo en la puerta despertó de súbito a Rivaille. Fue hasta la sala y allí un muchacho de la edad de Eren de proporciones babilónicas lo dejó caer con cuidado al piso.

Fue instintivo para Rivaille caminar hacia el muchacho grandote para darle una paliza, pero la copia de Mikasa apareció en escena congelándolo en el sitio. Así como él había tenido razón con Frank, Eren no exageró con la muchacha: era igual a Mikasa.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó ella.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Pasó que… —habló Jin, algo amilanado, y es que ese sujeto menudo sabía amedrentar con cada una de sus palabras y una gélida mirada— Se ve que Eren no tiene mucha resistencia al alcohol, señor.

—Váyanse.

Ambos acataron la orden con docilidad. Al menos se habían encargado de llevarlo a casa vivo. Cuando la puerta se cerró Rivaille se agachó para aferrarlo del pelo y levantarle la cabeza del suelo y así poder estudiar mejor su estado. Eren lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mierda, pendejo —lo soltó y la cara dio contra el piso—, estás todo vomitado.

Prendió la luz de la sala y empezó con la ardua tarea de desvestirlo. Las manos le temblaban, no por frío, sabía por qué, pues cuando llegó a la pretina del pantalón dudó lo necesario como para darse cuenta que la ausencia de Irvin le hacía pensar en idioteces.

—¿Qué haces, Rivaille? —Eren habló, arrastrando las palabras.

—Desnudándote.

—¿Para qué?

—Para bañarte.

—Quiero acostarme. —Intentó girar en el suelo para quedar boca abajo y Rivaille aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones y dejarlo desnudo del todo.

—Primero tienes que bañarte, estás todo cubierto de vómito. Eres un asco.

Intentó pararlo, pero Eren se rehusaba a dejar la seguridad del piso; el mundo se le movía por completo. Entre balbuceos le contó a Rivaille que había jugado un juego muy divertido y que en algún momento había terminado así. Recordaba también que había bailado, pero que la gente se burló de él diciéndole que no sabían si en verdad estaba bailando o teniendo un ataque de epilepsia.

Rivaille no le prestaba atención, lo condujo hasta el baño y lo dejó en el suelo. Con calma empezó a lavarlo, al menos para quitarle la tierra pegada en la cara y ese nauseabundo olor. Mientras, Eren siguió hablando, contándole que en internet había estado averiguando sobre citas, que en internet había mucha información y que la gente a veces tenía sexo explícito y que él quería hacer eso con Yuko, pero no se animaba.

Rivaille tragó saliva ante la confesión.

—Estás borracho, Eren, muy borracho.

—¿Por qué estás triste, Levi Rivaille? —Solía llamarlo así en broma.

—Porque estás borracho… —mintió— y no me gusta verte así.

Eren le dio la espalda, acurrucándose en el suelo en posición fetal.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, Rivaille?

—No.

—Por favor.

—¿Para qué quieres dormir conmigo? —Llevaban semanas sin compartir la cama, por razones que en ese momento a Rivaille le resultaron obvias. Menos que menos después de escucharle decir que había estado mirando en internet como la gente practicaba el sexo… lo mejor sería alejar de su mente esas fantasías.

—Te extraño —confesó con dolor—, extraño como éramos antes.

Rivaille no dijo nada, lo ayudó a salir de la tina, lo cubrió con una toalla y lo llevó hasta su propia cama. Eren sonrió complacido al ver que el Sargento aceptaba su pedido, aunque fuera en silencio.

Se envolvió en las sábanas, oliendo el aroma siempre pulcro de Rivaille, estaban tibias y lo confortaban. El hombre fue a apagar la luz de la sala, tomó la ropa que el chico había usado esa noche para ponerla en remojo, apagó la luz del baño y rezó para que al volver al cuarto Eren estuviera dormido. Dicho y hecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando se acostó a su lado, el muchacho lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pensó en que debería vestirlo, pero no estaba con ánimos para hacerlo, acomodó un poco mejor las sábanas y se metió, aceptándolo entre sus brazos. Le costó conciliar el sueño, tal vez porque tenía temor a que Eren le vomitara encima o quizás porque prefería vigilar su sueño.

A fin de cuentas él solo servía para eso, para vigilar a Eren. Esa había sido su función o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó a su lado.

Los labios del chico, en algún momento, se pegaron a la piel de su cuello deleitándolo. Rivaille se quedó allí, sin empujarlo y sin evitarlo, recordando aquella vez en la cristalización cuando fueron los labios de los dos los que se unieron, extasiándolos de felicidad.

Si su función era vigilar a Eren, lo mejor sería tratar de dejarle un camino seguro para cuando él no estuviera y no pudiera ya cuidarlo.

Sí, sin dudas lo más sano era dejar que conociera a otras personas, que estableciera vínculos como en antaño, para que tuviera algo qué proteger y de lo que aferrarse.

No estaría para siempre al lado de Eren, era un hecho.

Amaneció. Él seguía despierto, Eren roncándole en el oído con los labios pegados a su piel transpirada. Se apartó y se puso de pie o al menos lo intentó.

Eren lo jaló de la ropa que usaba para dormir y así evitó su partida. Parecía no recordar que estaba desnudo, porque se miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Llegaste borrachísimo anoche, eso pasó.

Eren lo soltó, pero Rivaille quedó sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda. Giró apenas para ver a Eren desnudo, con la piel resplandeciente de sudor en una mañana atípicamente calurosa; la luz entraba por la persiana entreabierta, haciendo magia con su cuerpo juvenil. En ese momento Rivaille quiso ser un rayo de sol para así poder inundar los recovecos que dejaban las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Joder, Eren era un muchacho muy apuesto; podía tener a Yuko o a quien quisiera. Podía, incluso, tenerlo a él.

—¿Qué dije?

—¿Eh? —Rivaille se desconcertó con esa pregunta, volviendo en sí con agobio— ¿A qué te refieres? —Notó que Eren lo miraba con vergüenza. Conocía las expresiones del chico, sabía cuándo se sentía intimidado, avergonzado o asustado, por mucho que buscara ocultarlo.

—Hablé… dije estupideces, ¿no? —Frunció el ceño, tratando de leer la respuesta en el inexpresivo y cauteloso semblante del hombre.

—Pues… si te refieres a Yuko, me contaste bastante de ella.

Eren abrió grande los ojos, luego se relajó y escondió la mirada antes de seguir hablando.

—¿No dije nada más?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó perspicaz.

—No sé, se me ocurre que debí haberte dicho mucho… no me acuerdo muy bien de ayer a la noche, solo de que me bañaste —se miró la entrepierna, no tenía una típica erección matutina, pero amenazaba con llegar o con haberse ido hacía poco—. Gracias…

—No vuelvas a llegar borracho —amenazó poniéndose de pie—, porque la próxima vez duermes afuera.

Ese domingo Eren pasó todo el día enfrascado en la notebook, Rivaille por su lado leyendo libros electrónicos que había sacado de la biblioteca. No se preguntó qué tanto hacía el chico en el cuarto, encontraba razones válidas para justificar ese encierro voluntario.

Sin embargo, lejos de los pensamientos de Rivaille, Eren no estaba allí solo para evitar momentos incómodos. Se había llevado la notebook al cuarto con la excusa de estudiar, pero era lo que menos estaba haciendo.

En el buscador de internet colocó la palabra "sexo", sabiendo que en esa ocasión no le interesaba tanto obtener información escrita. Lo borró para en cambio escribir "pornografía". Tragó saliva y, desde la cama, miró hacia la puerta, asegurándose que estaba trabada.

No era la primera vez que navegaba por esa página, pero la sorpresa había sido tanta y tan fuerte, que no navegó por muchos minutos. Con la boca entreabierta, le tocó sorprenderse de las maravillas del cuerpo humano y de aquellas prácticas que en su época se sabían, pero de las que no se hablaban pues en su mayoría eran tabú.

En esa ocasión logró ver un video corto de tres minutos, su fascinación era tal que no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, tenía una poderosa erección que le urgía atender.

De manera inconsciente —al menos eso quiso hacerse creer— cliqueó en la sección de sexo anal, no sin recelo. Había descubierto, muy a su pesar, que navegar por determinadas categorías podía llegar a ser una experiencia terrorífica y había prácticas sexuales de las que por el momento no quería saber.

Cuando un video de una mujer dándole sexo oral a un hombre antes de ser penetrada analmente apareció en escena, fue el punto de quiebre. Jadeó, sintiendo unas cosquillas en su vientre. Liberó el pene del encierro, pero no empezó a masturbarse, una parte de él se sentía extraño sucumbiendo a esa sorprendente emoción.

Los videos eran demasiado cortos para su morbo, pero lo bueno es que podía ver uno tras otro. Recién cuando dio con uno de penetración anal y que duraba bastante pudo dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. A juzgar por los gemidos despreocupados de la mujer esa práctica era muy excitante. Movió la mano hasta su pene para empezar con una tímida masturbación que no tardó en convertirse en una frenética y muy necesitada.

Necesitaba ese desahogo; demasiadas emociones acumuladas, dentro de él, en su pecho, y también en su entrepierna.

La sensación de satisfacción después de eyacular se vio empañada por la preocupación. El semen había ido a parar sobre las sábanas y eso era un problema porque quien solía lavar la ropa era Rivaille… y también era un hombre. Sin dudas iba a saber a ciencia cierta qué era ese manchón blanco, pero ¿cómo encontraría la mancha en un trozo tan grande de tela? No quería jugar con las probabilidades y la suerte.

—Tranquilízate, Eren… —se dijo a sí mismo— y busca una solución. —Sacó una media de la bolsa que cumplía la rustica función de un ropero y trató de limpiar las pruebas del crimen cometido, como si tuviera la obligación de hacerlo. Rivaille no iba a reprochárselo así se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, no obstante a Eren le pesaba que el Sargento estuviera al tanto de sus exóticas aficiones. Claro, solo él las consideraba exóticas aunque el noventa y nueve por ciento de la humanidad las tuviera.

Pero por supuesto que la media no era mágica, así que la mancha húmeda siguió allí, burlándose de él. De mal en peor el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada lo sobresaltó tanto que casi tira la notebook de la cama al suelo.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó Rivaille a través de la puerta, de inmediato el chico salió por ella con las sábanas entre los brazos— ¿Qué haces?

—N-Nada —la sonrisa además de forzada era nerviosa, parecía la de un lunático—, tengo ganas de lavar la ropa.

—Muy bien. —Rivaille le restó importancia, después de todo él era una de las pocas personas que sí tenían aficiones extrañas como disfrutar de lo que mayoría odiaba. Así que no le resultaba extraño que Eren quisiera lavar la ropa si a él le encantaba planchar.

Durante la semana se hablaron poco y nada. Con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar, Eren logró esquivar a Rivaille lo suficiente. Cuando llegó el sábado, inventó una salida, aunque en realidad le había preguntado a Nahuel si podía ir a su casa.

Rivaille, entonces, decidió aceptar una nueva invitación de Frank. No le dijo nada a Eren, porque al chico no le incumbía su vida privada. Se fue poco después de que el muchacho dejara la casa.

Eren pasó gran parte de la tarde en lo de su compañero, estudiando. Conoció a la madre, con quien vivía, y también su cuarto, lleno de objetos de ciencias y posters de historietas que supo reconocer con notable emoción de poder sentirse un poco parte de ese extraño mundo nuevo.

**(…)**

Frank le alcanzó la copa y esperó a que bebiera un sorbo antes de empezar a hablar. Tenía ese gesto ameno en el rostro que solía tener Irvin cuando buscaba consolarlo a conciencia. Rivaille parecía sumido en una tormenta y en el ojo de una es muy difícil ver la salida.

—Es un pendejo.

—Y es ilegal. En este Mundo que un mayor tenga relaciones con un menor de veinte años es…

—Es un pendejo —repitió para después mirarlo con saturación. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención—. Bueno, ¿quieres follar o qué? No vine a tomar vino.

Frank empezó a reír, era a algo que nunca iba a acostumbrarse: a la letal espontaneidad de Rivaille. Asintió y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hasta su cuarto pidiéndole que se pusiera cómodo mientras se daba un baño rápido. Ya sabía que nadie tocaba a ese hombre si no pasaba antes por la ducha.


	17. Roces complacientes

Cuando Eren llegó a casa se sorprendió al no encontrar a Rivaille en ella. Por lo general el Sargento era un ratoncito pequeño y malhumorado de biblioteca, y era sábado por la noche como para creer que podía estar en ese lugar sagrado.

Las revistas y periódicos que solía leer estaban desperdigadas por la mesa y a un lado la notebook en suspensión. La encendió y se sentó frente a la máquina para comprobar lo que Nahuel le había contado.

En efecto descubrió que era posible recuperar las páginas en las que uno había navegado con anterioridad. Palideció al pensar que Rivaille podía saber de esa forma la clase de sitios webs que solía visitar cada tanto cuando él no estaba o cuando podía encerrarse en su habitación. De inmediato pensó en borrar todo el historial, pero algunas búsquedas que no eran propias le llamaron la atención.

La mayoría de las páginas eran sobre sitios referidos a la historia; una búsqueda en particular que tenía que ver con la cura le hizo pensar en que Rivaille seguía en su afán por encontrarla. La tristeza que le generaba la idea de que él pretendía abandonarlo, lo alteraba a niveles absurdos.

Eren, a diferencia de Rivaille, era un titán puro al igual que Annie y no existía cura alguna que valiese. Si el Sargento la hallaba, eso significaba que en algún momento sus caminos irían a separarse. Aunque no necesariamente, pues de igual modo podían envejecer y morir juntos, como personas normales. Negó con la cabeza. A él le agradaba la idea de estar para siempre con Rivaille, a través de los siglos, pero le dolía comprobar que al hombre no parecía importarle. Otra búsqueda hecha llamó su atención y lo distrajo de esa cuestión. Supo que eran de Rivaille porque él no hubiera pensado jamás en navegar por esas páginas.

—Mierda… esto es… sexo _gay_ —murmuró cuando se encontró con un video en donde tres muchachos muy jovencitos practicaban sexo oral entre ellos.

Navegó por unos minutos en las otras páginas similares que llamaban su atención, descubriendo también salas de chat y de encuentros. Sitios que juzgaba de horribles, donde hombres desesperados buscaban desesperadamente otros hombres desesperados… con los que tener sexo desesperado, por supuesto.

El sonido de la llave en la puerta y ésta abriéndose de golpe, lo llevó a cerrar la notebook con energía.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!

— _Epa_ … —Rivaille se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendido por ese explosivo recibimiento— me parece que por un segundo te olvidaste quien era yo y quien eras tú.

—Quiero decir… —se calmó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente de una manera amenazante, aunque no amedrentó a Rivaille. Enseguida carraspeó y habló con un hilillo de voz— no estaba, Sargento.

—No —estiró los brazos—, pero aquí estoy —agregó con obviedad, mirándolo con esa expresión que parecía decirle "estás loco".

—¿De dónde viene?

Por un momento temió que la brusca sinceridad de Rivaille le llevara a confesar que había ido a encontrarse con uno de esos tipos que buscaban desesperadamente sexo desesperado. Hasta se arrepintió, muy tarde, de haberlo preguntado.

—Mira, mocoso —se llevó una mano a la cintura—, no sé qué mierda te pasa, pero no dejo de ser tu Sargento en el "sentimiento"… ni en mil ni en un millón de años.

—¡No me salga con eso ahora! —Pese a cometer la brutal osadía de interrumpir su discurso preponderante, igual cuidó de seguir tratándole con formalidad, que la idea no era invocar a Leviatán.

—De lo de Frank, ¿conforme? —Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en responderle.

—¿Su jefe? ¿La copia de Irvin?

—No conozco mucha gente aquí, así que por descarte hablamos de él —respondió con infinito tedio.

—¿Y a qué fue? —Lo siguió por detrás hasta la arcada de la cocina.

—Eren —reprochó, no tan enojado sino más bien curioso. No tardó en seguir con ironía—, ¿qué te ocurre? De verdad te lo pregunto, me preocupas… me preocupa tu salud, ¡porque voy a cagarte a patadas en el orto si sigues molestándome!

—Quiero saber si pasa algo malo, no es normal que vaya un sábado.

—Bueno, tú hoy fuiste a la casa de un amigo.

—Usted nunca tuvo amigos, Sargento. —Lejos de querer ser hiriente, buscaba la manera de desenmascararlo—. Así que no diga que ese tipo, a quien conoció hace pocos meses, es su amigo.

—Es verdad, pero… —Agitó la cabeza con un gesto muy gracioso de asco— ¿Qué demonios hago dándote explicaciones? ¡Piérdete, Eren!

Se encerró en el cuarto, tratando de huir de las preguntas del chiquillo. Comprendía por qué no quería decirle la verdad aunque pocas veces le importara lo que causara su honestidad.

Sin embargo esa noche Eren parecía no estar dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer. Abrió la puerta con total desfachatez ante la descreída mirada del Sargento. Iba a sacarlo a patadas de su cuarto, pero no pudo al ver que Eren lloraba. Eso lo dejó tieso en el sitio, a la espera amarga de que hablara; el chico estaba furioso y desencajado.

Eren señaló la pantalla sin darse cuenta de lo que había en ella. Rivaille en cambio pudo ver con claridad que era una de esas tantas páginas gay de las que Frank le había hablado, pero no parecía ser eso lo que más le importaba al muchacho en ese momento.

Entre lágrimas y gritos de cólera le contó que había visto las páginas visitadas, que sabía que todavía seguía buscando una cura, pese a que no era necesario en el mundo actual porque ya no había titanes.

—¡¿Por qué, Rivaille?!

—Tranquilízate, Eren. —Se acercó a él, despacio, como si temiera que de un momento a otro el dolor emocional lo llevara a convertirse en titán—. Contrólate.

—¿Por qué quieres dejarme solo? —Se acurrucó contra el ropero, evitando el contacto íntimo y lo apartó con el revés de la mano para alejarlo. Entonces Rivaille optó por quitarle la notebook y dejarla sobre la mesa de luz.

—No quiero dejarte solo —aclaró con tono parco, inconmovible por fuera, pero revolucionado por dentro.

—¿Entonces por qué tomas distancia de mí? Esta semana no me hablaste… ya no me hablas como antes, no me miras como antes.

—Siéntate en la cama —suspiró, frotándose la frente. La situación lo superaba.

—Aquí no están Armin y Mikasa y no van a estar dentro de mil años, pero tú… —quedó a medio decir—. No te importa dejarme solo.

—No es eso, no quiero dejarte. Te dije que quiero encontrar la cura para sentir que… no fue en vano. Te lo dije ¿o no? —reiteró.

Eren asintió, sabía que su Sargento buscaba una cura en gran parte porque sentía que se lo debía a los que habían muerto, aunque ya no sirviera de nada.

—Pero me ocultas cosas —reprochó destrozado—. Lo sé, Rivaille, te conozco.

El susodicho tragó saliva, incómodo, y perdió la mirada. Pensó en que había llegado la hora de enfrentar ese momento que había postergado demasiado tiempo y contarle a Eren del estigma, sin embargo el chico continuó hablando, desconcertándolo.

—¿Frank es tan importante para ti como lo fue el comandante?

—No, Eren… —resopló—. Así como Mikasa es irremplazable para ti, Irvin lo es para mí —susurró, mientras lo estrechaba con cuidado entre sus brazos—, de la misma manera en la que tú ahora eres irremplazable para mí. Y no me hagas decir tantas cosas ñoñas o tendré que salir a matar gente o… _algo_.

—Entonces… —titubeó, bajo el consuelo que le ofrecía— ¿puedo besarte? ¿Sin que evites el beso?

Rivaille recordó ese momento perturbador mientras Eren le cortaba el pelo. Tardó en reaccionar y darle una respuesta. Tenía al chico respirándole con ansiedad en el cuello y primero pensó en decirle que sí, creyendo que un simple beso en esa zona de su cuerpo no sería tan raro tomando en cuenta que podía sentirlo cada vez que compartían la cama cuando Eren insistía en ello.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el chico se atrevió a rozarle la mejilla para llegar a sus labios. Rivaille tuvo una reacción que no esperó de su parte, porque fue él quien le buscó la boca.

Se besaron como si siempre lo hubieran hecho; aunque Eren temblaba de los nervios y Rivaille encontraba esa caricia como agua en el desierto, había cierta calma en ellos, cierta aceptación, como si se dieran cuenta, tarde, que no necesitaban expresar con el cuerpo algo que sentían desde hacía tantos siglos. El lazo estaba, desde mucho antes de que ellos se percataran de él.

Sin embargo sucumbir y poder expresar esa amalgama compleja de emociones que sentían el uno por el otro era sublime, ninguno de los dos pudo negarse a ello. Rivaille sonrió apenas al descubrir que Eren daba ligeros respingos cuando se atrevía a meter la lengua y eso le sirvió para enfriarse. Quiso tomar distancia del chico y darle una tregua. No necesitaba sexo, había tenido con Frank así que la descarga física, acumulada por siglos, no existía ya. Tampoco pretendía traumar a Eren, pero fue el mismo chico quien se le fue encima, literalmente, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama.

Le salió de manera natural reprochárselo.

—Tú estuviste mirando mucha pornografía, ¿verdad?

—No tiene idea de cuánta, Sargento.

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo reiteradas veces con alevosía. Con razón en ese último tiempo el chico se encerraba en la pieza con la notebook.

—Solo que… —murmuró Eren quedando a medio camino en lo que pensaba decir.

—¿Qué?

—Era entre hombres y mujeres, no sabía que había entre hombres. Nahuel no me contó eso.

—Hay muchas cosas que Nahuel no sabe —dijo divertido en un susurro escalofriante.

—Es increíble que la gente no tenga vergüenza hoy en día en que otros los vean haciendo eso. —Arqueó las cejas, entre maravillado y espantado.

—Bueno, en nuestra época también había algunos pervertidos a los que les gustaba que los mirasen.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Oh, sí, incluso se pagaba para ver a gente follando… en teatros clandestinos.

—¿Usted pagó, Sargento? Alguna vez, quiero decir… en esa época o en esta.

—Yo no era de los que debían pagar.

Eren no quiso seguir indagando al respecto, prefería quedarse con la enorme duda sobre qué había querido decir puntualmente con eso. Rivaille le tomó el rostro con las dos manos para acercarlo y besarlo. Le gustaba ver a Eren cohibido y a la vez con las hormonas alteradas, incluso podía sentir contra el muslo la poderosa erección de la que era víctima.

—Sargento…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero tocarlo, ¿puedo?

Rivaille lanzó un pequeño suspiro a modo de risa.

—Si no se lo cuentas a nadie…

—¿A quién le voy a contar? —Alzó las cejas— Eso no es algo que se cuente, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Es algo así como un secreto sucio que suele tener la gente como nosotros —terció con perfidia mientras le mordía despacio el lóbulo de la oreja enrojecida, solo para escucharlo gemir.

Y allí quedó, porque Eren tenía terror de cometer un error imperdonable que mereciera la muerte y Rivaille no se sentía con ánimos de corromperlo. Lo tuvo acostado sobre su pecho por unos cuantos minutos u horas, no supo precisarlo. Terminó por acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un perro hasta que, abrigado de tanta paz, Eren se quedó dormido. Lo acomodó a un lado y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar la notebook que había quedado a un costado, sobre la mesa de noche.

La abrió y cerró la página de pornografía gay. Empezó a reír despacio, imaginando la cara de espanto que debía haber tenido al momento de descubrir su secreto. Sí: Eren podía ser muy ingenuo, incluso con mil años a cuestas.

Cuando se preparó para dormir lo que, creyó, sería una típica noche con Eren en la cama, le tocó despertar a mitad de la madrugada siendo prácticamente violado. Aunque sería una exageración decirlo así porque el chico, con torpeza, solo se había dejado llevar, besándolo con furia y tratando de levantarle la camiseta que solía usar de piyama para poder tocarle la piel sin interrupciones.

Supo lo que Eren necesitaba en ese momento y no lo torturó sin necesidad. Llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna del chico y lo acarició por encima de la tela. El gemido de Eren sonó apagado, casi como un quejido de dolor.

—Rivaille…

—¿Quieres que yo te toque o solo quieres tocarme tú a mí?

—Q-Quiero que me toques. —Hubo cierto tono imperativo en su voz que encantó a Rivaille.

No necesitó de más para bajarle un poco el pantalón y descubrir en la penumbra el pene del muchacho. Estaba duro por completo y por la punta del glande habían asomado las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal; era evidente que Eren llevaba mucho tiempo excitado y necesitaba descargarse. Lo ayudó, masturbándolo despacio mientras le indicaba, sin palabras, como hacerlo con él.

Cuando el chico quiso quitarle la camiseta, Rivaille se negó y le tomó las manos para alejárselas, después volvió a buscarle la entrepierna, para masajeársela despacio antes de empezar a masturbarlo con firmeza.

En venganza, quizás, Eren le aferró un glúteo con fuerza malsana y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, eyaculando copiosamente y ensuciándole parte de la ropa. Eso había sido rápido, pensó Rivaille.

Guardaron silencio durante los breves segundos que a Eren le tomó regularizar la respiración para poder hablar.

—Sargento… no quiero que se enoje —murmuró cuando pudo recuperarse del todo—, pero con Yuko… nos besamos.

Rivaille lo tomó de la nuca y lo fue bajando hasta su entrepierna, sin contemplaciones ni remordimiento.

—Chupa.

—¿Está enojado? —preguntó ante el falo erguido, antes de metérselo en la boca. Apenas podía verle la cara, pero se figuraba que no había ablandado las facciones.

—No, Eren… está bien —jadeó, al sentir como el chico le apresaba tímidamente el pene con los labios.

Se corrió enseguida, no necesitó más estímulo para hacerlo que saber que era Eren quien lo satisfacía. Luego quedó tendido en la cama así: embadurnado en semen y complacido, con la cara perfilada, mirando hacia la persiana entre abierta y sin cortinas todavía.

—Solo… cuídate.

Suspiró. No podía reclamarle a Eren que se portara mal con Yuko si él mismo tenía sexo con Frank.

—¿Qué?

—Si tienes sexo con ella... —Lo miró a los ojos y notó en Eren algo similar a la culpa o a la vergüenza, no supo cuál de las dos emociones lo oprimían en ese momento—. Debes cuidarte o la dejarás embarazada. Además tengo entendido que en esta época hay enfermedades más raras y peligrosas que en el pasado… que seas un titán no te hace inmune a todo.

—No, yo… —Negó con la cabeza de manera efusiva, quería explicarle a ese hombre que no pretendía sumar a alguien en su vida de esa manera, que todo lo que pretendía y le hacía feliz, solo podía venir de él; pero Rivaille lo apartó para ponerse de pie e ir a ducharse.

La idea de que a Rivaille no le molestaba, lo alteraba y lo entristecía, sin embargo no se dejó llevar por esa emoción, comprendía en su fuero más interno que el lazo que tenían era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que podían desarrollar en el presente con otras personas.

_Ni Yuko ni Frank_.

Cuando Rivaille terminó su baño, a Eren no le resultó extraño que lo mandara a ducharse. Cuando salió encontró al Sargento preparando el desayuno y tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo. Aunque le tomó su tiempo y estuvo por alrededor de media hora rondándole tras la espalda en silencio, al final se animó.

—¿Qué…? —Rivaille quedó a medio decir. El chico le había apresado por los brazos con afecto y había hundido la barbilla en su hombro, donde las ramificaciones del estigma comenzaban a doler. Dio un respingo por reflejo y trató de apartarse.

Vio la expresión de Eren como la de un cachorro de león herido y se arrepintió de su reacción involuntaria, pero no mucho. No podía explicarle del estigma, no todavía, así que para remediar su propia torpeza estiró una mano y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo tomándolo del cuello. Fue un abrazo cálido viniendo de alguien como Rivaille.

—Hoy es domingo.

—Sí, y mañana lunes —continuó Rivaille finalizando con el contacto para seguir con la preparación del desayuno—, traspasado martes, luego miércoles.

—Digo… —lo silenció con seriedad—, podríamos… no hay mucho para hacer, pero…

—Tengo que leer, Eren… —avisó con pena de arruinarle una posible y melosa salida romántica—. Aunque si quieres pasar todo el día follando, no es mala idea.

—¡Sargento! —Se espantó, para enseguida empezar a reír con candidez ante la sonrisa encantadora de él—. Tampoco es mala idea.

—Ok, Romeo… —Le puso una mano en la cara para alejarlo. Había sido un error de su parte darle esas libidinosas ideas.

—¿N-No quiere?

—No es necesario tener sexo, Eren. —No respondió la pregunta—. ¿Tú quieres?

Le dio ternura la manera en la que Eren asintió con efervescencia.

—S-Sí, por supuesto… quiero tocarlo y besarlo y…

—Vale —lo calmó, antes de que las hormonas hicieran estragos—, pero mira que el sexo gay no es como lo muestran en esas películas raras.

—No he visto mucho de esa clase de películas, de todos modos.

—Sí, claro —ironizó.

—Al menos no del corte gay. —Lo siguió por detrás cuando fue a la sala para dejar los platos con tostadas de pan de salvado y frutas. Poco tiempo después entendería las verdaderas razones de una dieta tan estricta.

—Bueno, de todos modos el sexo gay es… complicado. ¿No prefieres perder tu virginidad con una chica?

—¿Me lo pregunta en serio? —Se enojó, sin entender todavía la retorcida lógica de ese hombre que empezaba a juzgar como de perverso, ya ni pervertido.

—No hace falta follar, Eren. Estamos bien así… me quieres y yo… también —carraspeó, nervioso, mientras se sentaba con una taza en la mano y dejaba otra a su lado.

—¿Por qué no quiere acostarse conmigo?

—Nos acostamos. El sexo no es penetración solamente.

—Vale, pero… —Vio que el hombre le señalaba la taza indicándole de manera sutil que se callara de una bendita vez y se sentara a desayunar, pero Eren no quería dejar el tema allí.

Sin embargo Rivaille le respondió con evasivas, aunque el chico era muy insistente y se mostraba muy dispuesto y hasta casi _desesperado_ por tener sexo con él, no dio el brazo a torcer. Había muchas cuestiones que lo atormentaban y que no quería compartir con Eren porque dudaba que lo entendiera desde su lugar, y solo conseguiría menoscabarlo de alguna cándida manera.

Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de querer delinquir de esa forma con él; no porque le importase ir preso en el sistema legal imperante —además si tenía sexo con Eren el secreto no saldría de esas cuatro paredes—, pero no saber si el chico lo hacía por necesidad o afecto y verdadera convicción lo mellaba. Sin dejar de lado que tener sexo implicaba desnudarse y la marca del estigma ya no era tan disimulable como al principio; de por sí bastantes explicaciones le había tenido que dar a Frank.

—Hace calor como para que estés con camiseta de manga larga. —Le había dicho Eren esa misma tarde.

Era insólito para Rivaille, pero comenzaba el verano en una época que él la recordaba como fría. Ese mundo era extraño hasta para con el clima. Debería haber nieve y gente abrigada, pero en cambio el sol comenzaba a rajar la tierra.

No recordaba haber pasado alguno de sus cumpleaños deshidratándose de esa manera. Faltaba un mes y medio para ello, pero el clima parecía encrudecerse cada día más.

**(…)**

Durante esa semana Eren se las ingenió para doblegarlo un poco. Le robaba besos en los momentos menos esperados sabiendo que Rivaille buscaba no darle terreno o lugar. Seguía sin comprender esa reticencia a tener sexo cuando ya habían hecho muchas "cosas sucias".

—¿Sabes? Dicen que a los tipos de tu edad les da morbo follarse a jovencitos como yo —dijo Eren una mañana sabática, con cierta gracia. Rivaille lo miró entre ojos antes de doblar el periódico y dejarlo a un lado.

—¿Me viste cara de pervertido o qué? —Aunque admitía que Eren tenía razón. En esa época y en la que venían, era algo sabido. No por accidente o _milagro_ había conocido el sexo sodomita—. Además no lo digas así, ni que fuera un viejo.

—Pero tú eres… —continuó, ajeno a la reprimenda— ¿cómo le dicen? Puto de clóset o algo así…

—Hoy es sábado. —Intentó cambiar el tema con éxito—. ¿No tenías una competencia o torneo?

—Un evento —corrigió—, ¿vas a venir?

—¿Vas a participar?

Eren asintió con alegría y aunque Rivaille no tenía ganas de sociabilizar con los seres humanos le daba pena pincharle la emoción. Suspiró y se frotó el pelo.

—Ven… como es un evento solo haré una ronda, pero…

—¿A qué hora es?

—A las seis de la tarde, pero yo tengo que ir una hora antes.

—Entonces con más razón no puedes tener sexo, estarás cansado. —Le palmeó el vientre bien formado—. Así que controla al pequeño titancito que hay en ti.

—¿Vienes? —Necesitaba la confirmación verbal, el compromiso de palabra.

—Sí y más te vale que ganes, porque no pienso ir a verte perder.

Eren intentó reprimir un salto poco masculino y majadero, pero le resultó imposible. Gritó un "voy a ganar" que hasta Susy escuchó.

Poco antes de irse, Eren estaba eufórico. Tuvo que echarlo de la casa jurándole sobre el recuerdo de Irvin y toda la puta Legión que iría a ese condenado evento a las seis de la tarde. Mientras, durante esa hora, se daría un baño y se prepararía. La escuela no quedaba lejos tampoco.

Le sorprendió oír el timbre, por un momento pensó que Eren había vuelto por algo que se había olvidado, no era de extrañar que estando tan fuera de sí olvidara la cabeza. Sin embargo no tenía sentido que tocara timbre, así que por descarte debía ser Susy.

Vaya su sorpresa al ver que no era ella tampoco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Frank se hizo hacia atrás y borró la sonrisa amable de sus labios.

—Perdón, ¿estabas ocupado?

—No, lo siento —se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz—, es raro que me visites, por eso. Me sorprendió. Lamento ser grosero.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Después de todo es tu casa prácticamente —concedió, haciéndose a un costado. Frank pasó a su lado despidiendo ese aroma a colonia que tanto le gustaba—, ¿vienes a follarme?

—Oh… ni dos minutos y ya te me estás insinuando —simuló ofenderse—, en realidad venía a invitarte a cenar. Ahora. —Miró el ambiente, lucía tan pulcro como nunca su _hermana_ lo había tenido—. Podríamos ir al teatro y…

—No, no, no —negó con una minúscula sonrisa algo burlesca—, esas cosas las hacen las parejas y nosotros no lo somos ni lo seremos.

—Bueno, pero… tampoco es pecado que dos amigos cenen juntos —dijo con naturalidad—, podemos ir a ver una función sin que eso implique sexo.

Rivaille sonrió con sorna.

—Sí, claro… como si pudiera decirte que no si me propones follar. —Fue sincero hasta la médula. Frank tenía esa clase de perfil de hombre que sabía encenderlo con solo insinuársele. Lo peor de todo es que a veces le gustaba sentirse así. El gran héroe de la humanidad no era perfecto.

—¿Vamos? ¿O tendré que sobornarte de nuevo para que seas mi compañía de esta noche?

Ellos dos lo sabían aunque no lo dijeran: Frank era apuesto, podía tener al hombre que quisiera a su lado. Al hombre _gay_ que quisiera, claro.

—No puedo. Eren tiene un evento ahora… no sé qué mierda es —murmuró, afligido por negarse a ese sujeto que tanto había hecho por él—, pero mañana o… pasado, si quieres, voy a tu casa y miramos alguna película o hacemos lo que tú quieras.

—Vale —aceptó ecuánime—, si ya tenías planes para hoy, lo entiendo.

—Se lo prometí y… es un poco pesado si le fallo.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones —dijo con una sonrisa de diversión por ver a un tipo tan despreocupado como Rivaille apenado por dar una negativa. Sabía que era la clase de persona que no se mosqueaba por incomodar a los demás o no hacer lo que pretendían.

—No es eso… —murmuró. Frank pasó a su lado y sintió una energía emanando de él.

—¿Sabes? —Giró antes de irse para hablarle con seriedad y cierto deje de poder en sus palabras— Los alquileres están aumentando últimamente.

—La comida y la ropa también… lo único que no aumenta es el sueldo —bromeó, tratando de no sentirse incómodo.

—Tranquilo, no te cobraré de más, pero…

—Pero… —Lo miró con las cejas alzadas, cruzándose de brazos. No pensaba prostituirse, de nuevo, por un techo o un trozo de pan; prefería volver a robar.

—Si estudiaras para policía podrías tener un mejor sueldo.

—Otra vez con eso —suspiró, aliviado en su fuero más interno de que Frank no fuera más explícito con su sutil indirecta—. Debo prepararme, lo siento, pero ya es tarde para mí.

Señaló hacia atrás y Frank asintió con integridad, para después despedirse dejándole una sensación amarga en el pecho que no supo que connotación darle y que lo acompañó durante todo el camino hasta el gimnasio de la escuela. No había hecho nada para sentir remordimientos o algo similar. Le tomaría tiempo descubrir que era culpa.


	18. Sexualidad masculina

Era un día de insoportable calor y él era el único que llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga. Eren parecía buscarlo con la mirada entre la gente que estaba sentada en las butacas.

En la puerta del gimnasio una muchacha joven le dio un papel que Rivaille no supo para qué servía, pero que guardó. Caminó hasta el chico levantando una mano para que lo viese, a modo de decir: "aquí estoy, pesado". Suponía que así debían sentirse los padres cuando iban a los actos de sus retoños. Aunque no sentía orgullo, sino ganas de tomarse un litro de agua y salir corriendo a casa para meterse bajo la ducha fría.

—¡Rivaille! —Se emocionó al verlo, pero borró la sonrisa al reclamarle—: Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento. —No parecía en verdad sentirlo—. ¿Ya peleaste? —Lo miró de arriba abajo, Eren llevaba puesto apenas un pantalón deportivo corto. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido y eso que lo había visto desnudo incontables veces. El clásico estirón de los niños, o algo así, solo que Rivaille le veía el lado perverso al asunto.

—Soy el último…

—Genial, entonces llegué bien, quejoso.

—Ahora peleo, llegas al final —protestó—. Siéntate allí, junto a Nahuel. —Señaló a un muchacho de postura desgarbada y de desordenada cabellera roja. La butaca a su lado estaba vacía y allí se sentó.

—Tú debes ser el _famoso_ Nahuel.

El chico asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Rivaille lo estudió sin escrúpulos, quería ver si adivina el enigma, ¿era gay o no? Le resultaba extraño que alguien entablara amistad con Eren, no porque el chico fuera intratable, al contrario, era muy simpático cuando se lo proponía, pero en ese mundo ellos no encajaban, Eren menos que menos.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba. No solo porque Nahuel no parecía pertenecer al mismo "gremio" que él, sino porque no era el único que se le acercaba con afabilidad a Eren. Muchos jóvenes quienes, suponía con certeza, eran compañeros, le hablaban como en antaño lo hacían sus amigos, solo que con más confianza y soltura. Incluso, se atrevía a decir, con _excesiva_ camaradería.

Sin embargo reconocía que era algo característico de la época: la gente era muy confianzuda por naturaleza. No tenían problemas en dar besos en las mejillas, en abrazarse o tener gestos que en el pasado se tildaban de íntimos.

Cuando Jin, el capitán del club, le dio un efusivo abrazo a Eren que duró demasiados segundos para lo que Rivaille consideraba "decoroso", apretó con fuerza la butaca de enfrente. Había una chica junto a ese mastodonte humano, supo que era Yuko, la recordaba muy bien desde esa noche en la que había llevado a Eren borracho a casa. A la luz del día, el parecido con Mikasa era abrumador. Ella le sonreía a Eren al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el brazo desnudo. Rivaille suspiró y se dio cuenta que Nahuel lo miraba de reojo con algo que parecía ser miedo.

—¿A ti también te arrastró Eren?

—Eh… sí —respondió Nahuel, aletargado—, está muy contento con esto del boxeo. Yo no entiendo nada para ser sincero —admitió imperturbable.

—Por lo que entendí de sus explicaciones solo se trata de matarse a golpes.

—Algo así —rió el chico—. Le hace bien.

—Sí, lo hace feliz —suspiró de nuevo, resignado con esa verdad. Debería sentirse contento por él, y lo estaba. Le agradaba ver que Eren podía ser quien era sin martirizarse justamente por serlo.

En el ring su contrincante no duró demasiado. Eren era letal, en todo sentido, sus golpes hacían rechinar los dientes y los espectadores corrían la cara en señal de impresión. Rivaille miró la contienda con una minúscula e interna sonrisa de satisfacción.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que Eren era algo así como la estrella en ese deporte, o al menos en la escuela. Sus compañeros, incluido el capitán, fueron a él cuando bajó del ring y lo abrazaron, aclamándolo; pero Eren era ajeno, en cierta medida, a los halagos. Le gustaba que lo vitoreasen, era un chico con suficiente ego como para disfrutar del merecido reconocimiento, pero buscó a Rivaille con la mirada y le regaló una enorme sonrisa que provocó la propia.

Yuko miró hacia esa zona, buscando al dueño de la mueca tan afectiva que regalaba Eren. Cuando fueron arrastrados por la muchedumbre hacia la puerta, el chico se mostró contrariado.

—Ve con ellos —le dijo Rivaille cuando pudo pasar la marea de gente y acercarse a Eren. Querían festejar y era lógico que buscaran hacerlo con la estrella del evento.

—Pero…

—Yo iré a casa y te esperaré.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —dijo una voz femenina. A Rivaille le costó darse cuenta que Yuko le hablaba a él. No estaba acostumbrado a que los jóvenes de la edad de Eren lo trataran con informalidad, pero en esa época él tampoco era un viejo para que lo trataran de "usted".

—No creo que quiera venir. —Eren lo conocía lo suficiente a su Sargento para asegurar aquello.

—Yo me iré —dijo Nahuel, quien había sido ignorado hasta entonces.

Eren vio a Rivaille irse junto a él, era graciosa la diferencia de altura. Nahuel llegaba a los dos metros, Rivaille apenas superaba el metro sesenta y tres con zapatos.

—¡Ey, Eren, vamos a festejar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar! —dijo Jin, llamándole la atención, Yuko lo había tomado del brazo, con el fin de arrastrarlo.

—Quiero… —señaló hacia afuera— quiero bañarme primero, díganme donde estarán e iré más tarde.

—Puedes bañarte aquí —propuso ella.

—No soy de esta escuela —le respondió buscando un pretexto para irse indemne de culpa.

—Bien, para más te vale que aparezcas, tenemos que hablar sobre el torneo —amenazó Jin. Eren no lo tomó como tal, podían hablar del mentado tornero el sábado siguiente o en la semana.

Nahuel iba contándole a Rivaille la penosa circunstancia que le llevó a conocer a Eren, mientras el hombre trataba de no burlarse al imaginar a un chico tan grandote siendo golpeado por un rejunte de niños ricachones. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Eren, tras ellos.

—¡Esperen!

Había llegado jadeando, con la sudadera puesta del lado contrario y el bolso abierto. Ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa. Empezaba a refrescar un poco con la llegada de la noche, pero Eren sentía el cuerpo caliente por el encuentro y el desgaste de energía.

—¿No irás con ellos?

—Quiero ir a casa a bañarme —le respondió a Rivaille—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Nahuel?

—No, le prometí a mi madre que pintaría la reja de casa. Si salgo hoy a la noche no sé en qué condiciones estaré mañana para hacerlo.

Nahuel hizo un par de cuadras con ellos y luego se despidió yendo a casa. Cuando quedaron a solas, Rivaille apenas murmuró lo que pensaba, quizás como un intento de quebrar el silencio.

—Es un buen chico.

—¿Nahuel?

—No, Eren —respondió con ironía—, claro que hablo de Nahuel.

—Sí, lo es… ¡y yo también! —se jactó con gracia.

—Sí, eres un buen chico; peleaste bien hoy, felicitaciones.

—No fue la gran cosa —dijo con falsa modestia, pateando una piedra—, era un evento amistoso, lo importante viene con el torneo. Participan todas las escuelas del Viejo Mundo, hay un nivel mejor y los luchadores están más preparados.

—Si hoy vas a salir, cuida de no emborracharte y mucho menos de drogarte.

—No voy a salir hoy.

Rivaille alzó las cejas mirándolo con descreimiento. Creyó que esos chicos eran sus amigos, que la pasaba bien con ellos y que le agradaba salir, como cualquier muchacho de su edad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás muy cansado?

—No es eso… es que —lo miró con una cálida sonrisa—, prefiero estar contigo.

Rivaille en ese momento sintió que algo explotaba dentro de él. Carraspeó y perdió la mirada, tratando de no sonreír o decir alguna cursilería… pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Puedo comerte a besos, pendejo?

Eren empezó a reír de los nervios y de la ansiedad por semejante pregunta, en especial porque Rivaille lo había mirado de reojo, con una temeraria seriedad.

—Cuando lleguemos —respondió en un susurro. Faltaba apenas una cuadra.

—¿Quieres que paremos en lo de Susy y le hagamos pedir una pizza? —Ellos no tenían teléfono y dudaban tenerlo algún día; no era una compra elemental y aunque tuviera el dinero para hacerla, nadie los llamaría.

—Sí, sería genial… podríamos mirar alguna película.

—Porno.

—Sargento —reprochó con una risita tonta—, qué atrevido.

—Aunque también quiero ver alguna de acción.

—El sexo es acción.

—Bueno, si tanto insistes y quieres ver una porno conmigo… —bromeó Rivaille con circunspección—. Hablando en serio… podríamos mirar una de esas que a ti tanto te gustan.

—¿Porno?

—Género catastro o catástrofe, me habías dicho que se llamaban. Esas en las que muchas personas mueren y tratan de sobrevivir en mundos horribles.

—¡Hay una nueva sobre titanes!

—Vale, miremos esa. No tengo dinero para alquilarla así que la buscaremos en tu notebook ilegalmente.

—Nahuel me dijo que uno puede tener problemas haciendo eso, porque la policía te registra la celda del IP, que no sé que es, una especie de dirección —explicó con efusiva felicidad—, y te encuentran.

—Si eso pasa les diremos que fue sin querer.

—¿Te imaginas que venga tu jefe?

—A él podemos sobornarlo con café y pastelitos de nuez. Le pueden.

Le agradaba ver a Eren tan animado y efervescente, era como si la simple idea de pasar esa noche con él fuera suficiente para sentirse satisfecho y feliz. Tenía la posibilidad de irse con sus amigos a coronar esa noche de victoria, pero el chico prefería quedarse en casa con un amargado como él.

Una vez ante la puerta de la vecina se aseguraron de que esta estuviera despierta. Por suerte en esa época la gente tendía a acostarse tarde, y aunque ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, Susy recién estaba a mitad de la preparación de la cena.

—Qué bueno que los veo, chicos —dijo la anciana con emoción—, mañana iré al Nuevo Mundo para pasar el Año Nuevo con mi familia.

—Excelente —correspondió Rivaille con apatía, sin entender el punto.

—Antes de irme pasaré a dejarle las llaves de casa, agradecería mucho que me regaran las plantas.

—¿Cuándo vuelve? ¿Se va por mucho tiempo? —Eren parecía afligido, aunque no lo estaba.

—Oh, no, solo un par de semanas… para el dos ya estaré aquí, pero temo dejar la casa sola, hoy en día ocurren tantas barbaridades.

—Vale —asintió Eren, contento de verla tan alegre. No era para menos, Susy quería mucho a su familia, aunque no parecía ser un cariño muy recíproco.

—Entonces… ¿una de mozzarella me habían dicho?

—Dos —corrigió Rivaille. Eren comía como un caballo, en especial los sábados—. Y una coca-cola de litro y medio. Gracias.

—Chicos —dijo antes de que se fueran—, si en estas semanas quieren pasar a mirar tele o a usar la computadora, pueden, ¿eh? Tienen mi autorización.

—¡Gracias! —correspondió Eren.

—No queremos abusar de su bondad. —A Rivaille le cosquilleaba esa posibilidad, sabía por Eren que la anciana tenía una biblioteca enorme cuya mayoría de libros antiguos eran de historia; una reliquia, tomando en cuenta que la tecnología había exterminado la lectura en papel. Eso sin contar el enorme plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas y el ordenador, igual de bestial.

—Oh, soy yo la que abusa de ustedes.

Sacaría provecho a esas dos semanas. Eso pensó Rivaille mientras abría la puerta de casa.

—Oh…

—¿Qué? —Eren lo miró al prender la luz.

—En un par de días es veinticinco.

—Sí, falta poco para el treinta y uno. ¡Festejaremos el Año Nuevo juntos!

Eren no reparó en los motivos de Rivaille para sacar a relucir esa fecha en concreto, pero ese sería el primer año que "festejaría" su cumpleaños sin la única persona que sabía la fecha de su nacimiento. Una emoción extraña lo embargó, una que podía juzgarla de espantosa, a tal punto que necesitó algo de lo que abstraerse de esa horrible sensación.

Los labios de Eren, y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, parecía ser la único que podía distraerlo lo suficiente para no dejarse caer en un pozo que auguraba ser muy profundo. Ni siquiera le importaba ya la marca del estigma, solo quería un poco de lo que Eren pretendía darle: afecto.

El chico se mostró sorprendido por ese _ataque_ , pero tampoco se quejó ni preguntó a qué se debía la desmedida reacción y el cambio abrupto en su predisposición. Solo se dejó arrastrar, pero cuando comprendió que Rivaille lo estaba llevando, beso tras beso, hasta el cuarto, trató de entender qué era lo que el hombre pretendía en verdad.

—Espera, Rivaille… debería bañarme primero. —Sabía lo mucho que al Sargento le desagradaba que estuviera sudado. Sin embargo el hombre dejó sus labios tranquilos para mirarlo con seriedad y cambiar de idea, o mejor sería decir que de rumbo.

No lo acostaría en ese estado mugriento en su propia cama, y en las sábanas que después tendría que usar para taparse, así que lo llevó hasta el cuarto del mismo Eren y lo empujó sobre la cama, llena de pertrechos que fueron a dar al suelo.

Eren quiso prender la luz, pero Rivaille no lo dejó, se le fue al humo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para poder quitarle la sudadera, todavía llevaba el pantalón del equipo y por la fina tela podía apreciar una vigorosa erección. La buscó con ansiedad y la engulló con hambre. Eren se aferró al pelo del Sargento, soltando un gemido, mordiéndose la otra mano —a riesgo de convertirse en titán—, quizás por decoro; no quería gritar y que los vecinos fabularan más de lo que hacían respecto a su "relación", que si eran primos, que si eran hermanos, que si eran amigos o amantes.

Cuando Eren quiso darse cuenta, estaba desnudo y recibiendo su primera felación. Rivaille no le daba tiempo a procesar lo que ocurría. Quería, pero tal vez un poco más despacio y a conciencia. El hombre pareció reparar en ello, porque se quedó quieto, mirándolo a la cara.

—Mierda… debería ir a buscar el aceite de cocina al menos.

Allí no tenían cremas ni nada, aunque Frank solía usar con él un líquido que se compraba en casas especiales, sex shops, si mal no recordaba. No tenía otro producto para lubricar.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo?

—¿No quieres? —Por primera vez Rivaille dudó sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí —aseguró con tesón, llevaba semanas esperando por eso—, solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Eren no quería arruinar el momento, aunque estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para hacerlo.

Rivaille se fue unos segundos que a Eren le parecieron demasiado cortos, necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que esa noche iba a penetrar o ser penetrado. Esa gran duda lo tenía histérico.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Rivaille dejando el frasco a un costado de la cama y en el suelo para volver a acostarse sobre él y besarlo en los labios. Seguía vestido a diferencia de Eren, pero pensaba cambiar esa condición.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

Rivaille parpadeó estupefacto ante esa pregunta. Enseguida comprendió que no necesitaba hablarle de abejas y sandeces similares; era una duda muy esperada por parte de un inexperto o primerizo.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

—C-Como tú quieras —balbuceó, no muy seguro de estar dando la respuesta correcta. Ni en sueños había creído que su primera vez sería así, tan llena de torpezas y sorpresas, mucho menos con un hombre, mucho menos con Rivaille—, pero… ¿podríamos prender la luz?

—No, mejor así —respondió titubeante, mientras terminaba de desabrocharse la camisa. La marca le dolía, pero podía ignorarla si Eren no reparaba en ella.

—¿No quieres verme?

—No es eso, Eren… ¿no te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo a la luz?

—Bueno, sí. —Si lo pensaba bien era muy vergonzoso, pero quería verlo con claridad. El cuerpo de Rivaille le gustaba mucho y sabía que al Sargento el suyo incluso más.

Si habría una escala de "homosexualidad" como en los terremotos, sin dudas Rivaille haría estallar el número siete en ese momento; le gustaba mucho ese chiquillo y podía quedarse mirándole los pectorales con la misma desfachatez con la que lo hacía cualquier mujer de la época.

De golpe Rivaille reparó en que estaba tomando todo el asunto de una manera muy vertiginosa, fría y sin consideración. Algo similar a la ternura lo embargó al ver en la penumbra a Eren temblando y encogido en el sitio. Tomó aire, suspiró y se recostó sobre él, para empezar a llenarle la cara de pequeños besos que lo fueran calmando.

Cuando fue Eren quien le buscó el pene por encima de la tela, Rivaille supo que era momento de seguir adelante, así que se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó el pantalón, para de inmediato volver a recostarse sobre él.

Le encantaban los músculos que Eren había desarrollado, en especial en los hombros y en el vientre, auguraba ser a futuro un hombre muy apuesto, más de lo que era en el presente; pero no se concentró tanto en la anatomía de él, buscó el pote de aceite e intentó sacar apenas unas gotas para no hacer un desastre, y con ello se untó el pene.

No había mucha ciencia al respecto, Eren comprendía lo que iba a suceder y lo permitió. Abrió las piernas y dejó que se ubicara entre ellas, sin más indecisiones de su parte.

—Relájate, o después no la voy a poder sacar. Si sientes ganas de cagar, avisa.

—¡RIVAILLE! —gritó con ganas; no podía ser tan directo en esas circunstancias. El hombre empezó a reír con ganas y Eren lo acompañó, exacerbado de miedos— Eres… ¡eres un imbécil!

—Lo lamento —se disculpó entre risas muy sentidas. Eren nunca había oído a Rivaille reír así, con tanta soltura—, ser romántico en momentos como este no es lo mío.

Ese instante de cómica vergüenza ajena le sirvió al chico para relajarse lo suficiente, pero lo siguiente que sintió le borró la sonrisa de los labios. Rivaille había sido muy brusco y desesperado; con un movimiento de cadera medio pene ya había entrado en su interior, sin una previa dilatación. Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera retenerlas, junto a un quejido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta seca.

—Lo siento, ¿te hice mucho daño? —Se había dado cuenta, tarde, que su propia ansiedad le había llevado a hacer un movimiento muy rudo de caderas.

—Esto es horrible —confesó en un murmullo arrancándole otra sentida risa al hombre y que Eren no tardó en acompañar.

—Oye, no es tan feo. Al principio sí, pero después… —silenció con lentitud, por algún motivo se sentía idiota— a mí me gusta mucho —aclaró, intensificando esa sensación de estupidez. Le buscó los labios, para dejarle un beso suave y corto. Enseguida volvió a su cara, dejándole uno tras otro, sintiéndose satisfecho con solo el hecho de tenerlo desnudo para él y poder tocarlo.

Era una sensación muy agradable y no necesitaba penetrarlo para sentirse satisfecho. Retiró el pene con cuidado, pensando que para alguien que era virgen de los pies a la cabeza, sería mejor probar algo distinto que no le dejara una mala experiencia. Buscó el pote de aceite una vez más, pero Eren no pudo ver en esa penumbra tan absorbente lo que Rivaille hacía. Recién lo comprendió cuando el hombre se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomándole el pene flácido para masturbarlo y ponerlo a tono.

—¿Quieres hacérmelo? —preguntó Rivaille en un murmullo que lindaba contradictoriamente entre lo paternal y lo sensual.

—Sí.

No necesitó de más para ocupar un sitio como un soldado obediente. Se dejó deslizar poco a poco, permitiéndole a Eren apreciar el placer en la penetración palmo a palmo; el sexo anal era muy diferente al sexo vaginal y si algún día llegaba a tener de este, quería que recordara con la piel y el cuerpo quién había sido el primero.

El chico gimió, clavándole los dedos en la cintura y sentándose apenas, pero en lo mejor, cuando Rivaille mismo había llevado la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de esa deliciosa invasión, el timbre sonó.

—¡Jodido puto timbre! —dijo Rivaille, maldiciendo en arameo antiguo.

—Debe ser la pizza. La pizza, Rivaille.

—Vale, iré a…

—¡No! ¡Que espere! —Intentó detenerlo, pero no hubo caso.

—No nos esperará, se irá… y aquí no hay ni medio limón exprimido para cenar. —Se acomodó la camisa sin abrochársela y se fue del cuarto poniéndose el pantalón en el camino.

No supo qué impresión le había dado el chico repartidor, ni tampoco le importó, pero prácticamente le arrojó el dinero y le arrebató la pizza para enseguida cerrarle la puerta en la cara, así, a medo vestir. Solo le dijo "gracias, quédate con el vuelto" y ni siquiera sabía si le había pagado bien.

Cuando giró, Eren estaba tras él, con cara divertida y muy colorado. No sabía si por el calor o por lo que estaban haciendo. Apenas tenía puesto el pantaloncito ese que, según juzgaba Rivaille, estaba para arrancárselo con los dientes.

—¿Comemos y después seguimos? —preguntó Rivaille.

—¿Y si seguimos y después comemos? —Eren ladeó la cabeza, riendo apenas con timidez.

—Tenemos toda la noche —argumentó dejando la caja sobre la mesa para abrocharse la camisa.

Esos segundos distanciados fueron letales para el cuerpo, aunque sabían los dos que un par de caricias remendaría el fuego extinguido.

—Iré a bañarme.

—Es una buena idea… —asintió Rivaille—. Mientras, yo buscaré ilegalmente la película.

Encendió la notebook, podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha caer. Estiró la cabeza para reparar en la desnudez del chico. Por primera vez encontraba ventajas en eso de tener que tolerar las costumbres de Eren, como el bañarse con la puerta abierta.

Encontrar la película no fue difícil, en especial porque era nueva y solían atiborrarse las páginas con links. Lo malo es que dichas páginas duraban muy poco porque enseguida la _caza de brujas_ los hacía desaparecer. Rogaba que al menos esa viviera lo suficiente para permitir que la descarga finalizara.

Mientras aguardaba se contentó con escudriñar el cuerpo del muchacho. Sentía el pene embadurnado de aceite y le fastidiaba el roce con la tela.

—¿Hay lugar para mí? —preguntó, elevando la voz y Eren lo miró, enjabonándose; la erección en Rivaille fue inmediata y el pene ungido en aceite le fastidió todavía más.

—¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? —preguntó, parpadeando.

Rivaille no le encontró sentido responderle, pero de golpe recordó la marca del estigma.

—No, solo me la lavaré —miró la pileta, antes de hacer girar la canilla—. El culo no tiene sentido que me lo lave —reflexionó más para sí mismo que para compartir su pensamiento con Eren. Este sonrió; pese a que por momentos le incomodaba mucho la espontaneidad de Rivaille, también le agradaba.

Lo vio bajando el cierre del pantalón y sacando el pene para lavárselo con agua, y esa mera imagen fue suficiente para excitarlo. Encontraba algo de erótico en ese proceso ablativo, tan común para un hombre, pero que encerraba para él otro significado en ese momento.

Tal vez lo que más le agradaba era que Rivaille no mostrara decoro por lo que, se suponía, era una práctica personal. Quizás influenciaba mucho, para su regocijo, el reparar en que tenía una erección lista para penetrar. La suya también estaba igual.

Cuando Rivaille terminó y miró al joven, notó en sus ojos el deseo. Fue instintivo bajar la vista y mirarle el pene. Eren estaba duro como una roca. La sonrisa que le regaló fue cómplice y picaresca.

—Ok, soldado… creo que terminó su baño.

Eren cerró la canilla, Rivaille no guardó el pene húmedo en sus pantalones.

Empapado de pies a cabeza intentó llevarlo hasta la habitación más grande porque quedaba más cerca, pero Rivaille negó con la cabeza y lo empujó hasta la otra puerta. Parecía que estaban bailando en el estrecho y corto pasillo.

—¿Por qué no en el tuyo?

—Estás mojado y si tenemos sexo va a haber fluidos —respondió Rivaille con tono parco—, no quiero fluidos en mis sábanas. Que se moje de agua es lo de menos.

—Ah, claro, y en la mía no importa.

—Estoy seguro de que lo usas de pañuelo lechero.

—Eres un… cerdo —dijo entre risas al comprender lo que eso significaba.

—¿O me lo vas a negar?

Eren negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa muy ancha, mientras el menudo hombre lo empujaba con la barbilla en alto, intimidándole de una manera que lo encendía. Quiso prender la luz al paso, pero Rivaille de nuevo no se lo permitió.

—Siéntate en la cama —indicó el hombre, con esa autoridad que precedía su rango. Eren obedeció con la docilidad de antaño, un ligero gesto de terror que enseguida fue suplantado por la ansiedad cuando vio que Rivaille se quitaba el pantalón.

Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo sintió sentándose en su falda, frente a frente. La luz encendida en la sala y la ubicación en la que estaban le permitía apreciar mejor las facciones de su rostro. Rivaille lo miraba con seriedad; entreabrió la boca, soltando un quejido mientras que con una mano buscaba ubicar el pene entre las nalgas.

Era evidente a que al Sargento le gustaba tener el control, en todo sentido, porque fue él quien guió esa penetración. Se sentó en el falo endurecido del muchacho y se aferró a sus hombros, hundiendo la cara en el hueco que había entre el cuello y la clavícula.

Murmuró algo obsceno, sobre lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, pero Eren estaba en su paraíso personal, muy abstraído como para dilucidar lo que susurraba. Fue una locura cuando comenzó a menearse, cada vez más rápido, hasta que los gemidos se acoplaron como sus cuerpos, entremezclándose con los aromas.

La fragancia a semen y a hombre impregnó el ambiente, envolviéndolos. El orgasmo fue la descarga más deliciosa que podían padecer para liberarse y materializar esas emociones que venían acarreando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Rivaille no necesitó de mucho para estimular la propia, solo el sentir el pene de Eren abriéndose camino en él fue suficiente para arrastrarlo muy rápido a una eyaculación que el muchacho no tardó en acompañar.

Le estaba clavando los dedos en el muslo, pero a Rivaille no le molestaba eso, ni tampoco que lo mordiera dejándole marcas visibles o que se hiciera para atrás torturándolo con la distancia. Todos los músculos se tensaron y permanecieron así mientras el orgasmo duró.

El semen salió de él para bendecir a Rivaille. _Oh, sí_ , era una bendición para el hombre tener a ese soldado en donde lo tenía, en esa posición y en esa coyuntura. Luego, esos mismos músculos atiesados, se relajaron y la respiración comenzó a ser más pausada.

Rivaille quiso hablar, hacer la clásica pregunta de "¿te gustó?" o "¿estás bien?", pero Eren lo silenció cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos para hacerle caer sobre su pecho y así poder besarle la frente con cariño.

—Te amo, Rivaille.

Ok, eso era demasiado… ¿pronto? Bueno, llevaban más de mil años conociéndose, quizás esa palabra no fuera idónea para ellos. Quiso decirle que no confundiera cariño con amor, sin embargo no quería mancillarlo al minimizar sus emociones.

—Yo también.

Tampoco había tenido en mente responderle aquello, pero le salió natural. No obstante Eren receló el tiempo que tardó en corresponderle. Él era de los ingenuos que creían que esas emociones no se pensaban tanto, se sentían.

—¿Sí? ¿O me lo dices solo porque yo te lo dije?

—Uy, Dios… vas a ser complicado. Lo veo venir —bromeó, pero a la vez hablando muy en serio y con sinceridad. Eren carcajeó apenas, tratando de amenizar el momento tenso que él mismo había originado importunándolos a ambos.

—Te amo de verdad.

—Y yo también, Eren… lo sabes. No hace falta siquiera que me lo digas o que yo te lo diga.

—Pero… es lindo también que te lo hagan saber —argumentó, besándolo en los labios sin darle tregua o siquiera la posibilidad de pararse. Rivaille todavía tenía la camisa puesta aunque desabrochada, Eren no entendía el por qué—. No me había dado cuenta, pero llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

—Y yo llevo mucho tiempo queriéndote.

El sonido de la computadora avisando que se había actualizado, con esa voz artificial de ultratumba, les hizo dar un respingo y volver a la realidad. Había sonado ajena, invadiendo ese espacio personal que ambos habían elaborado con tantos contratiempos.

—Me muero de hambre.

—Vamos a comer. —Tomó un pañuelo descartable y en la penumbra le limpió el pene de una manera tan natural que a Eren le resultó hasta tierna, quizás por la dedicación o porque sabía que ese hombre no tenía la necesidad u obligación de hacer un trabajo íntimo, que por serlo, bien podía encargarse él mismo—. La película ya debe haber terminado de descargarse.

—Trae aquí la pizza y la notebook, y la coca… y servilletas.

—¿Algo más, su majestad?

—Sí, también asegúrate de traerte a ti mismo.

—¿Quieres que la caliente? —Rivaille reprimió una sonrisa— Debe estar fría.

—No, así como viene.

Fue considerado, porque sabía que Eren estaba muy cansado. Había gastado muchas energías ese día y, además, se lo merecía como premio por haber ganado… y por haberlo _follado_ , fue lo que pensó en verdad.

Cuando volvió vio a Eren dormitando y no era necesario ser vidente para saber que esa noche no verían la película. Lo despertó para que comiera; Eren devoró más de media pizza, desnudo en la cama, a la luz de la notebook que estaba apoyada en una silla, para de un segundo al otro, volver a quedarse dormido. Rivaille se dio cuenta de ello por los ronquidos.

Tenía las manos llenas de grasa y miles de servilletas encima como si fueran sábanas. Negó con la cabeza, llamándolo mugriento; ni siquiera había ido al baño a higienizarse el pene como correspondía, mucho menos a lavarse los dientes.

Limpió la cama, acomodó las sábanas con Eren en ella, lo tapó, le dejó un beso en los labios, cerró la tapa de la notebook y se preparó para irse a dormir, aunque fue lo que menos pudo hacer.

A medianoche fue él quien se pasó a la cama de Eren, como este solía hacer. Aunque detestaba dormir envuelto en las sábanas del chico, no se había bañado aún como para encontrar un motivo válido para recelar el compartir ese espacio, además quería dormir con él. No necesitaba más excusas que esa. No necesitaba excusas, siquiera.

Por supuesto que Eren no lo rechazó; entre sueños abrió los brazos para permitirle que se acomodara sobre él.

Rivaille empezó a considerar que quizás sería bueno comprar una cama matrimonial. Apenas entraban en esa de una plaza y tenían la costumbre de dormir juntos cada noche de por medio. Al menos sería una compra justificada.

Con esa idea pudo quedarse dormido.

**(…)**

Cuando llegó esa mañana a trabajar había un ambiente extraño en la jefatura. Por lo general Rivaille no era de los que hacían sociales; cumplía con su trabajo sin abrir la boca más de lo necesario y para asuntos muy puntuales. Por eso no era extraño que nadie le hablara si él los había acostumbrado a ello, pero sentía la mirada de Frank clavada en su nuca y eso lo incomodaba.

—Falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

Rivaille levantó la cabeza dándose cuenta que le hablaba. No supo que expresión le dedicó al hombre, pero este borró la sonrisa amable de sus labios.

—¿Qué con eso?

—¿Eres de los que no les gusta festejarlo? —preguntó desde el escritorio, mientras Rivaille barría el suelo.

—No me siento cómodo. No estoy acostumbrado.

—¿A festejar, a que te saluden? —No entendió, con sinceridad, a lo que se refería—. Me debes una cena.

Tuvo ganas de decirle "a ti no te debo nada" por puro orgullo, pero supo que eso era una gran falacia y un desacierto de su parte. Frank esperó a que dijera algo para darle pie, pero como eso no ocurrió, continuó hablando.

—Si no haces nada el veinticinco, ven a mi casa. Te haré algo rico de comer.

—Pues, tenía en mente ir al zoológico con Eren —mintió, porque en realidad le surgió esa idea en ese preciso momento. Era una buena coartada, Frank sabía que quería llevar al chico al zoológico—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, en otra ocasión.

—Sí —respondió ecuánime. Se sentía muy perturbado, como si una parte de él le reprochara tanta descortesía para con ese sujeto, no obstante en algún rincón de su ser sabía que no tenía ninguna obligación. Esas dos potencias o energías dentro de él batallaron por un buen tiempo, a tal punto que terminó por decir—: si quieres, en la semana… o después del Año Nuevo.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Es que Eren se queja de que trabajo mucho y lo ignoro —torció una sonrisa irónica—, siento que tengo un hijo que me reclama calidad de tiempo.

—Se ve que te quiere mucho —dijo por decir—. ¿Ves? Si estudiaras para policía, tendrías más tiempo libre.

Rivaille refunfuñó hastiado de ese tema y aprovechó la ocasión para proponer algo que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde hacía días.

—¿Podría, en vez de tener franco, trabajar de corrido y menos horas?

—¿Dices de acomodar la carga horaria? —Alzó las cejas, era una pregunta retórica que enseguida respondió— Claro, no hay problema.

—Así llego a casa antes.

Frank asintió, experimentando una frialdad pocas veces padecida. Comprendía que Rivaille no era la clase de hombre demostrativo o caluroso, pero la conversación había sido gélida como nunca y cada palabra forzada. Sin dudas podía tildarlo de un diálogo superficial o de compromiso. No pretendía eso, ni mucho menos hacerle sentir a Rivaille que tenía alguna deuda con él.

Sin embargo creía que carecía de sentido aclarárselo. Lo mejor sería dejar de insistir. Ya se corrían rumores en la jefatura de que el jefe era muy amigable con el nuevo empleado de limpieza, la mayoría sabía de su orientación sexual, y _dos más dos son cuatro_. Si las habladurías no se convertían en burla era porque todos comprendían el lugar que ocupaban.

Nadie se burlaba del jefe, pero no sería igual para Rivaille; el lugar que ocupaba era diferente y no lo inmunizaba. Por eso tomó la decisión de imponer cierta distancia, o más bien, de tornar esa tibieza en una típica relación de trabajo; algo que no conseguiría por mucho empeño que pusiera.

Le gustaba, o quizás se sentía lo suficientemente solo para que Rivaille le gustase, pero debía lidiar con una verdad irrefutable: Sus propósitos eran otros y no debía desviarse de ello, por muy humano que fuera sentir deseo y padecer apegos.


	19. ¡Titanes!

En la mesa de la sala ya no había periódicos del día, ni tampoco la notebook permanecía encendida en páginas de historia. Asimismo, las visitas a la biblioteca fueron disminuyendo. Rivaille era ajeno a que su interés por los titanes decrecía a la par que el estigma iba ganando la batalla. Una parte de él quería creer que era pasajero, que necesitaba un descanso de sí mismo; abstraerse de todas esas cuestiones que lo abrumaban día a día para intentar ser un humano más normal, un tipo común, como a la vez Eren fingía serlo. Porque esa era la realidad que ambos negaban: No lo eran. Seguían siendo los mismos que en el año 848 vivían y respiraban las esperanzas de una Legión que nunca había tenido razón de ser, pero que era el motor principal, lo que los mantenía con vida. Aquellos que habían conocido ya no estaban y los nuevos lazos creados no reemplazaban el escenario perdido. Podían imitar a la gente y hacer de cuenta que pertenecían a esa nueva era, encantarse con las novedades como un niño ante juguete nuevo, estar juntos en una aparente vida normal, como todos pretendían llevar en la época actual.

Vivir sin razón, por inercia… nunca tiene razón de ser. Ya no había un aparente propósito, pero el humano es especialista en buscarse excusas para seguir respirando, aunque ya no tenga sentido. Quizás por eso, el día que decidió regalarse como regalo de cumpleaños llevar a Eren a un zoológico, ambos estaban agobiados.

—Hace calor.

—¿Quieres ir igual? —Rivaille lo miró con desánimo.

—¡Sí! —Eren sonrió, borrando de un plumazo esa angustiosa sensación que los oprimía en la silla, mientras desayunaban— Quiero ver leones y tiburones, y...

—Vale, pero no sé si estarán todos los animales que quieres ver —murmuró, mientras revolvía la taza de manera mecánica, insistente y flemática.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tengo sueño. —Hasta él mismo le atribuía su estado a ello.

Había sido su idea despertar cuando todavía era de noche para aprovechar el día. Eren estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho, Rivaille podía jurar por las ojeras que cargaba que ni siquiera había dormido a causa de la ansiedad.

—Debería regar las plantas de Susy antes de irnos —reflexionó Eren en voz alta.

—Lo puedes hacer a la vuelta.

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron gran parte de la mañana que estuvieron en la casa, parecía que no tenían nada más relevante para decir. Rivaille miró al chico a la cara cuando se preparaba para salir, tratando de buscar en el brillo de sus ojos esa emoción tan contagiosa, pero era su estado tan destructivo el que contaminaba al muchacho, opacándolo. Salieron poco tiempo después, dispuestos a atravesar la odisea que significaba para ellos subir a un transporte público.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Rivaille? —Volvió a preguntar Eren, ya en el bus. De esa forma el hombre hizo todo lo posible para disimular mejor y cambiar el semblante. Le resultaba difícil con él, Eren había aprendido a leerlo mejor de lo que Irvin o cualquier otra persona pudiera haberlo hecho en vida. No en vano llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, cristalizados o no.

Al ingresar al parque el cambio en los dos fue evidente. Eren quería ir de un lado al otro devorando con los ojos, como si fuera un titán, todo lo que veía. Rivaille quería ir más despacio, estaba tan interesado como Eren, pero no pretendía correr de un lado al otro por el zoológico.

—Los animales seguirán estando en su lugar, Eren.

—¡Pero el parque tiene un horario! Mira, para ver a los insectos debemos ir antes de las tres de la tarde, y ya casi es el mediodía.

—¿Para qué quieres ver insectos? En la selva casi nos comen vivos.

No le daba tiempo a responderle que enseguida le daba la espalda y Rivaille no tenía más opciones que seguirlo por detrás. Flamencos y pelícanos, convivían con suricatas y antílopes. Era una fauna muy curiosa que solo habían sabido apreciar a través de los televisores. Presenciaban todo aquello con cierto silencio reverencial, sintiéndose privilegiados de ver algo que jamás creyeron ser capaces de poder contemplar.

A la hora del almuerzo, Eren tuvo que decir que necesitaba ir al baño para ocultar las lágrimas. No quería llorar en público, no tanto porque se sintiera incómodo hacerlo frente a Rivaille, pero este había tenido la idea de mencionarle sus intenciones de estudiar para policía, tener un trabajo mejor, ahorrar, robar o lo que fuera, para así tener dinero y poder ir de vacaciones a algún lugar, la playa o en donde hubiera nieve; entonces Eren balbuceó el nombre de Armin por novena vez en la mañana, luego mencionó a Mikasa y le dijo que pidiera la orden al mozo por él. Al rato volvió con una falsa sonrisa que Rivaille no correspondió; trataba de entender sus emociones.

Luego de comer y pagar una fortuna por un trozo de carne que debía salirles una décima parte de lo que les cobraron, fueron a ver a los grandes felinos antes de ir al acuario. El parque era tan inmenso que no creían poder verlo entero antes de que se hiciera la hora de cierre.

—¿Estás conforme ahora? —preguntó Rivaille a un lado de él, mientras contemplaban a un león macho limpiando el pelaje de una cría. Había visto la sonrisa nostálgica y la mirada melancólica en el chico, era una que lo había acompañado siempre, pero que se intensificaba en el presente.

—Gracias, Rivaille —musitó, encogiéndose en el sitio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y que nada tenía que ver con el viento caluroso que soplaba.

—Gracias a ti —lo murmuró mirando hacia el lado opuesto, como si buscara adrede evitar un contacto visual. Podía considerarlo como un buen cumpleaños.

—La entrada es muy cara, la comida también y…

—El dinero es lo de menos. —Negó con la cabeza, mirando al frente y apoyando los codos sobre la madera que hacía de baranda—. Ni siquiera somos de esta época, hay que aprovechar, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Ya has visto a los leones —suspiró, como si hubiera algo más detrás de esa obviedad. Se preguntaba por las aspiraciones de Eren, qué pretendía y qué buscaba hacer en esa época—. Deberías estar contento.

—Lo estoy, solo que…

Rivaille lo miró con curiosidad, creyó por un ínfimo instante que Eren le daría esa respuesta que buscaba, que lo mellaba y atormentaba cada noche.

—¿Qué? —lo alentó, mirándolo de reojo, con cierta suspicacia.

—No me gusta que estén encerrados. No me gusta que la gente pague para que ellos estén aquí.

—De otra forma no podrías conocer a tantos animales.

—Lo sé… no me quejo de eso, solo que… ¿crees que es feliz —señaló la enorme fosa con la cabeza—, ese león?

—No lo sé, ¿quieres que bajemos a preguntarle? —bromeó con tanta seriedad que Eren lo tomó como una burla punzante. Lo miró entre ojos, refunfuñó algo y dejó la vista clavada en él— ¿Qué tengo?

—¿Por qué no usas sudaderas? ¿No te gustan?

—Estoy acostumbrado a las camisas, no empieces a molestar con ese tema. —Se atajó de antemano.

—Bueno, pero también existen las camisas de mangas cortas, ¿sabías?

—Vamos al acuario. —Intentó huirle a ese tema cotidiano.

Eren tenía razón, hacía un calor que rajaba la tierra y si no sudaba como un cerdo era porque llevaba litros y litros de desodorante corporal. Adoraba eso de esa época, porque el humano había inventado un montón de productos eficientes para el aseo personal. Su primer viaje a un supermercado había sido un éxtasis. Estuvo tanto tiempo en la sección de limpieza, leyendo etiqueta por etiqueta y maravillándose con cada uso, que no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas.

—El día se pasó muy rápido —advirtió Eren al ver uno de los enormes relojes que había en una de las intersecciones del parque, a la salida del acuario.

—No tenemos tiempo para ver a las aves, ¿quieres comer un helado? Te gustan, ¿verdad? —Sabía que siempre comía ese postre dulce con Nahuel.

Eren asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en su época de soldado de la Legión que el Sargento Rivaille iría a ser tan considerado con sus caprichos, no lo hubiera creído. Sin embargo Eren no sabía que tenía sus motivos para serlo ese día en particular.

Hicieron la cola para comprar, el lugar estaba lleno de niños exultantes de felicidad que tenían la misma expresión que Eren. Reparar en eso le causó algo de gracia a Rivaille, aunque su semblante seguía siendo imperturbable como siempre.

El vendedor le preguntó a Eren por los gustos y este estaba tan indeciso que Rivaille terminó eligiendo por él, aburrido de estar frente a la cartelera.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció una vez afuera mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Rivaille negó con la cabeza— ¿No te gusta el helado? Eres raro, Rivaille.

—No es que no me guste. —Alzó los hombros—. Ni siquiera lo probé.

Eren prácticamente le puso el cucurucho en la boca, le faltaba gritarle un "come". Sin más opciones Rivaille le pasó la lengua para contentar al chico. Un lengüetazo, dos… y "esto blanco… es limón", había podido reconocer el gusto ácido tan característico.

—¿Viste? Es delicioso.

Rivaille no dijo nada. Se limpió con la mano la nariz, la sentía fría. Tomaron el tren apenas salieron de la puerta del parque, ya era de noche y había poca gente que usara ese transporte público en particular, por eso lo habían escogido, pese a que el viaje se hacía más largo que en bus. Rivaille odiaba viajar con tanta gente y Eren no era menos. Estaban acostumbrados a la libertad de transitar en las expediciones con suficiente espacio para estirar los brazos, sintiendo el vigor del caballo bajo ellos y el viento golpeándoles en la cara.

Tenían todos los asientos para elegir. Una muchacha jovencita subió tras otra puerta, sentándose en la punta opuesta en la que estaban. Eren se ubicó del lado de la ventanilla mientras seguía degustando su helado, dedicado de lleno a esa tarea. Volvió a ofrecerle y Rivaille no se negó, por el contrario, aceptó el ofrecimiento como si lo hubiera esperado.

—Te hubieras comprado. —Pretendió decirlo sin que sonara a queja cuando lo recibió de vuelta. Rivaille lo miró a conciencia, Eren degustaba el helado con pasión. Era un chico que por lo general le ponía el alma a todo—. ¿Qué? —Había escuchado la débil risa del Sargento. El hombre se estiró lo necesario para robarle un trozo de helado que amenazaba con caer sobre su pantalón. Parte del manjar se había derretido entre los dedos, los cuales lamió con cierta perversidad.

—Eres un sucio —reclamó en un murmullo ronco, con cierta vileza.

Eren miró hacia abajo cuando el Sargento lo hizo. Unas gotas habían caído sobre la pretina del pantalón. Rivaille negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera comunicándose telepáticamente, pero no estaban dentro del cristal para poder hacerlo.

Desde ya que no iba a chuparle ese trozo de tela, con seguridad estaría sucio, lleno de hollín de la calle. Aunque admitía que la idea era tentadora, pero más lo era el degustar lo que se escondía detrás de la tela.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía la mano del Sargento. Miró hacia los costados, pero estaba contra la ventanilla así solo pudo prestar atención al pasillo—. Nos pueden ver.

—No hay nadie. —Bajó la pretina, sin darle tiempo a protestar—. No dejes caer el helado encima de mí o te mato.

Eren estiró la cabeza para asegurarse que estuvieran solos. La chica seguía sentada al final del extenso vagón y no quería advertirle a Rivaille lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser si ella decidía ponerse de pie; una parte de él también encontraba divertida esa situación, así que lo dejó continuar.

Rivaille retiró el pene flácido del encierro. Deslizó con suavidad la lengua a través del tronco para ir endureciéndolo poco a poco, despacio, muy despacio, permitiéndole a Eren sentir la enloquecedora sensación del pene siendo humedecido por una lengua fría, en ese caso a causa del helado. Él también estaba entonándose, el aroma natural del chico lo encendía.

Lo buscó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Sonrió apenas, divertido al ver la expresión de Eren: tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y tragaba con dificultad, embobado ante la vista que su Sargento le ofrecía.

No fue consciente, el mismo Rivaille, del efecto que esa sonrisa podía tener en Eren… El chico cerró fuerte los ojos, por un breve instante, como si algo le hubiera dolido. La osadía de tomarle del pelo para instarle a chuparle el pene no fue nada en comparación al tono imperativo que usó para alentarlo en dicha tarea.

—Traga mi polla. — El contraste de la lengua caliente con la boca fría le hizo estremecerse.

Rivaille rió apenas, como pudo con el pene en la boca, divertido de ver como Eren podía cambiar de un segundo al otro, maravillado con el poder que ejercía el sexo sin ir más lejos en sí mismo. En otra circunstancia, en otra época, lo hubiera matado a patadas por darle una orden, y tan obscena, pero en ese instante era lo que esperaba de él. Se apartó un poco para poder hablarle.

—Ey, mocoso… yo también quiero un poco de atención. —Miró hacia atrás, tratando de asegurarse que no había nadie merodeando. La muchacha sentada más adelante parecía seguir en su lugar.

Se desabrochó con sigilo el botón, sin dejar de mirar hacia el pasillo tomó la mano de Eren y la metió dentro del pantalón. Eren aferró con fuerza, con hambre e impaciencia, a tal punto que el gemido de Rivaille le hizo aflojar el agarre, más que nada por prudencia.

—Esto está mal, Rivaille —murmuró. El hombre parecía divertirle el que estuviera sumido en esa adorable vergüenza.

—Agradece que no te esté follando contra la ventana. —Si estuvieran solos y esa chica no estaría allí en el mismo vagón, quizás lo estuviera haciendo, pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que hubiera una persona alimentaba el morbo y lo alentaba a ello.

La otra mano de Eren que no estaba en los pantalones del Sargento se aflojó y el cucurucho de helado derretido dio a parar contra el suelo del vagón. La chicharra sonando y avisando que estaban pronto a llegar a la siguiente parada les hizo dejar de lado la faena. Rivaille guardó el pene dentro de los pantalones y Eren lo imitó con prisa y torpeza.

El plan de Rivaille era esperar a que el tren volviera a arrancar, si nadie subía a ese vagón pensaba seguir adelante con esa sesión de tortura hasta la eyaculación. Eren se dio cuenta de las viles intenciones de su superior y, por lo visto, los encargados de la estación también.

—¿Por qué no arranca? —cuestionó Eren mirando a través de la ventanilla.

—Quizás el tren hizo picadillo a una persona.

No obstante la respuesta la tuvieron enseguida. Un hombre uniformado que podían reconocer como un guarda entró en ese vagón y caminó por el pasillo hasta pararse a un lado de Rivaille.

—¿Podrían acompañarme, señores?

Rivaille lo miró con suma desconfianza. Tomó aire y giró la cabeza para mirar a Eren, encontrándolo al borde de un ataque de nervios. La mirada del chico parecía querer reprocharle lo que le había "obligado" a hacer.

—¿Pasó algo? —Rivaille volvió a mirar al guarda. Trataba de hacer tiempo, para ver si se le ocurría algún plan. El hombre, ya entrado en años y con algunas canas, se rascó la mejilla y respondió con tono monocorde.

—Acompáñenme y les explicaré. —Señaló el exterior, como si quisiera darle una respuesta más gráfica. Afuera había un oficial de la policía.

—Sí. —Rivaille no encontró más motivos para negarse a la petición, una parte de él sabía que le convenía hacer buena letra. O en su defecto, decirle a Eren de echar a correr.

El chico estaba callado como un muerto. Tenía las luces suficientes como para darse cuenta de las razones para hacerlos bajar. Su mirada parecía gritar: "No pueden saberlo, es imposible que lo sepan"; desconocía la existencia de las cámaras, puestas en los transportes públicos. La vergüenza era insostenible.

Dentro de un pequeño recibidor se limitaron a pedirles las identificaciones sin dar razones. Rivaille comprendía que en esa época existían más derechos de los que había en su pasado. De hecho dudaba que en antaño tuvieran derechos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué nos hicieron bajar? —Estaba sentado y Eren parado a un costado de una mesa mientras el oficial revisaba las identificaciones de ambos. Levantó la cabeza y respondió.

—Faltas a la moral.

—¿Qué? —Rivaille se puso de pie, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio. El oficial gordo volvió a levantar la mirada, letal, como Eren recordaba que el Sargento la tenía en sus días de gloria.

—Sexo en la vía pública.

Luego habló sobre multas y demás derechos y obligaciones, Eren se hundió contra la pared, quería mimetizarse con ella y escapar de esa situación. Rivaille parecía tan fastidiado que temía que la situación se saliera de control.

—Es menor de edad —dijo el oficial con tono cansino, miró a Eren y después al hombre—. Y usted mayor. —Se puso de pie.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Deberá acompañarme a la jefatura.

—Mierda, qué regalito de cumpleaños —masculló fastidiado dando vueltas en el sitio como león enjaulado.

—¿Qué? —Fue el turno de Eren de preguntarlo y abrir, al fin, la boca.

—Tendrán que venir conmigo —reiteró el oficial, impertérrito, mientras Rivaille daba la vuelta.

Miró a Eren, este tenía tal expresión en el rostro que le sirvió para mantener la calma y así evitar que todo empeorase.

—Busca a Frank en cuanto puedas.

Viajaron juntos en el patrullero y no cruzaron más palabras. Eren lo miró, quería preguntarle sobre lo que había murmurado, reclamárselo, pero no era momento. En el destacamento los separaron. A Rivaille se lo llevaron por una puerta y él quedó en la sala, hasta que una señora lo hizo pasar a una oficina y empezó a hacerle un centenar de preguntas, entre ellas sobre el tipo de relación que tenía con Rivaille.

Cuando terminó el interrogatorio preguntó si podía salir para hacer una llamada. La mujer no tenía ningún motivo ya para negarle la salida, sin embargo Eren tenía muy pocas monedas y mala memoria en ese momento. Le costó recordar el número, lo había memorizado porque sabía que si necesitaba hallar a Rivaille cuando este estaba en el trabajo, ese era el medio.

No fue fácil convencer a la persona del otro lado para que le pasara con Frank, de hecho no lo consiguió, pero el hombre pareció darse cuenta o enterarse por algún otro medio que Rivaille estaba metido en un lío gordo, porque a la hora se apareció por allí. Pagó una multa y el Sargento fue liberado.

Estaban sentados en unos bancos de plástico, afuera de la diminuta oficina y a la espera de unos papeles que Rivaille tenía que firmar. Smith tenía esa sonrisa amena en el rostro, Rivaille el ceño fruncido y estaba cruzado de brazos. Eren volvió en sí poco a poco, la vergüenza ya había pasado, aunque la presencia de Frank lo intimidaba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —reclamó Eren en un murmullo, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que soy mayor de edad? —bromeó Rivaille, de hondo mal humor.

—Hoy, cuando estábamos en la estación, dijiste algo de un regalo de cumpleaños…

—Ah, eso… —Rivaille suspiró, masajeándose la frente y desacomodándose los mechones. Frank lo miró, ya lo había saludado de manera parca.

—Buen cumpleaños. —Se animó a bromear Smith.

Rivaille sonrió, resignado. Fue el turno de Eren para fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba que correspondiera la mueca de ese hombre, no le gustaba tampoco darse cuenta que ese mismo hombre sabía, antes que él, que era el cumpleaños de Rivaille. Era evidente porque Frank no lucía sorprendido. No era para menos, él le había hecho las identificaciones "falsas".

La voz de alguien que le resultó conocido lo distrajo de ese malestar. Un pobre anciano desvalido iba vociferando por uno de los pasillos, mientras un oficial, más adelante, lo ignoraba.

—Chelo —dijo Eren poniéndose de pie. Rivaille se quedó en su silla, había reconocido al anciano, quien lo miró y le sonrió.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestionó el Sargento con calma.

—¡La chica salió del agua! —respondió el anciano con energía; no se detuvo, estaba siguiendo al oficial, dejando la estela de su mal aseo en el camino— ¡Enorme!

Eren alzó las cejas y vio la mueca del oficial que parecía decirle "está loco, no le hagas caso". Hizo pasar a Chelo y eso fue lo último que escucharon del anciano. Rivaille miró a Eren con indiferencia. No era un día ideal para caer en conjeturas.

Se firmó lo que había que firmar y se marcharon.

—Podría haber sido peor… —musitó Rivaille ya en la puerta.

—Ser pillado en la vía pública con un menor de edad no es un delito insignificante —Smith habló con calma y cierta autoridad—. Deberías estar preso.

—Gracias. —Rivaille fue sincero, con ese tono de voz del condenado a la horca que es liberado a último momento—. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

—¿Quieren ir a cenar? —Frank miró a uno y a otro— Yo invito.

—No, gracias. —Eren fue tajante, quebrando su mutismo. Tan firme en su negativa que Rivaille lo miró con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos.

—Te lo agradezco, Frank. —Rivaille giró para hablarle a él y darle la espalda al chiquillo—. Si puedes, alcánzanos con el auto.

—El autobús está cerca...

—Tú te vienes con nosotros —gruñó Rivaille entre dientes dando la vuelta. Smith aguantó una carcajada, Eren era muy obvio y por ende tierno—. O te subes al puto auto o te subo a patadas en el orto.

—Desde ya que no pensaba dejarte solo —murmuró. En el auto y con Frank, claro que no.

Rivaille viajó adelante, en silencio, hasta que Frank lo arrastró a hablar. Eren permaneció enfurruñando en el asiento de atrás, mirando por la ventanilla. Cuando llegaron a casa, prácticamente se arrojó del coche sin darle las buenas noches al salvador de Rivaille. Buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, pero giró para esperar al Sargento y dejarle en claro con su actitud que no pensaba quitarle la vista de encima.

Rivaille miró a Frank, cerró los ojos y suspiró, el hombre en cambio carcajeó apenas.

—Está celoso, no te enojes con él —dijo Frank con algo de gracia.

—Voy a matarlo. Esta noche voy a…

—¡¿Vas a entrar, Rivaille?! —Escuchó decir a Eren desde la puerta, con ese tono autoritario que le fastidiaba y que no le permitía a nadie que lo usara para con él. No tenía dueño.

—Perdónalo. Debe estar con la regla —suplicó Rivaille. Frank rió con más ganas.

—Ve… termina de festejar bien tu cumpleaños —aconsejó y el hombre asintió con estoicismo.

—Mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches. Y gracias de nuevo.

Cuando el auto se fue y entró a la casa pensó en ponerle los puntos a Eren, pero estaba tan fastidiado que prefirió ignorarlo. El muchacho, en cambio, lucía bastante más furioso que él.

—Me iré a regar las plantas de Susy —avisó de mala manera, le faltaba patear sillas para completar el cuadro de rabia—, me quedaré a dormir allí.

—Bien, por mí haz lo que quieras —dijo con calma yendo hasta el cuarto, simulando que no le importaba.

Esa actitud fastidió más a Eren, Rivaille pudo darse cuenta por el tremendo portazo que dio. No había roto los vidrios de milagro. Ya en la casa de Susy, siguió despotricando contra el hombre mientras regaba las plantas. Decidió sentarse frente a la televisión para distraerse. Poco a poco, mientras iba serenándose, fue cayendo en su actitud.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Rivaille.

Sí, le dolía enterarse de esa manera, para Eren esas fechas eran importantes, le gustaba la idea de agasajar al Sargento. ¿Por qué otras personas lo sabían y él, quien lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, no? ¿Qué le costaba decírselo? ¿Por qué había sentido que el agasajado ese día había sido él y no Rivaille? Suspiró, sintiendo como la rabia se convertía en tristeza de manera paulatina.

Era el cumpleaños de Rivaille y él estaba allí mirando televisión, ni siquiera le había dicho "Feliz cumpleaños", mucho menos le había dado un regalo. Dejarlo solo en esa fecha era cruel de su parte, pero no podía consigo mismo y sus emociones. Se sentía dolido y rencoroso.

Se frotó la cara, tratando de hallar su centro. Tenía el control remoto en la otra mano, pero ya no apretaba los botones con furia. Había quedado puesto en el canal de noticias, mientras él reflexionaba.

El volumen estaba muy bajo para escuchar, pero fueron las imágenes lo que le llevaron a dejar todas esas cuestiones de lado para prestar más atención y aumentar el volumen. En la pantalla se podía ver una foto o imagen estática de algo que había sido visto en distintas partes del mundo. La placa rezaba un escalofriante: "Pruebas contundentes: titanes entre nosotros". La periodista hablaba sobre que ya no se podían ocultar más esos hechos, había otra señora que parecía saber mucho sobre el tema, pero no prestó atención a lo dicho, estaba tan conmocionado que no sabía si primero escuchar y después ir a buscar a Rivaille o al revés.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando entró a la suya, las luces estaban apagadas. Ingresó al cuarto de Rivaille de una manera tan violenta que el hombre se sentó en la cama creyendo que iba a matarlo o _algo_.

—¡Ven! —Lo jaló del brazo para ponerlo de pie.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren?

—¡Titanes!

Eso fue suficiente para que el Sargento dejara la cama y lo siguiera por la casa en su piyamas improvisado hasta lo de Susy, descalzo como estaba. Por un momento pensó que afuera había titanes. Se sintió, por un ínfimo instante, en la antigua Legión. Listo para ponerse el equipo de maniobras y acabar con la amenaza.


	20. Muralla Rose

La enorme televisión de Susy estaba encendida, pero en lugar de titanes había una nota sobre la economía del Nuevo Mundo. Rivaille miró hacia la computadora y la encendió, dándole la orden a Eren de que fuera a cerrar con llave la otra casa y, de paso, le trajera un par de pantuflas.

—Dicen que hay pruebas contundentes —murmuró al regresar—, ¿qué buscas?

—Pruebas contundentes —respondió con obviedad. Escuchó que el muchacho arrimaba una silla a su lado.

—Creí que todo este tiempo habías estado averiguando sobre ellos. —Pese a las experiencias vividas le costaba hacerse a la idea de que él era parte de ese "ellos". Rivaille suspiró y se frotó los ojos; estaba cansado y al otro día debía trabajar. Miró a Eren pensando en que esa sería una noche larga.

—Pide pizza, ¿tienes hambre? —propuso. Eren asintió con algo que parecía ser vergüenza, pero no lo era. Se sentía más bien arrepentido o angustiado.

—Rivaille, yo… lo siento.

—Está bien. —Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla mientras buscaba recortes de noticias que podían llegar a ser de fuentes fidedignas—. No importa eso ahora, Eren. Era cierto, el chico se puso de pie y buscó el teléfono. Al volver quiso saber en qué andaba.

—¿Qué averiguaste durante todo este tiempo?

—Nada —respondió Rivaille con cierto tono de dureza—, ese es el problema. En Internet nada es de fiar, la mayoría escribe informes inútiles plagados de mentiras. Son locos que consideran a los titanes como dioses y hablan de mitologías, mezclando leyendas con la realidad.

—¿Y en los libros de historia?

—Tampoco —resopló mirando por un ínfimo instante al muchacho—, contienen poca información al respecto y se limitan a tratar a los titanes como simples… animales. Es muy difícil hallar hoy en día información que sea de fiar.

—Joder, qué problema… —Eren reflexionó al respecto, trayendo a la memoria todo lo que había aprendido de esa época— Nahuel dice que hay personas que cree que el ejército sabe, pero oculta cosas.

—Oh, sí… en internet está lleno de teorías de conspiraciones, unas más descabellada que la otra. Pero vuelvo a repetir: no he encontrado nada que me resultara familiar. Por lo general algunos están más acertados que otros respecto a lo que somos, pero esos pocos enseguida salen con teorías muy locas. —Sonrió con ironía—. Tampoco puedes hallar informes detallados, es como si estuviera prohibido escribir sobre ellos. Me resulta francamente impensable que científicos serios no tengan tratados sobre el tema, o que no existan enciclopedias enteras. —Como en el pasado, que habían estado prohibidos los libros del mundo exterior para evitar el interés de la gente, en el presente parecía ser igual con los titanes mismos.

—¿Y ahora que estás buscando? —Eren miró la pantalla, allí había varias pestañas abiertas con periódicos del Viejo y del Nuevo Mundo.

—Estoy tratando de establecer un patrón, como antes —señaló una nota—, se han visto titanes en puntos específicos. Necesito papel y lápiz.

Eren se puso de pie de manera automática y abrió un gabinete de un gran mueble. Le pasó a Rivaille un cuaderno junto a una lapicera y se entretuvo buscando los noticieros antes de apagar la televisión. Enseguida llegó la pizza y comió en silencio, tratando de no interrumpir al Sargento. Este garabateaba en la hoja mientras navegaba por diversas páginas.

—Rivaille…

—Dame un segundo —pidió abstraído. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo ese diagrama, pero lo suficiente para escuchar la voz del chico tiempo después.

—Ya… dime en qué estás pensando. Llevas horas haciendo…

—Mira… —Se acercó con la silla hasta la mesa desde donde Eren lo miraba con cansancio—. La mayor actividad se da en el este y en el sur del Viejo Mundo.

—Bonito mapa —se burló al ver el croquis.

—Concéntrate en lo importante, no en mis dotes como dibujante —reclamó—. Que muestren actividad tiene un propósito. No creo que lo hagan por error o de manera azarosa. Como en el pasado, estuvieron cien años inactivos hasta que de golpe…

—¿Planean atacar? ¿No era que los titanes estaban…? —Eren dejó de hablar, comprendía que esa era una falacia enorme. Ellos dos estaban allí y no había nada que les hiciera creer que en verdad eran los únicos.

—Es por eso que estoy planeando una ruta de escape. Con la cantidad de personas que hay en el Viejo Mundo para infestar, tendrán un ejército de titanes en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Quiénes, quién? ¿Los titanes?

—Por eso doy por hecho que tienen un propósito, como en el pasado. Terminar lo que empezaron o volver a un punto —asintió, notando la preocupación en Eren—. Si te fijas bien, no hay actividad de titanes en el Nuevo Mundo.

La ventaja de que la información viajara tan rápido, descubría Rivaille, radicaba en que podía estar al tanto de aquellos detalles que en el pasado le hubiera tomado meses y cuantiosas expediciones. Hoy en día podía saber, gracias a internet, donde se habían visto titanes y dónde no, sin necesidad de ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo y a caballo. Los tramos a recorrer eran inmensos y no dudaba que en el pasado el planeta era como en el presente, solo que inexplorado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es como antes, con Trost… el ataque viene desde adentro. Haz de cuenta que toda la tierra —encerró su cutre mapa en un círculo— son las tres murallas.

—¿Y el Amazonas?

—En el Amazonas no parece haber nada de interés para quien sea que comanda esto. No podemos hablar de un rey, como en el pasado, pero es evidente que en el Amazonas o no hay personas que justifiquen un ataque o no hay recursos de su interés. Tal vez se deba a la Mega Fauna del Impenetrable, a que es un territorio muy agreste o a que… allí hay suficientes titanes como para que el ejército les haga frente —analizó, tratando de dar una respuesta que incluso lo satisficiera a él mismo—. Ellos lo saben y de momento evitan un enfrentamiento directo.

—Nosotros estuvimos ahí y no vimos ninguno, Rivaille —reprochó.

—Lo sé, pero es una de las tantas locuras en las que cree la gente. Que allí hay titanes. Por lo poco que sé del Amazonas solo podría haber tribus primitivas que no despiertan el interés más que de biólogos e investigadores. No hay un arsenal bélico, ni oro ni nada por el estilo. Podemos considerar a los humanos como el "oro" del presente, pero no justifica una invasión frontal. En el Viejo Mundo es diferente.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que, como en el pasado… ¿va a volver a suceder? ¿Los titanes van a aparecer todos de golpe?

—Pues… viendo las noticias…

—Solo se han visto uno o dos.

Rivaille lo miró, con cierta pena por buscar un consuelo fatuo. Entendía el punto de Eren: No era un número suficiente para alarmarse, no era algo que representara en verdad un peligro para la humanidad. En el presente el ejército tenía armas mejores y estaban más preparados tecnológicamente para enfrentar una amenaza semejante. Pero había sido esa misma arrogancia humana la que en el pasado los condenó al borde de la extinción. Juzgaron a los titanes, creyendo que eran inferiores en intelecto, pero estos demostraron que sabían cómo derribar todas las defensas y las estrategias.

—Es como en el pasado, Eren… tú lo dijiste… —murmuró con cuidado.

El tic tac del reloj antiguo de Susy sonaba en sus cabezas, taladrándoles las ideas que nacían concatenadas; todo parecía tener sentido, toda clase de teoría y suposiciones, por muy descabelladas que fueran.

—Vale, lo entiendo —suspiró agobiado—, entonces, supones que esto es algún tipo de plan o estrategia, que lo peor está por venir —dijo, y Rivaille asintió con ecuanimidad.

—Hacen lo mismo que antes… atacan en una zona. —Señaló el este y norte del Viejo Mundo, cavilando al respecto—. Es para que el ejército se ocupe de un foco, pero el ataque central o mayor se dará en otro lado.

—¿Y en dónde dices que se dará este ataque?

—Aquí —contestó—, donde más lejos esté el ejército. En este momento se encaminan hacia el este.

Eren le creyó sin necesidad de más. Rivaille podía no ser un excelente estratega como Irvin o Armin, pero sí tenía experiencia de sobra en numerosas expediciones. Esa vieja sensación de que los enviaban a controlar un foco para dejar desprotegida una zona vital, volvía a aparecer en el presente con un poder desesperanzador.

El ejército no era más que una marioneta, un placebo para la sociedad.

—¿Por qué aquí?... Va a morir mucha gente.

—No lo sé, debe haber un motivo para que empiecen aquí —miró el mapa que había hecho y luego a Eren—, tal vez… te estén buscando.

—¿Dices que yo seré el responsable de…?

—No dramatices —lo silenció—, si eso pasa no será tu culpa. Sabemos que tienes la capacidad de atraer a los titanes, incluso sabes impartirles órdenes.

—Sí, pero nunca lo hice a conciencia —se desesperó. Las veces que lo había hecho fueron en situaciones extremas.

—También sabemos gracias a lo que pasó con Christa.

—Historia, Sargento…

—Vale, la rubia de pechos pequeños —continuó, tratando de distraerlo—, que el rey hizo un trato con ellos y fue engañado. No hay razones para dudar de que algo parecido pudiera llegar a repetirse si existen los mismos intereses del pasado.

—¡Ah, Dios, los humanos no podemos ser tan estúpidos! —Se frotó el pelo con energía— ¿Qué haremos, Rivaille? ¿Qué podemos hacer para alertar a la gente?

—No nos escucharán, nos tratarán de locos en el mejor de los casos. —Abrió una pestaña del navegador y buscó hasta que dio con una nota en particular—. Hay un grupo de personas, numerosos grupos, que piden saber la verdad.

Eren vio lo que con certeza era gente marchando con enormes pancartas que iban desde un "El ejército oculta la verdad" a incoherentes "Podemos convivir con los titanes". Torció una sonrisa de descreimiento. La gente era muy ingenua si creía que los titanes eran amistosos.

—Nunca en su vida esa gente vio a un titán comiendo personas.

—Pero soy de pensar que si alguien nos va a creer van a ser estos locos —asintió Rivaille—, debemos encontrar la manera de llegar a ellos. Tenemos herramientas en el presente para impartir la información.

—¿Funcionará?

—No lo creo.

—Entonces no es suficiente —Eren negó con la cabeza—, si yo los atraigo… aquí hay muchas personas que no quiero que mueran.

—Adonde vayas también habrá personas, Eren. No se trata de seleccionar individuos.

—Lo sé, pero… —Parpadeó, angustiado. Ninguna opción parecía idónea—. ¿Cuándo crees que será este ataque?

—Tan pronto como el ejército llegue al este. Cuando esté ocupado en esa zona, tengo la sensación de que aquí habrá una gran horda de titanes.

—Puede que incluso algunos puros ya estén entre nosotros o que mucha gente esté infestada sin saberlo —especuló el muchacho con espanto y la mirada fija en el croquis.

—Tomando en cuenta que la potencia mundial es el Nuevo Mundo y que todos los medicamentos y productos alimenticios provienen de allí, no hay porqué creer que no solo hablamos de mucha gente, sino de toda la humanidad.

—Eso es… horrible —se horrorizó.

—Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabemos, Eren.

—Pero con lo poco que sabemos, tenemos que hacer algo. —Se puso de pie, desesperado.

—Que entres en pánico no será de mucha ayuda. —Trató de calmarlo, comprendía su sentir, pero no lo compartía.

—Un plan, necesitamos un plan, Rivaille.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, Eren volvió a sentarse y miró fijo al hombre mientras este pensaba. Su mirada se posó en el mapa. No había mucho por planear. Deberían encontrar la manera de alejar a la gente de allí y, también, de alejar a Eren de la gente.

El Amazonas parecía llamarlos, pero todavía era muy pronto para tomar ese camino.

—¿Sabes? Se dice que en el Amazonas están las ruinas de las antiguas Murallas. —Se cruzó de brazos. Esa reflexión en voz alta le hizo pensar en una conexión.

—¿Qué pasa? —Notó el cambio en Rivaille y como volvía a perderse en la pantalla de la computadora.

—Mira… ¿ves a las personas que pertenecen a este grupo o culto?

—Sí…

—Todas o la mayoría tienen un emblema o ícono representativo. La Muralla Rose.

—Rose —reconoció Eren, recordando a la moza—, ¡¿ella es del culto?!

—Por algo se llama así y por algo tenía ese colgante.

—¡Hay que ir a buscarla!

—Mañana —combinó viendo que Eren quería empezar en ese momento—, tenemos que esperar hasta mañana.

—Tú mañana tienes que trabajar, ¿cierto? —Comprendía que no tenía sentido salir corriendo.

—Sí —gruñó, fijándose en la hora, no faltaba mucho para que sonara la alarma—, debería descansar un poco.

—Yo mañana iré al restaurante y trataré de hablar con Rose.

—¿Qué le dirás? —Se puso de pie para acomodar todo e ir a descansar un poco— No salgas con nada descabellado o te tratará de loco y se irá corriendo.

—No, le diré que queremos hablar con ella. Tenemos que estar los dos, si vamos a explicarle algo tan salido de una novela…

—Algo me dice que ella nos va a creer. La gente de un culto siempre cree sin necesidad de pruebas.

—¿Servirá de algo? —volvió a cuestionar, parecía ser más una pregunta retórica.

—No lo sé, Eren. No sé qué tipo de conexiones tendrá ella. Si es alguien importante o no en su grupo, si podrá convencer a los suyos… pero tampoco tenemos otras maneras de alertar a la gente. Podemos crear una página en internet y esparcir la información, pero la gente escéptica se reirá, y la gente que pueda llegar a creernos no dejará su hogar y todo lo que tienen por algo publicado en internet.

—Entonces no servirá de nada.

—Si te soy sincero… creo que no. Pero si advertimos y pasa algo, la segunda vez que Rose hable por nosotros, o que nosotros mismos lo hagamos, la gente creerá. —Se acercó a la computadora para apagarla—. Esto es solo el comienzo. Muchos van a morir. Lo hemos visto en el pasado.

Eren asintió, no debía dejarse llevar por esas emociones que en otrora le hacían dar pasos en falso. Quedarse, de momento, le parecía la mejor opción. Si la gente no iba a creerles, alguien o algo tenía que detenerlos. Se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Desde el comienzo su propósito había sido erradicar a los titanes, y Rivaille, como antiguo miembro de la Legión, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se dio cuenta de ello con regocijo cuando el hombre murmuró sobre el equipo de maniobras.

—Están en buen estado, pero no tenemos suficiente gas para muchas horas. Tendré que pensar en un plan B cuando los titanes aparezcan hasta debajo de las piedras, literalmente.

—¿Y Frank? —Lo murmuró, no sin recelo— Es policía, a él podrían creerle… tienen armas.

—La policía y el ejército, de cierta manera, están conectados. —Decir eso en voz alta lo estremeció, a tal punto que hasta Eren se dio cuenta de que algo se había quebrado o había cambiado en Rivaille.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, pues el hombre permaneció pensativo y absorto, como si hubiera recordado algo de vital importancia, algo que había mantenido olvidado hasta entonces. No obstante, enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado y ya no sé en lo que pienso; mañana más relajado armaré ese plan B, el C y así, hasta el Z. Tú ve a buscar a Rose, no le digas nada de esto. Solo limítate a generarle confianza y curiosidad.

—Vale, creo que entiendo…

—Es por si encuentro otra manera mejor de alertar. Si usamos a esa chica puede que la comprometamos seriamente en algo más gordo.

—Entendido —asintió.

—Ahora… vayamos a dormir. En un par de horas tengo que levantarme para ir a trabajar.

—¿Dormimos aquí? —preguntó y vio que Rivaille asentía para después irse hasta el baño a enjuagarse la boca. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de ir en busca de su cepillo de dientes.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Susy, el chico estaba acostado en la cama de dos plazas. Se sentó en ella y se frotó el cuello, luego los ojos. Estaba muy agotado y el estigma le dolía más que nunca. Sintió la mano cálida de Eren en su cintura y se acomodó a su lado.

—Trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí? —propuso el hombre.

—Intentaré —balbuceó cuando la luz del velador se apagó.

—Recuerda que en el pasado murió mucha gente por errores que no pudimos prever. Puede volver a suceder y no va a ser tu culpa, ¿está claro?

—Sí, Sargento… sin embargo… —se acercó más a él hasta acurrucarse— tengo fe en que todo va a salir mejor.

—Claro, tenemos experiencia y sabemos cosas que antes no… eso no quita, Eren —lo miró en la penumbra con seriedad— que en esta ocasión estamos solos.

—Nosotros dos somos la Legión del pasado —susurró con cierto orgullo. No obstante entendía el punto de Rivaille: antes contaban con un verdadero ejército, armas y gente que planeaba estrategias y aportaba suministros. En el presente ellos dos debían encargarse de todo y no eran inmortales. Parar una horda de titanes, en el pasado y en el presente, era imposible para solo dos miembros de la Legión—. ¿Rivaille?

—¿Sí?

—Sé que ya es veintiséis, pero… —El chico no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Rivaille sintió el beso en la mejilla y un cálido y murmurado "Feliz cumpleaños" que le hizo sonreír con espontaneidad—. Lo lamento mucho, yo… hoy me comporté muy mal…

—Ya te dije que estaba bien, que no importaba —lo abrazó, cobijándolo entre sus brazos.

—Me hubiera gustado darte un regalo o al menos hacer que tu cumpleaños fuera mejor… si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho.

—Lo fue, Eren… aunque no lo creas: este fue mi mejor cumpleaños.

No era bueno para expresar sus emociones, pero así lo sentía: que Eren era el mejor regalo que podía tener, y que festejarlo junto a él había sido la mejor manera de hacerlo. Había sido un buen día, al menos hasta lo del incidente del tren; pero sin duda tener a Eren a su lado era todo lo que podía pedir para sentir que no era un año más que había desperdiciado.

**(…)**

A medida que pasaba las horas limpiando y reflexionando al respecto encontraba más descabellada y sinsentido la intención de hablar con Rose. Con ella o con cualquier otra persona. No solo porque quizás no les creerían, se exponían demasiado revelando quienes eran ellos.

Asimismo, no conocía el arsenal bélico que el ejército tenía en el presente, mucho menos sus planes. Lo que se ve muchas veces es solo la punta del iceberg; eso Rivaille lo sabía, pero ¿cómo hacérselo entender a Eren? No era la clase de chico capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Debía darle algo, una excusa, una soga de la que aferrarse, para que la desesperación y la ansiedad no lo mataran, literalmente.

Mandarlo a ir tras Rose era solo un paliativo, pero reconocía que nada de lo que podían llegar a hacer serviría de algo. Eran tan insignificantes en ese mundo.

—¿Una mala noche?

La voz de Frank le hizo volver en sí con un pequeño sobresalto, estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta que su jefe había entrado al baño de hombres y que en ese momento se lavaba las manos.

—Pésima.

—¿Discutiste con él?

—Algo así… —Lo miró por un breve instante con desconfianza, luego trató de emplear un tono casual. Sabía que Frank no era de las personas que resultaban fáciles de embaucar—. ¿Has visto las noticias?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Titanes… dicen que están entre nosotros de nuevo.

—Oh, sí. —Frank apoyó la espalda contra el lavatorio, como si pretendiera sostener esa conversación—. ¿Tú qué opinas? —Maldita pregunta capciosa; Rivaille se sentía perseguido. Alzó los hombros sin dejar de trapear el piso.

—En que da miedo, ¿no?

—Pero solo fueron uno o dos… es algo que el ejército puede controlar.

—¿Y la policía? —preguntó con cuidado, deteniendo la partida de Frank; este lo miró de manera extraña, como si estuviera pensando concienzudamente la respuesta a dar.

—¿Qué ocurre con la policía?

—Digo, si aparecieran titanes aquí, ¿la policía estaría preparada para parar una horda?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que aquí habrá una horda?

—La gente está muy paranoica —dijo con fingida naturalidad y un tono monocorde, temía que el timbre de la voz le temblase. Sabía que esa era una manera de manifestar nerviosismo y una persona nerviosa lo puede estar por múltiples factores, como el mentir. Trató de tranquilizarse y de no hablar de más, pero necesitaba saber esos detalles.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Supongo que sí. —Se arrepintió de inmediato de decir eso. Frank sabía que él no era la clase de sujeto que admitía debilidades. Sin embargo, en ese instante, le pareció idóneo para escudar su nerviosismo tras un miedo natural—. Creo que en realidad la histeria colectiva contagia un poco.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió—, pero la gente paranoica está muy lejos de ti, Rivaille… en el este, en el sur.

—Bueno, pero… ayer pensaba en eso, en que si la policía sería capaz de cuidarnos.

—Francamente… no —admitió—. No sé cómo son los titanes, nunca vi uno.

—Hay fotos.

—Claro, pero personalmente —sonrió apenas y de manera forzada—. Tengo entendido que al ejército no le resulta fácil derribar a uno y nosotros no tenemos armas como ellos. Hasta ahora solo aparecieron pocos, contados con los dedos de una mano.

—Se suponía que estaban extintos o algo así.

—Sí… pero viste cómo es esto de los animales en extinción. —Vio que Rivaille fruncía el ceño al tildar a los titanes como animales, pero siguió adelante, disimulando el haberse percatado de su aparente descontento—. Un animal se da por extinto cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable sin ver ningún ejemplar. Ese tiempo hoy en día creo que está estipulado en cien años, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que en verdad no quede ninguno.

—Se _reproducen_ de alguna manera…

—No sé tanto sobre titanes.

Algo dentro de Rivaille gritó "mentira" en ese momento, pero no se dejó llevar por sus propias fantasías y miedos.

—Entonces si aquí llegara a haber titanes, la policía no puede hacer nada. Estamos fritos. —Enarcó las cejas.

—Supongo. —Frank no dijo más, le regaló otra de sus sonrisas amables y se marchó del baño. Rivaille pasó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde planeando estrategias y posibles escenarios, todos terroríficos y muy probables.

Mientras tanto, Eren aprovechaba que estaba en las semanas de vacaciones escolares para tratar de dar con Rose, pero ya no trabajaba como moza en el restaurante cerca del puente. La dueña solo se limitó a decirle que hacía poco de una semana había renunciado. Eren lo pensó: eso había sido poco antes del ataque, ¿tendría alguna relación?

Un compañero de ella sabía dónde vivía, pero el chico no se mostró en apariencias muy convencido de darle la dirección, porque enseguida le dijo que no la conocía. Salió del restaurante sintiendo que había fracasado en su misión. Se sentó en la acera, pero lo echaron de inmediato porque querían baldear. Se puso de pie y caminó sin ton ni son hasta llegar al puente. Buscó a Chelo, pero ninguno de los indigentes sabía nada de él.

Pensó en volver a casa, derrotado, sin embargo recordó el hotel y a la señora que lo atendía; ella podía saber dónde hallar a Rose. Fue hasta el lugar encontrándolo cerrado, ni siquiera estaba colgado en la puerta el cartel de metal oxidado con su ilegible "Hotel familiar". Era extraño, pues estos solían permanecer abiertos todo el día y todo el año. Tocó timbre y golpeó cuando vio una sombra a través de la pequeña ventana de vidrio esfumado. Había alguien adentro que no parecía tener interés en abrirle.

—Busco a Rose —dijo y volvió a llamar, pero como no recibió respuesta, se sentó en la vereda a esperar que alguien apareciera. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo, tal vez más minutos de los que creía, pero la pequeña ventana se abrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono había sido duro y denotaba fastidio.

—Lo siento, busco a… —Miró a la persona cuando se puso de pie—, a ti.

—¿Para qué? ¿Quién eres? —Trató de hacer memoria y fue inmediato—. Tú eres el chico que estaba con el "Sargento".

—Eren, sí. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Rose cerró la pequeña ventana desvencijada y Eren esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a llamar. Por un instante creyó que no saldría, pero después de varios segundos la enorme puerta de dos hojas se abrió con un chirrido mostrando el interior en penumbra y lleno de volutas de polvo. No lo hizo pasar, pero al menos lo atendió en el descanso.

—Te estuve buscando.

—¿Para qué? ¿Son del ejército?

—No, no —negó al ver el descontento en ella—, no tenemos nada que ver con el ejército. ¿Pasó algo?

Rose se mostró en verdad asustada y contrita.

—Vino el ejército una noche y se llevaron a mi tía. He ido a la comisaria, pero nadie hace nada —respondió y Eren se dio cuenta que no era un buen momento para la muchacha—. Desde entonces no sé nada de ella o dónde está.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué se la llevaron?

—No lo sé… decían que ella estaba obstruyendo una investigación al guardar información relevante.

Eren tragó saliva, sintiendo que todo se encadenaba y tenía más sentido que al principio.

—Lo lamento, en verdad.

—No tienes nada que ver… —suspiró mirando el suelo.

—Sí, algo me dice que sí —asintió y Rose lo miró con sus ojos negros llenos de dolor y rencor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por eso vengo a hablar contigo, pero el Sargento también necesita hacerlo. —Recordaba que Rivaille le había dicho que no soltara información muy relevante, que solo le inspirase la suficiente curiosidad como para que aceptara tener una reunión.

—¿Tiene que ver con mi tía?

—Puede ser, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero si conversamos podemos llegar a entender que está pasando. Porque algo está pasando.

Rose asintió, ella también se daba cuenta que algo importante estaba ocurriendo. La presencia azarosa de titanes, que por el momento no representaban un peligro, no era algo menor.

—Tendrá que ser aquí, tengo miedo de ir a mi casa. Tengo miedo de que el ejército me esté buscando.

—Lo entiendo, puedes confiar en mí, no pertenezco a ellos —se señaló—, mírame: todavía soy un niño.

—No lo pareces. —Ella mostró su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo. En la manera de hablarle y transmitirle cierta paz, no lo parecía. Eren tenía la capacidad, pese a sus pocas aparentes primaveras, de darle una seguridad que precisaba y que no tenía desde que su tía había desaparecido—. Ella era el único familiar que tenía…

—Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien así.

—¿A qué hora? —Intentó desviar el tema o iba a terminar llorando.

—Pues… a las seis de la tarde, ¿te parece bien? —propuso y Rose asintió conforme. Eren le miró el cuello, ya no llevaba la medalla de la Muralla Rose.

—Vendrán ustedes dos solos.

—Sí, por supuesto. —No supo si era una pregunta o una condición, cualquiera de las dos, la respuesta sería la misma.

—Estoy loca —murmuró más para sí misma. No conocía para nada a esos sujetos, podían tener que ver con el ejército o con las conspiraciones, pero una parte de ella sabía que no tenía sentido que fueran tras una persona sin poder ni contactos importantes y, a su vez, encontraba en Eren un posible confidente. La necesidad de saber sobre su tía primaba por encima de su seguridad.

—Si quieres… y te sientes más a gusto, podemos encontrarnos en una plaza o en un lugar público.

—No, no… mejor aquí.

Eren asintió conforme y se despidió de ella, sintiendo que había logrado con esa conversación un cometido importante; aunque no supiera cuál ni qué valor tendría para la humanidad, por algo debían comenzar.


	21. El estigma

Esa tarde Rivaille llegó agotado a la casa y con la convicción de decirle a Eren que no tenía sentido involucrar a la moza, pero conocer el detalle de que su tía había desaparecido le pareció relevante. Podían obtener otro tipo de información.

—¿Será por nuestra culpa que desapareció?

—No lo sé, Eren… es lo de menos ahora —trató de consolarlo, sentir culpa no servía de nada en esas circunstancias, eran emociones que entorpecían y nublaban el juicio—. ¿Estás listo para ir a hablar con ella?

—Sí.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Sí, sí… Hay cosas de las que no diré nada, te dejaré hablar a ti, ¿vale? —combinó.

—Tú eres mejor para convencer y conmover a la gente —Rivaille torció una sonrisa—, yo solo inspiro miedo y frialdad. Así que no quiero que guardes silencio, porque tenemos que convencerla de que haga algo que quizás no quiera.

—Vale —asintió, comprendiendo su papel.

—Solo que… no podemos decirle de entrada que somos titanes.

—Lo comprendo. La asustaremos.

—No nos creerá —afirmó tomando la llave para salir de casa, tras él Eren tenía ese semblante que solía verle previo a las excursiones, una mezcla de horror con pesar.

Por un momento habían creído que era posible vivir en libertad y sin ataduras, en una época sin titanes, pero volvían al pasado y en una circunstancia que juzgaban como más desfavorable. No tenían aliados ni tampoco armas para combatir.

Al llegar Rose tardó en abrirles y cuando lo hizo miró hacia ambos lados de la calle como si buscara asegurarse de que habían ido solos. Los hizo pasar, atravesando el pasillo y los pequeños tres escalones que ya habían pisado ocho meses atrás.

Traspasaron el mostrador hasta llegar a una pequeña y sucia cocina. De eso se percató Rivaille, el lugar era inmenso y estaba cubierto de polvo, abandonado en el olvido. La mugre reinaba, la acumulada por una mala limpieza junto a la dejadez presente.

En la mesa había una taza, Rose les ofreció asiento y algo para beber, pero solo tenía té.

—¿De qué vives, si no estás trabajando? —consultó Rivaille, tratando de empezar por un tema más neutro antes de ir al punto. La chica estaba vestida igual que la enorme casona: Aunque ella lucía limpia, tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa raída.

—Unos amigos me están ayudando… no sé qué haré, estuve pensando en irme de aquí, tengo conocidos que pueden darme trabajo y una mano.

—¿Gente de tu grupo? —preguntó Rivaille, satisfecho de encontrar algo de lo que aferrarse para comenzar con las preguntas más difíciles.

—¿De mi grupo? ¿A qué te refieres? —Ella dejó las tazas frente a ellos y se sentó para hacerles compañía.

—Los vimos en las noticias… llevaban pancarta sobre el ejército y los titanes.

—Oh, sí. Se podría decir que son un grupo, aunque… yo no voy a las reuniones. Mi mamá era parte de ese grupo, por eso me puso Rose.

—¿Y tu medalla? —Eren le señaló el cuello y ella se mostró incómoda.

—No quería que en la calle me relacionaran con el grupo, están desapareciendo muchas personas importantes. Yo no lo soy, pero tengo miedo… —dijo con cierta obviedad.

—Es lógico… —Rivaille asintió simulando empatía.

—¿Ustedes saben qué pasó con mi tía?

—Francamente no —contestó el Sargento—, ¿qué pasó con ella? Cuéntame lo que sepas.

—Se la llevaron una noche —se mostró dubitativa de hablar, pero enseguida continuó con solidez—. Se negó a prestar declaración. No me quiso contar antes de que pasara, pero creo que mi tía sabía algo…

—Que tiene que ver con los titanes —continuó Rivaille y ella asintió con energía—, no sé mucho del grupo ni lo que hacen, ¿podrías contarme?

—¿A qué vinieron? —Fue su turno de hacer preguntas, comenzaba a recelar que pidieran tanto de su parte sin dar nada a cambio.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —habló Eren interpretando el silencio del Sargento—, a decir verdad… nosotros tenemos cierta información sobre los titanes que no sabemos cómo hacerle llegar a la gente. Y creemos que el grupo podría ayudarnos en ello.

—¿Información sobre los titanes? —Ella sonrió con ironía— Hay mucha, pero por haber _tanta_ la gente ya no presta atención. No se sabe qué es verdad y qué es mentira.

—¿Nos crees si te decimos que aquí va a haber un ataque muy pronto? —preguntó Rivaille con cuidado.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —Ella miró a uno y al otro, sin borrar una sonrisa de alteración.

—Solo lo sabemos. —Rivaille supo que eso no iría a conformarla—. En el pasado había también un grupo que veneraba a las murallas y que creían que los titanes eran salvadores o dioses… muchos de ellos murieron en manos de los titanes.

—Nosotros… no somos una religión —negó ella. No pasó desapercibido el detalle de que cambiase su discurso, involucrándose con el grupo. Ya no se trataba de un "ellos" sino de un "nosotros"— Solo luchamos por los derechos humanos. Así como el derecho a la verdad.

—Porque la verdad los hará libre —terció Rivaille con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tenemos derecho a saber y a gobernarnos. El ejército oculta mucho y ya no pueden negar la presencia de titanes.

—Es cierto, pero lo que ven es solo el comienzo de algo más grande —continuó el Sargento—. Nosotros sabemos esto, pero no tenemos manera de llegar a la gente.

—Vale, hagamos de cuenta que les creo —dijo ella entendiendo demasiado rápido las intenciones de los dos—, que no están locos ni fabulando. ¿Cómo podría yo convencer a alguien de ello?

—No sabemos cómo, pero tu gente… —dijo Eren—. Debes tener contactos, puede que repartir volantes con la verdad no sirva de mucho, pero si podemos salvar a una persona que nos crea, valdrá la pena, ¿no te parece?

Rose negó con la cabeza, reflexionando al respecto. En la actualidad nadie confiaba en el ejército, eso era verdad. Y las otras dos fuerzas: la policía del Viejo Mundo y la marina, eran meras marionetas del Nuevo Mundo, pero tampoco la gente tenía por qué creerle a un puñado de personas.

—Hoy en día la humanidad es muy escéptica —concluyó ella en voz alta—. En el pasado hubo muchísimas profecías que no se cumplieron, alarmas y fines del mundo que no se dieron. Y todos los días aparece un loco que anuncia el fin de los tiempos.

—Lo sabemos, por eso comprendemos que lo te estamos pidiendo es hasta inútil —admitió Rivaille—, pero si alertamos y _algo_ sucede, la segunda vez que alertemos, nos escucharán.

—Ustedes… —parpadeó, cavilando con una descreída sonrisa—, ¿de verdad creen que algo grande va a venir?

—Sí… sé que no tienes razones para creer en nosotros dos —dijo Eren con tranquilidad— pero teníamos que intentarlo. Si no hacemos nada, cuando suceda, nos sentiremos muy responsables.

—Vale… ¿pero qué prueba tengo yo de que ustedes tienen la verdad? ¿Cómo saben que esto va a pasar?

—Es muy largo de explicar, pero soy consciente de que es una petición lógica y esperable de tu parte —consintió Rivaille—, ¿tienes lápiz y papel? ¿Y mucho tiempo?

Ella asintió y poniéndose de pie le alcanzó todo lo necesario. Las explicaciones de Rivaille se centraban en la aparente estrategia que tenía ese enemigo invisible disfrazado de titán. Durante todas esas horas que habló, le dejó en claro que solo eran conjeturas de su parte, pero que por experiencia del pasado, sabía que podía no estar errado.

Después de tantos croquis y diagramas, algo no le quedaba claro a Rose, y era cómo ellos dos podían saber tanto sobre el comportamiento de los titanes si hacía más de cien años no se había visto uno, ni tampoco era algo que uno podía encontrar en los libros de la escuela. El silencio, cuando la siguiente pregunta previsible de ella se hizo presente, fue escalofriante. Rivaille calló y miró a Eren, este comprendió de nuevo que le tocaba a él la parte difícil.

—Sabemos que puede asustarte lo que vamos a decirte… —Vio la expresión de ella y trató de calmarla—, no tenemos en mente hacerle daño a nadie, queremos… de hecho… salvarlos —meditó la última palabra, como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en el cambio. Ya no se trataba de matar hasta el último titán, sino de salvar a la gente.

—Ya… ¿son del ejército? ¿De dónde son? —No tenía más paciencia para esperar la revelación— ¿Cómo saben tanto?

—¿Nos crees si te decimos que somos titanes? —murmuró Rivaille y Rose empezó a reír, neurasténica, nerviosa.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos, como si buscara escapar de una amenaza latente de manera no tan disimulada. Notó que el chico y el hombre no reían, y que parecían hablar muy en serio. Si en verdad era titanes tenía sentido que supieran tanto de historia, del siglo IX y del comportamiento de los suyos. Eren levantó las manos y trató de calmarla.

—El día que tu tía nos atendió se dio cuenta de que había algo raro con nosotros. Creo que ella sabía que éramos titanes, no sé cómo, porque no se lo dijimos… —Eren suspiró, perdiendo la mirada—, lo lamento mucho. Si es así, me siento directamente responsable de lo que le pasó y quiero enmendarlo de alguna manera. No estamos aquí para hacerle daño a la humanidad, al contrario, sabemos mucho sobre los titanes y por eso mismo estamos desesperados. Pero no encontramos la manera de hacer algo para evitar un mal peor.

—Vale, vale, vale. —Ella volvió a encontrar su centro, era todo tan descabellado—. ¿Y por qué yo?

—Ya te dijimos —contestó Rivaille con saturación—. Somos de otra época, no conocemos a nadie aquí. Es más, hay muchas cosas que para nosotros son extrañas. Hay muchos conceptos que ustedes manejan sobre los titanes que no son ciertos. Y eso es peligroso. La desinformación y la mitificación…

—Sigo sin entender por qué yo… no soy la única que conoce al grupo.

—Es cierto, pero sí la única persona que nosotros conocemos de ese grupo —continuó Eren.

—Vale, y son titanes —decirlo en voz alta le produjo escalofríos y una insana risa descreída—, ¿qué prueba tengo yo de que no son en verdad dos locos fanáticos de titanes? Hay muchos ahí afuera que afirman ser titanes.

Eren lo había pensado de antemano y esperaba no tener que recurrir a ello. Rivaille lo miró mientras le respondía a ella.

—Tendrás que creernos, porque no podemos transformarnos. —Volvió a posar la vista en Rose a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire que soltó a modo de un suspiro cansino—. En primer lugar, porque te mataríamos de un infarto. Ustedes no están acostumbrados a ver titanes y no son agradables, en segundo lugar, porque nos expondríamos mucho. Hoy en día hay… máquinas que pueden captar imágenes. Con la tecnología actual no podemos arriesgarnos a que el ejército sepa dónde estamos, si es que nos están buscando por algo.

—¿Y no pensaron en que podría venderlos? ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo…?

—Ya te dijimos que no tenemos opciones —Rivaille comenzaba a impacientarse—, no nos queda otra que confiar en ti. Y te pedimos lo mismo: que confíes en nosotros.

—Es difícil. No es que pueden ir a golpear la puerta de una persona con una historia tan loca…

—Los titanes existen —espetó Rivaille—, no estamos hablando de mitos ya.

—Sí, pero… es raro que confíen en mí. Que no tengan miedo a que yo…

—No lo harás —negó Rivaille—, además en el caso de vernos en la obligación, lucharemos. Es decir que tenemos fuerza de sobra, como titanes, para matar a unos cuantos humanos como si fueran hormigas.

—No te asustes —se apresuró a decir Eren—, el Sargento es un poco rudo para hablar. Es verdad que podemos matar, pero no lo hacemos ni lo haremos… si no nos vemos obligados.

—Ustedes, si quieren —dijo ella con una sonrisa de profundo escepticismo— ¿podrían matarme?

—No necesitamos convertirnos en titanes para hacerlo —dijo Rivaille con cierta obviedad, enarcando una ceja—, pero sí.

—Genial, ahora me siento amenazada… no solo por el ejército, también por supuestos titanes. Mi vida es una novela —satirizó ella, al borde del colapso.

—No vamos a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras por la fuerza, Rose —dijo Eren con tono conciliador, el Sargento se las había ingeniado para instalar un clima espantoso de tensión y horror—, si te niegas lo entenderíamos perfectamente. No tomaríamos ninguna medida al respecto, nos iríamos y ya… No tenemos interés en perjudicarte de alguna manera. No buscamos nada de ti, solo ayuda.

—Bien, lo entiendo… puedo negarme y no van a matarme —dijo ella, desconfiando—, ¿pero cómo sé que son titanes? Solo creer en las palabras es difícil.

Eren asintió, dándose cuenta que había llegado el momento.

—Tengo una manera de mostrarte, pero es bastante… ¿impresionante? —No era esa la palabra que buscaba—, quiero decir… puede que te impresione mucho o te parezca demente.

—Después de todo lo que me dijeron, ya nada me parece demente —dijo ella con seriedad.

—Entonces préstame una cuchilla filosa —pidió el muchacho.

—Tengo un hacha pequeña para trozar pollo. —Señaló hacia la despensa de la cocina, con honda desconfianza.

—Servirá.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —Por instinto se puso de pie de nuevo y caminó hasta la salida de la cocina.

Aunque una parte de ella temía que dos locos buscaran descuartizarla, otra parte, muy intrínseca y de más peso le decía "confía en esos ojos, son sinceros". Eren trató de transmitirle seguridad y lo consiguió, a medias, porque ella de igual modo quedó temblando en el sitio, expectante.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Eren? —Rivaille tomó el hacha, hasta él mismo con desconfianza.

Vio que el chico tomaba un paño y se lo ponía en la boca, y creyó comprender el fin. Los movimientos de Eren eran lentos a conciencia, buscaba no asustar a Rose más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Moverse con brusquedad podía activar en ella un mecanismo de defensa primario y no quería arruinar la posibilidad de que les creyera.

—Solo córteme los dedos, Sargento… solo los dedos —suplicó quitándose por un instante el paño para poder hablar—, esto va a dolerme.

—Ok, entiendo —dijo Rivaille calculando sobre la mesa. Fue un segundo. Rose gritó de manera muy aguda cuando el sonido seco precedió a los tres dedos que saltaron. La sangre empezó a brotar como lava. Se cobijó tras la tabla que separaban la cocina de la entre sala, temblando de horror. Eren apretó fuerte los dientes y luego, con ese mismo trapo, se vendó la mano. Rivaille tomó los dedos amputados para no espantar de más a la muchacha—. Bonita demostración.

—Esta es la prueba —dijo Eren hablando con un poco de dolor. De la mano cercenada, un vapor extraño emergía—, los titanes tenemos un gran poder de regeneración. Como podrás ver me acabo de amputar tres dedos.

Ella asintió, trastornada y llorando por impulso, mientras Rivaille limpiaba el hacha con un trapo húmedo y la dejaba dentro del gabinete, cerrando la puerta para indicarle con su actitud que el arma peligrosa estaba fuera del alcance de ellos dos a los que podía juzgar, ahora en más, como locos.

—Mañana le volverá a crecer otro dedo, no te preocupes —dijo Rivaille al dar la vuelta—, es asqueroso, pero somos como lagartijas.

—Tú pediste una prueba —Eren extendió la mano con calma—, acércate y comprueba que no hay magia. Que en verdad me corté los dedos, porque mañana verás que mi mano está en perfecta condiciones. Es más, de hecho la herida ya ha empezado a cauterizarse.

—E-Es verdad… es c-como con las lagartijas —murmuró ella acercándose con lentitud y precaución.

—Cuando compruebes que mi mano está bien, sabrás que soy un titán.

—B-Bien… sí, si mañana me muestras la mano y todo está bien, creeré que no son dos dementes y que dicen la verdad —negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la mano mutilada. La sangre ya no brotaba y el vapor comenzaba a desaparecer, no se trataba de una ilusión. Estiró la mano buscando con afán el desengaño, tocándolo apenas.

—No nos tengas miedo. —Eren le sonrió de manera muy cálida.

—Hoy tendré pesadillas.

—Trata de descansar —advirtió Rivaille caminando hacia la salida—, porque mañana vendremos a decirte puntualmente cómo tienes que hacer y qué tienes que decir para diseminar la información entre los tuyos.

Habían conmocionado demasiado a esa muchacha, a tal punto que se arrepentía, eso podía tener consecuencias negativas para sus propósitos de conseguir un aliado. Sin embargo Rose habló, dándole a entender que estaba a un paso de cooperar.

—Tengo una amiga periodista y conozco a un escritor que hizo trabajos "serios" sobre titanes, es el fundador del grupo de hecho. Son personas a las que la gente común podría llegar a creerles. Él era muy amigo de mi mamá.

—Eso es bueno… —Eren se sintió tranquilo.

—Bien —reiteró ella más calmada, pero manteniendo una distancia exagerada de ambos—, ahora, váyanse, por favor.

Salieron del lugar sintiendo el portazo de Rose tras la espalda. Comprendían que la habían asustado e impresionado, pero era algo hasta cierto punto esperado. Solo rogaban que esa exposición rindiera sus frutos y que no fuera corriendo hasta la policía en busca de ayuda. En tal caso no iban a creerle, menos si iba en ese estado tan desequilibrado.

—Nos estamos exponiendo mucho —murmuró Rivaille de camino a casa.

—Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr —lo miró con algo que parecía ser tristeza—, somos lo que somos. No lo podemos cambiar, ¿no me decías eso en el pasado?

—¿Te duele? —Señaló la mano con la cabeza.

—Un poco —se la masajeó—, pero mañana estará bien.

—Estás demente —dijo riendo de manera muy interna—, tremendo susto le diste.

—¡Tú la asustaste más! —Se defendió algo jocoso, quitándose la tensión de encima—, ¡parecía que estabas contando una historia de terror!

Recordaba esas noches de cadete en las que se reunían en grupo alrededor de un candil y comenzaban en orden a contar historias. Con el correr del tiempo empezaron a ser siempre las mismas, algunas se volvían tan populares que los espectadores solían pedir que volvieran a ser contadas de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Y casi todas versaban sobre titanes.

Aunque reconocía que el Sargento podía estar hablando del clima e igual inspirar terror, siempre se lo atribuía a esa dura mirada que le salía de manera tan natural. Era como la de las serpientes, fría y tenebrosa, no obstante sabía que detrás de esa ventana, su alma era todo lo opuesto; no en vano estaba allí, junto a él, tratando de buscar la manera de que la humanidad no cometiera los mismos errores del pasado. Pero si lo hacía, era en verdad porque algo lo empujaba a ello, y Rivaille se lo atribuía a la presencia del chico, a su necesidad de cerrar esa etapa en sus largas vidas.

**(…)**

El día siguiente fue clave para ambos, Rose se mostró más cooperativa, aunque aún desconfiada. Esa mentada amiga suya que era periodista pretendía hacerles una entrevista. Rivaille se negó categóricamente, pese al intento de Eren por convencerlo. Se exponían demasiado, aunque también podía ser una buena forma de convencer a la gente.

La muchacha le había asegurado que sería sin cámara, solo audio, y que luego se publicaría en una revista especializada en el tema. Aun así Rivaille no quiso tener ningún contacto con ningún otro humano aparte de Rose. Todo quedaba en manos de ella, mientras ambos se aseguraban de estar al tanto de los pormenores.

A los dos días, Rose les había dado la buena noticia de que el líder del grupo tenía en mente realizar una marcha con pancartas alarmistas, el día anterior a la Nochevieja. Iban a manifestarse pacíficamente en la plaza; sabían que las cámaras y fotógrafos estarían allí, haciendo preguntas respecto al supuesto peligro que corría la gente.

Como siempre, los tomarían como locos y farsantes, pero era un mal que Rivaille se encargó de dejar bien claro: corrían ese riesgo y era lógico, pero el segundo llamado de atención sería oído. Si todo salía según sus cálculos, la primera horda de titanes cobraría muchas vidas, pero la segunda, sería incluso peor porque la situación precaria de la gente con una primera oleada dejaría a la ciudad en un estado calamitoso de emergencia, con los hospitales y las comunicaciones colapsadas.

Poco antes de esa marcha fue el día más caluroso del año, por ese motivo Eren no se alarmó demasiado cuando Rivaille manifestó sentirse pésimo.

—Ha de ser el calor. —Él también se sentía sofocado. Allí ni siquiera tenían uno de esos aparatos que refrescaban el ambiente y nunca había suficientes cubos de hielo o baños de agua helada para paliar la agobiante temperatura.

—Creo que iré a darme otro baño —avisó Rivaille, pasándole la botella de agua que había estado congelada y que ahora estaba entibiada.

Eren permaneció afuera echado como un gato a la sombra, tenían poco espacio verde, pero sentía que estar allí abanicándose con una revista era mejor que estar en el interior de la casa. Sin embargo entró al poco tiempo al sentir la ausencia de Rivaille y el silencio copando la casa. Lo buscó hasta que lo encontró en la habitación, echado en la cama en posición fetal, cobijado en la penumbra. Estaba demasiado quieto para su gusto.

—¿Tan mal te sientes? —No recibió respuesta— ¿Te quedaste dormido? —giró para irse, pero volvió para acercarse a la cama.

No le sorprendió descubrir el cuerpo del Sargento caliente y sudado, las pequeñas gotas de agua se secaban con una velocidad asombrosa y tenía la ropa ceñida al cuerpo, porque luego de una ducha de agua fría (o tan fría como podían tenerla a esa altura del año) carecía de sentido secarse.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa como yo? —Eren había adoptado la costumbre, al menos por ese día, de vestir con el pequeño pantalón deportivo de boxeo. No usaba ropa interior, al contrario que Rivaille, no le veía la necesidad. Para el Sargento era una cuestión de higiene, a Eren le resultaba incómodo—. Rivaille —lo llamó con energía, tocándole el hombro en donde estaba el estigma, recién ahí recibió una respuesta de su parte.

Rivaille gruñó de dolor, este era tan intenso que le nublaba la vista y los sentidos. No sabía si la temperatura agravaba su situación, pero se sentía tan afiebrado como lo había estado en la selva.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Llamaré a un médico…

—No, Eren… Santo cielo, somos titanes, ¿qué le dirás? —masculló con la voz temblorosa—. Solo déjame dormir un rato, ¿sí?

—No, Rivaille… puedes estar insolado o deshidratado.

—No estuve bajo el sol para estar insolado, y con la cantidad de agua que tomé me sorprende no ser una fuente humana.

—Igual… —lloriqueó, tratando de disimular su congoja— me preocupa, es como en la selva.

—No tengo fiebre, Eren. No estoy enfermo.

—Estás muy abrigado. —Sin pedir permiso le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó junto a la ropa interior, pero cuando intentó desabrocharle la camisa, Rivaille hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para frenarlo—, no puedes estar tan vestido hoy. Eres un demente.

Rivaille ya no encontraba fuerzas para luchar contra ello y se dejó desvestir. Si creía que la penumbra sería suficiente para ocultar el estigma, estaba equivocado. Eren podía verlo con claridad. Había surcos, como estrías, en el brazo de Rivaille. Era una herida que a simple vista parecía tratarse de una quemadura de tercer grado muy reciente o un eccema en su fase final; le abarcaba todo el brazo y parte del pecho.

—R-Rivaille —murmuró conmocionado—, qué…

—El estigma… así le dicen. —Entreabrió los ojos, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza y el mundo le daba vueltas como para mantenerlos abiertos por muchos segundos—. Tengo miedo, Eren.

Esa confesión heló al chico, porque el Rivaille que él concebía en su cabeza era el de un hombre fuerte que nunca reconocía debilidades, a pesar de tenerlas, y que mucho menos gustaba de cargar su peso a los demás, por muy pesada e insostenible que fuera dicha carga.

—No vas a morir, Rivaille —lo confortó. No podía consigo mismo y sus propios temores, pero Rivaille siempre había estado ahí para él cuando flaqueaba, y se daba cuenta de que era su turno de ser un sostén—, no voy a dejar que mueras. —Rivaille negó con la cabeza. No se trataba de morir o no, el estigma no significaba solo eso.

—Tengo miedo de… no poder controlarme —jadeó tratando de mirarlo. Quería verlo y encontrar seguridad en esos ojos celestiales que el chico tenía. Siempre le habían parecido hermosos, pero en el presente reflejaban otro tipo de luz que en el pasado. Eren había madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué dices? —Sonrió nervioso y le acarició la frente para después levantarle los mechones y besarlo.

Comprendía algo: que Rivaille sabía más del estigma que él. De hecho, no tenía la más pálida idea que los titanes podían padecer algún tipo de enfermedad. El Sargento no estaba en condiciones de explicarle, y aunque lo necesitaba, Eren se daba cuenta que Rivaille, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante, era que le reprochara el haberse guardado información que en el presente resultaba vital.

—Si llegara a perder el control —chistó Rivaille tratando de girar en la cama. No completó la frase, se respondió a sí mismo la pregunta a medio formular—: tú no serías capaz de detenerme.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo haré!

—Seré como uno de esos deformes, sin autonomía… Esto es horrible y duele mucho.

—No, eso no pasará… y si pasa, te mataré. Lo juro, Rivaille. —Sonrió con la cara humedecida de lágrimas y sudor—. Si te conviertes en titán en contra de tu voluntad, te mataré sin titubear. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y Rivaille pareció calmarse con esa afirmación hecha con tanta vehemencia.

Eren parecía sincero, seguro… confiable.

—Gracias, Eren.

—Dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Abrazarme.

Eso hizo, pero debía haber _más_.

En la medida que pudo, entre los brazos de Eren, Rivaille le fue relatando lo poco que sabía al respecto; que el estigma solo parecía darse en aquellos humanos que no eran titanes puros. Como si el cuerpo terminara rechazando ese agente extraño hasta convertirlo en una amenaza.

En otras palabras, sin saberlo, Eren había condenado a Rivaille. No lo había salvado aquella vez con el suero, de cierta manera le había dado un plus de vida, pero no por mucho tiempo.

¿Podía morir? ¿Podía convertirse en titán? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Rivaille mismo no lo sabía, y no saberlo, pero intuirlo, era lo que en verdad más le asustaba.

Sin pretenderlo el regaño nació varios minutos después.

—¿Por qué, Rivaille? —Le buscó el rostro, para reprochárselo con tesón a la cara—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te guardaste algo así durante tanto tiempo?

—Era asunto mío.

—¡Joder, no puedes decirme eso! —despotricó, sentándose en la cama. La situación lo superaba; pero vislumbraba algo de suma importancia, que quizás Rivaille no quería preocuparlo, que buscaba la manera de encontrar una solución sin involucrarlo y amargarlo, sin hacerle sentir culpable. Pensar en esas opciones como posibles razones confortaban a Eren y le permitían mutar ese enojo en comprensión y profundo afecto.

De ser así, Rivaille nunca había dejado de cuidarlo y eso, en el fondo, comenzaba a fastidiarle, porque se daba cuenta que el Sargento no era tan fuerte como aparentaba serlo, como incluso él mismo creía. Solo era un jodido bastardo veloz, pero nada más.

—La doctora Robyn… —murmuró Eren mirando hacia la nada, recordando que ella había dicho algo de una ayuda posible.

—No tiene caso… intenté ubicarla para preguntarle por lo del estigma. Ella parece saber, pero...

—¡Tenemos que buscarla!

—¿Cómo, dónde?

—¡La tarjeta!

—Ya te dije —reiteró con fastidio, sin darse cuenta ya se sentía mucho mejor—, llamé al número. Cuando supe que eso era un número de teléfono…

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Es el teléfono de una gasolinera.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?

—Qué sé yo…

En otras palabras, entendió Eren, Robyn se había esfumado de sus vidas. La perspectiva de estar solos ante esa nueva eventualidad lo aterraba tanto a él como a Rivaille.

—¿Qué haremos, Rivaille?

—No sé… busqué en internet y en libros, pero no encontré nada sobre la cura o sobre el estigma. Muchos menos sobre esa mujer.

Eren comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando todas las veces que le había reprochado a Rivaille el seguir tras esa búsqueda, el que quisiera abandonarlo. Ahora reparaba en que era todo lo contrario: Rivaille buscaba la cura para poder quedarse un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono.

Rivaille levantó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro del muchacho, masajeándolo en señal de consuelo. Con el lenguaje corporal lo atrajo para abrazarlo, quería tenerlo cerca, le hacía bien tenerlo cerca.

—Estaremos juntos siempre, Rivaille… recuerda —musitó mirándolo con intensidad— _Somos la Legión, nosotros dos. Viviremos y moriremos juntos. Hasta el final, hasta que todo termine. No te dejaré solo_ …

Rivaille torció una sonrisa al recordar aquella época en la que le había soltado esas mismas palabras; pero en el presente todo era diferente y era algo que debían afrontar. Presenciar tantas muertes no podía haber sido en vano, _no debía_ ser en vano.

—Quizás nuestros caminos se separen en algún momento, Eren —dijo con calma—, por el estigma o por cualquier otra razón, pero eso no significará que tú hayas terminado con tu deber. Como miembro de la Legión, como titán y como Eren Jaeger, tienes un deber que cumplir.

—Lo sé…

—Sé que ahora eres lo suficientemente fuerte para no depender de mí. Y sabes que odio la gente dependiente que se auto-compadece.

—Lo sé —reiteró, más fastidiado. No le gustaba pensar en un posible escenario sin Rivaille.

—No hablemos más de esto, mierda, que suena a despedida y todavía no sabemos si del estigma me van a salir flores o titanes —dijo con cierta gracia consiguiendo su cometido, porque Eren, con la cara aún empapada de lágrimas y de transpiración, soltó una risilla apagada.

—¿Puedo… hacértelo? —Admiró la desnudez del hombre con cierta curiosidad, con una que siempre encantaba a Rivaille.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sabía a qué se refería, pero prefería mosquearlo antes de darle con el gusto— ¿Un peinado nuevo, un masaje?

Eren no respondió con palabras, le buscó los labios y lo fue acomodando mejor sobre la cama para su propósito, con cuidado, pues temía hacerle daño. No saber qué demonios era el estigma con certeza los sumía en una incertidumbre angustiante. Sin embargo Rivaille no se quejó cuando Eren lo penetró con salvajismo, como si fuera la última vez.

No lo sería.

Una parte dentro de él sentía que había ganado una nueva batalla y que todavía era muy temprano para abandonar a Eren. El chico todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar su destino solo, fuera cual fuera este. Pero auguraba ser uno muy difícil.


	22. Annie Leonhardt

Rivaille pidió el parte médico, con la ironía de "sin médico"; le importaba poco que le descontaran dinero del sueldo, pero no estaba en condiciones para ir a trabajar.

Temía que Frank se apareciera por la casa y sería raro explicarle los síntomas que padecía, así que al día siguiente, justo la misma tarde que se daría la marcha, se las ingenió para ir a trabajar pese al malestar.

La sorpresa de Frank fue notoria, demasiado, porque le dejó la mirada clavada, como si estuviera estudiándolo, mientras Rivaille alegaba que padecía de una gripe veraniega. Era poco creíble, pero su jefe no tenía razones para descreer, en parte porque saltaba a la vista que Rivaille no estaba bien de salud.

—Ayer hizo mucho calor, también puede ser insolación —comentó al aire ante tanto silencio por parte de Frank mientras terminaba de colocarse el equipo de trabajo, se sentía un presidiario—, mierda, encima este mono da más calor que una puta estufa.

—Deberías… ver a un médico —murmuró abstraído. Reprimió esa poderosa necesidad de estirar una mano para investigarle el cuerpo. Lo había visto desnudo en ocasiones anteriores, pero en el presente podía ver las ramificaciones del estigma en la clavícula. Dentro de poco no tendría cómo ocultarlo—. Si te sientes muy mal, toma los descansos que necesites, ¿vale? No te descontaré si quieres irte a casa.

—Bueno, gracias.

—Por cierto… —Había dado la vuelta para irse, pero recordó lo que había ido a decirle— He recibido demasiadas quejas de parte de tus compañeros.

—Sí, lo sé… —suspiró, colocándose los guantes mientras buscaba con parsimonia todos los elementos de limpieza. Pensaba comenzar por los vidrios.

—Dicen que impartes órdenes.

—Lo siento, sé que no corresponde, pero no me gusta que la gente sea holgazana —se defendió, pasando a su lado, como si buscara evitar la reprimenda.

—Entiendo, pero trata de no generar demasiados disgustos —suplicó—, no quiero que la pases mal.

—Oh, no te preocupes… —terció una sonrisa irónica.

—Sé que no te das mucho con ellos, pero he notado en este último mes que te apartan a la hora del almuerzo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a no caerle bien a la gente, pero está en mi naturaleza: no me gusta que la gente con la que trabajo no cumpla bien sus funciones. ¿Está mal que lo exija? —Arqueó las pequeñas cejas con autosuficiencia y cierta altanería.

—No, en lo absoluto. —Le satisfacía esa postura—. Pero hay maneras y maneras. No eres su jefe. —Trató de ser sutil en la indirecta muy directa.

—Bien, trataré de hacer la vista gorda —finalizó con cansancio.

—Si fueras policía —dijo con una sonrisa vil porque sabía que a Rivaille ese tema le fastidiaba—, serías sargento en un suspiro y podrías mandar a todo el mundo.

—Vaya, qué oportuno —murmuró parpadeando—. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en ello… en lo de estudiar para policía.

—Oh… —Arrastró la vocal, sorprendido por ese cambio. Nunca creyó que lograría su cometido de convencerlo. Volvió a mirarle la marca del estigma, ya no le veía sentido a eso de estudiar para policía. Era evidente que Rivaille buscaba aferrarse a esa vida con uña y dientes, aunque no lo reconociera siquiera puertas adentro.

—¿Cómo… dónde…? —Se rascó una mejilla, molesto por trabarse con sus propias palabras. Odiaba darle la razón a ese tipo— Quiero decir…

—Te daré una dirección. Pasa por mi oficina a la hora de salida y te explicaré bien cómo tienes que hacer el trámite.

—Genial. Gracias.

—Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de estudiar —confesó, sonriéndole con melancolía.

Rivaille se fue para comenzar con el trabajo, dejando a Frank allí en un estado de confusión muy palpable. Había mucho para hacer, así que ambos trataron de dejar el tema de lado.

Ese día se haría la marcha hasta el centro de la ciudad. Sería un día clave y de hecho lo fue porque los noticieros y los periódicos no dudaron en darle la atención que ellos buscaban. Era curioso que un grupo manifestara tan abiertamente y con tanta seguridad saber que, en cuanto el ejército llegara al foco del problema, allí se desataría una calamidad. Algunos lo tomaron como un chiste, otros le dieron más seriedad para generar esa sensación de pánico a la que la gente era adicta; pero Rivaille estaba encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y solo supo que el grupo había cumplido con su parte cuando vio tanto movimiento en la jefatura.

A la hora de salida buscó a Frank, este le explicó dónde podía estudiar, en qué consistía el entrenamiento para policía y qué trámites debería hacer. Y Frank era tan _bueno_ que se ofreció a hacer esas engorrosas gestiones por él. Una parte de Rivaille se decía: "bien, esto equivale a una noche de sexo a la que no puedes negarte, el tipo prácticamente va a costearte esta carrera de mierda".

—Por cierto —dijo Frank poniéndose de pie para cerrar los gabinetes y acomodar las carpetas desperdigadas sobre el escritorio antes de irse. Hasta en eso se parecía a Irvin: en el escritorio podía reinar la mugre y esta cobrar vida, pero jamás había desorden, en especial con los papeles del trabajo.

—¿Qué? —acabó por preguntar, porque el hombre le había llamado la atención para después guardar un circunspecto y curioso silencio.

—Mañana tú no trabajas y… es Nochevieja.

—Oh, sí… ¿y qué con eso?

—Supongo que la pasarás con Eren…

—Pues… sí —alzó los hombros—, él solo me tiene a mí y yo a él, así que… —intentó decirlo como una manera de advertirle al hombre que no pensaba irse a su casa a follar justo esa noche. El año tenía otros 364 días.

—Vale, la pasaran ustedes dos solos… ¿querrá Eren? ¿Y querrás tú… —sonrió, nervioso por la previsible invitación— venir a mi casa a pasarla conmigo?

—¿Tú con quien lo pasarás?

—Solo —contestó, como quien no quiere la cosa, tomó las llaves del coche y volvió a mirarlo—, estoy acostumbrado. De hecho siempre tengo la invitación de amigos… a veces, algún que otro año voy, pero no siempre me apetece.

—Entiendo… —meditó al respecto—, ¿no tenías una hermana?

—Sí, pero ella está muy lejos… en el Amazonas —asintió reflexionando al respecto con algo que parecía ser nostalgia, para enseguida continuar jovial— ¿Y, qué dices? ¿Crees que podrás convencer a Eren?

Rivaille se sintió contagiado por la risilla vil de su jefe.

—Lo hablaré con él… ¿A qué hora?

—Genial —suspiró aliviado, tratando de no ser demasiado evidente—. Pues… a las ocho de la noche es un buen horario, aunque si quieren venir cerca de las doce lo comprendería, pobre Eren, quizás quiera estar a solas contigo. No le caigo muy bien.

—Es chico todavía, no es que no le caigas bien. —Trató de justificarlo.

—Tiene su razón válida para que yo no le agrade —asintió con una sonrisa sensual—, no es tonto y se da cuenta que yo tengo un interés por ti. Todos se dan cuenta.

—Ok, será mejor que vaya a casa antes de que se desate la tormenta. —Sí, escapar de un momento embarazoso es de _hombre_ y es de _soldado_.

Frank lo dejó ir bajo el aguacero. Rivaille caminó sintiendo cierto consuelo con esa lluvia torrencial. Amaba los días nublados, lo conectaba al pasado; sin sol los titanes eran menos activos y la gente no moría frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Caminó esas cuadras a casa sintiéndose confortado por la lluvia. Era una tormenta inclemente y previsible, el calor agobiante siempre traía consigo esa clase de alivio. Cuando llegó a casa no le sorprendió la ausencia de Eren. Supuso que estaría en lo de la vecina, mirando televisión.

Apenas entró al hogar de la anciana, Eren le habló con entusiasmo.

—¡Mira, Rivaille! ¡Está en todos los noticieros!

—Bien, la primera parte del plan funcionó. —Se recargó contra la puerta después de cerrarla, suspirando de una manera tan sonora que llamó la atención del chico. Rivaille tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía en extremo agobiado.

—¿Te sientes muy mal todavía?

—Mejor que ayer —respondió, incorporándose para llegar hasta el sillón.

—¿Qué quieres que cocine? —ofreció, como buscando hacer algo por él.

—Lo que tú quieras cenar. —Eso le recordó la invitación de Frank.

Proponerle a Eren ir la Nochevieja desencadenó una discusión que Rivaille no pretendía ni tenía ánimos de sostener, pero Eren acabó por darle con el gusto, solo porque Rivaille había dicho una verdad irrefutable.

—¡Mierda, es solo cenar y brindar, después estaremos los dos juntos! ¡Entiende: hizo demasiado por nosotros, no cuesta una mierda darle con el jodido gusto!

El portazo que dio Eren en la cocina para no darle la razón había sido la sutil manera de aceptar su derrota. Sus celos eran algo que todavía no podía controlar, y comprendía que Rivaille estaba demasiado superado por la situación como para condimentarla con más.

—Yo… —dijo al volver a la sala— yo no lo siento. En verdad no pienso pedirte perdón por quererte de una manera tan ciega, pero sí te pido perdón por molestarte con ello.

—Está bien, Eren… —se desparramó en el sillón a la vez que le respondía con auténtica lasitud—. Con sinceridad, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

—No puedes pedirme que te quiera menos.

—Eso no es cariño, es obsesión. No soy un puto objeto y las personas no tienen dueño. Que acepte una invitación de Frank no implica que te deje de querer por ello.

—¿Y follar con él? —cuestionó en un murmulló lo suficientemente audible— No soy idiota, Rivaille… sé que todavía lo haces con él. Me doy cuenta cuando vuelves a casa y tienes esa mirada.

—Idioteces —masculló parándose del sillón para ir hasta la cocina en busca de algo que lo distrajera de esa verdad.

—Lo que no me gusta es que hagas eso de manera obligada. Tú dices que no eres un objeto y que no tienes dueño, ¿entonces, por qué te acuestas con él? ¿Por qué te sientes en deuda? No sería coherente con lo que dices. Entonces es porque quieres, es lo que me respondo.

De esa forma Rivaille se dio cuenta de que Eren tenía toda la razón. Su discurso era doble, ambiguo. No predicaba lo que decía o pensaba. Tragó saliva, incómodo por tener que reconocerlo puertas adentro.

—Hace meses que él no me pone una mano encima —dijo a modo de pretexto cuando se dio cuenta que Eren estaba en la cocina—, pero aunque tuviera sexo porque quisiera, eso no implica que mis emociones cambien. Y odio que hablemos de esto, lo sabes bien… que me cuesta.

—Sí, pero no es mi problema que te cueste. Yo trato de lidiar con todo esto, pero a veces es difícil. —Sonrió mirando por un ínfimo instante el parqué viejo de Susy—. Y aun así no me arrepiento.

—Entonces, si todo está claro, una vez más —dijo lo último con gracioso fastidio, marcando las tres palabras con profundo tedio—, ¿podemos dejar de hablar del tema y concentrarnos en…?

—Lo importante —asintió—, es verdad… lo importante no somos nosotros ni nuestras emociones.

—También es importante, pero en este momento… —exhaló un profundo suspiro—. ¿Por qué en los libros no avisan que el amor es más complicado de lo que parece?

—A veces es una mierda —confesó, estirando una mano para alcanzarlo y poder estrecharlo contra su pecho—, pero, aunque no lo creas, es lo que me da fuerzas.

—No radiques tu fuerza en una emoción… son volubles, inestables. Te lo dije mil veces. Sentir demasiado puede destruirte.

—Antes era el odio mi motor, ahora es el amor… y la verdad es que prefiero el cambio. Voluble o no, a mí me sirve.

—¿Qué haré contigo? —cuestionó, besándolo castamente en los labios— ¿Cortarte en finos trozos y arrojarte a los titanes?

—Me volvería a regenerar —bromeó con tanta seriedad, alzando un hombro como si fuera un niño caprichoso al que le resbalan las amenazas de sus padres, que Rivaille soltó una sentida carcajada apagada.

Hasta él reparaba en que el amor, fuera carnal o no, era una fuerza poderosa capaz de mover montañas. Trillado, cliché y sinónimos similares, pero tan cierto como que el Sol era una estrella y daba vida. Sin ir más lejos en el presente sonreía más que en el pasado, si es que acaso en el pasado podía sonreír en ese baño de sangre. No le costaba reconocer que era Eren el responsable de muchas de esas muecas.

—Vale, Romeo… ¿qué viste en el noticiero?

Eren se puso serio y empezó a relatarle las noticias que había visto en el día mientras preparaba una cena sencilla, no era un gran cocinero a fin de cuentas, pero Rivaille era fácil de contentar, gastronómicamente hablando.

Esa noche, Rivaille estuvo hasta altas horas leyendo noticias en internet y buscando información que ya había buscado mil veces. No sabía qué creer y en qué no creer. El silencio en la casa de Susy le advirtió que era muy tarde; por la rendija de las ventanas se colaba la luz del sol. Buscó a Eren, encontrándolo dormido en la cama y se acostó a su lado.

Sintió que cerró y abrió los ojos. Cuando despertó pudo oír a la distancia al chico preparando el almuerzo, ¿tanto había dormido? Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero el estigma le ardía como si su cuerpo estuviera sumergido en brazas prendidas.

Caminó descalzo hasta la cocina, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Rivaille —dio un respingo, girando en el lugar con la sartén en la mano—, el mediodía. Iba a ir a llamarte.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Es que no sabía a qué hora te habías acostado. —Lo estudió, además de somnoliento parecía adolorido—. Yo tampoco me levanté hace mucho que digamos.

Vio que Rivaille encendía la televisión y la computadora de la sala mientras él terminaba de servir los platos. Comieron poco y nada en silencio, se sentían inquietos. Un ligero cosquilleo los había dominado, pero no era uno que podían relacionar a una emoción agradable, era incómodo y los ponía alerta. Se miraron, como si supieran que ambos experimentaban lo mismo. Al final fue Eren quien abrió la boca primero para hablar.

—¿Cuándo crees que será el ataque?

Rivaille lo miró con intensidad, como si encontrara esa pregunta muy espinosa. Suspiró, ya había hecho los cálculos mil veces.

—El ejército llegará al este después de Año Nuevo.

—¿Hoy iremos a lo de Frank?

Rivaille no contestó, giró en la silla y se puso de pie para caminar hasta la ventana. Estuvo allí un buen rato, desde que el chico empezó y terminó de lavar los platos. Mientras Eren estaba en ello sintió una vibración dentro de él, y el vaso que tenía en la mano, enjabonado, se le resbaló hasta dar contra el piso y hacerse añicos. Rivaille volvió en sí y caminó hasta la cocina, con esa sensación de alarma oprimiéndole el pecho.

No era nada grave, solo un vaso, pero Rivaille parecía estar a punto de decirle que se colocara el equipo de maniobras. Una orden que no tenía cabida para la circunstancia en la que estaban envueltos en ese preciso momento.

Era como si los dos hubieran intuido el ataque. Como si sus congéneres titanes tuvieran alguna forma de hacerles saber a ellos que ya habían llegado. El piso tembló y fue tan notorio que Eren se incorporó mirando hacia los costados.

—Rivaille… eso…

—Parecen _pisadas_ de titán —la orden, entonces, fue un hecho—: ve por los equipos.

Eren corrió, seguía sin reparar en que quizás estaban adelantándose demasiado. No había ninguna prueba contundente de que estaban ahí. Al menos esa fue la sensación inicial, hasta que unos minutos más tarde, en medio del bullicio diario de la ciudad, se oyó un zumbido, que pronto su eco transformó en un horripilante grito.

No cabía ninguna duda, Eren lo podía reconocer y Rivaille lo intuía. Era la llamada de un titán. Ya estaban allí.

Se colocaron el equipo y salieron a la calle. La ciudad parecía estar detenida en el tiempo, los autos habían frenado y le gente estaba estática mirando hacia el cielo, como si creyeran que de allí provenía ese escalofriante rugido.

—Es imposible, Rivaille… todavía no es tiempo. ¡¿No era que iba a pasar después de…?!

—Escúchame, Eren… —Lo tomó del brazo para hacerle volver en sí— no te transformes en titán, bajo ningún motivo. Salvo que tu vida en verdad esté en peligro.

Al terminar de decir aquello, el grito de los humanos fue aumentando paulatinamente los decibeles hasta llegar a ellos como una ola de horror. Un pedazo de edificio cayó dejando ver la enorme y conocida cara de un titán. Tal como ellos lo recordaban.

En menos de cinco minutos, la confusión y el caos habían conmocionado a una ciudad que no estaba acostumbrada ni preparada para una amenaza semejante. Los que no entendían qué era lo que ocurría, se quedaban de pie observando las horribles criaturas hasta que una de ellas, o un trozo de edificación, les caía encima. Los que estaban cerca presenciando el horror corrían, otros buscaban refugios donde no lo había. Todo era una trampa mortal.

Los edificios caían como si fueran simples maquetas y las sirenas de ambulancias y de los coches particulares empezaron a sonar al unísono, haciendo una orquesta horrorosa junto a los gritos de las personas y el alarido de un titán. Era _uno solo_ el que llamaba al resto.

Corrieron hacia el centro, tratando de evitar usar lo poco que tenían de gas en el equipo. No podían hacer nada ni tampoco tenía sentido exponerse, pero sus piernas parecían haber cobrado vida. Quedarse en el sitio para presenciar los destrozos de alrededor, no tenía sentido. Tampoco lo era quedarse allí a morir o a ver morir a los demás.

De golpe, Eren dio con el origen de ese aullido.

La vio con excesiva claridad en el centro de la plaza principal. Era tan alta que no hacía falta caminar más cuadras para identificarla a la lejanía. Rivaille pensó en su nombre, pero no la nombró, en especial porque sabía que mencionarla sería como un pitido de largada para Eren.

Vio que se llevaba una mano a la boca y la desesperación hizo mella en él. Lo tomó de los brazos e intentó usar toda su fuerza y autoridad, menguada en el presente por el nuevo estilo de vida que llevaba junto al muchacho.

—¡No, Eren! ¡No tienes idea del arsenal bélico que tienen en esta época, pueden tumbarte con ella!

—¡Es Annie, Sargento! ¡Déjeme ir! —Forcejeó con él, hasta terminar rodando en el suelo.

Algo, que no supieron que era, un trozo de auto o la reja de alguna casa, les dio en la espalda, empujándolos varios metros contra la vitrina de un local. Los cristales cayeron sobre ellos como una cortina de vidrio.

Rivaille no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra la terquedad de Eren, le dolía demasiado el estigma y su propia voluntad estaba mermada ante el escenario patético del que era testigo. Lo soltó, poniéndose de pie para asegurarse que a su alrededor no había una amenaza mayor que trozos de concreto cayendo sobre ellos.

—No puedes decirme que me quede sin hacer nada —Eren jadeó sentado en el suelo—, ¡ _no puede pedirme que no luche, Sargento_!

—Eren —lo llamó cuando lo vio poniéndose de pie para alejarse, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo— ¡Eren, es una orden, maldición! ¡No te autorizo a convertirte en titán y enfrentarla!

—Lo siento, Sargento, pero… —gruñó sin mirarlo, porque su seguridad flaquearía si podía ver en esos ojos fríos lo que apenas podía entrever en el tono de voz: desesperación y urgencia por convencerlo— ¡pero no voy a obedecerle esta vez!

—¡Malditas seas, pendejo! —Se llevó las manos a las rodillas, buscando aire y controlar el absurdo dolor que el golpe le había dejado, fusionándose con el sempiterno del estigma. No podía seguirlo en esas condiciones—. Cuídate, ¿sí? Es una orden: vuelve vivo. —Supo que ya no podría frenarlo.

—Vale —asintió imparcial—. Nos vemos en nuestro punto de encuentro.

Rivaille quedó en el sitio pensando en ello, mientras lo veía trotar para alejarse de la gente y evitar un daño mayor al transformarse. Cuando recordó que el punto de encuentro eran las escaleras de la Biblioteca, asintió. Sería mejor no quitarle la vista de encima.

Sintió el viento abrasador de vapor de titán y vio la inconfundible figura de él irguiéndose en todo su esplendor. Los gritos era un ruido estridente al que no se acostumbraba pese a la experiencia y al paso del tiempo. Vio una mano, enorme y peligrosa, por el flanco derecho; por fortuna sus reflejos de antaño seguían intactos.

Haciendo uso del equipo de maniobras escaló parte de la iglesia para ponerse a resguardo de los titanes que habían llegado hasta esa zona de la ciudad. Desde lo alto tenía una mejor vista, no solo de Eren.

—Santo… cielo —murmuró aterrado. No sabría cómo explicarle a Eren que la cantidad de titanes era algo que nunca habían visto en el pasado. También vio a la policía, como un punto difuso de color azul, tratando de poner orden, mientras un camión de los bomberos era aplastado en su totalidad por un titán de cinco metros. Aquello era una masacre y ellos eran como insignificantes hormigas.

Eren había llegado hasta Annie de una manera un tanto violenta. Su saludo fue una trompada que expulsó a la titánide varios metros, barriendo con edificios y personas a su paso. Eren estaba furioso, y no era para menos: ¿Qué podía tener que ver Annie en el presente con el nuevo ataque? No lo sabía, pero comprendía que conversar con ella, en vez de buscar matarla como pretendía, podía ser más revelador.

No había señales, allá en el río y en los alrededores, de presencia militar, pero la policía parecía buscar organizarse. Tenían una especie de auto de metal, un tanque, que Rivaille había visto en varias oportunidades en la televisión. Observó con cierto recelo el proceder de la fuerza local.

Apuntaban tanto hacia Eren como hacia Annie, pero cuando uno de esos pequeños misiles fue disparado comprendió que el poder destructivo era considerable, pues uno de los brazos de Eren literalmente voló.

Annie había presentido el ataque tal vez, porque soltó a Eren del cuello y se hizo un ovillo. Era claro que solo buscaban derribarlos a ellos. Habiendo tantos titanes, por alguna razón estaban enfocados en los dos y parecían ser el blanco principal. Rivaille los volvió a ver cargar el lanza-misil, y el corazón le latió frenético. Eren había quedado aturdido, sentado sobre los puestos de una feria, ahora destrozada por su peso.

—¡Eren! ¡Ponte de pie, imbécil! —Supo que gritar desde tan lejos no serviría de nada.

¿No era que la policía no tenía un arsenal bélico para hacerle frente a la amenaza? Eso al menos le había dicho Frank. ¡ _Frank_! Tenía que buscarlo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de parar ese ataque o podían lastimar con seriedad a Eren. Llegaban a darle a la nuca y lo matarían, y a juzgar por cómo apuntaban, lo sabían.

No tenía sentido quedarse allí para ver cómo mataban a Eren o para gritarle lo que a tanta distancia no iba a escuchar. Atravesó por enfrente del titán hasta llegar a su hombro. Los demás miembros de la policía, incluido Frank, pudieron ver a la figura mecerse en el aire con agilidad.

Era una persona, _un humano_ , de eso no cabía duda.

—Esperen —ordenó Frank Smith por un comunicador a quienes esperaban por su orden. Quería ver qué tipo de titán buscaban derribar, si un aliado de la humanidad o un enemigo.

Rivaille llegó a Eren y trató de hablarle a través de la carne de titán con calma, pero sabía que se estaba exponiendo demasiado, que si disparaban lo matarían y no habría genes que valieran para regenerarse.

—¡Escúchame, Eren, estás en peligro! ¡Deshaz la transformación en cuanto puedas! ¡No pelees más contra ella! ¡No tiene sentido!

Vio que el titán hembra corría hacia ellos y Rivaille hizo a tiempo para tomar distancia antes del manotazo que buscó tumbarlo como si de una simple mosca se tratase. Eren levantó un brazo para alejarla y Rivaille temió lo peor, que su consejo lo convirtiera en una presa fácil para ella. No sabía cuáles eran las nuevas intenciones de Annie, si buscaba secuestrarlo como en el pasado. Y si lograba llevarse a Eren, Rivaille no sabría cómo y dónde buscarlo.

Aunque lo pensó, no tuvo tiempo para tomar la decisión de convertirse él mismo en titán, pues el nuevo misil que explotó lejos lo arrojó contra el piso y lo aturdió unos cuantos segundos. En su semiinconsciencia pudo ver a Annie rodeando con los brazos a Eren y también se percató de que su piel se endurecía por completo, y no solo una parte, como en el pasado sabía hacerlo Reiner de manera natural.

El misil estalló contra ese cuerpo acorazado, creando una gran polvareda y una onda expansiva que barrió, incluso, con aquellos insensatos que habían disparado a quemarropa.

Rivaille se salvó de la onda expansiva porque los trozos del primer impacto habían hecho una muralla a su alrededor. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder la consciencia del todo, pero a duras penas lo consiguió.

Sintió unas potentes manos sosteniéndolo y por reflejo nombró al chico.

—E-Eren… —Pero no era Eren quien lo sostenía. Miró el rostro de quien lo cargaba—. Frank… paren el ataque, van a matarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo terminó.

Esas parecieron ser palabras mágicas, porque Rivaille perdió la consciencia por completo cayendo en un sueño profundo en donde deliraba con que había personas extrañas que le abrían el vientre, estudiándolo como si fuera una rana.

Sobre el centro de la plaza había quedado la carcasa de ambos titanes desintegrándose poco a poco; pero de los _humanos_ que los comandaban no había rastro alguno.


	23. El proyecto Pixis

Annie lo había quitado de esa cárcel antes de que los estúpidos humanos acabasen con él. Cuando Eren quiso darse cuenta de en manos de quien estaba, volvía a repetir la historia del pasado, pero sin Reiner y sin Bertholdt. Poder verle la cara lo llenó de una estúpida nostalgia que lo conectaba con ese pasado que creyó dejar atrás.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Annie? —Ella lo había dejado sobre el suelo para atenderse una herida profunda en la ceja derecha— ¿Por qué?

—No hables como si ustedes fueran los buenos de la película —suspiró, limpiándose con energía la sangre que brotaba—. Al fin te encuentro. Llevo siglos buscándote.

Eren trató de pararse, pero el brazo se regeneraba con lentitud y estaba muy adolorido, así que solo alcanzó a sentarse. La luz mortecina de la tarde realzaba el contorno femenino de Annie. Estaba tal cual la recordaba antes de su cristalización.

—¿Todavía no aprendiste a endurecer tu piel? —cuestionó Annie, como si buscara una manera de instalar un clima más ameno y amigable. Sabía que Eren ya no le tenía estima, y no le servía de esa manera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mí me enseñó Reiner. Hoy en día es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para nosotros —giró, mirándolo con dureza—, porque hoy en día hay armas más letales que en el pasado. Si no aprendes lo básico sobre un titán, estarás muerto en poco tiempo cuando la guerra se desate.

—¿Qué guerra, de qué estás hablando?

—Esto es solo el comienzo. —Miró hacia donde estaba el río—. Tengo que volver. He venido hasta aquí a buscarte, pero no te llevaré a la fuerza —torció una minúscula sonrisa, de esas tan esporádicas de las que Eren solía sentirse privilegiado.

Annie sabía que en esas circunstancias sería excesivamente fácil raptarlo, pero de nuevo volvía a decirse que no le servía de nada obligarlo a cooperar por la fuerza. _Ellos_ sí habían aprendido de los errores del pasado.

—¿Qué motivos podría llegar a tener para querer ir contigo?

—Para saber quién eres en realidad... para conocer la verdad.

—Resúmela. Hoy murió mucha gente, ¿solo porque venías a buscarme? ¿No era mejor tocar timbre? —cuestionó con la voz trémula de dolor e indignación.

—No hagas un escándanlo por una nimiedad. Son solo unos pocos humanos, créeme que morirán muchos más.

La cara de horror de Eren le dio la pista de que no dejaba de ser el mismo chico ingenuo que ella había conocido en su época de cadete.

—¿Qué…?

—No me mires así —lo desafió. Ella no era la culpable de la estupidez humana—. No es algo que podrás evitar.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

Annie ahogó una carcajada. Aquella pulla era la que podía esperar de un chiquillo que no tenía armas con las que rebatir una verdad dolorosa. Algo así le diría Armin para callarlo y poder entender a la muchacha.

—Sé mucho más que tú —dijo con cierta autosuficiencia que le molestó—. Por ejemplo, sé que ninguno de nosotros dos es humano.

—No es nada que sea secreto de estado.

—Los humanos nos han temido y han buscado la manera de erradicarnos durante mucho tiempo. Aun así…

—No todos los humanos son así —contradijo con furia—. ¡Tienen miedo! Yo también lo tuve, y también quise erradicar titanes. Todavía quiero hacerlo —reflexionó a lo último, como si Annie le estuviera haciendo ver una realidad todavía más dolorosa y a la que se negaba con más ahínco.

—Como sea. Nosotros ya ganamos. Esto es solo el comienzo, te estoy dando la posibilidad de que vengas conmigo y te salves —se cruzó de brazos, buscando que no sea visible la verdad tras su mentira: que su misión era llevarlo, vivo o muerto—, si decides quedarte, corres el mismo riesgo que los humanos.

—Mikasa era humana, Armin también… Todos… los que murieron por tu culpa, por la culpa de Bertholdt y Reiner… ¡todos ellos eran humanos también!

—No entiendes —suspiró, saturada—, no voy a seguir insistiendo. Si algún día eres capaz de ver la realidad y decides venir con los tuyos, te estaremos esperando.

—¿Los míos? Los míos murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Annie tomó distancia de Eren, mirándolo con algo que el chico pudo discernir como congoja o tal vez lástima.

—Con sinceridad —carraspeó, incómoda—, me alegra verte de nuevo, Eren.

—A mí no —mintió.

—Volveré a buscarte y espero que estés decidido a comprenderme.

—¡Ya estoy decidido! ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo! —Antes de que se perdiera en la penumbra alcanzó a gritarle con suma incoherencia— ¡Y a mí también me alegra un poco verte, pero no mucho!

—Practica como endurecer tu piel de titán, imbécil. O morirás apenas el ejército ponga un pie aquí. —La vio alejándose, haciendo uso de un equipo de maniobras muy moderno.

Ella había develado parte de la verdad que buscaba ocultar, pero Eren no reparó en el detalle en ese momento. Ni tampoco en la ligera preocupación que la subyugaba; algo le decía que Annie había ido a buscarlo, pero por algún motivo no lo había obligado, contradiciendo las ordenes.

Era extraño, pero de la cantidad absurda de titanes que había, ahora todo estaba sumido en una calma atípica. De golpe la ciudad era apenas atravesada por quejidos de dolor y el ensordecedor ruido que hacían las alarmas. ¿Adónde habían ido a parar esa cantidad innumerable de titanes? Parecía como si se hubieran desintegrado por completo cuando la misma Annie lo hizo como titán.

Encontró un trozo de tela que debía pertenecerle a uno de los tantos cadáveres mutilados que lo rodeaban y se lo ajustó al brazo para no impresionar a la gente. No podía perder el tiempo esperando a que se regenerase del todo. Caminó en la oscuridad de la ciudad colapsada hasta llegar al centro. Allí había rastros de su combate con Annie. En su mente abrumada había muchas cuestiones y muchas personas, pero quien más le taladraba la cabeza era su Sargento. Se negaba a creer que era capaz de morir. No lo había hecho cuando era un simple humano, menos que menos teniendo genes de titán en él.

Debía ser invencible, sí. Y con seguridad estaba vivo.

Llegó ante la enorme puerta de la biblioteca destrozada. Los buscó entre los escombros, con la mirada. Del viejo santuario de libros solo quedaba polvo siendo consumido por el fuego. Había varios uniformados tratando de poner orden. Y lo vio, cubierto con una manta, acuclillado junto a una de las columnas de la Biblioteca a medio caer.

"¡ _Rivaille_!". La emoción le hizo subir los tramos de roca que hacían de escalera para llegar a él; pero en cuanto vio hacia donde estaban fijos los ojos del hombre, se acercó con más cuidado.

Se sentó junto al trozo de carne que simulaba ser un cadáver, sin sentir asco o aprensión.

Allí estaba el viejito.

—Nunca le preguntamos el nombre.

Rivaille pareció volver en sí al oír la voz de Eren. Estiró la mano y hurgó en la chaqueta hasta que pudo leerlo entre medio de las prendas. Lo murmuró tan bajo que Eren no pudo escucharlo. Sin embargo saber el nombre del anciano no cambiaría en algo el escenario.

Esa tarde muchos habían muerto.

Tras su espalda, la Biblioteca se encendía como una antorcha, dando un poco de la luz que necesitaba gran parte de la ciudad. Las alarmas les perforaban la cabeza. Rivaille se incorporó, pero necesitó apoyarse contra la media columna que quedaba para evitar derrumbarse sobre sus piernas.

Se llevó una mano hacia el hombro, en donde tenía la marca del estigma, sentía que el cuerpo le latía de calor. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Eren atrapándolo con el único brazo que tenía. Recordó a Annie, a Frank, quiso hacer muchas preguntas y responderle otras, pero de nuevo volvió a perder la consciencia.

Eren se las ingenió con un solo brazo para cargar a Rivaille como si fuera un saco de patatas y llevarlo hasta la casa. Caminó esas cuadras haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero cuando llegó a la cuadra notó que allí parecía haberse desencadenado otro tipo de infierno.

Los cadáveres eran cuantiosos y la oscuridad casi total. De no ser por la luz de la luna y de las patrullas de bomberos que hacían un paupérrimo trabajo sería imposible ver dónde pisaba.

La casa que era de ellos había quedado reducida a nada. Miró la de Susy, seguía en pie en gran parte y allí se refugió con Rivaille. Lo dejó sobre el sillón y fue hasta los escombros de la otra casa a rebuscar con la ayuda de una linterna hasta que pudo dar con las pertenencias del Sargento.

No perdió el tiempo allí afuera. Sabía que luego de una catástrofe de esas magnitudes lo peor recién estaba por venir. La frase "el hombre es un lobo para el hombre" cobraba sentido solo para aquellos que lo padecían. El ser humano podía llegar a ser un enemigo más temible que los propios titanes.

Tenía que ir a la casa de Susy y tapiar bien la puerta y las ventanas para evitar vandalismos. Comprendía que esa casa en condiciones tan favorables llamaría la atención de los desesperados y de los oportunistas.

En ella revisó con calma y a la luz de la vela los papeles que había rescatado. Estuvo varios minutos hasta que pudo dar con la tarjeta de Robyn; pero cuando tomó el teléfono descubrió que el sistema de comunicación estaba inutilizable. Rivaille agonizaba en el sillón, y él no sabía qué podía hacer por ese hombre.

Recordó el sistema satelital del que una vez Susy le había hablado; su marido lo había instalado en el ático porque era un fanático de la seguridad. Sabía que incluso la casa tenía un sótano que servía como un bunker. Decidió llevar a Rivaille allí para protegerlo mejor de una posible amenaza. Afuera podía oír gritos, correrías y estruendos como si se trataran de bombas; el horror copando la oscuridad, tomando forma de desesperación humana.

Subió al ático y lidió con la cantidad de mugre y tela de arañas que regían en el lugar. Le costó más de una hora entender el sistema y ponerlo a funcionar. Cuando marcó el número que figuraba en la tarjeta, del otro lado había señal.

—Ga… li… ra _Slang_ —escuchó decir Eren con interferencia. Tardó en reaccionar— ¿Ho… la?

—Busco a una señora llamada Robyn.

—No, lo siento —dijeron del otro lado—, equivocado.

—Disculpe.

Cortó, sintiéndose decepcionado. El Sargento tenía razón: el número no servía para nada. Hizo una bola de papel y lo dejó en el suelo. Decidió bajar para ver si podía aliviarle un poco el malestar. En la quietud de la noche, cuando ya los gritos de los pocos sobrevivientes era un gemido de dolor, escuchó ese sonido. Era un timbre, pero sonaba lejano.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta que el teléfono del ático, subió a toda prisa. Lo miró, como si el objeto pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Se abalanzó sobre él, porque sabía que no estaría sonando por muchos segundos más si no atendía.

—¿H-Hola?

—Hola —dijeron del otro lado con suma calma—, ¿me buscabas?

—¿Robyn? ¡Señora Robyn! —La emoción de él era muy palpable— Soy Eren, ¡¿se acuerda de nosotros?! El Sargento, Rivaille…

—El estigma, ¿cierto? Es por eso que me llamas… —No encontraba otras razones—. Se tardaron.

—Necesita su ayuda —asintió, tratando de controlar la voz para no quebrarse—, él está cada vez peor.

—Bien —pareció meditar al respecto—, tendrán noticias mías muy pronto. De momento tengo que cortar la comunicación.

—¡Espere! —le gritó al aparato, quería hacerle tantas preguntas, más que nada para quedarse tranquilo con respecto a la salud de Rivaille, pero del otro lado ya habían cortado. Ahora entendía que la gasolinera solo era una tapadera y sospechaba que quizás "Robyn" no fuera el nombre verdadero de esa mujer.

Pese a que no había obtenido nada revelador, al menos se sentía un poco más aliviado. Le había dicho que en poco tiempo tendría noticias de su parte; debía confiar en ella, ya los había ayudado una vez. Esa noche durmió muy mal, hecho un ovillo a un lado de Rivaille.

Despertó cuando por la puerta del sótano se filtró la luz del sol. Alguien había penetrado en la casa y abierto la compuerta. Creyó que era el ejército, que eran titanes, que estaba soñando; pero cuando vio al hombre, el pasado se mezcló con el presente y murmuró en sueños.

—Capitán, es el Sargento… no está bien.

Le costó darse cuenta que Irvin Smith no existía en el presente. Cuando lo hizo, vio que el hombre de traje gris se acuclillaba frente a él y le sonreía de manera cálida, para enseguida prestar atención al cuerpo envuelto de Rivaille.

—Has hecho bien en traerlo al sótano. Eso evitará que sus genes de titán se activen más rápido. La luz del sol no es buena para el estigma.

Esas palabras lo pusieron en alerta, se incorporó del suelo y se frotó la cara. Cuando notó que el hombre cargaba al Sargento, corrió hacia él para quitárselo.

—¿Qué hace, adónde lo lleva?

—Ven conmigo. Los dos tienen que venir —pidió con serenidad.

Eren lo siguió a través de las escaleras y subió al coche luego de ver como cargaba a Rivaille en la parte trasera. Fueron en silencio todo ese trayecto. A la luz del día pudo ver mejor el desastre ocasionado. Ya no había tantos cadáveres, pero la gente seguía deambulando como si fueran muertos vivos, buscando comida y seres queridos sepultados bajo los escombros, siendo cenizas.

En algún momento el Sargento despertó y murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar. Frank había dejado el arma cargada sobre la cajuela del auto, Eren receló esa disposición, pero comprendía que como jefe de la policía debía tomar recaudos. La gente parecía enajenada y por ende peligrosa. Si bien esa arma podía estar allí para ellos dos.

Lo pensó, en tomarla y apuntarle, y del pensamiento al acto fue automático, porque eso hizo y con tanta prisa que Frank no tuvo más opciones que seguir conduciendo simulando calma ante la actitud del chico.

Para Eren era claro: si Frank era un humano, iba a temer su reacción; si era un titán o una amenaza incluso mayor, iba a revelar su naturaleza. Pero ya no jugaría más con ellos.

—¿Adónde nos lleva?

—Baja el arma, Eren —pidió Frank con tranquilidad, aunque no lo estuviera.

Podía ver el pulso de Eren temblar y temía que en el calor del momento se le escapara un tiro, tenía el caño prácticamente en la sien. Hacer un movimiento brusco para quitarle el arma podía ser también contraproducente. Lo miró a los ojos, de perfil, mientras estacionaba el coche en la puerta de su casa.

Eren tenía la mirada cargada de rencor y no parecía dudar un ápice. No sería la primera vez que mataría a sangre fría. Lo había hecho en el pasado por Mikasa y lo volvería a hacer sin titubear en el presente por Rivaille.

—A mi casa —respondió Frank con calma.

—Eren, baja el arma. —La voz de Rivaille sonó débil. Eren dejó de prestarle atención al hombre rubio para mirar al Sargento con anhelo y alegría de verlo consciente.

Sintió la mano de Frank tomando la suya con cuidado y aflojó los dedos, permitiéndole que le quitara la pistola.

—No soy un enemigo de ustedes.

—Eso está por verse —farfulló Rivaille.

Frank solo sonrió a su simpática manera. Guardó el arma en su cintura y bajó del auto. Eren ayudó al Sargento a ponerse de pie. Los rastros del brazo faltante ya no quedaban, se había regenerado por completo durante la noche, pese a la ausencia del sol y estando bajo tierra. Otras de las ventajas de ser un titán puro.

Cuando entraron a la casa de Frank les sorprendió verla de pie como si por allí no hubiera pasado nada. Todo a su alrededor estaba devastado. Lo siguieron hasta la cocina y el hombre, como si todo lo ocurrido no fuera trascendental, les preguntó qué querían de desayunar.

—No jodas —rugió Rivaille desplomándose en el sillón sin dejar de aferrarse el brazo con dolor—, no queremos desayunar, queremos respuestas. ¿Quién eres?

En ese momento, tanto él como Eren se dieron cuenta de que a Frank le costaba encontrar la manera de hablar con ellos.

—Lo siento mucho. —Pedir disculpas sin dudas había sido un buen comienzo—. Es largo de explicar.

—Tenemos toda una vida, de manera literal, para escucharte —dijo Rivaille con infinita aspereza. Eren había quedado de pie en medio de la sala, mirando a uno y a otro.

—Mientras desayunamos…

—¡A la mierda con el desayuno, Frank! —gritó Rivaille, fuera de sí.

—Sea como sea… —Se daba cuenta que tenía motivos de sobra para enojarse con él, para sentirse timado y engañado, aunque nunca hubiera sido esa su verdadera intención—, lo primordial es atender el estigma. Mañana a la noche llegará un barco que simula ser de una compañía; ese barco los llevará hasta Robyn.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Frank Smith —dijo con seriedad sentándose frente a él en otro sillón.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Mi nombre es Frank Smith —repitió—, soy descendiente de los Smith, los mismos que durante siglos han custodiado el Proyecto Pixis. Tenemos información sobre lo que el gobierno del Nuevo Mundo busca. Y esto que les estoy diciendo es confidencial.

—¿Todos los Smith? No vengas con eso —Rivaille negó con la cabeza—, Irvin no tenía descendientes…

—Erwin… era su nombre, al menos como mi padre me lo ha enseñado —titubeó, se notaba que estaba nervioso. Rivaille nunca había visto a Frank así, por primera vez le pareció auténtico, sincero y transparente—. No sé si empezó con él, pero sí sé que soy un descendiente del antiguo comandante de la Legión, ¿qué tipo de relación? ¿Si era un tío o primo lejano de mis ancestros? No lo sé. Mi padre y el padre de su padre compartían consanguinidad y con ello una especie de obligación moral. No sé qué relación hay con un tal Pixis o con Hanji Zoe. Son nombres que nunca vas a encontrar en libros de historia, al menos no de esa manera. Lo que yo sé… es que mi padre me ha legado la responsabilidad de cuidar de esos archivos.

—Suena muy… —murmuró Eren—, descabellado.

—¿Tan descabellado como que los titanes existen? —preguntó Frank ahogando una carcajada— Los informes son muy antiguos, están firmados por una tal Hanji Zoe…

—Sí, la loca —asintió Rivaille—, ¿y Pixis? ¿Así se llama el proyecto? ¿Sabes por qué se llama así?

—No sé… según mi padre debió haber sido la persona encargada de legar los informes más importantes. Hay varios estudios, incluso anteriores a Hanji Zoe, pero los de ella fueron muy reveladores, y es lo que actualmente… —murmuró, callándose de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que no debería hablar de esto —se puso de pie, reflexionando al respecto—. Yo no tengo descendientes y este proyecto es algo por los que mis ancestros han muerto, muchos de ellos asesinados… como mi padre. El apellido es uno muy común y mi árbol genealógico fue alterado adrede —sonrió con melancolía para alivianar el peso que tenía—. Para el mundo, Erwin Smith no tuvo primos ni hermanos, pero para mí… la descendencia sigue hasta hoy.

—Me debes varias explicaciones —murmuró Rivaille poniéndose de pie—, pero ahora sí quiero desayunar.

Eren permaneció de pie en medio de la sala, cavilando al respecto sobre toda la información que habían recibido tan de golpe, algo le quedaba muy en claro. Rivaille frenó en el sitio mirándolo y tratando de discernir qué demonios le ocurría.

—No podemos confiar en él, Rivaille.

—Ya les dije que no soy un enemigo.

—¡Nos ha mentido todo este tiempo! —gritó, como si estuviera enojado con Rivaille— ¡Siempre supo quiénes éramos!

—Tranquilízate, Eren… tampoco tenemos otras opciones que creer en lo que nos diga. —Lamentablemente era así.

—Si realmente hubiera sido un enemigo, ustedes ya estarían en manos del ejército —aseguró Frank mirando a Eren con algo que parecía ser agobio—, no por nada les pedí que se hicieran una credencial.

—Y no por nada nos has ayudado tanto —reconoció Rivaille en un murmullo que fastidió a Eren, tal vez porque tenía razón.

—Lamento mucho no haber sido sincero desde el comienzo —se disculpó Frank con honestidad—, pero no podía arriesgar el proyecto. Necesitaba vigilarlos de cerca y saber quiénes eran en realidad. Tarde o temprano íbamos a tener estar conversación, pero todo dependía de ustedes y de las razones que tenían para estar aquí.

—¿Sabes bien quiénes somos? —cuestionó Rivaille y Frank asintió— ¿Para qué nos busca el ejército? ¿Qué pretende hacer con la gente?

—Hay muchas respuestas que yo no las sé y otras que no daré, de eso se encargará Robyn.

—¿Qué tiene que ver usted con la señora Robyn?

—Es mi hermana —le contestó a Eren con una sonrisa—, en realidad era mi cuñada… pero por costumbre yo le digo hermana. Ella sabe más que yo sobre los titanes y sobre el estigma. En el Amazonas tendrán las respuestas que buscan. Casi todas. —Había sido frío al hablar, como si ya hubiera ensayado esa conversación mil veces en su mente, suponiendo el escenario que en el presente vivía.

—Hazla venir, quiero esas respuestas ahora —amenazó Rivaille.

—No puedo —negó incluso con la cabeza, amargado por vedar ese pedido lógico—. Ella es alguien importante y no puede venir por su cuenta. El ejército la busca; pero estarán con ella cuando mañana a la noche aborden ese barco. Está en ustedes querer ir o no. No los voy a obligar.

Eren recordó en ese momento el ofrecimiento de Annie. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente para hablar con el Sargento al respecto, pero quedó a media la intención. La prudencia le dictaba que debía andar con cautela. No hablaría de ello frente a Frank.

—¿Robyn podrá ayudar al Sargento con el estigma?

Frank asintió y entonces Eren tomó la decisión interna de reservarse esa información. Si subirse a ese barco implicaba una posible ayuda para Rivaille, valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Estuvieron hablando durante gran parte del día y de la noche, al punto de la extenuación. Eren se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón, mientras Rivaille bebía el décimo café ofrecido por Frank.

Cuando se percató de que el chico estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, quiso tocar ese tema tan espinoso.

—¿Desde cuándo supiste que nosotros…?

—¿Te refieres a cuándo…? —Dejó la pregunta a media hacer, comprendía el reproche de Rivaille. Sonrió antes de sincerarse— A decir verdad, cuando te ofrecí ayuda lo hice porque realmente quería; cuando te encontré con la bolsa no tenía forma de saber quién eras.

—¿Y cuándo lo empezaste a sospechar?

—Cuando no salió ningún dato de ustedes en la base. Cuando tú mismo no pudiste decirme de dónde venían. Ahí tomé la decisión de vigilarlos bien de cerca. —Era lógico que siendo oficial de la policía estuviera al tanto de la búsqueda del ejército—. Con el tiempo, indagando en los archivos del ejército, lo confirmé.

—Bastardo.

—Ben también —lo señaló, incómodo por mencionar a su pareja en esas circunstancias, solo por su afán de cambiar el clima de la conversación—, él tenía el estigma.

—¿Por eso murió?

—No… en realidad lo sacrificaron como a un animal ante el peligro que representaba. Él… —carraspeó, tratando de mantener un tono de voz firme— trabajaba con Robyn, buscando la manera de parar el estigma. Sabemos que es posible hoy en día es muy fácil contagiar a la población.

—¿Y cómo terminó contagiándose él?

—Decidió ser su propio conejillo de indias.

—Vaya, qué locura…

—Sí… pero al igual que Robyn ellos no piensan en sí mismos y al mismo tiempo, contradictoriamente, son muy egoístas. No se dan cuenta que a veces sus decisiones pueden lastimar a sus seres queridos —dijo lo último con una melancólica sonrisa.

Rivaille miró a Eren dormitando y asintió. Era lo que él llamaba como el mal del mártir. Con el chiquillo le pasaba lo mismo: podía morir por una causa estúpida sin reparar en toda la gente que moría a su alrededor con él. Aunque debía admitir que Eren había madurado bastante en ese aspecto.

—El ejército lo consideró una amenaza y le aplicaron una inyección letal. Él mismo estuvo de acuerdo. —Bebió un sorbo de café, mientras lo murmuraba—. Cuando el portador lucha contra el virus, el estigma en su fase final es horrible.

—¿Y yo… estoy en la fase final?

—Oh, no… —lo miró con intensidad— recién comienzas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida? —preguntó susurrando, vigilando el sueño de Eren.

—Tal vez unos pocos años. Si Robyn te ayuda, quizás diez, hay gente que ha vivido más de veinte años, depende un poco de cada organismo.

—Bien, será tiempo suficiente…

—¿Para qué?

—Para que Eren encuentre su camino. —Levantó la vista y lo miró con ojos vidriosos, cargados de emociones—. No hay cura, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Mierda… —despotricó— tantos siglos.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de Hanji Zoe? —Quiso cambiar de nuevo el tema al darse cuenta que a ambos le abrumaba— ¿La conociste personalmente?

—Oh, sí… como comenté, le decíamos la loca. También a Erwin, Irvin para mí… y a Pixis. Me sorprende que el viejo haya tenido el tino para organizar todo esto y que se mantenga hasta el día de hoy, me pregunto cómo mierda lo hizo —sonrió con nostalgia y rió para sus adentros—, ese viejo siempre fue un zorro astuto. Es más, creo que nació así: pelado, viejo y astuto.

—Por lo visto es verdad… ustedes vienen de esa época.

Rivaille entonces se dio cuenta que Frank parecía escéptico a la idea. Asintió con cuidado y continuó hablando.

—Eren, yo… y otra titán. Una muchacha que simula tener la edad de Eren, su nombre es…

—Annie Leonhardt —completó Frank, asintiendo y sorprendiendo a Rivaille.

—No sabemos si hay más —dijo y vio que Frank negaba con la cabeza.

—La mayoría fueron aniquilados. Los más antiguos son ustedes. Los demás no datan de hace tantos siglos…

—¿Los demás? ¿Hay más? Quiero decir, lo de hoy fueron titanes estigmatizados, pero hablo de puros.

—Oh, sí… hay más. Ustedes, quiero decir, Eren… tú también, pueden reproducirse.

—Eso lo sé… Antes se creía que no, pero con el tiempo Hanji misma reparó en que Eren, siendo incluso un titán, contenía espermatozoides y que como todo ser humano podía fecundar a una hembra, fuera humana o titán. Los titanes en sí no tienen órganos ni aparatos reproductores, pero ellos con su forma humana, sí.

Las maravillas de la evolución, que a Rivaille no le cerraban y no lo haría hasta obtener algunas respuestas por parte de Robyn.

—Es cierto que tú naciste en tu época y que no eres un titán puro, pero tanto Lilne, como Annie y Eren, datan de muchos milenios.

—¿Lilne?

—Nunca lo escucharon nombrar, y seguramente no lo escucharán jamás. Hoy en día se hace llamar Rafael Li, es el comandante del ejército del Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Cómo es eso de muchos milenios? Eren tuvo una madre que murió en boca de un titán y un padre loco que sabía mucho sobre los titanes y que esparció el virus, o al menos encontró la manera de crear el suero.

—Bueno, según las investigaciones… creemos que él —señaló a Eren con la cabeza—, en realidad tiene unos cuatrocientos cincuenta mil años.

Rivaille escupió el café y empezó a reír de una manera que era antinatural por ser él. Señaló al renacuajo durmiendo a pata suelta sobre el sillón.

—¿Eren, cuatrocientos cincuenta mil años? No es un chiste muy gracioso.

—Al menos podría ser un descendiente directo de los primeros titanes. Estamos seguros que Rafael Li sí es de esa época, de Annie no tenemos certezas, pero sin duda hablamos de los titanes que más tiempo llevan en la tierra. Eren podría haber nacido en tu época, como un bebé humano, pero sus padres…

—Él siempre me dice que era igual a su madre —interrumpió, descreído—. Y si su madre fuera un titán puro no hubiera muerto en boca de uno. ¿Cómo es que Eren de chico no se dio cuenta que era un jodido titán? ¿Nunca se cortó un dedo o se raspó las rodillas subiendo a un árbol?

—Hay muchas cosas que yo no las sé. Podrías preguntarle a Robyn, quizás ella sepa más… Igual no son los únicos, hay otros descendientes. El asunto es que la cristalización, después de mucho tiempo, parece tener un efecto adverso. No es raro que a la mente del titán le cueste retener algunos recuerdos cuanto más viejo son. ¿Tú te acuerdas de detalles muy puntuales de tu pasado?

—Es normal, supongo… pero igual —negó con la cabeza, incrédulo—, que Eren tenga tantos años es muy absurdo, no tiene sentido con la evolución humana, ahora, que él sea un descendiente o familiar directo de este comandante actual, podría ser más factible.

—Curiosamente —terció con una fresca sonrisa— Rafael Li es muy parecido a él.

—¿Cómo tú de Irvin?

Al mencionar ese detalle ambos sonrieron. Malditos genes.

—¿De verdad soy muy parecido a él?

—Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos: dos jodidas gotas de agua —reiteró Rivaille con impasible energía—. Solo que cuando te vi desnudo por primera vez me di cuenta que no eras él. Porque Irvin tenía cicatrices que yo podía dibujarlas en una hoja como si fuera un jodido mapa… Y además la tenía más gorda. —Lo último lo susurró hasta hacerlo inaudible.

—Oh, vaya… Lo amaste mucho, por lo que veo.

—No —negó con displicencia—, tampoco tuve muchas opciones. En realidad quería matarlo, y como no pude, me uní a él.

—Pensé que fue alguien importante en tu vida.

—Oh, sí, lo fue… pero no confundas una cosa con la otra.

—¿Y Eren?

Rivaille miró al chico cuando Frank lo mencionó, y sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo fácil que era hallar esa respuesta en él, no tenía que escarbar demasiado en sus emociones.

—Eren es lo que me mantiene en pie hoy en día, lo que me hace creer en la humanidad y en que un pobre tipo como yo puede ser mejor persona. Si quieres etiquetarlo como amor, no me opondré.

Las horas pasaron con velocidad. Rivaille despertó a Eren para llevarlo a la casa de Susy, había mucho por conversar sin la presencia de Frank. Este se ofreció a llevarlos con el auto, en especial al ver a Eren tambaleándose de sueño, pero se negaron.

De camino a casa Eren balbuceaba.

—Soñé… soñé que estábamos en una expedición, pero yo no era yo, era otra persona. Y tú también… eras una mujer, pero yo sabía que eras tú.

—Curioso.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Rivaille?

—Ya sabes cómo es esto… —suspiró— la gente tratará de escapar antes de que venga otra horda.

—¿Podrán huir?

—No lo sé…

Comprendía ese detalle doloroso: que conocía poco de la época actual pese a pasar tantas horas encerrado en la biblioteca. No hablaron más que eso, al menos hasta llegar a la casa de Susy y ver que en la cocina parecía haber alguien, pues había movimiento.


	24. Despedida

En un primer instante creyeron que por el ruido en la cocina se trataba de ladrones, pero cuando sorprendieron a Susy por la espalda, la anciana pegó un alarido que los contagió y, sin tener razones, los tres empezaron a gritar.

—¡Qué susto! —exclamó ella.

—¡Susy! —Eren se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No grite así, por favor —rogó Rivaille, la anciana quien tenía una sartén en la mano empezó a reír con jovialidad.

—¿Por qué no se quedó en el Nuevo Mundo?

—¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí?

Los chicos hablaron al mismo tiempo, mezclando las preguntas y haciéndolas al unísono, como si fueran una sola.

—Nunca subestimen el poder de convencimiento de una anciana, somos temibles —terció con gracia—. No vine sola y tampoco sé si me quedaré. Mi familia quiere que vuelva con ellos…

—Es lógico, esto fue un caos… —murmuró Eren.

—Pude pasar por la frontera porque tengo conocidos —explicó con más calma, dejando la sartén sobre la mesada.

—¿Se irá? —cuestionó Rivaille al verla acomodándose.

—Esta es mi casa —respondió ella—, y la casa de mi marido.

—Susy —intentó convencerla Eren—, esto es solo el comienzo, lo peor está por venir. Tiene que irse de aquí.

—Hablas igual que mi hijo. —Le pellizcó una mejilla— ¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí entonces?

—Nosotros también nos iremos —respondió Rivaille cruzándose de brazos.

—He visto que su casa ha quedado destrozada, pueden quedarse aquí, si quieren —ofreció ella con amabilidad.

—No, Susy —Eren negó incluso con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido quedarse en el Viejo Mundo, usted también debería irse. Tiene adónde…

—¿Y ustedes? —Su sonrisa sin dientes se borró al comprender— ¿Adónde irán?

—Tenemos un lugar a dónde ir —contestó Rivaille—, en el Amazonas nos esperan.

—¿Al Amazonas? —Ella giró sobre sus talones, buscando su vieja lata de galletas— ¿Por qué tan lejos?

—Rivaille está… enfermo, y necesita ayuda —dijo Eren mintiendo a medias—, hay una doctora que está allí y puede ayudarlo.

—En ese caso, y viendo este panorama, es lo mejor —dijo ella, con la voz quebrada. Caminó hasta Eren y le tomó la cara con ambas manos para mirarlo de cerca con profundo afecto.

—Tiene que irse de aquí —insistió Eren con la voz tan quebrada como la de la anciana.

—Eres un buen chico, no olvides eso —susurró intentando transmitirle sosiego. Eren no entendía por qué lloraban los dos—. Llegarás muy lejos en todo lo que te propongas porque tienes un buen corazón.

—Tiene que irse —repitió en un murmullo y con la cara empapada. Trató de mirar el piso, pero Susy no le dejó bajar la vista.

—Me hizo muy bien tenerte… a los dos —miró a Rivaille para enseguida volver a prestar atención a la carita del niño que había conseguido llenar sus días de soledad—, sin dudas me harás mucha falta, pero quédate tranquilo: Yo estaré en el Nuevo Mundo con mi familia y tú harás lo que tengas que hacer, ¿vale?

Rivaille dio la vuelta sintiendo en el pecho que Susy comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pese a que no podía tener la certeza. Quizás no sabía que ellos dos eran titanes, pero percibía en su fuero más interno que Eren tenía miedo y que necesitaba sentirse útil. Lo había entendido más rápido y más fácil que él mismo, quien lo conocía supuestamente mejor.

Ahora, era él quien no entendía por qué lloraba también.

—Necesito descansar —dijo, acostándose en el sillón y dándoles la espalda. Podía escuchar a Eren gimotear y los pies de Susy arrastrándose por la casa hasta la cocina—. Eren —lo llamó.

—Sí, Sargento…

—Si tienes algo que hacer antes de que abordemos el barco a la noche, hazlo. Quizás no volvamos al Viejo Mundo.

—Sí —murmuró tan bajo que Rivaille no lo escuchó, aunque no necesitaba la confirmación.

—Te estaré esperando aquí. No vengas más tarde de las cinco, porque debemos hablar con Rose antes de irnos… y tampoco te pongas en peligro.

Escuchó que Eren atravesaba la puerta y recién entonces se incorporó. Susy le tendió una bandeja con una merienda que Rivaille no rechazó. Ella dijo algo sobre los titanes, mencionó a su difunto marido, luego a la marina y eso le dio pie a él para preguntar sobre el ejército.

**(…)**

Eren se secó con las manos el rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras caminaba por las calles destrozadas, abriéndose paso entre la gente que hacía filas interminables en todos y cada uno de los edificios públicos, fuera en busca de agua o de comida.

Cuando llegó hasta la verja pintada de blanco, la abrió y caminó hasta la puerta. Se sentía aliviado de ver la casa todavía en pie. Lo atendió Nahuel, hablándole con una efusividad que no le conocía a un chico tan flemático hasta para conversar de sus pasiones.

—¡Eren! Fui a tu casa… bueno, a lo que quedaba de ella… ¿cómo están? Con mi mamá estamos bien, de momento. Aunque no tenemos agua ni luz, pero...

—He venido a despedirme —interrumpió con una minúscula sonrisa—, me alegra saber que están bien.

Nahuel sintió que su euforia se esfumaba poco a poco a medida que Eren perdía esa sonrisa simulada. Atravesó la puerta y se sentó en el descanso, indicándole con el gesto que lo siguiera, sin embargo su amigo permaneció de pie a un lado.

—Hay barcos que están zarpando hacia el Nuevo Mundo —murmuró Nahuel con apatía.

—¿Te irás?

—No tenemos ese dinero… —sus ojos bajaron por un efímero lapso, como si hubiera vergüenza en ellos; quizás solo era congoja—. ¿Te has dado cuenta? —cuestionó con una risa irónica.

—¿De qué?

—Es una selección… solo los que tienen dinero o poder pueden salvarse.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Eren con convicción—, yo vendré a buscarte… a ti y a tu madre.

—¿Cómo? —Lo miró, descreído.

—Conseguiré un barco para toda esa gente que no puede pagar la visa para ir al Nuevo Mundo. Te lo prometo: Confía en mí, de alguna manera lo haré.

Nahuel volvió a negar con la cabeza, agradecía las nobles intenciones de su amigo y lo confortaban bastante, pero era muy utópico de su parte.

—Igual, aunque tuviéramos el dinero —dijo con displicencia—, nada nos asegura que estaremos a salvo en el Nuevo Mundo. Muchos dicen que lo peor está por venir.

—Eso es cierto —meditó, caminando hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A… buscar ayuda. —Pensó bien sus palabras, o más bien, lo que pretendía hacer a futuro—: Buscaré ayuda para todos. No solo para los que pueden y no pueden pagar una visa. Y cuando la ayuda llegue, me gustaría que tu madre y tú la acepten.

Nahuel asintió, sin comprender del todo qué pretendía Eren o siquiera adónde iría. Sabía que él tampoco tenía dinero, pero también comprendía que no conocía demasiado a su amigo, o al menos sus orígenes. Eren siempre había sido muy reservado al respecto.

—¿Quién eres? Quiero decir… —Se trabó con sus palabras, pero Eren no le permitió terminar.

—¿Ahora sí crees que los titanes no son mitos? —Sobre su hombro le regaló una amarga sonrisa.

—También creo en sirenas —dijo, deteniendo sus pasos—, a decir verdad… siempre creí en sirenas, vampiros y hadas, pero cuando era chico los otros niños se burlaban de mí.

—Me preguntaste quién era —dijo, dando la vuelta mientras cerraba la verja para irse—, sigo siendo el mismo Eren Jaeger de siempre. Ahora, si me preguntas qué soy… pues soy un titán.

—Muy gracioso, Eren —espetó con una sonrisa de incredulidad, pero ambos sabían que no era escepticismo, sino nerviosismo.

—Volveré con ayuda —se despidió—, hasta entonces y… gracias por todo, Nahuel, de verdad… fue bueno tener un amigo como tú en esta época.

—Eren… —Quiso detenerlo, intentar entender mejor lo que ocurría.

—Hace más de un milenio… perdí a alguien así, que era muy importante para mí. No lo supe hasta que, precisamente, lo perdí. Se llamaba Armin… —Miró la acera, sofocado de viejas emociones— No sé por qué estoy diciéndote estas cosas. El punto es que… encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí, de sacarlos. Créeme, por favor.

—Lo hago. En verdad te creo, creo en ti —asintió con seguridad—. Te estaremos esperando.

Nahuel lo vio irse, pero Eren no giró a mirarlo ni detuvo su marcha. Mejor así, no quería que le viera la cara que tenía en ese momento; debía ser una tonta, de infinita tristeza.

Durante el camino las palabras de Nahuel revoloteaban en su mente. Podía ser una trampa, el Nuevo Mundo podía terminar siendo un corral enorme de humanos, pero ¿no lo habían sido también las Murallas a su manera?

Cuando llegó a la cuadra donde vivía Yuko se espantó al ver tal grado de devastación. Las enormes casonas, tan lujosas, habían sido reducidas a trozos de concreto y parecía que allí había pasado lo peor. Había estado pocas veces en la casa de Yuko, y solo en una ocasión había entrado, cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta, pero recordaba muy bien el frente. Ahora, ese frente que él tan bien recordaba, con rejas que tenía impresas en metal las figuras de férreos leones, estaba tumbada sobre los despojos de la casa. Tragó saliva, temiendo la fatalidad. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en ese lugar para hacerle preguntas sobre los que vivían allí.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó por otra cuadra; cuando llegó a la esquina, escuchó la voz de Yuko llamándolo. Había salido de una pequeña casona desvencijada, no por titanes sino por vieja y por falta de mantención.

—Creí que no volvería a verte. —Yuko llegó agitada a él y lo tomó de las manos con profundo alivio.

—Yuko… ¡estás bien! —Correspondió su fría alegría— ¿Tu familia?

—Estamos bien —asintió ella con la aparente imperturbabilidad de siempre, señaló la casa de la que había salido—. Es una de las pocas que sigue en pie, fueron muy gentiles en acogernos. No estamos cómodos, pero al menos tenemos un techo. Nos iremos al Nuevo Mundo…

Al terminar de decir todo eso, como si quisiera resumirle a Eren lo más elemental, Jin se asomó por una de las ventanas. Tenía la cara de quien había visto el horror, estaba demacrado y con los ojos vacíos.

—¿Van al Nuevo Mundo? Hay barcos que están…

—Nosotros iremos en avión —dijo y Eren asintió, sabía que la familia de Yuko tenía mucho dinero—. Mi papá puede seguir con el negocio allá, empezaremos de cero… eso dice mi mamá, que todo va a estar bien. Jin no quiere irse.

Al mencionarlo miró hacia la entrada de la casa, había un niño de no más de cinco años jugando con una lata. Jin salió, pero se quedó en el descanso. Una mujer joven se asomó llamando al crío, quien entró corriendo de nuevo.

—Ven con nosotros, Eren —rogó ella notando que su hermano se acercaba. Le tomó una mano a Eren para apretársela como si no quisiera dejarlo ir—, con Jin podemos convencer a papá y a mamá. Lo sé… —Jin asintió en silencio.

—No puedo, Yuko —se negó con pesar, soltándose lentamente—. Tengo… que hacer algo, no puedo ir con ustedes. ¿Querrá tu familia venir con nosotros?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada les asegura que estarán a salvo de los titanes en el Nuevo Mundo —dijo Eren con cuidado, no quería alarmarla sin necesidad—, vengan conmigo, yo los cuidaré.

Yuko lanzó una risilla nerviosa de escepticismo. Fue la primera vez que Eren le vio un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

—No podemos, papá siempre quiso ir al Nuevo Mundo. Ahora tiene motivos para hacer su sueño realidad —negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo—, no querrá ir a otro lado, está muy excitado con el viaje.

Eren miró a Jin, pero el chico seguía como un muerto en vida, enmudecido y conmocionado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Yuko, sin palabras, lo arrastró hasta la casa y le ofreció lo único que tenían en esas circunstancias: una taza de té y un trozo de pan. Eren bebió el té, pero dejó el pan a un costado en el plato.

Ella se había sentado en una de las apiñadas camas improvisadas, mirándolo con quietud y desolación. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de permanecer así, escuchando la risa de los niños copando la casa y jugando ajenos a la realidad, Yuko se puso de pie para tomar la taza vacía y llevarla a lavar.

—Mi mamá necesita que ahora esté con ella. —Por la expresión de Eren se dio cuenta que no entendía bien a lo que se refería, pero no se molestó en ser más clara—. Mi familia, ahora… me necesita.

—Entiendo —dijo, al comprender a medias. Para Mikasa también su familia era lo más importante. Él siempre lo había sido.

Ella dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más, sabiendo en su fuero más interno que quizás esa sería la última vez que vería a Eren y no quería despedirse. Al menos no así. Eren se puso de pie y suspiró; en el dintel de la puerta estaba Jin, quien le habló, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Ven con nosotros.

Eren negó con la cabeza, declinando una vez más la oferta. Caminó hasta él para pasar, intentó abrir la boca y decir algunas palabras de confort, como "todo estará bien" o "espero que les vaya de maravilla en el Nuevo Mundo", pero no tenía voz para hablar, ni tampoco Jin se lo permitió. Lo tomó del brazo, como si buscara detener su partida a la fuerza.

Eren lo miró a los ojos, había furia y determinación en esas orbes que antes estaban vacías. Era bueno poder verle al menos una emoción, aunque esta fuera negativa.

—Espero que allí puedas seguir con lo del boxeo —dijo por decir e intentó soltarse poniendo una mano sobre la que lo apretaba con tanta fuerza. Creyó que Jin le hablaría de nuevo, que reiteraría el pedido de que fuera con ellos, pero el chico acercó la cara y le atrapó los labios con desesperación. Fue un beso corto, empañado por la vergüenza y la urgencia. Después, Jin miró hacia el pasillo buscando tarde, muy tarde, algún posible espectador de su acto imprudente.

Eren quedó en el sitio, revolucionado; Jin ya había cedido con el agarre, pero eran sus piernas las que no podían moverse y lo dejaron petrificado en el sitio.

—Vaya… —murmuró alterado—, eso no… me lo esperaba —confesó, y aunque quiso decir algo más, Jin no le dio tiempo.

Reparó en lo que Rivaille le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, que a veces estaba tan enfrascado en sus propias emociones, en otrora el odio, que no era capaz de ver más allá. Ahora entendía mejor por qué el Sargento le había hablado de Mikasa en su momento y por qué lucía molesto cada vez que le resaltaba que se parecía a los caballos, los cuales solo pueden ver el camino que tienen enfrente sin reparar a su alrededor.

Jin se fue por donde se había ido su hermana, junto a su familia, temblando y temiendo lo peor. Eren se encontró entonces con la sonrisa de una niña quien en su triciclo destartalado le chocó las piernas.

— _Pi ~ pi ~_ , permiso —dijo ella con regocijo. Eren sonrió y le acarició la cabeza; su pelo era suave y ensortijado.

—Lo siento. —Se hizo a un lado y ella siguió su camino, pero al final del pasillo frenó y giró para mirarlo.

A Eren le maravillaba ver que, a diferencia de su época, los niños del presente no perdían las esperanzas. Cuando él tenía esa misma edad no recordaba haber sonreído así, de manera tan espontánea, menos después de presenciar el horror. Lo peor de todo era saber que esa niña, como tantos otros chicos, permanecería encerrada en esas murallas virtuales a menos que alguien hiciera algo.

Una parte de él quería conservar esas sonrisas y ese futuro para nada prometedor. Eso ya lo tenía muy en claro, el asunto más difícil era el camino a seguir para lograr su objetivo.

Cuando llegó a casa de Susy sobre la hora que Rivaille le había dicho, le sorprendió encontrarla tan silenciosa. Por lo general la anciana siempre estaba haciendo ruido, porque si no lo hacía al cocinar con el leve tintinear de las ollas, así estuviera regando gustaba de cantar o tararear viejas canciones de su juventud.

—¿Se fue? —dijo Eren, buscándola con la mirada. Rivaille levantó la vista de unos papales del difunto para responderle con dejadez.

—No me dijo adónde, pero que esperaba que al regresar ninguno de los dos estuviera.

—No quería despedirse. —Hizo el pensamiento compartido en voz alta.

—Pero nos dejó una tarta de coco para el viaje. —Señaló la fuente, tenía un cartel con sus nombres y a Eren se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, por eso Rivaille trató de distraerlo—. ¿Estás listo para ir a ver a Rose?

—Vayamos —asintió.

No tenían mucho para llevar, más que los equipos puestos y la tarta de coco. Tomó una bolsa y la guardó dentro para irse junto al Sargento por las calles desoladas de una ciudad que muy pronto sería reducida a menos de lo que era en el presente. Saber eso les encogía de pavor el corazón.

Iban caminando con más lentitud de la pretendida, por eso el muchacho no cuestionó el estado de Rivaille ya que podía verlo a simple vista. Lucía cada vez peor y se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para ocultar el dolor y el malestar. Trató de distraerlo en vez de tocar el mismo tema del estigma, como si por hacerlo evitara así invocar algún infortunio irreversible.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo en la casa de Susy?

—Unos papales de su marido. Trato de entender cómo funciona el ejército en la actualidad. Por lo poco que comprendí, la fuerza con más poderío es la del Nuevo Mundo. Si bien el ejército no responde por ninguno de los tres Mundos, radica allí y de allí salen las órdenes. Con la marina es igual, pero… así como la policía, son extensiones del ejército. Lo que no me queda claro…

—¿Por qué silencias? —dijo con ansiedad, se daba cuenta gracias a la verborrea del Sargento que había asuntos que aún no comprendía.

—Es que… hay mucho que no entiendo de este mundo.

—Nahuel me contó que antes no era así —expuso recordando—, que había países y que cada país tenía su propio ejército, pero que después del meteorito y de la guerra, que ellos llaman la tercera, el mundo quedó así. Dividido en tres trozos, cuyos trozos a su vez estaba dividido en cuatro, por eso nosotros estamos en el "Oeste del Viejo Mundo". El Amazonas no está poblado, o al menos se cree que hay tribus muy primitivas.

—No entiendo el papel que cumple el presidente en todo esto. Se supone que aquí hay uno, como en el Nuevo Mundo, y que vela por su gente, ¿por qué no lo vimos nunca en las noticias? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo por la gente?

—Es como con el rey…

—El sistema es diferente a cómo era antes…

—¿En qué?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —contestó Rivaille poniéndose una mano en el hombro y ahogando una mueca de dolor.

—¿No le preguntaste a Frank?

Rivaille negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez dijo algo de que el presidente no existía. Que solo era una marioneta para satisfacer al pueblo, y que el poder estaba en el Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Y para qué hacen esto, entonces? Cada vez entiendo menos.

Rivaille entonces recordó que Eren no había escuchado sobre Rafael Li. Así que las cuadras que quedaban hasta el hotel de la tía de Rose, trató de resumirle lo poco que sabía y, a su vez, de cuestionarle sobre lo que había ocurrido después de su batalla con Annie, cuando él perdió el conocimiento.

—No pasó nada con ella, Sargento… ni siquiera la vi —dijo de manera esquiva y Rivaille supo de inmediato que le mentía.

—Eren… —reprochó con tedio— tienes las orejas rojas.

—Malditas delatoras. —Se las tocó, maldiciendo sobre ellas—. Cuando estemos en el barco le contaré todo.

Rivaille asintió, comprendía que él también le había ocultado en su momento sobre el estigma; era una especie de venganza o reivindicación de su parte, no lo sabía, pero no se sentía en el derecho de exigirle nada. No tenía siquiera la fuerza de voluntad para exigírselo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel no les sorprendió encontrarlo atiborrado de gente. Les costó dar con Rose; ella estaba en la cocina, encabezando una larga hilera de personas que se limitaban a darle su nombre para que ella los apuntara en una planilla. Cuando los vio, le pidió a alguien que la reemplazara y se acercó a ellos.

Intuía que era momento de dar el segundo aviso, pero la diferencia es que con el segundo aviso también había un mensaje de esperanza: que la ayuda llegaría, que resistieran lo más que pudieran.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿No tenías personas en el Nuevo Mundo que podían darte una mano? —cuestionó Rivaille mientras observaba el panorama dentro del lugar, precario para albergar a tanta gente.

—Pues… —ella suspiró y se masajeó la nuca, contrariada— ya tomé la decisión de quedarme aquí, en el hotel de mi tía. Hay muchas personas que perdieron no solo todo lo que tenían, también a sus seres queridos, y necesitan más que alberge.

—Vimos que también hay heridos. —Eren miró alrededor. Cada metro cuadrado estaba copado por bultos, mantas y personas.

—Sí, los pocos hospitales están colapsados y envían aquí a los que pueden recibir tratamiento ambulatorio —Rose sonrió con pesar—, la mayoría llega por su cuenta, al principio fue una locura… pero la gente del grupo me ayudó a organizar una olla comunitaria y a acomodar a la gente.

—Lo que hacen es importante —dijo Rivaille.

—Es poco, pero es algo —opinó ella—, por eso también quiero quedarme. No puedo irme. No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, pero es lo único y pienso hacerlo.

—Está bien —Eren se mostró conforme con esa postura—, eres una buena persona.

—No, solo soy una persona —contradijo ella—, si no hiciera aunque sea esto, ¿dónde queda mi humanidad? ¿Qué me diferenciaría de los titanes?

Eren pestañeó, sintiendo que lo dicho era algo personal que lo involucraba de manera muy directa.

—Yo también —afirmó apretando los puños—. De alguna forma, volveré y… lo haré con ayuda.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Rivaille caminó hacia la salida, no tenía sentido a Rose insistirle o hacerle caer en la cuenta de lo que ya sabía; podían verlo en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, ella intuía todo el horror que estaba por venir y aun así ya había tomado una decisión.

Rose comprendía que esos hombres no mentían cuando decían que era solo el comienzo, pero tener miedo también era humano; lo importante era no sucumbir a él.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Eren dando la vuelta, antes de irse— Ustedes son diferentes a la gente de mi época.

—¿Sí? —dijo Rose condescendiente, tenía mil cuestiones en la cabeza como para centrarse en una sola.

—Hablan de derechos y de la libertad de una manera distinta —asintió, reflexionando al respecto—, puedo verlo con claridad: ustedes sí van a luchar… no van a aceptar quedarse encerrados tras murallas matándose unos a otros.

—Vamos, Eren, es tarde… —apremió Rivaille.

Siguieron su camino, pero Rose corrió hasta la vereda para llegar a ellos.

—Antes de conocerte —lo frenó elevando la voz—, pensaba que la humanidad había perdido sus valores y que no merecía ser salvada, pero… aunque hay personas que escogen el camino equivocado, me di cuenta que la solución, cuando uno mismo no sabe adónde correr, está en caminar tras las personas que eligen el camino correcto, creer en algo o en alguien… así sea en uno mismo.

—Creo que entiendo.

—Hagas lo que hagas, Eren —continuó ella—, cuenta siempre conmigo.

Él asintió y le sonrió antes de irse por la calle que conducía al muelle, Rose quedó de pie allí, viéndolos marchar; pero tenía tanto por hacer dentro del refugio improvisado que no tenía tiempo para detenerse a reflexionar demasiado. Además debía comunicarle a la gente el mensaje que los chicos le habían dejado.

Cuando llegaron al muelle allí estaba el auto particular de Frank y este conversaba con un sujeto.

—Este barco los llevará hasta el Amazonas —dijo Frank cuando se acercaron a él.

—Allí está Robyn, ¿cierto? —preguntó Rivaille y el hombre solo asintió— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás de ahora en más?

—En algún momento iré, todavía tengo mucho por hacer aquí.

El hombre que estaba con Frank le hizo una seña a Eren para que pasara a la vez que se presentaba.

—Mi nombre es Mohamed, viajarán en la bodega. Estaremos en contacto, pero no pueden deambular por el barco.

Eren lo miró bien, era un sujeto que aparentaba tener mucha más edad de la que en verdad tenía, tal vez por la piel curtida por el sol y el agua de mar; incluso su pelo había recibido la luz de miles de soles, aclarándolo.

—Es mi primo, así que pueden confiar en él —dijo Frank cuando se quedaron a solas con Rivaille. Eren miró por sobre su hombro, pero no apremió al Sargento, había aprendido a controlar sus celos—. Está dispuesto a morir con tal de llevarlos sanos y a salvo hasta el Amazonas.

—¿Tan peligroso es el viaje? —curioseó Rivaille con suspicacia.

—No, mientras la marina no les frene el paso… pero si eso llegara a pasar, Mohamed tiene sus maneras efectivas para negociar con ellos —sonrió con optimismo—, en el peor de los casos, estarán en altamar y se verían en la obligación de luchar, pero ustedes dos no pueden exponerse.

—¿Por qué nos ayudan tanto? ¿Qué esperan de nosotros?

Frank se encogió de hombros.

—Eren es alguien importante para la comunidad y para nosotros. No podemos dejarlo ir ni que quede en manos del ejército.

—¿Solo porque es un titán muy antiguo o por algo más?

—Porque es Eren —aclaró con obviedad—. Es tarde, tienes que irte.

Rivaille asintió, sintiendo la cálida mano de Frank en su brazo a modo de despedida.

—No voy a darte un beso —negó con gracia y Frank rió con ganas.

—Lo sé, no pensaba pedírtelo.

—Ah…

—Eren está mirando además —lo empujó despacio—, ve con él…

—Frank… —dijo, girando apenas, pero dudó antes de seguir hablando, quería decirle mucho, pero no sabía cómo; nunca había sido bueno para comunicar sus estados de ánimo de manera verbal—, te estaremos esperando.

El hombre asintió. No podía morir todavía con el Proyecto Pixis en su fase final, así que aceptaba esa invitación u orden con convicción. Frank lo vio irse por el muelle para abordar el barco con tanta calma que no parecía tratarse de una persona con serias preocupaciones y un pie más en el otro mundo que en este.


	25. El Amazonas

Rivaille terminó de cruzar el muelle. Apenas abordó el barco se encontró con la sonrisa de Mohamed y el semblante extraño de Eren. El chico parecía asustado o preocupado por algo relevante.

—R-Rivaille… —murmuró— tenemos que dormir en la bodega.

—Sí, ya lo dijeron… —Arqueó las cejas, ¿a qué iba esa tonta obviedad?

—Ahora les llevarán un plato de comida, allí hay un sistema de comunicación. Si necesitan salir para tomar aire o para ir al baño, hablen primero; una vez que les demos el visto bueno, podrán salir. —Mohamed negó con energía antes de seguir hablando—. La marina no requisará el depósito, pero en el peor de los casos, allí tienen armas de fuego.

—Vale —aceptó Rivaille, pensando en que ellos no tenían por qué saber que eran titanes, pero que en tal caso podían luchar como tal.

Sin embargo recordó la indicación de Frank minutos atrás y entendía mejor la advertencia de no transformarse. No quería imaginar el destrozo que ocasionarían en mar abierto si lo hacían. El barco se hundiría y aquellas personas que estaban ayudándolos irremediablemente morirían.

Cuando siguió a otro sujeto en compañía de Eren hasta el fondo de la bodega, entendió el nerviosismo del chico y su obvia observación. Aquello era el reino de la mugre en donde las ratas gobernaban. Era el infierno en vida para Rivaille.

—Mierda… —murmuró, palmeando la manta que hacía de cama.

—¿Quieres que pida productos de limpieza?

Rivaille negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—No, Eren… puedo aguantar. —Se sentó, apoyando la espalda con recelo contra la pared metálica—. La mugre es lo de menos en este momento. Estoy muy agotado.

Vio que Rivaille buscaba acomodarse mejor y aunque quería hablar con él sobre todo lo ocurrido, comprendía que el Sargento no estaba de buen ánimo. Lucía debilitado y la angustia hacía nido bajo sus ojeras pronunciadas. Se acurrucó a su lado, buscando la posición ideal para poder abrazarlo por la espalda y hundir el rostro en su nuca rasurada.

—Será un viaje largo.

—Sí… —correspondió Rivaille, tomando la mano que el chico había cruzado por encima de su cintura, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

—Una vez que te cures —dijo, y notó que Rivaille le apretaba con fuerza la mano, como si supiera algo de lo que no podía hablar— encontraremos juntos la manera de sacar a toda esa gente de ahí… y la del Nuevo Mundo.

Rivaille sonrió, pues se daba cuenta de lo evidente: de lo muy comprometido que estaba Eren y de lo mucho que esperaba de él. Lo acompañaría en la medida que pudiera, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y eso le daba inmensa pena y amargura. Giró en el camastro para ser él quien buscara refugio en el pecho del chico. Hundió la cara contra su hombro y suspiró. Eren lo abrazó con ímpetu y a partir de ahí fueron todos recuerdos difusos y lejanos para Rivaille.

Supo que había comido y que había usado el baño, incluso que Eren lo había bañado, porque tenía esas imágenes impresas en su mente. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder el dominio ni la consciencia, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

El tiempo transcurría de manera extraña, era como si estuviera dentro del cristal. No supo si habían pasado horas, días o meses desde que subió al barco, pero en algún momento la luz del sol le dio en la cara y sus pies tocaron tierra firme.

Habían llegado a destino y Eren lo sostenía mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia un gran pájaro de metal. Abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa maravillada de Eren y sus cabellos desordenados.

El chico se había aterrado en un primer instante cuando ese artefacto tomó vuelo. Temía que de un momento a otro cayera, pero eso no sucedió, y cuando la primera impresión pasó, se permitió asombrarse con lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Cuando notó que Rivaille estaba despierto y lo miraba, lo dijo con la misma emoción con la que había descubierto a los televisores.

—¡Estamos volando, Rivaille, como los pájaros!

El susodicho entendía poco y nada de lo que ocurría alrededor, no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse conducir y confiar ciegamente en Eren. Miró a quienes estaban más adelante. Había dos hombres, a uno lo pudo identificar como a Mohamed, el otro le resultó extraño y eso le preocupó, pero en su estado no podía hacer mucho más que dejarse en manos del muchacho.

—¿Ya estamos en el Amazonas?

—Sí… —respondió Eren—, nos están llevando hasta Robyn. Eso dijeron…

No pasó desapercibido para Rivaille el tono de preocupación con el que había dicho esas dos últimas palabras. Nada le aseguraba a Eren mismo que no estaban yendo hacia una trampa. Al igual que Rivaille, al chico no le quedaba más que confiar en su juicio e intuición. La recuperación del Sargento era su prioridad en ese momento.

Eren le acarició la mejilla con ternura, contento de haberle escuchado la voz. Dolía reconocer que su silencio lo mortificaba, durante el viaje en barco no había abierto la boca más que para beber o comer, en cambio él se ocupó de darle charla, aunque no lo escuchara ni pudiera responderle; eso lo distraía y le permitía mantener un vínculo con Rivaille para sentirse menos solo y desesperado de lo que estaba. El viaje por mar había sido un camino largo para él, angustiante e insoportable.

La ansiedad había hecho de esos días jornadas interminables, por eso, cambiar de escenario, y de paso escuchar a Rivaille, le renovaba las esperanzas. No obstante, su preocupación fue enorme cuando al hablarle de nuevo, pocos minutos después, el Sargento no le respondió. Lo pellizcó el brazo, buscando alguna reacción. En el barco Rivaille solía dar un respingo o giraba en el camastro para evitar la molestia, pero en esa ocasión Eren no recibió ninguna respuesta. Le palmeó la mejilla con energía, pero tampoco reaccionó al golpe.

Le besó la frente notándola caliente, y por instinto, con miedo, le buscó el pulso. No podía desatarse una calamidad estando tan cerca de la ayuda. Sin embargo, para su fútil alivio, las pulsaciones eran muy aceleradas.

Supo que no tenía sentido apurar a los hombres para llegar cuanto antes a Robyn, pero los minutos que le llevó caminar hasta la casona en medio de la vegetación, le pareció un viaje más largo que el padecido en barco, encerrado día y noche en una bodega repleta de arroz y armas de fuego, sin nada más por hacer que aguardar a llegar a destino y contentarse con contemplar el inquieto sueño de quien ahora no mostraba señales de estar con vida de no ser por los frenéticos latidos.

Cuando vio a Robyn sintió un alivio inexplicable que no sabía de dónde venía, pues la mujer todavía no había empezado a atender al hombre. Eren lo cargaba porque ya no podía caminar por su cuenta. Ella apenas lo saludó. Lo hizo pasar y acostar a Rivaille sobre una cama rota, le pidió que lo desnudara por completo y luego que dejara el cuarto. Eren lo hizo con recelo, pero la mirada de ella le transmitió la suficiente confianza como para darle espacio y permitirle trabajar.

Aguardó unos cuantos minutos afuera de la habitación, en una pequeña sala con olor a humedad, de paredes y techos de madera, cuyo piso parecía ser de cemento o algún material parecido. Había quedado la puerta abierta y podía ver a la médica ir y venir por el cuarto, ocupándose de su paciente. Mohamed le ofreció bebida y comida que Eren rechazó.

Se hizo de noche cuando el primer grito de Rivaille atravesó la calma. Como si hubiera renacido.

Eren no se había dado cuenta que estaba quedándose dormido en la silla de mimbre. Se puso de pie con un sobresalto y sin pedir permiso entró al cuarto y se acercó al Sargento. Rivaille estaba despierto y sus ojos abiertos lo buscaron con urgencia. Eren trató de sonreírle, pero no supo si la mueca nació con claridad.

Robyn le había vendado el brazo y parte del torso y le colocó una inyección que le produjo una mueca de malestar. Rivaille se puso en posición fetal contorsionándose de dolor y Eren se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su brazo con sumo cuidado, con terror de tocar el estigma y originar una tragedia, pero por supuesto que eso no pasó.

—Es normal que sienta dolor —dijo Robyn buscando una manera de llenar ese inquietante silencio apenas atravesado por los gemidos de Rivaille.

—¿Estará mejor? ¿O siempre será así?

Robyn miró la manta bordada por su abuela que tapaba con pundonor parte de la desnudez del hombre. Era la misma con la que había cubierto el cuerpo de su hermano cuando padecía los vestigios del estigma y le rogaba que lo entregara al ejército, porque su cuerpo y su espíritu ya no aguantaban más.

—Es un hombre muy fuerte —dijo ella a modo de consuelo, pero con auténtica convicción—, así que supongo que se recuperará. Esto es lo peor, ya después el dolor le resultará tolerable con la medicina.

—No entiendo mucho sobre lo que es el estigma… ni tampoco por qué…

—Hay mucho que no sabes de ti mismo, ¿cierto? —medió ella con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba lo que podía y tiraba lo descartable—. Tenemos de qué hablar.

—Sí…

—Tardaron mucho en contactarme. ¿Cómo está Frank? Desde tan lejos me entero poco de él.

—Bien, supongo —dijo dubitativo—, no pude conocerlo muy bien. Al menos no tanto como Rivaille —señaló al Sargento con la cabeza.

Mohamed entró al cuarto y golpeó apenas la puerta abierta para llamar la atención. Robyn lo miró y de inmediato caminó hacia él.

—Quédate esta noche con él —aconsejó ella—, hazle compañía. Mañana hablaremos mejor…

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque estas horas serán decisivas para él… y sería bueno que tenga a alguien a su lado.

—Creo que entiendo. —Eren miró el arma larga que Mohamed tenía en el hombro, sabía que eran modernas y muy letales.

—No despertará mañana, ni pasado… así que tendrás tiempo para acompañarme a la aldea. Allí te presentaré a una mujer que quiere conocerte personalmente. Ella te responderá algunas cuestiones sobre los titanes que, supongo, solo tú podrás entender. O al menos mejor que nosotros, que somos simples humanos.

—Gracias por todo —asintió, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

—Debes comer algo y descansar, al menos por esta noche, ¿sí?

Eren asintió y Robyn se fue en compañía de Mohamed. La noche era calurosa y había uno de esos aparatos que giraban y daban aire, pero el que despedía era seco y caliente y le cerraba la garganta. Bebió muchísima agua durante esa noche y recién pudo dormir cuando Rivaille lo hizo.

Al despertar al día siguiente, tenía la camisola pegada al cuerpo por la transpiración. Rivaille seguía desnudo y sudado, las moscas revoloteaban sobre ellos buscando beber el agua que desprendían sus cuerpos. Las espantó para ponerse de pie y ver, de inmediato, una fuente con agua fresca y un trapo. Supo que era para higienizar a Rivaille y eso hizo. Al terminar, fue su turno, pero una señora rolliza le señaló el exterior, donde había un baño improvisado. La ducha que se dio fue reparadora, y hasta le había abierto el apetito que creía no tener, así que desayunó con voracidad.

—¿Robyn? —Le preguntó a la señora, pero esta se limitó a señalar de nuevo el exterior.

—Clara es muda —dijo alguien, sorprendiéndolo. Eren pudo reconocer al piloto de la avioneta que los había llevado hasta allí. Y suponía que con "Clara" se refería a la mujer que le estaba sirviendo el desayuno con tanta amabilidad—. Cuando estés listo avísame y te llevaré hasta Robyn.

Eren dejó de comer de manera automática.

—Lo estoy… —Pero miró hacia el interior de la casona. Clara pareció adivinar su preocupación, porque lo tomó de las manos con simpatía y asintió reiteradas veces.

—No te preocupes por él, Clara lo cuidará —dijo el sujeto.

Eren lo miró mejor, era un hombre de mediana edad y corpulento, lucía algo descuidado. El pelo le crecía ensortijado hacia todos lados y parecía solo poder mantenerlo en orden atado con una coleta. Vestía como Mohamed, con un equipo que recordaba habérselo visto el ejército, solo que era de color gris. También tenía un fusil al hombro, pero se lo dejó a un chico joven que vestía de manera muy coloquial, con un pantalón corto, una sudadera gastada y ojotas, cuyos pies estaban ennegrecidos por el barro. Este tomó el asiento que Eren abandonó.

Recelaba toda esa ceremonia, pero no tenía más opciones que seguir adelante y confiar en esas personas. Miró a Clara, encontrando confort en sus ojos y en su sonrisa de mejillas infladas. Dio la vuelta y siguió a través de la selva al hombre que pronto supo que se llamaba Ernesto.

Subieron a una barca y alcanzaron la costa que se podía divisar a simple vista. Robyn ya se había acercado al borde, aguardando por ambos. Eren bajó, pero Ernesto se quedó en el bote fumando un cigarrillo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella. Eren supo que hablaba de Rivaille— Lo revisé antes de venir, en la madrugada.

—Duerme. No me enteré que entró al cuarto —dijo con sorpresa.

—Oh, no… si roncabas, aferrado a él como náufrago al bote —explicó con gracia—. Se ve que estabas muy cansado. Me costó desenredarte de él para revisarlo y poder cambiarle las vendas.

Eren soltó una carcajada. Reconocía que era la primera noche, en muchas, que había podido descansar bien, o dentro de lo que se podía en su circunstancia. Miró a Robyn dándose cuenta que ella también vestía como los hombres. Tenía botas altas, ideales para el terreno agreste que debían cruzar; él apenas tenía un par de zapatillas de lona.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la aldea.

—¿Qué hay allí?

—Titanes —respondió Robyn con calma y una efímera sonrisa. Vio el estupor de Eren y se apresuró a aclarar—: titanes como tú.

Eren observó el lugar, si bien los árboles no tenían el tamaño que había visto en el Impenetrable, sus copas eran gruesas y a duras penas permitían que se filtrara la luz del sol, por eso el paisaje era de un verdoso oscuro. El cielo mismo parecía tener tonalidades que iban entre el verde y el marrón. En un claro pudo ver mejor al astro rey brillando con intensidad contra el firmamento azul.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente vio a una muchacha muy hermosa, de piel morena e intensos ojos color miel, enmarcados por rizos de un querubín negro; poseía cierta belleza diabólica, de esa que condena a los hombres al pecado original. La luz del sol traslucía sus pechos jóvenes tras una camisola blanca de mangas anchas. Debía tener su misma edad, quizás menos, pero no más.

Dejó una cesta sobre el suelo y se alejó corriendo. Atravesó un pequeño lago sosteniendo la larga y abultada falda ocre hasta los muslos y, mojándose las rodillas, desapareció entre el follaje.

Eren miró la cesta cuando el encantamiento acabó, era de mimbre y contenía diversos frutos.

—Cárgala —pidió Robyn, quien no se había detenido. Eso hizo Eren con torpe ligereza—. Sabían que vendrías.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabían?

—Yo les avisé, por supuesto —apuntaló con obviedad—, pero no les dije cuándo. No están acostumbrados a ver humanos, de hecho yo soy la única que tiene permiso de venir aquí. Antes de que la Nuna fuera la cabeza de la familia, tendían a matar a todos los humanos que se acercaban. Hoy en día prefieren correr como ella y esconderse —completó, refiriéndose con esa última aclaración a la muchachita que habían visto.

—¿Nuna?

—Te llevarás bien con ella… —afirmó antes de tomar un camino de tierra muy frecuentado a juzgar por las marcas en el suelo.

A los costados de ese sendero precario, que iba ensanchándose a medida que lo recorrían cuesta arriba, empezaron a aparecer las primeras construcciones precarias. Había casas modestas y por las ventanas se asomaban personas, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Eren reparó en ese detalle manifiesto: que los titanes puros y los humanos no eran muy diferentes entre sí.

Al llegar al final del sendero había una casona enorme sin puerta. Allí había varios niños que se escaparon revoloteando como mariposas cuando Robyn llegó, a excepción de uno que se acercó a la doctora para jalar de su camisa gris.

—Hola, Anzus, dile a la Nuna que estoy con Eren.

El niño asintió y entró corriendo a la casa. De inmediato un anciano salió de ella y con una seña los invitó a pasar, pero antes de que Eren pudiera poner un pie dentro de la casa, lo investigó de arriba abajo con equidad. Eren no supo cómo tomar esa pesquisa tan cruda y desfachatada; para colmo el hombre no saludó con cordialidad a Robyn, pero ella tampoco lo miró o atinó a decirle algo para darle pie.

La casa era fresca por dentro, tenía un enorme corredor y el piso era de cerámica. No parecía tratarse de construcciones precarias, aunque por fuera la mayoría de las casas lo acusara.

En una sala enorme, llena de mujeres que iban de un lado al otro preparando lo que parecía ser un banquete, Eren se encontró con el rostro jovial de la muchacha que había abandonado su cesta. La dejó a sus pies, mientras ella se cobijaba tras una de las columnas como si le tuviera miedo o vergüenza.

—O-Olvidaste esto cuando saliste corriendo —dijo Eren con un ligero tartamudeo. Ella atinó a abrir los labios rosados para darle las gracias, sus dientes blancos como perlas hacían un gran contraste con el color de su piel, cabellos y ojos.

—Eren. —La voz de Robyn lo interrumpió y le hizo volver en sí de tanta divinidad exótica.

El chico se acercó a la doctora y, sentada en un enorme sillón de mimbre, estaba una anciana tan delgada que se encorvaba; su largo pelo, blanco y atado en una cuidadosa trenza, llegaba casi hasta el suelo. No vestía muy diferente a los demás ni tampoco nada indicaba que era alguien importante de su clan, pero Eren lo supo adivinar por cómo lo miraba y lo estudiaba, incluso en la manera en la que los demás la trataban: con respeto, pero también con profundo amor, como si fuera la abuela de todos.

—Mi nombre es Ikan.

—Mucho gusto —correspondió él con cortesía.

—Todos me dicen cariñosamente Nuna. Tú puedes decirme así —continuó la anciana.

—Yo soy… Eren… Eren Jaeger.

—Lo sé —terció ella con calma y una imperceptible sonrisa—, bienvenido. Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperándote.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres nuestro creador.

Eren miró a Robyn con escepticismo, como si le estuviera cuestionando con los ojos la salud mental de la anciana. Quizás estaba senil o el sol y el calor del Amazonas le habían afectado por demás.

—¿Yo… creador?

—No eres _él_ … pero llevas su sangre. —Le tocó el pecho con un dedo corvo y tembloroso. Robyn, quien permanecía de pie, tomó asiento en un almohadón a un lado de Nuna y frente al chico.

El lugar fue quedando vacío de gente, Eren solo podía oír el crepitar de una antorcha que estaba allí para alejar jejenes y moscardones, despedía un aroma casi imperceptible, pero que se metía en sus fosas nasales importunándolo. En pocos segundos logró acostumbrarse y dejó de reparar en nimiedades de ese estilo para concentrarse en lo importante.

Nuna aguardó con infinita paciencia.

—Hay mucho que no entiendo. —Se animó a decir al ver que esperaba por sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó la anciana.

—Todo —respondió Eren con energía—, ¿por qué los titanes matan humanos? ¿Por qué los devoran? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?

—¿Los titanes devoran humanos? —Nuna ahogó una risilla de franca ternura—. Dime ¿tú comes humanos?

—No —dijo con obviedad y de golpe lo entendió—, los titanes que no son puros, lo hacen. A eso me refiero…

—Lo hacen porque quieren volver a ser lo que son: humanos.

—Los que contraen lo que llamamos "virus" —habló Robyn al notar que la anciana le cedía la palabra con un silencio comprendido—, son titanes sin autonomía. Solo aquellos puros pueden transformarse y mantener la consciencia, pero no los titanes con estigma. Luchar contra ello… es un proceso lento y doloroso que incluso hoy en día no puede revertirse.

—Eso quiere decir que Rivaille…

—Tranquilo —se apresuró a decir la doctora—. Es cierto que no puede revertirse, pero puede detenerse a costa de la vida de la persona… porque la vacuna que hicimos con Ben ataca a esas células y esas células, por supuesto, ya son parte del cuerpo y de los órganos vitales del portador.

—¿Y el proyecto del que Frank nos habló?

—Parte del fin de ese proyecto es encontrar una cura para los que tienen el estigma. "Enfermedad" que a su vez es lo que divide a los humanos de los titanes. El problema principal que tenemos es que el ejército tiene la obligación de neutralizar a los titanes, en otras palabras, de asesinarlos. La excusa que dan es que buscan proteger a la humanidad de esta supuesta amenaza, pero curiosamente quien los comanda es un titán tan puro como tú.

—¿Entonces por qué quiere erradicar a los suyos?

—Creemos que es al contrario, que en verdad lo que busca es estigmatizar a los humanos para que sea más fácil erradicarlos, puede que también te tenga miedo y busque formar un ejército apto para combatir —Robyn plasmó una sonrisa sardónica—, solo los titanes pueden enfrentar a titanes en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿Y por qué va a temerme a mí? —Eren sacudió la cabeza, le costaba comprender el meollo— ¿Por qué hace esto?

—Bueno, respondiendo tu primera pregunta… él sabe que hay titanes puros que no estarán de acuerdo con él; y si no están de su parte, son considerados enemigos —dijo con obviedad y Eren asintió, eso no era muy difícil de comprender—; por otro lado, existe cierta jerarquía natural… aunque yo prefiero decirle biológica… —titubeó.

—Explícame eso.

—Pues… —Robyn trató de encontrar palabras claras—, digamos que cuanto más antiguo es el titán, más aptitudes posee. Puede endurecer su piel, puede permanecer más tiempo cristalizado, puede vivir más, puede regenerarse más rápido e, incluso, su llamado es más… imperante, que el de sus descendientes.

Eren asintió con flema. Creía comprender eso del "llamado", sabía que existían titanes, como él y como Annie, que podían controlar en cierta medida a los estigmatizados.

—Vale, creo que comprendo mejor… ¿y se supone que yo soy más antiguo que este comandante? Hablamos de Rafael Li, ¿cierto? —Robyn asintió, respondiendo las dos preguntas a medias, quiso agregar algo respecto a las sospechas de la antigüedad de Eren, pero el mismo chico no la dejó continuar—. ¿Y por qué esta guerra absurda en contra de los humanos? Somos… ellos son… —se corrigió.

—¿Insignificantes? —preguntó la Nuna, quebrando su silencio. La sonrisa nueva que le regaló fue de pena.

—Para que la Tierra vuelva a pertenecerle a ellos —respondió Robyn con un murmullo, como si buscara adrede que la anciana no la escuchara aunque la tuviera al lado.

Eren apretó los puños con consternación. Nuna supo adivinar en su semblante sus inquietudes y con cuidado lo murmuró.

—¿Creías que esta tierra le pertenecía a los humanos? ¿Que ellos tienen derecho a gobernar sobre ella?

—Es así. —Hasta el mismo Eren lo dudaba. Nuna negó con la cabeza y con una afable sonrisa.

—Si bien los humanos llegaron después de nosotros, prefiero pensar que todos tenemos derecho a gobernarnos. Nadie es dueño de la Madre Tierra. Ni tú más que yo, ni yo más que tú; pero hazle entender eso a los tercos —dijo la anciana, sin especificar sobre quién se refería, si hablaba de la raza humana o la titán.

—Hay… pruebas —Robyn vaciló al hablar— o no sé si llamarlo pruebas, pero los titanes más antiguos han preservado su propia historia, a su manera. Lo que hoy sabemos son todas suposiciones. Se cree que…

—En un inicio la tierra estaba vacía para cuando los primeros titanes llegaron desde el Sol —la interrumpió la anciana. Ella mejor que nadie podía hablarle del _comienzo_ —. El Sol nos da vida.

—El sol es un lugar inhabitable, según vi en la escuela —se animó a contradecir Eren y Robyn sonrió.

—Es cierto, Eren… pero es una manera de decir, el Sol es una estrella —explicó la doctora como quien le cuenta a un niño un saber común—. ¿Sabes? Los investigadores hemos comprobado que los dos supuestos meteoritos que cayeron en la tierra tienen un componente muy similar, por no decir igual, del que están hechos los cristales que protegen a los titanes. Es un material que solo se encuentra en el espacio y que en la Tierra es imposible de hallar de manera natural. Este material fue llamado "nin" y es muy parecido al carbino, pero muchísimo más resistente. ¿Oíste hablar de ello? —vio que Eren negaba con la cabeza y con nuevas preguntas para formular—, cuando volvamos te prestaré unos libros y mis apuntes.

—¿Supuestos meteoritos? ¿No lo eran? —Eren recordaba haber estudiado eso en la escuela, e incluso haber tenido conversaciones con Nahuel al respecto.

—Hablamos de titanes —Robyn no fue muy específica con su respuesta—, no de meteoritos, como cree la gente común.

—Según la historia que nos contaron nuestros ancestros, teníamos una estrella enana que llegó a su fin, y cuando nuestro planeta se desintegró, varios trozos llegaron a la Tierra y con ellos, nosotros.

—Puede que existan otros planetas habitados solo por titanes, pero no se sabe —continuó Robyn, ansiosa por explicar lo que Nuna no explicaba—, y es evidente que la atmósfera de la Tierra ha permitido la evolución de ellos.

—Es todo muy extraño —suspiró Eren, agobiado.

—Y son todas teorías, mezclada con mitología y hechos que nunca fueron comprobados y que quizás nunca lo sean —advirtió la doctora—, aun así… ¿has estudiado en profundidad la historia de la Tierra?

—Lo poco que pude ver en la escuela.

—Hay construcciones y monumentos enormes que datan de muchos milenios. En el Sur del Viejo Mundo existe un obelisco muy famoso. Es el día de hoy que los humanos tratan de explicar cómo la gente de la época pudo erigir una pieza tan enorme, si con la tecnología actual es prácticamente imposible repetir tal proeza.

—Titanes —murmuró él comprendiendo—, lo hicieron los titanes.

—Hay miles de supuestas civilizaciones extintas, muy avanzadas, que en realidad no fueron civilizaciones humanas. —Por un momento la emoción con la que Robyn le hablaba lo remontó al pasado y le recordó a Hanji, pero el encantamiento duró un segundo.

—Los humanos se han adueñado de este mundo —dijo Nuna interrumpiendo a la doctora—, han tomado todas las construcciones que nosotros hicimos cuando ellos eran monos, y las han toman como suyas. Tratan de recrear lo que nosotros hicimos en el pasado y no pueden, pero son necios y no quieren ver la verdad, prefieren ocultarla y prohibirle a los suyos saber mejor de nosotros. Antes éramos libres y nos llevábamos bien con los humanos… los cuidábamos y hasta llegamos a establecer vínculos afectuosos.

—Por eso se cree que el ADN, en algún momento de la historia de la evolución, se mezcló —explicó Robyn, parecía estar ahí para aportar la parte lógica a una conversación salida de un cuento de hadas—, antes de que el homo sapiens fuera homo sapiens-sapiens y hasta quizás explicaría el misterio de los denisovanos y de la transición al homo erectus.

—Antes, mucho antes —dijo Nuna con energía— no teníamos por qué caminar entre los humanos como ellos. No nos temían por tener muchos metros más que ellos. No nos molestábamos, pero en algún momento ellos reclamaron la Tierra y nosotros tuvimos que _aprender_ a vernos como ellos.

—Lo que decía del ADN —murmuró Robyn como si lamentara interrumpir la serenidad con la que Nuna relataba la leyenda, pero incapaz de reprimirse.

—Pero por eso mismo, ahora es difícil diferenciar a los nuestros de los humanos —finalizó Nuna notando en los ojos de Eren su abatimiento—. Es todo por hoy.

—¿Eh? —Eren incorporó la espalda asombrado por la postura de la anciana y su última declaración, tan rotunda y categórica.

—Que no hablaré más del tema por hoy. Es hora de descansar —asintió poniéndose de pie y enseguida la sala se volvió a llenar de mujeres.

—Quiero saber más —suplicó Eren estirándose hasta donde estaba Robyn. Ella ahogó una carcajada.

—Hablaremos en el camino si quieres, pero creo que tienen intenciones de invitarte a que te quedes…

—Pero…

—Lo sé… —ella adivinó lo que pretendía decirle y sus preocupaciones— sin embargo Rivaille estará bien. Ni se enterará de que no estás a su lado.

—No importa… —habló bajo, temiendo que lo escucharan— quiero volver y verlo.

—Bien —asintió ella con moderación—, declina tú la oferta. Si vienes conmigo, tendrá que ser antes de que baje el sol.

A Eren le costó rechazar la invitación, pero las ganas de volver al lado de Rivaille eran más fuertes que las suplicas de los niños y la mirada de la Nuna, incluso más que el ruego implícito en los ojos de la muchacha de belleza exótica o la posibilidad de saber más sobre los suyos. Dijo que volvería con alguien que para él era muy importante y se marchó.

Cuando se fue con Robyn por el camino que habían hecho, miró por sobre su hombro notando que media aldea peregrinaba su partida. Eso le causó algo de gracia o simpatía. Sabía que volvería, todavía tenía mucho por hablar con Nuna y mucho por descubrir.


	26. Concilio de titanes

Ernesto despertó de su siesta cuando llegaron; miró en dirección al sol, murmurándole a la mujer un fastidioso "es muy tarde", pero la doctora sabía que Eren no estaría de acuerdo con quedarse. Era capaz de atravesar la selva solo y en la noche con tal de llegar a Rivaille.

Cuando alcanzaron los lindes de la casona Clara entró, y el chico que se había quedado custodiando con el fusil largo apuntó hacia ellos en medio de la espesura y la cerrazón de la noche; recién cuando escuchó el silbido de Ernesto bajó el arma.

Dentro de la choza estaba Mohamed cenando, quien levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. Por la hora él también creyó que se quedarían del otro lado, pero comprendió las razones que tuvieron para atravesar la selva en la noche cuando Eren pasó con rapidez a su lado para ir a un lado del hombre con el estigma.

Rivaille seguía durmiendo y para consuelo de Eren al menos ya no lucía adolorido o inquieto. Eso lo serenó de manera automática y aceptó el plato de comida, mientras Clara buscaba alimentar a cuenta gotas a Rivaille.

La cena para Eren consistía en mucho arroz y algo que parecía ser un trozo de carne, pero que tenía otro sabor. Soja, supo que era, pocos segundos después de empezar a comer.

Durante los cuatro días que Rivaille permaneció en un sueño muy profundo, Eren pasó gran parte del tiempo en la aldea conociendo mejor a la Nuna y a los demás. Supo así que la muchachita de su edad que lo seguía en silencio a todas partes, espiándolo, se llama Utna y que era la nieta de Ikne, el anciano que parecía no disfrutar la presencia de Robyn.

Por la misma doctora supo el motivo: la mayoría de los aldeanos no simpatizaban con los humanos por razones que para ella eran lógicas dada la historia, pero la Nuna, a diferencia de esos pocos que recelaban a los humanos, creía que era posible volver a vivir en armonía. Quería eso antes de dejar la tierra, que se unificaran; porque ese era otro tema: allí se nacía y se moría, la cristalización no estaba bien vista ni permitida.

Cuando Eren se lo cuestionó a la misma anciana esta respondió que ellos debían nacer en su época, vivir en su época y morir en su época. A Eren no le quedaron claras las razones para recelar la cristalización, al menos hasta que el nombre de Rafael Li salió a la luz una vez más. Los aldeanos consideraban que vivir mucho representaba cierto peligro para los que vendrían luego.

Robyn se encargó de contarle lo que Rivaille no había podido y Eren entonces creyó comprender mejor de qué le hablaba Annie. No era un mero conflicto entre humanos o entre humanos y titanes. Lo que se avecinaba era una posible guerra entre titanes mismos y eso era el peor escenario que se podía enfrentar.

—Imaginas los resultados para la humanidad, ¿verdad?

—Me lo figuro —asintió Eren la misma tarde que Rivaille abrió los ojos. Él estaba con Robyn fuera de la casona, rodeado de papeles y libros sobre investigaciones fidedignas de los titanes—. Pero la gente no sabe lo que es Rafael Li, ¿cierto?

—Oh, sí… —contradijo ella con ligera energía— seguramente que el presidente del Viejo y del Nuevo Mundo han de saberlo, o unos pocos, pero… ponte en el lugar de ellos.

—No hace falta —Eren alzó las cejas—, en el pasado el rey hizo un trato, supongo que con Rafael Li o con alguna mano derecha de él. El rey creyó que así podría estar a salvo… él y un puñado de humanos a los que usar como rebaños, pero fue engañado.

—La historia se repite, entonces.

—Si es así, no entiendo por qué Rafael Li no terminó con lo que pretendía —reflexionó Eren en voz alta, mirando la nada.

—Quizás tú y los tuyos frustraron sus planes. —Robyn parecía tener menos dificultades que Frank y la gran mayoría para creer que él venía de otra época—. O tal vez estaba esperando a que los titanes fueran acorralados. Es mucho más fácil aplastar a los humanos como si fueran hormigas que luchar en contra de titanes que podrían oponerse a sus propósitos. Hoy en día Rafael no tiene a nadie que pueda detenerlo, no tiene un enemigo poderoso.

—¿Cómo que no tiene un enemigo? Por supuesto que yo lo seré si es necesario _._ —Lejos de querer parecer gallardo, Eren estaba decidido.

—Bien, al menos eso debe creer —aceptó Robyn—, si Annie certificó tu existencia y se lo comunicó… puede que te considere un enemigo.

—No dejaré que aniquile a los humanos porque sí. Como tampoco los humanos permitirían que un loco extinga a un animal solo porque un día se le ocurrió. —Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. No, nadie en su sano juicio permitiría algo así.

—En el pasado la raza humana también fue llevada al borde de la extinción, muchas más veces de lo que nuestra historia sabe retratar. Diluvios, pestes… —Perdió la mirada, reflexiva y atribulada. La Historia siempre era alterada a conveniencia de unos pocos—. ¿Crees poder contra él? Hoy en día es alguien poderoso, en muchos sentidos.

—No lo sé, pero si puedo hacer algo, lo haré. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados o refugiado aquí, muy cómodo, mientras él hace lo que quiere.

Eren no se había dado cuenta que tanto Mohamed como Ernesto presenciaban esa conversación. Recién lo hizo cuando Mohamed estalló en frescas carcajadas.

—Frank tenía razón —fue lo único que dijo a modo de justificar su carcajada. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la casona y Eren miró hacia allí esperando encontrar a Clara, pero grande fue su sorpresa a ver a Rivaille de pie y vestido solo con uno de esos pantalones grises que usaban los hombres, por necesidad le había hecho un dobladillo improvisado.

—Ese pantalón es mío, pero te lo presto —dijo Ernesto con cierta mordacidad.

—Lo siento —masculló Rivaille con la garganta seca—, era lo único que encontré a mano.

—¡R-Rivaille! —Eren caminó hacia a él para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo bien de cerca—, estás bien…

—Te has recuperado más rápido de lo esperado —comentó Robyn con profundo alivio.

No había querido decirle nada a Eren para no alarmarlo sin necesidad, pero dudaba mucho de poder hacer algo por Rivaille en el estado calamitoso en el que había llegado. No por nada habían custodiado al hombre con armas largas, esperando no tener que usarlas en él.

—Tengo sed —dijo, y Eren lo soltó de inmediato para buscar con presteza la jarra y un vaso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé durmiendo?

—Cuatro días y cuatro noches —respondió Robyn.

—¿Nada más?

—Eso mismo digo yo —terció ella con gracia.

—Siento que fue una eternidad. —Se sentó en la silla que Eren había dejado y oteó los papeles mientras el chico le alcanzaba el vaso con agua que bebió como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, pese a que Clara lo había sabido cuidar muy bien para que no se deshidratara—. ¿Siempre hace tanto calor aquí?

—Y eso que recién ha comenzado el verano —volvió a hablarle Ernesto—, pero créeme que es peor la temporada de lluvias y viento. Sigue haciendo el mismo calor, pero con lluvia y viento… y eso es mucho más molesto —apuntaló con la labia de quien pasa mucho tiempo en íntima comunión y extraña a sus congéneres.

—¿Cuándo es eso? Quiero decir… —Eren trató de rearmar la pregunta— ¿En qué época del año cambia el clima?

—A fines de marzo, principios de abril.

—No falta mucho —dijo y miró a Rivaille—, si vamos a traer a gente aquí tendrá que ser ahora, ya mismo.

—Eren… —murmuró Rivaille con cuidado. Tanto Robyn como Ernesto y el silencioso Mohamed lo miraron.

—Tranquilo, están de acuerdo… —lo tranquilizó el muchacho— Mohamed tiene un barco en el que pueden entrar unas dos mil personas.

—No es un barco acondicionado para transportar personas, pero es lo de menos —dijo este demostrándole a Rivaille que hablaban en serio, aunque fuera una proeza que podía tildarse de locura—, lo primordial es sacar a la gente de allí, pero también tenemos el pequeño inconveniente de que a los titanes no les va a gustar nada que los traigamos aquí.

—¿Titanes? —Rivaille miró a Eren y este asintió con efusividad y una sonrisa—. Se ve que me perdí de mucho en estos cuatro días.

—No tanto, no llevará mucho ponerte al corriente —dijo Robyn abanicándose con una carpeta—, Eren quería esperar a que despertaras antes de ajustar los detalles del plan. Dijo que tú sabías muy bien como comandar a un ejército. —Hubo cierta burla sin mala intención en sus últimas palabras.

—Lo primordial es saber la cantidad de habitantes que hay en el Viejo Mundo, calcular cuántos han quedado después de la primera horda de titanes, cuántos se han marchado y cuántos traeremos —Rivaille habló con precipitación, pero sensatez—. No se trata de transportar a la gente y dejarla aquí a la buena de Dios.

—No, desde ya —combinó Robyn satisfecha con el juicio atinado del hombre—, en el Amazonas hay materia prima y terreno de sobra para ubicar a los sobrevivientes. Calculamos que no serán más de seis mil, tal vez nueve mil si llegamos a tiempo.

—¿Nada más? —se espantó Eren.

—Hoy en día la población mundial del Viejo Mundo no es muy grande —aclaró Robin— y aunque es un porcentaje bastante bajo, es mejor que nada.

—Además debemos estar preparados… bélicamente hablando —Rivaille alzó las cejas, no era esa la palabra o la expresión que buscaba—; no sabemos qué medida tomará Rafael Li cuando sepa que aquí están refugiado los humanos con y sin estigma.

—Ese es otro tema, tenemos que separar a los enfermos de los que no, para evitar el descontrol —opinó Ernesto.

—Sigo insistiendo, la seguridad es primero —rebatió Rivaille—. Si el ejército llega aquí, ¿tienen idea de cómo lo enfrentaremos?

—Titanes, Rivaille… —dijo el chico— en la aldea hay como seiscientos titanes puros.

—Madre mía —musitó con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos y clavados en Eren— ¿Tantos?

—Son pocos —Robyn suspiró con amargura—. Son los únicos que quedan en toda la tierra, seiscientos es un número ínfimo. Porque de esos, más de la mitad no están en condiciones de luchar ante una posible guerra, puesto que hablamos de niños o ancianos.

—Y podemos suponer que como a Rafael Li no le interesan los humanos, aquellos que están yendo hacia el Nuevo Mundo será su próximo ejército de titanes sin autonomía —Mohamed lo dijo con tanto aplacamiento que no parecían estar hablando de un exterminio masivo.

—Qué horror —murmuró Eren pensando de manera inmediata, innecesaria y dolorosa, en Yuko y en Jin.

—Podemos formar una resistencia —asintió Rivaille con convicción—, tenemos gente de sobra para una milicia improvisada. Digo… con los humanos que vendrán. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de conseguir armas?

—¿Cómo éstas? —Ernesto levantó el fusil que tenía y miró a Mohamed. A Rivaille no le costó entender en ese momento que jerárquicamente Mohamed tenía más rango.

—Además de armas de fuego —continuó Rivaille—, necesitamos equipos de maniobra tridimensionales.

Mohamed lanzó una risilla ahogada, pero supo que el hombre le hablaba en serio cuando lo miró de manera gélida.

—Esos equipos son de la élite del Nuevo Mundo. Muy poca gente sabe cómo se usa y… —silenció al ver que Rivaille se señalaba a sí mismo por un ínfimo instante con la lapicera que tenía entre los dedos.

—Yo sé usarlos. Puedo enseñarles y prepararlos físicamente en tres años, no más de cinco.

—Siempre fue el mejor en el uso del equipo. —Eren metió bocado con ese ligero orgullo que en el pasado había hecho reír a Georgios Megas.

—Hay árboles inmensos cerca del Impenetrable que serán un buen campo de entrenamiento. Los titanes son titanes, pero pueden aprender a usarlo y también a luchar con el equipo y armas de fuego; pero considero que el uso del EMTD es esencial si vamos a enfrentarnos a titanes. Aquí no hay caballos… y no tiene sentido usarlos en tal caso. —Rivaille miró a uno y a otro tratando de ver recelo en sus ojos—. Y para escapar de un titán, créanme, el equipo es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No podemos limitarnos a darles escopetas con balas y rezar para que Rafael Li no use titanes. O para que él mismo no se aparezca como uno. —En ese instante la imagen del titán simio surcó su mente como un cometa.

—Bueno, nosotros pensábamos que quizás podríamos pedir cooperación de los titanes… —dijo Ernesto soltando un largo suspiro.

—Si esperan a que ellos se conviertan en titanes y luchen… —chistó Rivaille—. No tienen idea del caos que sería para simples humanos. Con más razón el equipo es esencial —insistió comprendiendo que había más detrás del suspiro de Ernesto— ¿Qué pasa con los equipos? ¿No pueden conseguirlos?

—A decir verdad no, sin embargo… —Mohamed meditó al respecto, mientras se rascaba la barbilla— No es algo que se pueda robar con facilidad ni que se fabrique de manera masiva, pero…

—¿Pero…? —Eren, así como Rivaille, estaba expectante a las palabras que se resistían a nacer.

—Puedo fabricarlos yo mismo. Quiero decir… puedo encontrar gente que sepa cómo fabricarlos, pero necesitaría el modelo de uno de los que llevan ustedes.

—¿Cuánto tardarían en fabricar uno?

—Pues, no sé… —le respondió a Rivaille— eso depende del sistema, de los materiales, de la mano de obra.

—¿Cuánto? —insistió y Mohamed hizo cálculos.

—Hacerlos es cuestión de días, quizás meses… probarlos y ver si funcionan es otro tema.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Genial, todo maravilloso —interrumpió Ernesto con sarcasmo—, pero nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante: A los titanes no le gustará que los humanos invadan el Amazonas y, todo bien, pero ellos son más grandotes y feos que nosotros. Si se enojan, yo no quisiera estar aquí, ni en el Viejo Mundo… tampoco en el Nuevo.

—Entonces arrójate al mar, porque no habrá otro lugar en la tierra —bromeó Robyn, tomando la palabra—. Nuna no estará en contra, el tema es que necesitamos de la cooperación y protección de todos los aldeanos, no solo la aceptación de ella, y creo que eso es lo más difícil de conseguir.

—Yo hablaré con ellos —dijo Eren con seguridad—. Si es la única forma, yo buscaré la manera de convencerlos.

—Los titanes saben ser muy tercos —avisó Robyn con cuidado—, aunque a ti te han tomado estima enseguida.

—Oh, no te preocupes… Te aseguro que Eren les va a ganar en terquedad —murmuró Rivaille con seria ironía.

—A ti van a escucharte más que a cualquiera de nosotros —aseveró la doctora dejando la reposera a modo de finalizar con la discusión—. Quedan pocas horas de luz… Rivaille, trata de no exponerte demasiado al sol. Después hablaremos del tratamiento que deberás hacer.

Tanto Ernesto como Mohamed se quedaron allí estudiando los mapas y haciendo cálculos, Rivaille tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre el tema, había mucho por aclarar y acordar, pero Eren lo tomó del brazo para jalar de él. Le dio unas botas altas de su talle y una camisola negra para enseguida llevarlo por un sendero, cubierto apenas por la maleza.

—¿Adónde vamos, Eren? —cuestionó varios minutos después de caminar por un paisaje por demás agreste.

—Quiero mostrarte algo increíble —respondió corriendo hacia un claro para apurarlo.

Por la sonrisa que tenía el chico auguraba ser algo maravilloso. Y no se equivocó. Al terminar de cruzar una duna de arena inmaculadamente blanca, sus ojos presenciaron un escenario nunca antes visto.

Se quitaron las camisolas y las botas antes de echar a correr hacia la enorme extensión de agua tornadiza. La inmensidad del mar se expandía como un gran manto azul con ligeras tonalidades verdosas que cambiaban de lugar conforme el agua se movía.

Cuando sus pies llegaron a la costa, las olas traían consigo pequeños caracoles. Bajo el agua cristalina y brillante Rivaille podía ver sus pies y más adentro pequeños peces multicolores.

—¡Vayamos! —dijo Eren y de inmediato el agua les llegó a las rodillas y más tarde hasta por debajo de la cintura.

—Es… un paraíso —Rivaille contempló el vuelo de unos pájaros y los árboles, en los riscos, encuadrando esa bahía de ensueño—. No sabía que existía un lugar así en el mundo, parece de fantasía.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —añadió Eren con efusividad, mirando al Sargento para no perderse ninguno de sus inapreciables rasgos que ahora mostraban con claridad la maravilla del que era cautivo. Se acercó más a él y le tomó la cara para besarlo con ansiedad. Cuando tomó apenas distancia de su boca, hizo verbal el pensamiento de ambos—. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir tus labios.

Rivaille levantó una de las manos que habían estado sumergidas en el agua y le acarició la mejilla. Las gotas eran refrescantes bajo el sol abrazador de la tarde moribunda. Eren se hundió en el agua adrede y empujó a Rivaille más al fondo. Cuando salieron a la superficie pocos segundos después se sentían renovados, como si hubieran renacido.

—Siento que he despertado de un largo sueño. De una pesadilla… —miró de nuevo a su alrededor, pero volvió la vista de inmediato a Eren—. Quisiera estar aquí para siempre, así… contigo —confesó con algo que parecía ser congoja, pero que en verdad era consuelo por comprender que cada segundo era intenso porque lo vivía a su lado.

Eren entendió a medias sus palabras. Nadó hasta quedar a su altura y volvió a besarlo. Quería desnudarlo, necesitaba tocar la piel de sus zonas más privadas, pero pronto el sol bajaría del todo y sería peligroso deambular por la selva. Lo mejor sería volver.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? —preguntó Rivaille, mirando una vez más sobre su hombro el mar a medida que se alejaban de la costa, empapados y con los pantalones llenos de arena. El sol anaranjado teñía el agua, realzando su brillo y belleza natural.

—Utna me lo enseñó…

—¿Quién es Utna?

—Es… —Eren se mostró un poco incómodo, había respondido sin pensar en los detalles— la nieta de un anciano.

—Vaya, cuántos datos relevantes, soldado.

—Quiero decir… es una muchacha de la aldea —respondió dubitativo—, tiene mi edad, pero no habla mucho. Al principio pensé que no hablaba, como Clara, o que no me entendía, pero solo es… muy silenciosa. Más que Mikasa.

—Y eso ya es mucho decir. Tu hermana era una tumba.

— _Já_ , sí… —rió para continuar contándole sobre Utna—. Siempre me seguía a todas partes cuando iba a la aldea y ayer me habló por primera vez diciéndome que quería mostrarme algo.

—Este lugar —afirmó la obviedad.

—Nuna le dijo que me llevara a pasear y ella me trajo aquí. —Eren asintió sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿Nadaste con ella?

Eren enrojeció de pies a cabeza y borró la mueca de sus labios. Porque lo cierto era que sí, y todavía no podía alejar de su mente la primera vez que había visto, en toda su larga vida como titán, los pezones erectos de una muchachita y su cuerpo colmado de minúsculas gotas de agua. Si la muchacha le parecía hermosa por naturaleza, en ese momento le pareció como si fuera una ninfa de río, o más bien una sirena.

—Sí… nadamos un rato.

—¿Es linda? —Fue la siguiente pregunta, y por la cara que le puso Eren supo que lo había pillado con la guardia baja—. ¿Es bonita o no? —reiteró sin paciencia.

—Sí, es muy bonita. —No tenía sentido esconder la verdad, tarde o temprano Rivaille podría comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—Te gusta. —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, pero lejos de los nervios de Eren, Rivaille no se sentía amenazado por la existencia de la muchacha, más bien esperanzado, porque eso significaba que Eren no se quedaría aferrado a él si algún día le llegara a faltar.

—No tanto como usted, Sargento —como solía hacer cuando se sentía en falta, cambió el trato usando la formalidad de antaño con el único fin de aplacarlo—. Usted es la persona que más me gusta en el mundo.

Rivaille sonrió con franqueza, algo enternecido por los insustanciales intentos de Eren por tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Pórtate bien —amenazó—, no quiero enterarme que andas portándote mal por ahí con ella.

—Sabe que no soy así.

—Oh, pero eres joven, Eren —aseveró con gracia—. Un día estás nadando con ella, tu cuerpo reacciona al estímulo y a los nueve meses estás cargando un crío. Lo he visto muchas veces. Las mujeres son temibles, ejercen un poder sobrenatural en los hombres. Y si ella es bonita… estarás perdido —dejó la frase a medio formar.

—¿Está celoso, Sargento? —preguntó con indisimulable alegría por descubrirlo.

—Puede ser… un poco —hizo una mueca como restándole importancia—, tal vez. Sí —y miró hacia un costado del camino, tratando de ignorarlo en vano.

Eren lo atacó por el flanco derecho, dejándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. En cuanto llegaran lo desnudaría y lo penetraría con furiosa avidez; no le importaba ni la presencia de Clara, Ernesto, Mohamed o Robyn.

Al regresar a la casona vieron que los hombres permanecían en el mismo lugar, estudiando los papeles a la luz de candiles. Rivaille se sentó junto a ellos, dispuesto a seguir diagramando el viaje y todos los pormenores. Tanto Robyn como Eren fueron parte de la charla. Una larga como pocas y que abarcó gran parte de la noche hasta que el cansancio los agotó. Durante esa jornada se dieron cuenta del detalle más relevante: que debían ponerse de acuerdo y actuar cuanto antes. El tiempo para la gente que aguardaba por ayuda era apremiante.

Rivaille parecía ser una especie de tácito líder indiscutido, sabía mucho de estrategias y tácticas militares, pero poco del terreno y de la tecnología actual, tal vez por eso la decisión final siempre recaía en Mohamed.

Por algún motivo que se desconocía, los satélites no funcionaban del todo en el Amazonas favoreciéndolos, puesto que la presencia de humanos pasaba desapercibida, pero no podrían pasar ocultos por mucho tiempo. Mohamed y Ernesto solos —con sus hombres— podían encargarse del primer viaje; este tomaría alrededor de dos semanas. Le darían a Rose los datos de la segunda y tercera embarcación, y Rivaille suponía que eso sería después de que la segunda horda de titanes arrasara con lo poco que quedaba.

La tarea de Eren consistía en convencer a los aldeanos de no solo tolerar la presencia de los humanos en los alrededores, aún más importante, de cooperar con ellos. Rivaille lo acompañaría más por ser un sostén moral que por otra razón.

Esa noche se quedarían en la aldea. Nuna había mandado a recolectar mucha fruta y verdura para agasajar la visita. Harían un gran banquete en honor a Eren y pese a que era la primera vez que Rivaille tomaba contacto con ellos lo aceptaron de inmediato, quizás porque ya no podía ser considerado humano, aunque tampoco fuera un titán puro. Ni él sabía lo que era o dentro de qué categoría entraba… seguía odiando las etiquetas.

El concilio se armó luego de lo que creyeron que había sido la cena, poco después comprenderían que solo era un interludio.

A diferencia del momento en el que se inició el banquete, en el círculo, donde se daría la charla, había muy poca gente. Solo estaba la Nuna, el anciano y cuatro personas más, entre ellas, Utna. Eren entonces comprendió que el lugar que ocupaba ella en la aldea y entre los suyos era uno de jerarquía. Saltaba a la vista que era la más jovencita, junto con él. A su lado había un hombre de la edad de Rivaille, tenía el ceño fruncido y no lucía amigable. Muy cerca, una señora y un señor de mediana edad guardaban en circunspecto silencio a que la anciana terminara de acomodarse.

Pese a que allí estaban solos ellos, tanto Rivaille como Eren pudieron ver que los alrededores estaban copados. Los aldeanos podrían escuchar, pero no participar de lo que allí se hablara.

Después de explicar la situación que se vivía en el Viejo Mundo y en el momento exacto que Eren reveló las intenciones —que los demás vaticinaban— de traer a los humanos, recibieron la primera sentida y rotunda negativa.

—No estamos diciendo que traeremos a los humanos para exterminarlos a ustedes o para generar una guerra —aclaró Rivaille al ver que los ánimos estaban caldeados y que el sujeto de ceño fruncido se había puesto de pie como si quisiera golpear a Eren por siquiera pensarlo o proponerlo.

—Es el único lugar al que pueden venir, aquí estarán a salvo… cerca de ustedes —argumentó Eren sin peso.

—¿Y por qué? —cuestionó la señora de mediana edad cuyo pelo rubio era casi blanco debido al trabajo continuo a la luz del sol— ¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar a los humanos?

—Ham tiene razón —habló el hombre a su lado—, no tenemos motivos para ayudarlos.

—¡Los humanos siempre han buscado la forma de erradicarnos! ¡Esto que les está pasando les ocurre porque ellos se lo buscaron! —El tipo ceñudo gritó con toda la intención de ser escuchado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—Gasrah, tranquilízate… solo estamos conversando —pidió Nuna con toda la calma del mundo. A su lado el anciano suspiró sonoramente con hondo fastidio.

—Tal vez es cierto —admitió Eren con agobio—, tal vez los humanos sean estúpidos y siempre necesiten que estemos cuidándolos. Quizás la gran mayoría sea egoísta, cruel y destructivo, pero hay humanos que no son así…

—¿Y por unos pocos vamos a arriesgarnos todos? —Habló el Nuno con destreza y a juzgar por los murmullos la gran mayoría parecían estar de acuerdo con él—. Lilne no tiene ya ningún interés en nosotros, porque no representamos un problema para sus planes. Estamos aquí, tranquilos, lejos de los problemas que los propios humanos se han buscado.

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo? —rebatió Eren— ¿Por qué cuidar de la tierra que nos da de comer, de los animales, de las plantas, y no de los humanos? Nuna me dijo… que ustedes aman la Tierra. Bueno, los humanos también son parte de la Tierra. Nuna me contó que antes podíamos vivir en armonía, sin tenernos miedo los unos a los otros. Sé que es difícil volver a eso, pero no es imposible siempre y cuando en verdad lo queramos. ¿No quieren eso? ¿En verdad? ¿Prefieren vivir escondidos en la selva para siempre? ¿Temiendo que los humanos vengan un día con tecnología más avanzada y lo arrasen con todo? Ellos también nos tienen miedo por lo mismo: porque somos grandes y feos para ellos —recordó las palabras de Ernesto—. Tememos lo que no conocemos, es un miedo natural, pero si juzgamos a los humanos por lo mismo, no somos muy diferentes a ellos. Hace mucho tiempo…

—Eren…—Rivaille quiso frenarlo antes de que cometiera el desatino de decir lo que creía que iba a confesar. Usar esas palabras en una aldea atestada de titanes era un suicidio declarado.

—Hace mucho tiempo… —pero él no se amedrentó ni calló— yo no entendía muy bien qué eran los titanes, no me sentía uno. Creía que yo era humano. Y cuando mi mamá humana murió, con ella murió mi humanidad por mucho tiempo. Odiaba a los titanes y quería erradicar hasta el último de ellos.

—Y lo dijo nomás —Rivaille se tapó la cara, temiendo lo peor. El hombre de ceño fruncido, Gasrah, escupió el suelo maldiciendo al muchacho.

—Estaba como sumido en una oscuridad, encerrado en las paredes de carne que era mi prisión como titán, sin saber cómo debía sentirme o siquiera qué se suponía que debía sentir. —Se dio cuenta que toda la aldea le prestaba suma atención y continuó más envalentonado—. Tuve mucho miedo… pero en esa oscuridad hubo personas, ¡humanos! Como muchos que ustedes desprecian, que no me temieron, que trataron de comprender lo que yo era, que me ayudaron a entenderlo y a entenderme… a aceptarme. —Empezó a llorar, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—Sigue —pidió la Nuna al verlo quebrado y quitándole así el miedo a continuar hablando.

—Y ellos murieron por eso. ¡Muchos humanos lucharon incansablemente por entender qué era lo que hacían mal! Y no fueron los únicos, hoy en día hay muchos humanos allá afuera que luchan día a día por tomar un camino correcto o el menos dañino. —Recordó a Rose y guardó la calma necesaria para no sucumbir a sus emociones intrincadas—. Tienen una vida muy corta a comparación de nosotros, son más débiles a comparación de nosotros y, a veces incluso, hasta son más cobardes que nosotros, pero así como ustedes están en desacuerdo con Li, hay muchos humanos que no están de acuerdo con seguir divididos. Lo que les estoy pidiendo puede parecerles una locura o un sinsentido, pero es más que permitir que los humanos construyan casas para los suyos aquí, o incluso que luchemos junto a ellos contra el egoísmo de unos pocos. Les estoy pidiendo que tumben las murallas que durante tanto tiempo pretendieron tumbar sin éxito.

Rivaille sonrió al oír aquello, lo último dicho por Eren apenas había sido murmurado y solo pudieron oírlo aquellos que estaban muy cerca de él, en el círculo, como Nuna. El silencio que vino después de su perorata fue escalofriante. O esa noche los dos morían masacrados por titanes o conseguían la ayuda de estos.


	27. Hombre libre

Apenas se escuchaba el débil crepitar de la fogata extinguiéndose en el centro del concilio. Eren miraba al suelo, algo cohibido por haber acaparado la atención de todos con palabras que, luego del calor del momento, consideraba un poco fuertes.

—Bonito discurso —murmuró Rivaille cortando con el clima tenso. Nuna tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a Utna.

—¿Tienes algo para decir, pequeña?

—Yo… —bajó la vista al suelo, su voz era melodiosa como la de una niña—, estoy de acuerdo, Nuna. Quiero ayudar a Eren.

En cuanto los ojos de la anciana se apoyaron en Gasrah este lo soltó a rajatabla sin esperar a que su nombre fuera al menos mencionado.

—¡No! Ya hemos pasado por esto antes y los humanos nos han clavado un puñal en la espalda. Volverá a ocurrir.

—Y volveremos a revertirlo —dijo Eren, pero Nuna los calló a los dos antes de que empezaran con un previsible discusión.

—Ham… —murmuró la anciana mirando a la mujer madura.

—Dejaré que usted decida.

—¿Int? —hizo la misma pregunta con el hombre.

—Lo mismo que Ham —le respondió a Nuna—, dejaré que usted decida.

—¿Y el viejo cascarrabias qué tiene para decir? —El anciano a su lado la miró con mala cara.

—Tsk… pues, obvio, mujer —alzó los hombros—, sabes que los humanos no me agradan —miró a Eren y luego a Rivaille.

—¿Y eso que significa? ¿Que sí o que no? ¡Sé más claro! —instó Nuna de franco mal humor.

—Eso significa que quiero ver de lo que son capaces de hacer. —Señaló con la cabeza a Eren y a Rivaille—. Si ellos están equivocados, no es nada que como titanes fuera imposible resolver, ¿de cuántos humanos estamos hablando, muchachito?

—No más de nueve mil —respondió Eren.

—Como dije —continuó el Nuno con imperturbabilidad—, no es un número significativo para temer.

—Bien, es mi turno, y no quiero silbidos ni abucheos —aclaró la anciana mirando alrededor y refiriéndose a los aldeanos—. Durante mucho tiempo los titanes y los humanos han caminado por senderos diferentes. Aquellos que estén de acuerdo con que esto siga así, quiero que abandonen la aldea y se vaya adonde está Lilne. —Una manera muy sutil de mandarlos al infierno—. El resto se puede quedar a ayudar a los humanos.

Eren plasmó una enorme sonrisa que tanto Utna como Rivaille acompañaron. Gasrah se puso de pie y se alejó en la penumbra refunfuñando. La aldea se copó de murmullos, pero Nuna batió las palmas y ordenó que el banquete se reanudara.

Rivaille estaba sentado a un lado de Eren, pero frente a ellos estaba Utna quien no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico. El Sargento tuvo que reconocer que en verdad era hermosa. Una muchacha de apariencia muy sencilla, pero de una belleza típica de las zonas tropicales.

Rivaille lo supo en ese momento: Ella le daría hijos a Eren. Podía ver esas intenciones en sus ojos color miel y hasta en la Nuna, por la manera de ofrecerla; pero a la hora de dormir, Eren rehusó hacerlo en otro lado que no fuera en la misma choza que ocuparía Rivaille.

—Creo que cuando dijiste con tanta soltura que dormirías conmigo todos entendieron lo que somos —dijo Rivaille acomodándose en los almohadones.

—¿Y qué somos? —lo miró divertido. Rivaille recordó entonces la conversación con Frank, seguía sin gustarle etiquetar su relación con Eren.

—¿Compañeros? ¿Amantes? —Lo atrajo por el cuello para besarlo— No sé si todos se habrán dado cuenta, pero por la cara de la vieja…

—Anciana, Rivaille —se quejó mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y luego el botón del pantalón para quitárselo con urgencia por verlo desnudo.

No había otra persona en el mundo que despertara en él todo lo que Rivaille sabía despertarle. Ni mil _Utnas_ , ni miles de pechos erectos y bañados por agua de mar o sonrisas de perlas capaces de encantar a las libélulas mismas. Lo más divertido de todo era que Rivaille ni siquiera sospechaba del poder que ejercía su malograda persona en él.

Llevaban mucho tiempo sin tener la oportunidad de estar así, desnudos y en contacto, sin interrupciones y con toda la noche por delante.

Al dejar la aldea al otro día y volver a la casona junto a Robyn, comprendieron que debían empezar a trabajar, porque lo más pesado vendría a continuación. En esas semanas que Mohamed viajó en busca de un pequeño porcentaje de los sobrevivientes, Rivaille permaneció junto a Eren estudiando los mapas del Amazonas, trazando el camino hacia los ríos más importantes, delimitando el Impenetrable. También aprendieron a usar las armas de fuego modernas. David, el chico jovencito que había quedado al cuidado de Robyn, y quien por lo visto no era parte del ejército, se encargó de instruirlos con algarabía; pero no podían gastar municiones y disparar sin sentido, así que la práctica era en su mayoría teórica.

Durante las dos semanas que aguardaron por el regreso de Mohamed acondicionaron, con ayuda de los aldeanos, refugios improvisados que serían el primer alberge para la gente que llegaría. Una de esas mañanas David bajó de la espesura para avisar que el barco se acercaba.

Rivaille supo que le tocaba a él otra parte difícil del plan. Dejó todos los planos de lado y siguió al chico, mientras Eren se encaminaba junto a Robyn hacia la aldea para avisar que los humanos ya estaban llegando.

Cuando Rivaille arribó a la vera del improvisado muelle, se sorprendió al pensar que dos mil personas le parecía poco. El barco rebalsaba y entre los apiñados había muchos enfermos. Mohamed le dio el parte, resaltando el detalle previsible de que subir a esas personas había sido un caos. Lucharon matándose entre ellos para poder abordar ese barco y dejar el Viejo Mundo.

—¿Pudiste dar con Rose? —preguntó mirando la ribera del río atestada de personas.

—Sí, ella se encargará de la segunda y tercera oleada de gente.

—Sigue viva —dijo como una observación nimia, pero con ligero alivio.

Ernesto se acercó a él, parándose a su derecha y le pasó un altavoz.

—No les dijimos nada —aclaró refiriéndose a las personas—, solo que serían trasladados a otro lugar.

—Genial, me dejan todo ese trabajo a mí —refunfuñó Rivaille con una pizca de ironía. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar por el aparato, pero fue interrumpido por quien estaba a su izquierda.

—Les dijimos que el "capitán Levi" se encargaría de explicarles todo —murmuró Mohamed inclinándose hacia él para susurrárselo en el oído.

—Ese se supone que soy yo.

—Ajá —Mohamed asintió—, hasta te hicimos una placa —dijo con un poco de sorna.

—Pero no te la daremos hasta que le hagas entender a esta gente qué hace aquí —indicó Ernesto con ironía, disimulando la sonrisa.

Rivaille asintió y se presentó por el altavoz.

— _Soy el capitán Levi, miembro de la extinta Legión y… casi un titán._ —Vio cierta conmoción en la gente, una que cínicamente y sin razón le agradó—. _Sí. Y como yo, hay otros titanes que están dispuestos a permitirles vivir aquí, lejos de todo el caos que han dejado atrás. No los comerán ni los lastimarán, salvo que les den motivos para hacerlo._

—Si tu fin es meterles miedo —murmuró Ernesto inclinándose también para susurrárselo sin quebrar la postura con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda— lo estás consiguiendo.

— _No voy a mentirles y decirles que todo es color de rosas_ —continuó Rivaille—, _aquí hace falta mano de obra para levantar casas,_ sus casas. _Hace falta también gente que esté dispuesta a combatir a un lado de los titanes, en el caso de que nos veamos en la necesidad de hacerlo. Como verán aquí no hay shoppings ni internet wi-fi, pueden tirarse al agua infestada de cocodrilos ahora si quieren intentar huir a tiempo, pero no hay otro trozo en la tierra en el que puedan vivir en paz._

—Después de tu discurso yo me arrojaría —murmuró Ernesto y Rivaille tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

— _Aquellos que estén dispuestos a enfrentar este desafío pueden quedarse y empezar de cero. Los que tengan alguna profesión, cualquiera sea esta: carpintería, plomería… también necesitamos doctores, cocineros, maestros. Todos ellos ubíquense con su familia a mi derecha. Aquellos que estén dispuestos a luchar mientras nos acomodamos_ —hizo especial hincapié en ello— _, aquellos que estén realmente seguros de querer y poder cuidar a los suyos, por mi izquierda, por favor. En el centro quiero que se quede el resto._

—¿Qué harás con el centro?

—Arrojaré un misil —le respondió a Mohamed mientras Ernesto reía—. No merecen vivir.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Volvió a hablar Mohamed, con cierto temor a una respuesta afirmativa.

Pero para sorpresa de los tres el centro quedó prácticamente vacío, allí solo había niños huérfanos y desorientados, algunos ancianos y los enfermos. En la mayoría del lado derecho había mujeres, en la izquierda también, pero primaban los hombres. Pensó en ello: en que no había persona lo suficientemente vieja o joven para integrar esa nueva Legión.

Le dio la orden a Ernesto que se encargara de la gente de la derecha y la del centro junto con Robyn, para hacer un listado de las capacidades de cada uno. Además la doctora debería encargarse de la atención de los enfermos con la ayuda de los voluntarios; tenía que tomar muestras de sangre para identificar correctamente a los que tenían el estigma y empezar cuanto antes con el tratamiento.

Según le explicó a Eren, cuando el estigma se ramificaba en los órganos internos, por lógica no se veía a simple vista, diferente al caso de Rivaille quien había recibido una inyección en el brazo. Algunos humanos lograban rechazar ese "virus" de manera más efectiva que otros, pero no en vano varios grupos alarmistas aseguraban que el ejército del Nuevo Mundo había contaminado las napas de agua e incluso negociado con grandes farmacéuticas, hasta con productores de alimentos, para diseminar el virus. Eran todos temores infundados en la ignorancia, porque de ser así todos los humanos estarían infestado, o una considerable mayoría, y no era así.

Según sus investigaciones, el virus se transmitía de la misma manera en la que podía transmitirse cualquier otra clase de virus que viajaba a través de la sangre, pero con menos efectividad. No porque Eren sangrara, quien estuviera a su lado contraería el virus. Para eso era necesario que la sangre de Eren contaminara la ajena y con ello todo el torrente sanguíneo. Y por eso mismo se los consideraban como "vampiros modernos".

También les explicó mejor por qué Eren podía fecundar a una hembra humana y tener descendencia que pasara la mayor parte de su vida sin transformarse. A veces, lo que Robyn llamaba como "instinto titán", acuñado por Hanji Zoe —huelga decir que para ella era una especie de diosa personal—, no despertaba nunca, o tarde, como en el caso de Eren.

—Yo he clasificado los titanes en cuatro categorías. —Les dijo esa tarde de largas explicaciones, poco después de que llegara el primer compartimiento de humanos—. Los puros: hijos de titanes, los semi puros: hijos de un titán y un humano, y los estigmatizados.

—Eso sería tres categorías, señorita Robyn —se animó a contradecirla Eren.

—No, no… hay que diferenciar bien a los titanes estigmatizados sin autonomía y con autonomía. Rivaille, como muchos otros humanos, puede controlarse siendo humano. Aunque no sabemos si será igual transformado en titán… ni nadie querrá averiguarlo.

—¡Se imagina, Sargento, podría llegar a medir como dos metros!*  
—¿Quieres que te rompa la cabeza? —farfulló mientras el chico seguía risueño pese a la lacerante seriedad con la que le hablaba—. Insolente.

—En cambio están los otros humanos que apenas se ven afectados por el virus se convierten automáticamente en titanes sin autonomía. Es muy difícil estudiar a los titanes, incluso hoy en día, ¡es una maravilla que Hanji Zoe hubiera avanzado tanto en su época! Pero lo cierto es que en la mía no hay titanes para estudiar a fondo. Al menos no estigmatizados sin autonomía. Los puros son otro tema. ¿Adónde va a parar el "humano" estigmatizado cuando se transforma? ¿A la nuca también? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué descubrió Hanji Zoe y nunca pudo compartir aunque fuera por escrito? ¿Se mimetiza con el cuerpo del titán? ¿Sus células se dispersan en él?

—Vaya —murmuró Rivaille con profundo hastío y mirándola entre ojos, agitó una mano como si un mosquito o algo hubiera pasado volando cerca de su cara—, por un segundo me sentí de nuevo frente a la loca.

Eren rió con ganas, pensando lo mismo. Nunca había visto a Robyn, tan serena y diplomática, hablando con la energía que le conocían a Hanji. Fue la única vez. Y quizás la gran responsable de esa verborrea y algarabía en ella fuera la botella de licor que David había compartido con ellos, porque ese episodio no volvió a repetirse.

No tenían mucho tiempo para levantar casas de un día para el otro, usarían los refugios y las construcciones se harían poco a poco, pero primero había que ubicar a la gente y darles alimentos.

Mohamed y Rivaille se encargarían de enlistar aquellos que estaban dispuestos a aprender a luchar, a usar armas de fuego y, en especial, el equipo de maniobra tridimensionales. Era algo de lo que el mismo Rivaille debería encargarse, junto con Eren, porque eran los únicos que comprendían el funcionamiento de los mismos, al menos por el momento.

Luego del primer trabajo engorroso, tanto Mohamed como Ernesto y sus hombres, que no eran más de veinticinco, debían encargarse de ir a buscar la segunda oleada de gente; pero sin tener a la primera acomodada y ocupada, aquello sería insensato.

Los titanes mostraron cooperación conjunta por primera vez en ese entonces, porque para un titán de diez metros levantar enormes trozos de rocas o pulverizarlas no representaba un mayor desafío, o al menos el que representaba para un humano.

No se mezclaban entre ellos, pero se animaban poco a poco a trabajar en equipo. Durante los entrenamientos militares, a medida que David iba descargando los pequeños buques con las imitaciones de los equipos de maniobra, la gente se acostumbró a llamar a Rivaille "capitán Levi" y a Eren "teniente"; ninguno de los dos entendía el por qué, pero tampoco les molestaba o lo impidieron.

Llegó la segunda oleada de gente y con ella las lluvias torrenciales e interminables. Entrenar con ella suponía un desafío mayor y aunque Robyn se quejó de que eso podía diezmar a la población y generar enfermedades difíciles de controlar, Rivaille no tenía tiempo para perder; pero fue considerado con aquellos que manifestaban cansancio antes de que a él le pareciera decoroso siquiera admitir dicha debilidad.

La lista de personas se seguía engrosando con cada viaje y aunque el Amazonas era inmenso, como las construcciones no se hacían de un día para el otro, los problemas sociales no tardaron en surgir. Por fortuna no existía individuo en el presente que no hablase el idioma universal, lo que permitía que las personas se entendieran sin importar lo mucho que se aferrasen a lenguas ya muertas o que el sistema imperante buscaba erradicar en pos de barrer supuestas diferencias que entorpecían una fraternidad ficticia.

Esa simplificación suponía un insulto para muchos; en su mayoría eran los más ancianos quienes sostenían que dichas diferencias eran parte de la cultura y, que como tal, no podía dejarse de lado. Ellos cuidaban de transmitir los dialectos y solían ser los más tercos a la hora de flexibilizarse cuando una discusión surgía y primaba la necesidad de _entenderse_.

Pese a los contratiempos que esto suponía, los dos que venían de otra época lograron simpatizar con ese sentir.

Eren era más diplomático para solucionar las diferencias entre las personas. Tenía más paciencia y parecía disfrutar de ser un confidente y escuchar los problemas de la gente, pero Rivaille, en cambio, era más duro y menos paciente, él prefería disciplinarlos con mano firme.

Por eso mismo no era raro que de inmediato le tomaran un respeto reverencial, al menos hasta que se daban cuenta que, pese a su severidad para hablarles, en realidad era bondadoso y tan misericordioso como Eren, pues comprendía muy bien las carencias de las que eran víctimas, y quizás lo comprendía mejor que el muchacho. No en vano había vivido en la pobreza por elección propia.

Nunca había agua, alimento y medicina suficientes.

Solo una vez tuvieron que intervenir con escrupulosidad y pedirle consejo a Nuna. Un hombre había asesinado a otro a sangre fría, por celos y envidia. Nuna dijo que una manzana podrida terminaría por podrir a las demás, y de esa forma el hombre fue condenado a volver al Viejo Mundo. De esa manera todos comprendieron que allí no había cárceles, pero que no por eso el posible castigo podría llegar a ser más indulgente que el estar encerrado.

Eren estaba en el último refugio que habían construido, a pocas horas de su cumpleaños, para cuando terminaron de contabilizar la segunda oleada de gente. Tenía los papeles frente a él, pero prefirió preguntarle a Ernesto para sintetizar horas de lectura.

—¿Cuántos?

—Esta vez hablamos de unos ochenta aptos, en total son más de cien.

—Es un buen número —asintió; no solía haber mucha gente dispuesta a luchar y era comprensible—, ¿edades?

—Oh, ese es un tema —Ernesto sonrió—, lo más chicos tienen poco más de dieciséis, hay algunos ancianos que también estaban dispuesto a ser parte, pero…

Eren negó con la cabeza, había muchos viejos locos dispuestos a ponerse un arnés y aprender a usar el equipo de maniobras, y aunque serían útiles si les enseñaban a usar un arma de fuego, prefería mantenerlos al margen de la milicia y en cambio valerse de su sabiduría para dirigir a los más jóvenes.

—¿Pero? —Lo alentó.

—Mira la planilla…

Los números eran de dos dígitos, pero llamaba la atención el que estaba junto a un nombre singular: Tahiel.

—Este tiene nueve años.

—E insiste con ser parte del ejército. Viene todos los días, nos cansamos de echarlo y mandarlo a la aldea.

—Me gustaría hablar con él. — Eren soltó una risilla.

—Perfecto, porque quiere conocerte y es bastante insoportable con ese tema. La última vez que vino me pateó la rodilla y me dijo "llama a tu jefe". — El _supuesto_ jefe rió con más ganas. No conocía al crío, sin embargo por algún motivo ignorado, pero intuido, ya le caía bien. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que Ernesto hablaba, a él también le agradaba el niño—. Lo amenacé con llevarlo ante el capitán Levi y no apareció por una semana. Pero ya va a volver… siempre vuelve.

No solían tener soldados más jóvenes de quince años, y por lógica, tampoco permitían soldados mayores de sesenta años. Necesitaban personal, pero no estaban tan desesperados para mandar a un niño a una posible muerte segura.

Poco a poco el cuarto fue quedando vacío y en silencio. Eren no reparó en la hora, hasta que bostezó. Dejó las planillas para que Ernesto se encargara al otro día de asegurarse que cada soldado tendría lo que precisaba para su entrenamiento y cerró los gabinetes. Cuando salió de allí, le sorprendió encontrar a Rivaille apoyado contra la pared, casi dormitando de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa, pero a su vez con alegría por verlo—. Deberías estar con tu cuadrilla.

Y Eren sabía que eso quedaba del otro lado de la selva. Rivaille se incorporó y camino hacia él con modorra, desperezándose.

—Es que no tengo dinero… ni tampoco imaginación para regalos caseros —confesó con algo que parecía ser pena—, por eso al menos quería ser el primero en saludarte: Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

El chico lo atrajo con fuerza por la nuca para darle un beso doloroso y precipitado, de esos que saben como agua fresca a las tres de la tarde, tan esporádicos en el estilo de vida que llevaban.

Se quedó así, abrazándolo, sintiendo que tenerlo a él era el mejor regalo que podía darle la vida. No hubiera llegado tan lejos estando solo. Rivaille era más que su motor y su necesidad de luchar para dejarle a él una tierra libre y sin peligros.

—Ven… —Rivaille lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo al exterior a través de la oscuridad parcial de la selva. El silencio era interrumpido por el ruido de los insectos nocturnos y el calor seguía siendo igual de sofocante que en el día. Cuando llegaron a un claro Rivaille señaló el cielo. Eren había visto muchas veces ese cielo estrellado, pero nunca coronado por las ramas de aquellas plantas que daban flores nocturnas, haciendo una bóveda celestial—. Utna me contó que estas flores solo crecen aquí y que no sobreviven al amanecer. Así como nacen, mueren —terció con una minúscula sonrisa. Utna conocía muchas maravillas de la selva.

Eren se sentó en el pasto y luego se acostó boca arriba para ver mejor a esas flores blancas y enormes, iluminadas por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se extendían contra el negro de la noche como si se tratara de un río de luces.

—Es hermoso, es lo más lindo que vi en mi vida.

—¿Más que el mar?

—Más… —aseguró Eren, pero quizás se debía a la compañía y al momento. Sintió que Rivaille se acomodaba a su lado, sentándose, y buscó apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. De esa forma tenía una vista de la cara de Rivaille impresa contra ese firmamento— Ahora es más hermoso todavía. Gracias, Rivaille.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? Este lugar no lo inventé yo… Ni siquiera lo descubrí.

—Pero me trajiste a conocerlo. Además, estás conmigo… a mí lado. Gracias por eso.

—Es un placer —dijo con falsa condescendencia.

Jugó en silencio y por un largo rato con el cabello de Eren, enredando los dedos y tironeando con suavidad de ellos. Se sentía tan en paz como aquella vez en el mar que no tenía ganas de volver, pero era muy tarde y allí se trabajaba desde muy temprano todos los días.

Rivaille no volvió junto a su grupo, esa noche se quedó con él y después del almuerzo, muy suculento por ser el cumpleaños del teniente, se marchó a seguir con la rutina. Eren insistió en acompañarlo hasta el puente que debía atravesar para alcanzar la zona que habían designado de entrenamiento para la cuadrilla. Dicho puente había sido recientemente construido para evitar tener que usar las balsas; la corriente en ese brazo del río era rápida y peligrosa, y ya habían perdido demasiados bienes materiales y vidas humanas.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casona, parada obligatoria para acceder al viaducto, vio a Mohamed consolando a Robyn. El hombre tenía una expresión que pocas veces le habían visto —por no decir nunca— en esos pocos meses que llevaban conociéndose día a día en una convivencia forzosa.

Al verlos, Mohamed dio la vuelta y se marchó, la doctora entonces entró a la casona donde Clara le ofreció un trapo harapiento con que secarse las lágrimas. Rivaille llegó a ella, apurando el paso.

—Levi… —dijo Robyn, como se había acostumbrado a decirle después de que toda la población empezara a llamarlo de esa manera. A decir verdad el único que seguía llamándole Rivaille era Eren—. ¿Vienes por el tratamiento? Será mejor a la noche. Yo iré para allá, no te preocupes…

—¿Qué sucede? —Notó que ella trataba de esconder su malestar con pobres resultados. Robyn entonces lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y reparó en el detalle de que Rivaille también lo conocía y que podía querer estar al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—Mohamed me acaba de avisar que… Frank murió. —Apoyó el hombro contra uno de los escaparates—. Sabíamos que iba a pasar, pero… debería consolarme. No sé, ahora pienso que está con Ben y que es feliz. Sí, prefiero pensar así —balbuceó de manera inconexa, consolándose a sí misma.

—¿Cómo…? —Tragó saliva, un poco conmocionado por la revelación— ¿Cómo murió?

—Lo asesinaron. —Antes de que Rivaille exigiera al responsable, se apresuró a aclarar—: El proyecto siempre lo puso en un lugar difícil. Fue criado de tal manera que era un hombre que no dudaba en sacrificar lo que debía sacrificar. Estoy segura que en esta ocasión fue él y no lo dudó.

Rivaille creía comprender lo esencial: que Frank se había quedado para que ellos pudieran marchar sin que el ejército les cortara el paso, para que el proyecto estuviera a salvo, para que Rafael Li perdiera tiempo con él y de esa manera poder desviar la atención que muy pronto acapararía el Amazonas. Era previsible que de esa forma tarde o temprano Frank hubiera terminado acorralado.

—Antes de hablar prefirió morir. Quizás intuía que ese sería su final —murmuró Robyn, reflexionando al respecto, le costaba armar oraciones claras, pero se daba cuenta que Rivaille la entendía de todos modos—. Creo que siempre lo supo o lo esperaba… la muerte, digo. Me hubiera gustado verlo una última vez, ya casi ni recuerdo lo último que hablamos, seguro que alguna estupidez. Seguramente lo regañé por guardar la ropa de Ben o le reproché algo estúpido —negó con pesadez.

—Yo tampoco puedo recordar lo último que le dije… igual eso ya no importa —reflexionó mirándola con intensidad y falsa entereza—, los muertos, muertos están, no hay mucho por hacer. Llorarlos no sirve de nada. Lo mejor es recordarlos… y ya.

—Lo sé —asintió ella y Rivaille pareció darse cuenta de que Eren estaba allí.

El chico lo miró y luego de dedicarle a Robyn un protocolar "lo siento" se apartaron juntos, dejándola atrás y muy desolada.

Eren miró de reojo al hombre, tratando de adivinar en su semblante siempre imperturbable qué tanto le afectaba la muerte de Frank, pero le resultaba imposible descifrarlo así que optó por preguntarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Rivaille?

—Sí —asintió buscando dentro suyo la respuesta correcta—, es raro… creía que…

—¿Qué?

—Que las muertes ya no me afectaban, que me había inmunizado de alguna manera, pero… aunque no fue como ver el cadáver de Irvin, saber que Frank ya no está más en el mundo es… extraño.

—Es normal que te sientas triste.

—No sé si es tristeza. Aunque supongo que sí. —Llegó al pie del puente y frenó, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Tomó aire y señaló la nada—. Tengo que… irme.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo?

—Es tu cumpleaños, yo debería quedarme contigo, pero hay que trabajar, Eren.

—Lo sé, pero no hemos hecho otra cosa que trabajar desde hace tres meses. Vamos —lo alentó—, tomémonos este día libre. Los dos tenemos motivos para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué propones?

—La playa… y follar como conejos todo el día.

—Oh, vaya… qué tentador —opinó con algo de malicia— ¿y tú sabes cómo follan los conejos?

—Sí, uno arriba del otro… por atrás —respondió, siguiéndole la broma.

—Prefiero follar como gallos. Dicen que _pisan_ a las gallinas como treinta veces por día.

—Y tú eres bastante gallina.

—No me falte el respeto, soldado. —Pese a que lo había dicho con una seriedad penetrante, con esa a la que nadie se animaba a rebatirle nada, Eren empezó a reír con ganas. Y si bien el plan fue tomarse el día libre, la temporada de lluvias era despiadada y arruinadora de planes.

Así como el cielo mostraba un sol radiante contra un cielo celeste, en poco menos de media hora, se ennegreció y el aguacero cayó con furia sobre la tierra. El viento, para esa altura del año, no era tan inclemente como la mayoría de los lugareños solía afirmar que lo sería en agosto, pero para ellos era apabullante.

Volvieron a la casona empapados. Clara les ofreció dos trapos para secarse al menos la cara, Robyn ya tenía todo listo para darle la inyección a Rivaille, quien acusaba, a esas alturas, un brazo curtido y sensible de pinchazos. Y aunque preguntara si no había otra forma de recibir la medicina, la respuesta de la doctora siempre era la misma: Esas inyecciones y el cuidado del estigma era lo que lo mantendría con vida mientras fuera un paciente obediente.


	28. Niños

A partir del cumpleaños de Eren, las lluvias se tornaron en un asunto molesto que no les permitía avanzar en nada, así que para mantener a la gente ocupada y entretenida, les tenían permitido —incluso a los que pertenecían a la milicia improvisada— organizar pequeñas fiestas. Todos los días había un banquete, canciones y algarabía. Era una manera de pasar el tiempo sin reparar en que el peligro los acechaba.

Las enfermedades también empezaron a ser un problema más grave. Junto con las crecidas de ríos fue necesaria la ayuda de los titanes para generar represas que evitaran deslaves. Toda una ironía que fueran ellos los constructores de esas murallas.

_Ellos_ conocían bien el Amazonas, sabían dónde el río crecía más y cuánto, y tenía una idea exacta de dónde conseguir los elementos que los humanos necesitaban para vivir día a día.

Les enseñaron a cultivar la tierra y a respetar a los animales. Comprendieron en poco tiempo que era primordial enseñarles a los tontos humanos a diferenciar a una hembra de un macho y a su vez, una hembra preñada o con crías, a una que no.

Esa aparente calma obligada ponía a Rivaille de mal humor y muy inquieto, intuía que después de la calma, la tormenta llegaría y no sería como la que caía sobre sus cabezas.

En esa ficticia quietud y jolgorio de la que él no formaba parte, pasó algo que quebró con el engañoso equilibrio que lo esclavizaba.

Ernesto llegó una mañana diciendo que habían robado un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, pero que sabían quién era el ladrón. Rivaille pidió que trajeran el equipo y al susodicho frente a él para infundirle más miedo al infortunado, y Eren no dudó en estar presente.

Cuando Ernesto llegó con Tahiel, el niño parecía una fiera, se sacudía para librarse de quien lo tenía prisionero, pero frente al mítico y temido _Capitán Levi_ supo mantener la calma.

Eren lo estudió con calma, parecía más chico de lo que en verdad era, pues según su edad debería ser más alto. ¿Una mala alimentación? ¿Malos genes? No creía en eso de los malos genes, el Sargento tenía una baja estatura y era —y sería por siempre— el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Tenía apenas una mata de pelo oscuro y estaba rapado como todos los niños para evitar la infestación de piojos.

—Tú eres Tahiel Braus —dijo Rivaille con tono recio yendo a lo concreto.

—Sí, señor.

—Tienes nueve años.

—Ya he cumplido los diez, señor.

—Y tú robaste el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Tahiel tardó en responder lo que, suponía, era preguntas, aunque no fueran formuladas como tales. Pestañeó nervioso y Eren se dio cuenta por el gesto de que estaba asustado.

—Sí… s-señor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Eren decidió interceder al ver que Rivaille había logrado su cometido de intimidar a un niño. Nada que sea considerado loable o una proeza.

—Porque ellos no me quieren dar uno —murmuró contrito, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Para tener uno tienes que ser parte del ejército. —Eren no estaba diciendo nada que Tahiel no supiera, pero quería tratar de entender sus motivaciones—. ¿Tú quieres ser parte del ejército?

—Sí, señor.

—Comprendes, ¿no? —continuó, sin darle tiempo a Rivaille que acotara nada— que los titanes son grandes y peligrosos.

—No importa, yo quiero luchar —afirmó con energía.

Rivaille se percató de la determinación con la que el chico lo había dicho y miró de soslayo a Eren, y pudo ver en él una sonrisa de franca satisfacción que le auguró problemas a futuro.

—No lo escuches, Eren, es solo un niño. Se hará encima apenas vea un titán.

—¡Eso no es cierto! A-Además yo ya vi titanes… —titubeó al darse cuenta a quién le gritaba. Los pequeños y fieros ojos de Rivaille se habían clavado en él y las cejas, tan finas, se habían alzado en un gesto de ligera estupefacción— ¡No les tengo miedo a los titanes!

—Vete —ordenó Rivaille, resolutivo—. Vuelves a robar un equipo y te arrojaré a los titanes que no temes. ¿Está claro?

Pero aunque Rivaille había sido tan determinante, y todos sabían que cuando el _Capitán_ lo era no había marcha atrás, el niño se quedó firme ahí, hirviendo de furia. Eren sintió inmensa empatía por él en ese mismo instante.

—Dime, Tahiel… —Le habló con cuidado, con ese tono condescendiente que molesta al niño que ha dejado de serlo, obligado por las circunstancias adversas que le exige dimensionar la magnitud de los problemas— ¿por qué quieres ser parte del ejército?

—Los titanes mataron a mis padres, señor. Quiero luchar —dijo lo último conteniendo el llanto. Eren le colocó una mano en la cabeza para consolarlo.

—Está bien, te aceptamos.

—Eren. —Rivaille enderezó la espalda y descruzó las piernas, sorprendido por esa resolución, pero en los ojos de Eren creyó comprender su fin.

—¿Señor? —dijo el niño, incrédulo de ser aceptado así, sin más, después de tantas negativas.

—Aprenderás a usar el equipo. Eso te tomará unos tres años. Yo tenía más o menos tu edad cuando decidí luchar contra los titanes —vio la sonrisa radiante del niño en contraste con sus lágrimas—, ¿está de acuerdo, Capitán?

Y esa sonrisa en el niño se borró, porque la cara del hombre lucía descontenta, pero Rivaille enseguida suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos por un ínfimo instante.

Luego hablaría con Eren al respecto, pero el muy pillo prácticamente no le había dado lugar a negarse y esa era una vil treta para que lo aceptara. La pregunta solo la había formulado para borrar esa sensación de desacreditación. No era de extrañar, después de todo Eren era la única persona en todo el Amazonas que se animaba a contradecirle o elevarle la voz si la situación lo requería. Incluso Mohamed, quien tenía más autoridad que él en la milicia, buscaba evitar un enfrentamiento directo en una discusión.

—En cuanto me dé problemas o me demuestre que es un inepto, le daré una patada en el culo —fue duro al hablar para dejar en claro su descontento—. No seré condescendiente con él solo porque es un niño, hará el mismo entrenamiento que todos. Si muere no será mi culpa —exageró, y Eren lo sabía.

—No hará falta que me dé una patada, señor, entrenaré muy duro.

—Más te vale, porque el entrenamiento en sí es arduo —avisó, para ver hasta donde llegaba la voluntad del niño—. Muchos hombres que triplican tu tamaño no lo resisten, enferman y mueren.

—Rivaille es un poco inclemente como entrenador porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para enseñarles lo básico —dijo Eren a modo de justificar tanta insensibilidad, una simulada, porque conocía lo suficiente a Rivaille para saber que su fin era probar al niño, primero con las palabras y luego con los hechos.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el niño con convicción.

—Dime, Tahiel, ¿tienes familia? Digo, además de tus padres fallecidos —curioseó Eren, para saber a qué se enfrentaban.

—Sí, tengo una hermanita.

—¿Y no deberías estar con ella? —Alzó las cejas, sorprendido y un poco esperanzado por haber hallado algo con lo que declinar esa oferta tan suicida, le daba pena que el niño no llegara a comprender en su totalidad la magnitud de lo que enfrentaban a futuro—. Seguramente te necesitará ahora que tus padres no están. Yo también tuve una hermana, y la necesité mucho cuando perdí a mi madre.

—Pero si no sé pelear, si no aprendo a hacerlo —se quejó Tahiel—, ¿cómo haré para defenderla cuando lleguen los titanes malos?

Eren desvió la mirada de los ojos oscuros del niño para perderla por un segundo y posarla en la mesa. Tahiel había hablado de titanes "malos". Era evidente que comprendía muy bien la diferencia entre los de la aldea, que los ayudaban, a los que buscaban erradicarlos; algo que muchos adultos no podían dimensionar, temían a todos los titanes por igual y recelaban a todos por igual.

Cuando Eren miró a Ernesto, quien seguía apoyado contra la puerta, no le sorprendió encontrar una sonrisa, lo llamativo fue ver esa misma mueca imperceptible en Rivaille. Tan inapreciable que solo Eren podía reconocerla escondida tras una mueca de hastío.

—Eres el soldado más joven de la Legión —dijo Eren mirando de nuevo al crío. Este le regaló una expresión de absoluta y desbordante felicidad que le resultó muy contagiosa, pues estuvo de buen humor todo ese día.

Ernesto se lo llevó para explicarle lo que necesitaba saber antes de comenzar con los entrenamientos. Le mostró las instalaciones y les enseñó las reglas básicas de convivencia. Más de un soldado miraba con aprensiva sorpresa a Ernesto paseando por el lugar junto al niño, este se mostraba radiante, pero también nervioso y cautivado por una ansiedad muy simpática.

—¡¿Cuándo empiezo a entrenar?!

—Pues, primero tienes que hacerte una revisación médica, y ya después de eso… podrás empezar.

Eren escuchó esa conversación con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, Rivaille pasó a su lado como un vendaval, sabía reconocer cuando su Sargento estaba enojado. Lo siguió, contrario a lo que dictaría el buen juicio de cualquier otra persona que no fuera Eren.

—Rivaille, ¿irás a chequear los equipos? —Esa pregunta fútil fue suficiente para darle pie a descargarse.

—Que sea la última vez que haces algo así sin consultarme. Me has desacreditado en público —giró y lo señaló con el dedo, para después posar la mirada en el crío quien, más lejos y junto a Ernesto, contemplaba a los soldados hacer las labores diarias—. Va a morir. Yo no voy a estar pendiente de él, tengo demasiado trabajo tratando de enseñarles a usar el equipo en un tiempo irrisoriamente corto.

—No va a morir. Y no vas a tener que cuidarlo —rebatió con calma y sin que la sonrisa se le borrara. Quiso decirle lo evidente: que el niño, pese a serlo, era consciente del peligro y que había tomado la determinación de arriesgar su vida, pero se distrajo porque un conjunto de soldados jóvenes corrían detrás de una diminuta figura.

—Encima tiene una hermana —dijo Rivaille al ver a una niña buscando cobijo tras sus piernas. No debía tener más de siete u ocho años.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Eren se inclinó para hablarle. La niña rió con ganas, mientras los soldados trataban de atraparla para quitarla del lugar, ella parecía tomarse todo eso como si fuera un juego.

—Lo sentimos, teniente —dijo uno de los chicos, tenía la misma edad que Eren, pero por su rango le hablaban con el debido respeto—, no sabemos cómo llegó hasta aquí.

—Está bien, soldado. Vaya, yo me encargo de ella.

—Cruzó el puente. —Rivaille alzó las cejas. Ella estaba cansada así que se tiró sobre el pasto, brazos abiertos, haciendo un angelito.

—No deberías estar aquí —volvió a hablarle Eren acuclillándose a su lado.

—Mi hermano se fue y yo me quedé sola en el refugio. No me gusta estar solita.

Eren comprendió lo mismo que Rivaille: aceptar a Tahiel implicaba aceptar a esa niña. No había que ser muy inteligente para deducir que era la hermana y que por ese motivo había hecho todo ese camino tras él.

—Deberán tener una habitación aparte de los adultos —murmuró Rivaille—, el cuarto que usamos para almacenar los equipos…

Eren asintió, quedaba justo en medio de los cuartos de los principales mandos y siempre estaba custodiado.

—¿Y qué haremos con los equipos?

—Nada, quedarán ahí, hay espacio de sobra.

—No podemos tenerlos como perros.

—Entonces construye un cuarto, pero tampoco podemos tener a dos niños conviviendo con adultos. Menos que menos a una niña.

Eren pestañeó, como si no lograra comprender el trasfondo de esa apreciación. De golpe creyó llegar al meollo y asintió.

—Mientras se lo construimos, la niña… ¿cómo te llamas? —Eren le habló y ella se sentó en el pasto mirándose una herida en la rodilla.

—Aylen, señor.

—Aylen puede ocupar el mismo cuarto que Robyn…

—Me parece que no querrá estar lejos de su hermano —agudizó Rivaille, la casona quedaba en medio de la zona militar y de la aldea humana, seguía estando lejos de su hermano incluso con los médicos.

Y como si la situación confirmara ese pensamiento, Aylen salió disparada en cuanto vio a su hermano para aferrarse de su ropa y tironear de ella. La situación fue tragicómica, porque pese a que ella no perdía su sonrisa y energía, parecía muy enojada por haber sido dejada atrás, y empezó a agarrar a patadas a Tahiel mientras este buscaba evitar el daño y se defendía con insultos. Ernesto no hizo nada por evitarlo, se limitó a reír con ganas.

—Entonces… llegó la hora de dividir el cuarto de los soldados en dos, como habíamos previsto.

—No se justifica —rebatió Rivaille aún de mal humor—. Las mujeres en la milicia son pocas en comparación a los hombres.

—Y se quejan de tener que compartir el espacio con hombres.

—Lo hubieran pensado dos veces.

—Rivaille… —se quejó— la idea es que estén cómodos, ya bastante con tener que enfrentar esta situación.

—No vinieron de picnic, Eren —rebatió con gracia—, pero vale, haremos esa divisoria, pero volvemos al mismo punto del problema: ¿mientras tanto, dónde duermen? Hoy, esta noche y mientras se construye la divisoria.

—La divisoria se puede levantar en un día si hay voluntad, y por hoy… pues… que duerman en nuestro cuarto.

—Sabía que ibas a proponerlo. —Lo miró entre ojos, fastidiado.

—B-Bueno, es que son niños y… este lugar es inmenso. La primera noche quizás estén asustados.

Lo mejor o lo más sensato sería enviar a Aylen de vuelta a la aldea de humanos y dejarla con los mayores, pero si era igual que su hermano y ya se sabía el camino, volvería a aparecer. Dada la circunstancia, a Eren le daba pena separarlos. Tahiel, como todo soldado, no podría ir a la aldea a visitarla, salvo cuando se les concediera permisos de acuerdo al bloque al que pertenecían.

Todos formaban lo que habían llamado "bloques de soldados" y estos rotaban. No todos los soldados hacían las mismas labores siempre y, por ende, no todos tenían los mismos permisos. Acomodados por apellido y balanceando la cantidad se le permitía al primer bloque visitar a sus familias el primer viernes del mes, el segundo bloque de soldados debía encargarse de la cocina, el tercero de la limpieza y el cuarto de controlar la cadena de suministros, esencial para la supervivencia. Y todos entrenaban arduamente cada día. El tiempo dependía de las funciones por desempeñar según su ubicación. Lo bueno de armar los bloques por apellido era que en su mayoría se trataban de familiares y los soldados solían trabajar mejor entre los suyos, se apoyaban mutuamente y fortalecían los lazos.

El cuarto de Eren y Rivaille rara vez era ocupado por los dos al mismo tiempo. A veces Eren tenía que ir hacia la aldea a poner paños fríos ante cualquier situación adversa y por eso solía dormir la mayoría de las veces en la casona. Había una rustica división que separaba lo que sería el habitáculo de Mohamed y más allá el de Ernesto. Los cabos también dormían en la misma zona, solo que apiñados entre sí en un único cuarto.

Tahiel no tardó en ser el centro de atención de los soldados, le hacían bromas por su estatura y le preguntaban una y otra vez qué había ido a hacer allí, y aunque dichas burlas podrían ser hirientes para un niño, Tahiel se lo tomaba con calma; poco a poco esas burlas fueron convirtiéndose en exclamaciones de aceptación. Era extraño tener a un niño allí, pero más lo fue, a la hora de cenar, presenciar la diminuta figura de Aylen.

Tenía cabello abundante, pues a las niñas se les respetaba el largo del mismo —amén de que los piojos las comieran— tan brillante como su sonrisa. Las pocas mujeres que había allí la tenían como si fuera una nueva mascota, la llevaban a todos lados y la hacían sentarse a su lado. Aylen era muy charlatana y desvergonzada por eso, a diferencia de su hermano, no le costó despertar inmediata simpatía.

Finalizó la cena y con ella había llegado la hora de descansar de un largo día. Rivaille estaba sentado en su camastro, sin la camisa y listo para darse una ducha, cuando Eren entró con los dos niños. Pudo atisbarlo porque la voz chillona de Aylen atravesaba la calma de la noche.

Suspiró sonoramente, buscando algo en su mente que le permitiera declinar la oferta de Eren de una bendita vez, pero sabía que no lo hallaría, que no le quedaba más que resignarse a los caprichos del muchacho. Al día siguiente mandaría a los obreros a hacer esa bendita divisoria para sacarse a los niños de encima.

—Imagino que no se acostarán con esa mugre. —Aylen dejó de hablar y miró al Sargento.

—Yo me bañé ayer —le respondió con cierto deje de prepotencia.

—Hay que bañarse todos los días, señorita. —Rivaille parpadeó, mientras Eren trataba de contenerse para no reír, en cambio se distrajo junto a Tahiel armando improvisadas camas para él y su hermana.

—¡¿Todos los días?! —Aylen estaba conmocionada— Mamá me decía siempre lo mismo —cuchicheó acomodándose un mechón de pelo, como si nombrar a su madre muerta no le afectara en lo más mínimo. La simpleza de los niños, quienes extrañan a quien no está, pero fantasean con la posibilidad de volver a verlos algún día. Como si mamá y papá solo se hubieran ido de viaje.

—Aparte eres una mentirosa, que yo sepa ayer no te bañaste —retrucó Tahiel señalándola—. No le haga caso, Capitán, siempre dice lo mismo. Siempre se bañó _ayer_.

Rivaille podía verlo en los nudos de su pelo ondulado que ese _ayer_ había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Carraspeó, frente a ese nuevo inconveniente.

—Tahiel… deberás encargarte tú mismo de bañar a tu hermana.

—Pero… —el chico quiso quejarse al recibir la orden de Rivaille, decirle que él era "niño" y que al menos por esa noche solo quería dormir, pero los feroces ojos del Capitán le hicieron guardarse su queja.

—Aquí la mayoría somos hombres y nadie, aparte de ti, puede bañar a tu hermana. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor.

—Tú ya debes saber bañarte solo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Eren al paso, mientras le alcanzaba la punta de las sábanas.

—Por supuesto —dijo con energía—, ¿yo también tengo que bañarme?

—Desde ya —amenazó Rivaille— ¿o tú también te bañaste ayer?

Viendo que ninguno de los dos estaba motivado para la faena, Rivaille se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño para preparar todo. Así los críos no tendrían excusa si solo quedaba meterse a la tina.

—Primero las damas —dijo Rivaille señalando la puerta del baño.

Aylen suspiró moviendo su flequillo y pataleó una vez, pero no se animó a contradecir la autoridad. Caminó hasta el baño y con ayuda de su hermano se higienizó. Desde el cuarto y con la puerta abierta Rivaille los vigilaba. Era muy vivaracha y gustaba de hacerle bromas a su hermano que Tahiel no festejaba. Le había entrado jabón por los ojos y aunque a la niña le hizo mucha gracia que su hermano se llevara por delante el taburete, a este no.

—Bueno, listo. —Rivaille se puso de pie al ver que había concluido y que solo estaba jugando—. Ahora es tu turno.

Tahiel lo miró desde el suelo, fastidiado. Eren reprimió una sonrisa y se acercó al cuarto de baño para alcanzarle una toalla a la niña y ropa limpia que había mandado a buscar entre las donaciones de la aldea.

—Hay algo que deben saber y comprender sobre el Capitán Levi —dijo Eren en un murmullo cuando Rivaille dejó el cuarto de baño, aunque igual podía oírlo—, él tiene dos máximas que si respetan de ahora en más, hará que él los adore a ustedes: limpieza y disciplina.

—¿Qué significa máxima? —preguntó Aylen perdiendo el hilo de lo importante.

—Vendría a ser algo así como… reglas —meditó, mientras le ayudaba a pasar el cuello de la camisola—, siempre que ustedes le obedezcan y sean limpios, estará todo bien con él.

Tahiel asintió y comenzó a desvestirse para darse ese baño; fuera del cuarto, Eren batalló un buen rato con el pelo de la niña y sus quejidos de dolor.

—Es que está muy enredado.

Hasta Rivaille lo intentó, pero la niña se quejó incluso más y el Capitán no pudo con sus lágrimas.

—Mañana la llevaremos con los médicos y que la rapen —le revisó la cabeza—, es un milagro que no tenga piojos.

—Es que yo como muchas verduras —dijo ella con soltura.

—¿Y eso? —Eren reprimió una carcajada, no entendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra y esperó por la oportuna explicación de la niña.

—Mi papá me dijo que si comía todas mis verduras nunca estaría enferma. Por eso no tengo piojos… Tahiel nunca come las zanahorias, por eso siempre está lleno de piojos y le pican las bolas.

—¡Aylen! —Le gritó su hermano desde el baño.

—Si le pican las bolas es por sucio —retrucó Rivaille sentado en la silla de un improvisado escritorio, justo a medio camino del baño y de las camas.

—¿A usted capitán nunca le pican las bolas? —preguntó Aylen. Por lógica, si el hombre se bañaba todos los días, no deberían picarle.

—¡Aylen! —volvió a gritar Tahiel mientras Eren se echaba hacia atrás en la cama para contorsionarse de la risa.

—Una muchachita no debería decir esas palabras —reprendió Rivaille con calma, olvidando que él mismo la había usado. Aylen se sintió ofendida y le sacó la lengua—. Tampoco debe faltarle el respeto a sus mayores. Es de muy mal gusto ver esos gestos tan feos en una niña tan linda.

Aylen sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy coqueta por el cumplido, como si tuviera asumido que era hermosa. Su madre siempre se lo decía y ella siempre le creía a mamá, así que debía ser verdad para que el hombre también lo resaltara.

—Además se dicen testículos —remató Rivaille con la autoridad de antaño—, si va a usar palabras tan degradantes, al menos hable con propiedad, señorita. —Ya había comprobado durante la cena que la niña tenía una boca de letrina, a diferencia de su hermano que sabía ubicarse. No parecían haber sido criados por los mismos padres, o bien Aylen tenía _demasiada_ personalidad.

—No la retes —se quejó Eren incorporándose para hacerle una coleta con un cordón y solucionar provisoriamente el inconveniente del pelo—. Pero el Capitán tiene razón.

Ya cuando los críos terminaron con esa limpieza personal, tuvieron permiso para acostarse. Aylen se quedó dormida de inmediato, entre los brazos de su hermano. Aunque le había reclamado un cuento, Tahiel no había empezado ni por el "había una vez" que ella cerró sus ojitos.

Cuando Rivaille se despertó al otro día, el sol apenas estaba en lo alto, pero por la penumbra podía ver con claridad que la cama de los niños estaba vacía.

Dormían en camastros diferentes con Eren, aunque estaban pegados, por eso el muchacho tenía medio cuerpo sobre el de él. No entendía como había terminado durmiendo así, en un reducido rincón de su propio catre.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para despertar a Eren y alertarle de la ausencia de los niños, encontró todas las respuestas en una.

Allí estaba, en la posición en la que los había visto dormir antes de cerrar los ojos con la diferencia que Eren había enlazado a los dos con los brazos para evitar que se cayeran. Hacía mucho calor y las gotas de sudor poblaban sus frentes. Afuera se escuchaba el débil sonido de la lluvia que tendía a volverse torrencial de un segundo al otro, para calmarse de inmediato y empezar con ese ciclo. Nunca paraba de llover del todo.

Rivaille suspiró y se puso de pie para ir al comedor a buscar su desayuno. Entrenar con lluvia mermaba los ánimos así que cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría con todo ese martirio. Le tocó el hombro a Eren para despertarlo, él también debía comenzar con sus funciones.

—Despiértalos.

—Pero…

—Tahiel es un soldado, debería estar ya en el comedor —dijo con dureza—. Aylen no puede quedarse sola, llévala con Robyn.

—Robyn está lejos de Tahiel, Aylen no querrá. —Ya lo había comprobado durante la noche, estaba muy aferrada emocionalmente a su hermano.

—Entonces llévala con los soldados encargados de la cocina.

—Déjala dormir un rato más —suplicó, tratado de salir de su camastro sin despertar a los dos, pero tanto movimiento y voces cerca de ellos, interrumpieron su sueño.

—Además ella debe cortarse el pelo o se infestará de piojos —se ajustó el cinturón, dejando en claro hasta con el tono de voz su fastidio—, no te encariñes con ellos, Eren. —Llevaba todo el día de ayer con ganas de decírselo. Trató de susurrarlo para que los niños ya despiertos no lo escucharan.

—No lo hago.

—¿Qué hacían durmiendo en tu cama entonces?

—Es que… Aylen tiene miedo a las tormentas tropicales y Tahiel se quejaba de que no lo dejaba dormir, entonces pensé que lo mejor para todos sería… —Fue callando poco a poco al darse cuenta que era cierto, no tenía por qué cobijarlos. Bordeó una de las divisorias para poder cambiarse en el que sería el cuarto de Ernesto, este no había pasado la noche allí, estaba en los límites del Impenetrable, desde donde David hacía llegar las provisiones que no se encontraban en la selva y que eran necesarias, como medicamentos o ropa.

—No dormirán con nosotros —aclaró Rivaille, ya listo para irse al comedor.

—Lo sé, no tengo en mente dejarlos siempre aquí, pero… ¿qué tiene de malo? —Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa—. Me caen bien —dijo para llenar ese silencio, uno que enseguida fue quebrado por la voz de Tahiel quejándose por algo que le había hecho su hermana.

—¡Te patearé _las_ testículos! —dijo esta, en su defensa.

—"Los" testículos, imbécil. —Su hermano le corrigió el artículo, mientras la risa de Eren llenaba la enorme carpa que hacía de habitaciones.

Rivaille reprimió una sonrisa y dejó la habitación. Era cierto, no tenía nada de malo encariñarse con esos críos, pero pensaba ser firme con lo que había dicho: a la primera que demostraran ser un problema, los sacaría de allí. Estaban para cumplir una función elemental, no para hacer de niñeros.


	29. Bengala negra

Durante el desayuno Tahiel les contó cómo había sido abordar el barco de rescate. Se animó, incluso, a relatar los últimos minutos de su padre y cómo se habían quedado junto al cadáver de su madre hasta que un grupo rescatista los sacó de los escombros para llevarlos al hotel de Rose.

Ella misma los había subido al barco, pero no había sido fácil luchar contra los adultos por un espacio dentro del mismo. Confesó que, desde que había llegado al Amazonas, se sentía más tranquilo y seguro. Sin miedo. O al menos sin ese que lo paralizaba. Aylen, durante todo el viaje en barco, no había soltado una palabra, algo que lo preocupó, porque él bien sabía lo charlatana que era su hermana. Recién ante Robyn, mientras la doctora la revisaba, empezó a hablar con soltura de nuevo. Lo demás era historia: allí estaban. Uno, decidido a convertirse en un soldado y la otra, decidida a divertirse a costa de su hermano.

La primera semana fue de cambios. Las mujeres soldado aceptaron a Aylen con alegría, pues su presenciaba significaba tener un área propia para ellas; ya no deberían compartir baño ni tendrían un solo espacio para cambiarse. Con el tiempo, la niña se compró a todos los soldados con su chifladura. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los encargados de la cocina que iban rotando, así que en un mes no tardó en conocerlos a todos. La habían rapado por lo que el pelo le crecía con lentitud y berreaba cada vez que Tahiel le decía que parecía una escoba usada, pero a su vez ella lo hacía chillar a él cuando lo molestaba en los entrenamientos.

Rivaille tuvo que ser firme con ella y retarla más de una vez por quebrar el orden y la disciplina, pero ella, al igual que Eren, no parecía temerle al mítico Capitán de la Legión. Cuando se enojaba con Rivaille lo amenazaba con ensuciarle las botas llenándoselas de estiércol, y entonces Eren debía interceder.

Una mañana, Mohamed llegó hasta la zona de entrenamiento para supervisar y de paso tener una obligada reunión con el Capitán. Rivaille se había tomado un descanso, mientras la mitad de sus soldados luchaba por mantener el equilibrio en los arneses y la otra mitad luchaba por escalar los árboles.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Mohamed mirando las dificultades del niño para realizar las tareas más básicas.

No pensaba desacreditar una decisión ya tomada, sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de que los niños estuvieran allí; pero había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Aylen, así que ya no tenía corazón para echarlos.

—Tahiel es el primero en llegar al campo —respondió Rivaille comprendiendo el cuestionamiento sin necesidad de más palabras. Mohamed siempre había sido un hombre que se daba a entender con lo justo y necesario—, y también es el último en irse.

—Es un niño —resaltó la obviedad.

—Y aprende más rápido que los adultos. —Bebió un trago de su cantimplora y se incorporó para dar la orden para que rotaran en sus prácticas; los que hacían equilibrio deberían intentar escalar los árboles del Impenetrable y viceversa—. No tiene la fuerza ni la resistencia de un adulto, así que trato de darle tareas que lo mantengan ocupado.

—Es orgulloso. —Plasmó una minúscula sonrisa, las arrugas de sus ojos se plegaron.

—Es un niño —remarcó Rivaille la misma obviedad—, a ningún niño de su edad le gusta que lo traten como lo que es. —Por eso intentaba ser muy disimulado, además no quería demostrarle a Tahiel que era más blando con él.

—Aunque se ve que le cuesta muchísimo, es rápido —advirtió Mohamed.

—Sí, esa será una ventaja. Para manejar el equipo de maniobras no necesitas fuerza ni tampoco tanta destreza, más que comprender lo básico. La clave está en la velocidad. Y él, como es pequeño, la tiene de sobra. Será un buen soldado a futuro. Es aplicado y escucha con atención lo que digo.

Mientras la mayoría trataba de resolver sus asuntos con pura cabezonería o eran demasiado orgullosos para reconocer sus errores, Tahiel era el único que seguía todas y cada una de las indicaciones de los entrenadores. Y si no podía, lo intentaba una y otra vez hasta que lo conseguía. En ese sentido le recordaba a Eren. Eran personas que tenían muchísima voluntad y perseverancia, y a la larga solían ser los mejores soldados. De nada servía quedar primero entre los cadetes o tener una fuerza bestial si no eran capaces de escuchar las indicaciones de aquellos que ya habían estado frente a titanes y habían sabido volver con vida para enseñarles a los novatos cómo se hacía.

—¿Has venido a supervisar el entrenamiento? —Rivaille pareció recordar de golpe que allí estaba Mohamed.

—Iremos en busca de la última oleada de gente.

—¿Ya?

—Tiene que ser antes de agosto. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Rivaille asintió. Sabía que agosto era un mes inclemente, sería difícil navegar y lidiar con la gente. ¿Por qué mejor no esperar a que pasara agosto? El clima cambiaría y las lluvias pasarían, permitiendo el trabajo. Miró a Mohamed, tratando de entender esa decisión.

—¿Rafael Li ya se movió? —cuestionó con cuidado y Mohamed asintió.

—El ejército está en el Oeste, por eso iremos hacia el norte para evitar un enfrentamiento —suspiró—, creo que esta vez sería prudente que Eren vaya… Y tú. Con los equipos de maniobra.

—En mar abierto el equipo no sirve de nada —negó con la cabeza—. Además no podemos irnos todos. Los cabos son muy jóvenes y, cuando el gato no está, los ratones bailan.

—Me quedaré con Ernesto.

Rivaille lo miró, creyó comprender que Mohamed les dejaba a ellos dos todo el trabajo. Comprendía el temor de Mohamed y su prudencia. Rafael Li era un titán y no sabían si tenía o no un ejército apto para luchar contra titanes mismos. Allí también podría haber otros como él, y pensó en Annie.

Ese trabajo, para simples humanos como ellos, sería peliagudo. Si se veían obligados a enfrentarse, no tenían más que armas de fuego para defenderse, y aunque la tecnología actual podía hacer frente a un titán, tampoco era algo que pudiera parar a una horda.

Después de su reflexión, Rivaille se acercó al borde de la cornisa y elevó la voz.

—¡ _Cambio_! —Buscó al niño con la mirada— ¡Tahiel!

El susodicho se acercó al Capitán con torpes movimientos. Le costaba manejar el equipo y siempre tenía un impulso no previsto que amenazaba con dejarlo de cara al piso. Después de todo, los EMTD habían sido hechos con el peso y la medida apta para un adulto.

—Necesito que vayas en busca de Eren, dile que yo lo llamo.

Mohamed le dedicó una sonrisa cuando el niño respondió con el saludo de la Legión que el Capitán les enseñaba a todos. No era necesario convocar a Eren, pero era la manera sutil de darle un descanso a Tahiel, sin que este lo tomara como tal.

Durante la reunión que mantuvieron los altos mandos, Tahiel tuvo la "difícil" misión de controlar a su hermana para que no fuera en busca de Eren y Levi, como gustaba llamarlos con toda la informalidad que sus pocas primaveras le otorgaban. Esa era otra manera de no sobre exigirle con el entrenamiento.

Trazaron el plan y la ruta elegida para escoltar a esas personas que quedaban. Debían llegar hasta donde estaba Rose con su equipo de rescate, pero por tierra firme, ya que por agua era imposible. La marina estaba bajo órdenes del ejército del Nuevo Mundo y les bloquearían el paso.

En esta ocasión irían con un grupo reducido de soldados y con los más aptos para manejar el equipo de maniobras. Según Rivaille, era preferible prevenir antes que curar males mayores.

En menos de una semana estaban listos para zarpar.

Robyn se acercó al muelle con la medicación para Rivaille, pero se la dio a Eren, delegando en él la responsabilidad.

—Es como un crío. Haz que se pinche. Si no encuentran a un doctor o enfermera, puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Me has visto miles de veces hacerlo —puso la mejilla cuando Eren la despidió con afecto; era común que se saludaran de esa forma, era una costumbre del pueblo de Robyn según le había contado.

—Cuídate.

—Eso debería decir yo —terció ella con una sonrisa—. Cuídense los dos.

—¡Arriba! —ordenó David desde la compuerta y los soldados empezaron a entrar en fila, cada uno llevaba un bolso con sus provisiones.

David contabilizó a todos y bajó con gracia felina cuando el capitán y el teniente atravesaron el precario puente para abordar el barco. Ya era hora de zarpar. El capataz del navío era un hombre anciano que poco antes de llegar al Amazonas con el primer grupo de rescate había sido el capitán de un barco pesquero. Era ducho para maniobrar las dimensiones de ese crucero bestial y además conocía muy bien las aguas traicioneras que rodeaban todo el Viejo Mundo.

—Iremos por el norte, el viaje será más corto que yendo hacia el oeste —aclaró el anciano de tupida barba. Apenas se le veían los ojos, la frente, la nariz y la diminuta boca, coronada por esa mata de pelo blanquecina.

—¿Es más corto ir hacia el norte que hacia el oeste?

—Sí, porque en el oeste hay mucha sedimentación, en cambio hacia el norte el mar es como las piernas de una mujer coqueta. Suave y agradable… —mostró una enorme sonrisa de dientes amarillos por tabaco—. Nos deslizaremos con rapidez. Además las corrientes son menos engañosas y en esta época del año el viento sopla a favor nuestro. Volver será complicado, pero no tendremos mayores problemas que yo no pueda enfrentar. —Con una pose altanera se marchó a su camarote.

Los soldados ya se habían acomodado en la cubierta una vez que ayudaron con las labores mínimas para zarpar. Eren buscó cobijo en el reducido y opresor cuarto que compartiría con Rivaille esas noches, pero hacía demasiado calor y no tardó en mezclarse con los soldados que disfrutaban del sol en la cubierta.

No había más de veinte, sin contar a los soldados de la resistencia que estaban bajo el mando de Mohamed y Ernesto. La mitad eran los supuestos expertos en el manejo del equipo de maniobras; los demás estaban porque habían estado de acuerdo en ofrecerse pese al peligro que supondría enfrentar al ejército. Había pocas mujeres, pero las que Eren reconocía como las más valiosas del ejército. Torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado. La idea de perderlas no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, si ellas llegaban a morir en ese viaje, sería como perder la habilidad de Mikasa de un solo golpe. Las mujeres solían ser las más inteligentes para reaccionar a tiempo y encontrar caminos alternativos en el calor del momento, además, la destreza que poseían las hacían veloces e inalcanzables.

Eren también podía reconocer a los hombres, a algunos los tenía más vistos que a otros, pero en general sabía que todos eran buenos soldados.

Llegó a la conclusión de que perder a cualquiera de ellos sería un golpe duro para una milicia tan pequeña y que apenas se estaba construyendo. No dejaba de ser un número ínfimo para enfrentar al ejército del Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó en un murmullo cuando Rivaille ocupó la reposera a su lado, buscando refugio del sol antes de que Eren se lo recriminara de la misma forma en la que lo haría Robyn por descuidar el estigma.

—¿De qué?

—De traerlos. —Señaló a los soldados con la cabeza. No llevaban ni diez minutos navegando que ya habían armado algo similar a una fiesta.

—Si Mohamed nos "ordenó" hacernos cargo, es por algo… —Buscó la botella de agua fresca para beber un poco, la tormenta se ceñía sobre la cubierta y amenazaba con arruinar los planes de los soldados—. ¿No has notado que estuvo tenso durante toda la reunión? Como si supiera algo que no quiso compartir.

—Mohamed no nos traicionaría, Rivaille.

—No hablo de eso —chistó—, Irvin también lo hacía. Me daba órdenes y yo no las entendía, hasta mucho después. No me explicaba las razones de sus órdenes para que yo no tomara decisiones arbitrarias.

—¿Dices que ocultó información para que nosotros no nos negáramos?

—Entiendes rápido —le sonrió—, pero no creo que hubiera sido por nosotros —reflexionó, mientras veía la lluvia azotar con fuerza la cubierta, ellos estaban bajo un alero que no podría cobijar a tantos soldados, los cuales no tenían más opciones que quedarse bajo la lluvia o meterse en los camarotes.

—Explícate —exigió.

—Algo me dice que vieron… algo, valga la redundancia, en el segundo rescate —murmuró con cuidado—, tal vez _algo_ tan sencillo como… titanes. No están acostumbrados a verlos y aunque sean hombres de guerra supongo que debió haber sido impactante sentirse como hormigas.

—¿Tienen miedo? ¿Eso quieres decir?

—Y si Mohamed, que es el Comandante, tiene miedo, los que lo siguen le perderán el respeto. Por eso no puede demostrar miedo, por eso nos envía a nosotros que somos titanes, que estamos acostumbrados a ver a los "nuestros". Y si guardó silencio… pienso que lo hizo para que los soldados que están aquí no se arrepientan de haber subido al barco, al menos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—Creo que entiendo…

—La mitad ha visto titanes, la otra mitad no, pero saben de lo que estos son capaces. Han vivido en una ciudad destrozada por su paso.

—¿Y tú no tienes miedo?

—Siempre, Eren —respondió con soltura—, lo sabes. No hay soldado de la Legión que no experimente miedo a la hora de salir a una expedición. Nadie está exento de esa emoción. Es una muy humana y que muchas veces te salva la vida. Si no tuviéramos miedo, mucho de nosotros ya estaríamos muertos.

Eren asintió, Rivaille se lo había dicho incluso en su época, cuando volvió luego del secuestro de Bertholdt y Reiner. Había leído en sus luceros todas sus inquietudes y cuando el Sargento le preguntó a qué se debía esa mirada, a Eren le costó ser sincero consigo mismo y reconocer que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo… del futuro, de lo que estaba por venir, de lo que podía llegar a perder en el camino.

Entonces Rivaille le dijo que él también tenía miedo, y Eren recordaba haberlo mirado con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Te piensas que el héroe de la humanidad nunca tiene miedo? Se equivoca, soldado. Que no me cague más en los pantalones no quiere decir que no lo experimente cuando estamos en campo abierto".

Le había ayudado a ver que era un sentimiento compartido, que no solo los novatos lo experimentaban, sino también el Sargento y el Capitán Smith. La única excepción podría haber sido Hanji, aunque bien su miedo podía estar solapado por su demencia.

—Será mejor entrar —propuso Eren—, en menos de media hora el barco entrará en mar abierto. La tormenta parece desatarse allí. —Señaló el horizonte, los rayos refulgían contra un cielo de fantasía tamizado con colores vivos, como si estuviera prendido fuego.

Pronto se haría de noche y no por la hora. Cuidaron de zarpar a la mañana, pero el cielo se había ennegrecido y lo haría cada vez más a medida que se adentraran en la tormenta.

—Eren —lo llamó Rivaille antes de entrar—, sabes, ¿no? Que si Rafael Li está allí, quizás esperándonos, hay probabilidades de que también esté Annie.

Eren asintió, lo había pensado, pero no entendía por qué Rivaille lo remarcaba, no comprendía las intenciones tras esa advertencia, porque reconocía que lo era.

—Tendrás que matarla si nos enfrenta como titán —continuó, y Eren recién entonces comprendió—. ¿Podrás?

—Claro, Sargento —dijo, usando la formalidad de antaño y no la del presente.

Los días siguientes fueron de soporífera espera. Aunque el camino era más corto, no dejaba de ser largo y extenuante. Estar sin hacer nada reavivaba el fuego de la discordia y las discusiones entre los soldados no tardaron en ser el epicentro de sus vidas. Y recién iba una condenada semana de viaje.

Cuando el capataz del barco avisó que estaban aproximándose a la zona del conflicto, esa pesadez se convirtió en ansiedad y adrenalina. Buscaban enemigos invisibles en la bruma del agua, pero la marina estaba más al oeste y al sur. Cuando arribaron, al fin, en tierra firme, los recibió una muchedumbre curiosa. El ejército que bajó en compañía de Eren y Rivaille tuvo que apartarlos del navío. En él quedaron los hombres de Mohamed para custodiarlo, junto al capataz. Ya habían pactado de antemano con Eren cómo irían a dividir el trabajo.

El camino hacia el Oeste era largo para hacerlo a pie, aunque contaban con los jeeps que la resistencia había contrabandeado con ayuda de los rescatista estos serían para que los soldados se movilizaran con más rapidez. Un día de viaje sería suficiente por cualquier ruta directa, pero de esa forma corrían el riesgo de enfrentar al ejército, por otro lado tomar un camino alternativo llevaría más días y no contaban tampoco con suficiente provisiones y gasolina.

Dividieron a los veinte soldados que los acompañarían. Los que manejaban los equipos, seguirían a Rivaille y tenían la orden de adelantarse, mientras que el remanente se quedaría rezagado con Eren escoltando a las personas hacia el barco. El jefe del equipo de Rose ya estaba al tanto del nuevo punto de desembarco, y la peregrinación de la gente había comenzado muchas semanas atrás, antes de que ellos llegaran.

Algunos de los refugiados murieron en el camino, otros lograron alcanzar una zona que estaba tan devastada y sin suministros como la que habían dejado atrás. Muchos no se animaron a la hazaña de llegar al Norte y optaron por quedarse en el refugio.

A Eren le hubiera gustado desembarcar en el Oeste y poder cruzar algunas palabras con Rose, incluso asegurarse que entre los que habían optado por quedarse estaba Nahuel. No haberlo visto en ninguna de esas tres oleadas lo inquietaba.

Sin saberlo, un anciano escuálido que nadie sabía cómo había conseguido el milagro de llegar vivo hasta el punto de encuentro, lo sacó de esa terrible duda que lo mellaba, una de las noches en las que volvían para abordar el barco.

La gente dormía a la intemperie, bajo el cielo estrellado o nublado, porque no tenían otra opción, así lloviera, hiciera frío o calor.

—Rose echó dos veces a la milicia del refugio. —El anciano rió mientras le contaba—, es una chica con mucho carácter. "¡Los militares no tienen nada que hacer aquí, esto es un refugio, fuera!" —rememoró el viejo.

—¿Quedó mucha gente?

—Oh, sí… hay muchos que no vinieron porque no podían… están enfermos o muy asustados. Pero otros, como la señorita Rose, optaron por quedarse junto a esa gente que no puede moverse. Alguien tiene que hacerlo… eso vociferó un muchachito de tu edad cuando surgió la primera discusión al respecto. Dijo eso: que con _Eren_ —remarcó el nombre— estarían a salvo en el Amazonas, pero que quedarse aquí implicaba subsistir con lo que los titanes habían dejado.

—Vaya…

—Parecía conocerte muy bien, porque en cuanto alguien decía que no tenía por qué creer en las palabras de una sola persona, el muchachito…

—¿Me conocía?

—Hablaba como si lo hiciera, sí —completó.

—Nahuel… —murmuró, pero el anciano no lo escuchó—, ¿cómo era? Digo, ese muchacho.

—Pues, era alto… pecoso, de pelo rojizo, muy enclenque.

—Tímido, tembloroso… Es Nahuel —Eren plasmó una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Fue muy dura la segunda horda?

—Pues… si te soy sincero, muchachito… ya después de la primera no había casi nada de lo que aferrarse, ni esperanzas. —Miró la nada—. La gente estaba como resignada, esperado la muerte. Creo que gritaban y corrían porque el juicio se los dictaba.

—¿Los militares… qué hicieron?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros—, a veces llevan algunos alimentos en mal estado al refugio, reparten agua y ropa, pero la mayoría de las provisiones llegan a través del grupo. Ellos montan en enormes camionetas y se van hasta los confines del mundo a buscar supervivientes y alimentos. Así, a los días, vuelven con cosas y con personas.

—En estos días llegaron más militares, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Ya se lo había informado al _Capitán Levi_ cuando llegó primero con el rejunte de soldados.

Ahora, yendo a la inversa, el grupo de Rivaille quedaba rezagado para custodiar la retaguardia. Tenían bengalas como en ataño, solo que los colores, en el presente, representaban señales distintas.

El negro simbolizaba que uno o varios titanes se encaminaban hacia los refugiados, era el peor panorama a enfrentar. El rojo, que estaban en un enfrentamiento directo con el ejército, necesario para apurar el paso de los refugiados. El amarillo, que estaban cerca y necesitaban refuerzos, y el verde que se habían enfrentado con éxito y no era necesario el refuerzo.

Por eso cuando en el cielo brilló una bengala con el color verde, Eren no hizo más que ponerse de pie y calmar a la gente. Faltaba poco para el amanecer así que no podrían tratarse de titanes, solo era una facción del ejército; en otras palabras: humanos. Sin embargo sabía que así como había brillado el color verde, no tardarían en aparecer los otros colores.

Despertó a todos y con un mal dormir les indicó seguir el viaje. Así lograron acercarse a la costa. No tenían tiempo para parar y atender a los heridos, pero tampoco estaba en Eren la intención de abandonarlos a su suerte. Cada vez que alguno caía, mandaba a hacer camillas improvisadas que la gente, de por sí cansada, debía cargar. No se quejaban, porque Eren les había hecho ver la realidad cuando alguien le reprochó el tener que acarrear a un moribundo al que poco le importaba.

—Podrías ser tú el que esté en esa camilla y, créeme, no te gustaría morir solo, bajo la luz del sol. Eso si un animal salvaje no te come mientras estás vivo o las aves de rapiña no te encuentran antes de que dejes de respirar.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a quejarse cuando Eren ordenaba cargar con algún exhausto. Los que morían sí eran abandonados a la vera del camino. Así que muchos de los convalecientes no tardaban en dejar libre la camilla para otro, que seguía su mismo destino sembrando un camino de cadáveres.

Eren comprendía que era inútil cargar con ellos y que esa rueda se mantendría hasta llegar al Amazonas; no lo hacía en pos de salvarlos, sino simplemente de darles una muerte más digna. Era lo único que podía hacer por ellos en esas circunstancias.

Recién para la tercera mañana Eren vio otra bengala contra el cielo azul… y esta era roja, terroríficamente roja. Tragó saliva, mientras le ordenaba a los soldados que ocuparan sus posiciones para apurar a la gente, a un grupo numeroso de personas que ya no tenían fuerzas para caminar más rápido de lo que lo hacían.

Esa noche Eren durmió muy mal, arrepintiéndose tarde de haber aceptado la orden de Rivaille sin tener en cuenta los detalles.

Si el grupo del Sargento —como gustaba llamarlo a solas y en su mente— se enfrentaba a titanes, tenía más probabilidades de salir victorioso siendo él mismo un titán. Chistó inconforme con su pensamiento y su postura: El Sargento siempre había sido un buen soldado en las expediciones; no moriría ni resultaría seriamente herido.

Se consoló con ese inocente pensamiento, pero cuando al otro día, por la tarde, brilló una bengala negra el corazón se le encogió de pavor. Dejó el mando a un soldado de su mayor confianza y caminó en sentido reverso a la larga peregrinación.

Aquello era increíble, porque al menos unas mil personas lo seguían en una caravana que se parecía más a los de los caminantes del Yomotsu. O esa gente estaba muy loca o muy desesperada. O bien creían demasiado en ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos optó por convertirse en titán. A la lejanía Rivaille pudo oír su quejido escalofriante, y a juzgar por la reacción de Annie, ella también pareció identificarlo, porque miró hacia el claro y dio la vuelta, arrastrando consigo a los soldados que habían escalado hasta su nuca como si fuera un edificio.

Se marchó corriendo, como si buscara adrede evitar un enfrentamiento con Eren o como si tuviera algo más importante que hacer, tal vez informar de su presencia.

Para cuando Eren llegó, allí solo quedaban cadáveres y ningún jeep. Rivaille estaba junto a los pocos sobrevivientes, limpiándose las manchas de sangre en la mano que sostenía una cuchilla rota.

—Maldita perra, sabe cómo acorazar toda la piel en un suspiro. —Miró al arma rota, y luego al titán recién llegado—. ¿Alguna vez viajaron en titán? —preguntó con cierta gracia. Había dos mujeres y un hombre, eso era todo lo que quedaba de su grupo.

—S-Señor… —Una de ellas dio un paso atrás, como si recelara a Eren.

—¿Se quedan? —preguntó Rivaille, no estaba de ánimos ni con tiempo para perder.

Eren estiró una mano para indicarles que subieran. En cuanto vieron al Capitán escalar con el equipo hasta el hombro del titán, dejaron de temer y abordaron ese atípico transporte. Eren alcanzó a la muchedumbre, pero no estaba en sus planes asustarlos. No sería nada agradable para los supervivientes ver a un titán llegar corriendo. Así que se desvió hacia la izquierda, después de dejar a los soldados en el suelo.

Rivaille entendió, sin necesidad de cruzar palabras, lo que pretendía hacer Eren: ir hacia el mar e interceptar el barco de la marina, pero primero él debía llegar a la gente, calmarla y conducirla. Se hacía de noche y le preocupaba la seguridad del muchacho, pero sabía que como titán puro y antiguo tenía la capacidad de mantenerse activo incluso sin el sol.


	30. Entre los vivos

Cuando llegaron a la costa había amanecido con fuerza. La gente comenzó a subir y ya medio barco estaba ocupado para cuando el sol se elevó sobre la línea marítima que marcaba el horizonte. Estarían horas con esa labor y, mientras tanto, el ejército y la Marina iban tras ellos, buscando cortarles el paso por tierra y por agua.

Supo que habían llegado cuando vio a Eren, convertido en titán, abalanzándose sobre un barco que tenía sus misiles preparados. Si el fin era acabar con la gente o con Eren mismo, daba igual, pues una sola bala de ese cañón moderno sería letal para todos por igual.

Rivaille agilizó el embarque, mientras ordenaba a un reducido grupo de soldados que hicieran un cerco. Tenían ametralladoras suficiente para enfrentar un ataque directo, casi cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a la distancia solo contaban con Eren.

En cuanto Rivaille se acercó a él para darle la orden de que estaban listos para zarpar, lo peor se hacía realidad. Porque si bien la horda de titanes que se acercaba a toda prisa no lograría diezmar a los que ya estaban en el barco, sí representaban un problema para zarpar.

Junto a ellos estaba Annie.

No podía saber la ubicación de Rafael Li, si comandaba ese ataque, si se había quedado en el Oeste o si estaba muy cómodo en el Nuevo Mundo, pero el panorama era desolador con o sin él.

Rivaille abordó y trató de mantener la calma, no solo en su persona, también entre los que miraban a su alrededor reparando en que estaban encerrados en una trampa mortal.

Una tormenta se desató sobre ellos, aliviando sus mayores temores. Los titanes estigmatizados eran más inactivos sin sol. Aquella lluvia torrencial, que inundaba paulatinamente el trozo de tierra que buscaban dejar atrás era, sin dudarlo, una bendición. Sin embargo Annie era otro tema, como también lo era Eren.

Este siguió por detrás al barco, metiéndose al mar y empujándolo un poco en su desesperación. Rivaille corrió hasta el camarote del capitán al ver el tamaño que las olas habían ganado en pocos minutos. La gente estaba tan apiñada que solo podía aferrarse a lo que tenía más cerca para no caer al agua cuando una ola golpeaba con toda su furia, como si fueran lengüetazos de algún monstruo marino y legendario, un Leviatán.

—¡Quédese tranquilo, Capitán! —le dijo el anciano con voz ronca de fumador crónico, apenas lo vio asomarse por la escotilla— ¡Recuerdo una tormenta como esta! ¡Habíamos ido a cazar tiburones al este del Nuevo Mundo! ¡Madre mía, perdí a la mitad de mis hombres, las olas tenían como quince metros! ¡Nunca había visto algo igual, sin embargo aquí estoy! ¡Estas son olas bebés!

—Perfecto —Rivaille trató de tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía, estaba encerrado en una cárcel de metal y no había a dónde correr. No tenía más opciones que confiar en el Dios en el que mucha gente creía. De golpe vio a Eren destrozando con las manos los cañones como si estos fueran de arena, y supo que podía confiar y creer en él.

Cuando otro barco de la marina alcanzó el flanco derecho y presentó sus misiles, temió una herida mortal para el navío propio que provocara su irremediable hundimiento, pero Eren interceptó el disparo, consiguiéndose una gran abertura en un costado del vientre. No era nada que en el calor de la disputa le impidiera seguir dando batalla. Hundió ese barco también, pero en la costa, más lejos de su alcance, los misiles ya estaban listos y a punto de ser disparados.

Annie se había sumergido en el agua y estaba a escasos metros de él. Eren rugió, fastidiado por tener que enfrentarla. Se subió, como si fuera el caparazón de una tortuga, al barco para protegerlo de los misiles.

Si no lo hundía Eren, acabaría por hundirlo el ejército. Pero había dejado la parte delantera sin protección y un nuevo barco apostado de manera estratégica y sigilosa entre bahías, representó una amenaza con la que Eren ya no podía lidiar. Si protegía la retaguardia del barco, nada podía hacer con el frente y viceversa, era una decisión difícil. De mal en peor sabía que Annie estaba muy cerca, sumergida en el océano. Era astuta y sabía luchar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Annie, tan alta como era, salir del agua. Había nadado en las profundidades para pararse con sus diez metros y sobresalir en cinco, endureciendo su piel al mismo momento que el misil fue disparado.

Eren tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, lanzó otro rugido. Poco a poco iban dejando atrás el punto del conflicto. En la impotencia, o quizás por el miedo de ser destruido, buscó cristalizarse; pero ese terror no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para nublarle el buen juicio.

Sabía que si lo hacía, él se salvaría, pero toda esa gente moriría, y eso incluía a Rivaille. Así que la cristalización fue interrumpida por el mismo Eren sin que este participara de ello de manera muy consciente.

Le sorprendió comprender que de esa manera Annie y los demás titanes puros podían conseguir endurecer la piel. Nuna le había hablado de ello, pero no le había sabido explicar cómo conseguirlo. "Solo lo sabrás; muchas cosas nuestras las sabemos porque nacemos con ellas, es como aprender a caminar" se había golpeteado la sien con el dedo índice "pero no sabemos explicarlas".

Miró hacia atrás y lanzó otro quejido que enmudeció y petrificó a la gente del barco cuando vio la cabeza de Annie volar por los aires. Su lamento fue prolongado y se fundía con los atronadores estrépitos de los rayos tocando la tierra.

Rivaille escaló hasta la parte más alta del barco y observó hacia donde el titán de Eren miraba.

—Ya, Eren… deshaz la transformación. No te exijas más. —Pero Eren no le hizo caso.

De comprender a los titanes mucho mejor de lo que hacía, podría haber notado que Eren lloraba dentro de la carcasa que comandaba esa enorme masa de carne.

Annie había muerto.

Annie había detenido el barco de la marina.

Annie había sido considerada un enemigo por mucho tiempo. Y había sido incomprendida hasta entonces.

Eren solo tenía algo en claro: que le hubiera gustado seguirla, hablar con ella, tratar de entenderla en vez de solo juzgarla. Ahora ya no podría hacerle preguntas, ahora, lo único que lo ataba a su pasado, había desaparecido por siempre.

O no… Vio a Rivaille en la popa del barco, tratando de imponer calma. No con autoridad, sino con mera comprensión. Sabía que la gente estaba aterrada y no era para menos.

—¡Tendrán todas las respuestas que se están haciendo en este momento cuando lleguemos! ¡Pero primero debemos llegar! ¡Es un viaje largo y difícil, deberán ser solidarios entre ustedes si quieren sobrevivir! ¡El trabajo en equipo es esencial! ¡Serán alimentados y atendidos en la medida que se pueda! ¡Mientras tanto deben comprender que ahora todos tienen las mismas necesidades y por ende los mismos derechos y obligaciones! —La tormenta había aminorado, pero auguraba encrudecerse más allá, mar adentro. El sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco le obligaba a elevar la voz al punto del desgarro— ¡Lo que en este momento los está cuidando es un titán! ¡No teman! ¡Él los llevará a la tierra que les prometimos! ¡Allá encontrarán la paz y la tranquilidad que buscan!

Viajaron a toda velocidad y aunque Arturo, el capataz, había augurado que el regreso sería más lento y difícil, el mar, el clima y la diosa de la buena fortuna decidieron cooperar. Fueron dejando atrás la tormenta, que parecía querer escoltarlos para dificultarle la navegación a la marina.

Poco después, el ejército abandonó sus intenciones al ver que sería difícil darles alcance en esas desfavorables condiciones para navegar, además estaban demasiado cerca del Amazonas y sabían que los titanes de quince metros, y aquellos llamados colosales, tenían la capacidad de meterse muy adentro en el mar.

Rivaille comprendió mejor ese día por qué el Amazonas nunca había sido interés del ejército: Tenían miedo a lo que allí había, custodiando ese patrimonio natural.

Llegar con la tercera oleada significó trabajar a destiempo y con dificultades. Estuvieron más apiñados que nunca y con las enfermedades más inclementes.

Apenas Eren deshizo su transformación, entró en un sueño profundo, necesario y reparador. Cuando despertó estaba en la casona de los médicos. La cortina de gasa blanca ondeaba con energía, anunciando el comienzo de agosto.

Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Rivaille dormitando en una silla. Fue su llanto, de niño, lo que despertó al hombre y lo arrastró hasta la cama. Rivaille no dijo nada, solo lo tomó entre los brazos y le ofreció consuelo con ellos.

—Ya… todo pasó, muchacho.

—No quiero esto, Sargento —dijo, recordando a Annie, sintiendo los labios de Rivaille sobre sus mejillas, secándole de esa dulce manera las lágrimas—. No quiero luchar más, no quiero ver morir a nadie frente a mis ojos.

Rivaille no abrió la boca, comprendía que Eren se sentía conmovido por la muerte de Annie. Él tampoco había podido entender las motivaciones de ella, ni tampoco se preocupó por tratar de entenderla; pero sí tenía en claro que no tenía sentido amargarse por lo irreversible.

Escuchó la voz de Tahiel y cuando giró la cabeza lo vio en el dintel de la puerta. Trataba de impedir que su hermana entrara al cuarto. Cuando se dio cuenta que los adultos se habían percatado de su presencia, hizo el saludo de la Legión y Aylen aprovechó su distracción para entrar corriendo y brincar sobre la cama.

—Lo siento, Capitán, pero queríamos saber cómo estaba el Teniente —dijo Tahiel con voz firme.

—No es momento ahora.

—Está bien, Rivaille, déjalos que entren. —Tenía una extraña necesidad de ellos, de la alegría siempre contagiosa que saben impartir los niños. Le sonrió a Aylen, quien ya había escalado por sus piernas para sentarse sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, Eren? ¿Estás triste?

—Sí, Aylen, estoy un poco triste… —Hizo una mueca rara que simulaba ser una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—, pero ya se me va a pasar.

Tahiel entró al cuarto con cierta timidez cuando Rivaille asintió con la cabeza, dándole el permiso para hacerlo y quebrar la postura de respeto. Se sentó en la cama, a los pies de Eren.

Rivaille no supo cómo se las habían ingeniado los niños para, en menos de diez minutos, barrer con toda esa angustia que los oprimía a los dos por igual.

—No hagas eso, Aylen… —Le reprochó Tahiel a su hermana cuando vio que buscaba correr las cajas apiladas a un costado del cuarto para matar a un insecto—. El bicho no te hizo nada malo, piensa que debe sentirse como nosotros ante un titán. Todo ser vivo merece vivir por igual.

Y se escuchó el zapatazo de Rivaille.

—Entiendo tu postura, muy loable por cierto… pero las cucarachas son los únicos insectos que no merecen mi misericordia.

—Rivaille —le reprochó Eren, ya recuperado y sentado en la cama—, Tahiel le estaba dando una bonita lección y tú…

—¿Lo arruino como siempre? —completó con cierta vileza que no era tal— _El hombre es un titán para los insectos_. Bonita clase de filosofía barata.

Mohamed llegó al rato, buscando saber los pormenores del viaje y del enfrentamiento con el ejército comandado por Rafael Li, y la reunión no tardó en formarse para la noche. Era claro que, a partir de ese momento, tenían motivos fuertes para buscar robustecer la seguridad en el Amazonas, antes de que el ejército reuniera fuerza para un ataque directo.

Los GPS y la tecnología avanzada no podían funcionar allí y por eso quizás no tenían motivos para temer un misil o una bomba a la distancia, como gustaba decirle los dos que venían de otra época y tomaban todo aquello como si fuera magia. A Eren le costaba entender, hasta el presente, cómo era posible que desde un lugar tan lejano en la Tierra se pudiera lanzar un misil con tanta precisión. Sin embargo nada indicaba que estaban a salvo de ello si Rafael Li no tomaba la decisión de ir hasta el Amazonas para barrer con todo.

El mes de agosto representó un serio problema. Los tifones y tormentas tropicales arruinaban las precarias construcciones, volviendo complicada la labor. Aquello mermaba los ánimos de los aldeanos, en especial de los que recientemente habían dejado atrás el Viejo Mundo creyendo que allí encontrarían un paraíso o algo similar.

Los titanes de la aldea poco podían hacer por los humanos. Ellos no estaban exentos a la furia de la naturaleza. Los ríos se desbordaban y los deslaves les afectaban por igual. Cada árbol que caía, tumbaba otros, que luego servirían como leña, pero la humedad y la lluvia constante, hacía muy ardua la supervivencia.

Pero cuando agosto pasó, tal como los lugareños habían afirmado, todo volvió a una calma atípica. Aquellos como Mohamed y Ernesto, que eran parte de la facción encargada de custodiar el Proyecto Pixis, se habían refugiado allí durante mucho tiempo y conocían el Amazonas casi tanto como los titanes. Sabían que septiembre traía consigo un sol benevolente que no solo secaba la selva, también la hacía revivir. Los ánimos cambiaron y también la predisposición de la gente.

Comprendieron que debían trabajar duro durante todo ese año para erigir construcciones que lograran subsistir a los fuertes vientos de agosto. Fue como empezar de cero, pero curtidos por la experiencia y con esa sensación a cuestas de que lo lograrían.

Así fue… durante siete años resistieron lo más que pudieron los vanos intentos del ejército por erradicarlos. Los titanes demostraron una vez más ser aliados cuando combatieron codo a codo con los humanos; pero a Eren no le satisfacía permanecer encerrado allí con toda esa gente, encarcelados en murallas invisibles que ellos mismos habían forjado.

Quería que le gente fuera libre, pero en contradicción, tampoco anhelaba un enfrentamiento directo con el ejército.

—Muchos morirán, no importa si es un bando o del otro. Son personas, y titanes… y muchos morirán. —Le había dicho a Rivaille una noche en la que el Sargento buscaba entender la contradicción del que era cautivo cada tanto.

No le quedaron en claro, de todos modos, las dudas de Eren, pero sí comprendía que el fin de él era uno que muy pronto todos compartirían: El de hacer un camino hacia el Viejo Mundo otra vez, incluso aunque ello significara tener ese enfrentamiento directo que buscaban evitar.

En el Viejo Mundo habían quedado muchos humanos que todavía necesitaban ayuda. Los mismos titanes ya no tenían tantos motivos para querer quedarse allí, como si el Amazonas fuera el único lugar en la tierra donde poder vivir en paz.

A medida que la población aumentaba y la gente se movilizaba, las expediciones cumplían la función no solo de hallar materia prima y tierra donde asentarse, también de extender el canal de suministros, esencial para la supervivencia.

Tahiel, para ese entonces, ya tenía diecisiete años y aunque era muy joven todavía, era la indiscutida y figurada mano derecha del Capitán y del Teniente. Rivaille confiaba más en él que en cualquier otro hombre de la milicia y por eso, algunas tareas de "inteligencia", solo la podía llevar a cabo Tahiel. Asimismo era aplicado y muy obediente, rasgo que satisfacía las exigencias de Rivaille.

—¿Y cómo eran? —Aylen estaba echada en el suelo a los pies de Eren, su pelo claro se había ennegrecido con el tiempo, no lo suficiente para dejar de hacer juego con sus cejas. Solía mantenerlo corto, porque era más fácil de lavar y de manejar, pero como toda niña de su edad, era coqueta a su manera y tanto como podía serlo en ese lugar.

—Pues… eran altas, tenían cincuenta metros o más. Adentro había titanes del tipo colosal —Explicó Eren por novena vez. Aylen siempre había sido muy curiosa sobre el pasado de ellos y la vida en esa época.

—Aylen, ya es tarde —se quejó su hermano—, vete con las mujeres y deja de molestar.

—No se me pega la regalada gana —contraatacó furiosa—, además Levi dijo que podía quedarme a cenar —respondió con cierta altanería.

Tahiel refunfuñó mientras tomaba asiento para quitarse las botas. Gustaba de andar descalzo, pese a las cuantiosas leyendas sobre parásitos que se metían por la piel a través de la planta de los pies.

—No queda muy lejos de aquí… —continuó Eren, para distraer a Aylen de una disputa previsible—, según dijo Nuna, atravesando el Impenetrable, tras la montaña que ellos llaman "la del mono"…

—¡Seguramente porque estará llena de monos! —rió ella con energía.

—Supongo —concedió Eren—, después de atravesarlas, es posible llegar a las antiguas Murallas.

Miró el paisaje circundante. Las enormes palmeras y enredaderas con sus flores exóticas hacían imposible la idea de que las Murallas estuvieran tan cerca, en un escenario que para ellos, en el pasado, era impensable. En un sentido muy figurado, porque las distancias eran considerables, Eren bien lo sabía. Podían haber compartido ese escenario sin sospecharlo. Se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho la gente, en su época, de haber llegado tan lejos en las exploraciones.

Absorto en sus recuerdos negó con la cabeza. En ese entonces no tenían la capacidad para tal proeza. Apenas habían conocido el bosque de árboles gigantes que bien podría explicar la existencia del Impenetrable, o al revés. Solo Georgios Megas, según vio en la escuela, había llegado tan lejos.

—¿No te gustaría ir algún día?

—Claro… —Le respondió a Aylen, un poco dubitativo, como si tuviera miedo de reconocer sus deseos más intrínsecos en voz alta y hacerlos realidad.

—¿Y a ti, Levi? —Le preguntó la niña, Eren recién reparó en que Rivaille ya estaba allí.

—Por supuesto. Sería bueno pisar ese suelo una vez más antes de morir.

—Rivaille, no hables así —se quejó Eren en un murmullo, no le gustaba que hablara de ello, quería creer que aún faltaba mucho para enfrentar ese sino, sin embargo si Rivaille hablaba con tanta soltura de la muerte era porque la intuía y ya la tenía asumida, su función se reducía a ayudarles a comprender eso a los que lo rodeaban.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo Aylen poniéndose de pie con cierta autoridad. Rivaille, desde la silla, la contempló ahogando una sonrisa—. Robyn me dio la importante misión de supervisar tu tratamiento.

—Oh, qué miedo, señorita —ironizó—, ¿y si no cumplo, que hará?

—Se lo contaré a Robyn —dijo con cierto deje de obviedad. Dio la vuelta para ir a buscar todo lo necesario para comenzar. Allí quedaron los tres hombres, tomando un breve descanso antes de la cena.

—¿Irán?

La voz de Tahiel interrumpió los pensamientos. Eren y Rivaille se miraron, sin comprender la pregunta. Fue el Sargento quien lo cuestionó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A las ruinas de las Antiguas Murallas… ¿irán? —reiteró la pregunta, con afán de conocer la respuesta y esperando que esta fuera positiva.

Rivaille volvió a mirar a Eren y se encontró con su sonrisa, con esa que auguraba una aventura nueva y excitante. Ya se sentía debilitado para esa clase de hazañas, pero admitía que había sido sincero con su afirmación: No quería morir sin pisar ese suelo una vez más.

—¿No estarán custodiadas por el ejército? Tengo entendido que son algo así como un patrimonio de la humanidad, un centro turístico o alguna de esas mierdas modernas —farfulló Rivaille poniéndose de pie para prepararse; podía ver a Aylen volver con toda la determinación en su mirada.

—No… antes sí, hace como cien años atrás… —respondió Tahiel— se podía ir a visitarlas, pero después dejaron de zarpar barcos hacia aquí. Nunca se explicó el motivo…

—Creo que Nuna debe saber muy bien el motivo —dijo Eren con seriedad. Sabía por la anciana que antes solían asesinar a todo aquel forastero que se atrevía a pisar el Amazonas. Había mucho más titanes que en el presente y estaban enfocados en erradicar a las pequeñas tribus. De esa forma no tardaron en convertirse en los únicos habitantes en ese enorme trozo de tierra—. Según escuché, fueron abandonadas y dejadas a su suerte. Supongo que para el ejército no debió haber sido redituable —finalizó su reflexión, para ponerse de pie y atender a Rivaille con la ayuda de Aylen.

Debían cambiar las vendas y limpiar el estigma con una pomada que funcionaba como un analgésico local. El dolor era tan crónico por momentos que Rivaille ya se había acostumbrado a él. Era una molestia constante, como un dolor de muelas o el comienzo de un calambre nocturno.

—Entonces, ¿iremos?

—¿Iremos? —Rivaille levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Tahiel, él también tenía una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Sí, vamos, vamos! ¡Yo también quiero ir! —reclamó Aylen saltando con las gasas en una mano y evitando que Eren pudiera tomarlas.

—Está bien, iremos todos…

—Eren —reprochó Rivaille—, no serán unas vacaciones. Hablamos de ríos, montañas, animales salvajes, el Impenetrable.

—La tropa de expedición debe estar volviendo y con seguridad saldrán de nuevo el año entrante. Podemos ir con ellos, en barco… y con los pocos caballos que tenemos podemos abrirnos paso a través de la montaña.

—Bordear el Impenetrable, dices… —Rivaille chistó— sigue siendo peligroso.

—No, no lo será.

—Eren…

—Yo los cuidaré —advirtió cuando se dio cuenta que Rivaille hablaba de la seguridad de Aylen y de Tahiel.

—Deberemos llevar una caravana de suministro y, ya que estamos, una pequeña tropa de exploración. Podemos llegar a encontrar algo relevante en nuestro camino. Algún río nuevo, algún yacimiento importante. —Al decir eso, planeando esa expedición muy en el aire, Rivaille estaba dando el visto bueno para ese viaje, que no sería uno de placer, contrario a lo que Aylen podría llegar a creer.

Los chicos estaban radiantes de júbilo ante la perspectiva de atravesar todo el Amazonas, no obstante, Rivaille arruinó ese clima de fiesta cuando los mandó a bañarse, a cenar y acostarse. Ya era tarde para los dos, Tahiel debía descansar del entrenamiento diario y Aylen debía obedecer como una buena niña que era y, a su vez, dejaba de ser. Ya se había convertido en toda una señorita, y aunque no era muy agraciada, no dejaba de ser mujer. Su menarca había llegado en las épocas de lluvia y Rivaille se había vuelto más sobreprotector con ella. Si cuando era más niña no quería que se involucrara con los soldados, ahora prácticamente no le quitaba la vista de encima o mandaba a alguno de su confianza a vigilarla. A Eren esa postura le daba ternura. Y era raro que Rivaille le despertase ternura. Sin embargo era la misma Aylen quien prefería seguir a Eren por todas partes; si no lo hacía con Rivaille era porque este casi siempre estaba entrenando a los hombres. Cuando no podía estar con ninguno de ellos, Tahiel incluido, buscaba ayudar a Robyn y aprender de ella sobre los titanes y cómo curar al Capitán Levi.

Esa misma noche, a solas, Rivaille le preguntó a Eren con cierta incredulidad si hablaba en serio con eso de iniciar un viaje de tantos kilómetros. Eren, en respuesta, solo lo abrazó.

Joder, que ese mero gesto no era una respuesta muy clara.

—Quiero volver contigo… una vez más… —Le susurró al oído. Rivaille encontró un refugio en su pecho y quiso quedarse allí para siempre.

—Entonces… iremos —asintió, buscándole en los ojos esa sempiterna determinación—, ¿pero… estás seguro de querer llevar a los chicos? El viaje puede ser peligroso. No sabremos con lo que nos encontraremos.

—Lo sé, pero… no creo que Aylen y Tahiel quieran quedarse. No encuentro forma de negarles ese viaje. Ellos tienen tantas ganas de ir como nosotros.

—Vale… tú los cuidarás, sabes que odio hacer de niñero.

—Tú tendrás que comandar a los hombres que nos seguirán.

—No tenemos tantos caballos.

—Iremos a pie. Usaremos los caballos para carga.

—Tardaremos meses, Eren.

—Entonces tendremos que salir en septiembre —combinó con soltura, como si no dimensionara ese viaje, pero claro que lo hacía.

Sin embargo se lo había impuesto como una meta nueva: llevar a Rivaille una vez más allí antes de que muriera. Eren también lo sabía, Robyn se los había aclarado muchas veces a los dos: la vida de Rivaille era una que podía considerarse prestada. Podía morir por el estigma o enfrentando al ejército de Rafael Li, no era inmortal.


	31. De regreso al pasado

Hacer tres cuartas partes del viaje en barco ahorró mucho tiempo y suministros, pero el trayecto que deberían hacer a pie implicaba bordear el peligroso Impenetrable, una zona que todo humano y titán buscaba evitar.

Había solo tres mujeres en el grupo: El cabo que comandaba a la tropa de exploración, bajo órdenes de Rivaille, Aylen misma y una doctora muy joven que en realidad era enfermera, la cual podía no tener un título que avalase su conocimiento empírico, pero sí la preparación. El resto eran hombres y, en conjunto, no hacían más de cincuenta personas. David, como jefe de la cadena de suministros, también los acompañaba.

Vieron animales salvajes que hasta entonces la mayoría no conocía, se maravillaron con pájaros de vivos colores y sus cantares tan distintos y melodiosos. Los ríos, en tramos altos, eran de agua clara y cristalina, apta quizás para el consumo. Nadie receló todas las paradas que Rivaille quiso hacer para obligar al grupo a higienizarse.

Debieron acampar a los pies de la montaña por al menos un mes, a la espera de que las laderas y los picos empezaran con el deshielo. Cruzar con ese clima podía significar la muerte de toda la tropa. Fue el tramo más difícil del camino, muchos hombres murieron intentándolo y para cuando llegaron al otro lado, solo habían quedado poco más de treinta individuos.

Eren había decidido bajar a Aylen —junto a otros heridos y los caballos— transformado en titán cuando el camino auguraba convertirse en un sendero hacia la nada, y aunque quiso convencer a Tahiel de acompañarlos, este se rehusó quedándose fielmente a un lado de Rivaille. Nunca se quejó de hambre, frío, calor o sed, pese a padecerlo como todos los demás.

Eren solucionó de esa forma el inconveniente que supuso atravesar, más adelante, un rápido mortal y un bache en el camino que no había forma de sortear. Bordear el acantilado implicaba semanas perdidas, sin saber qué encontrarían más allá de lo que figuraba en los rústicos mapas de los aldeanos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enfrentar a tribus muy primitivas que de seguro los titanes habían ignorado, pues parecía ser que nunca antes habían tenido contacto con otras personas a juzgar por su comportamiento agresivo. Fue una guerra innecesaria, pero inevitable, cuyas muertes Eren se las reprochó a Rivaille con tanto ahínco que, por la noche, el Teniente y el Capitán no se hablaban.

Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados, las provisiones se agotaban y todavía estaban lejos. Si a duras penas habían llegado con la mitad de la tropa, volver a casa significa una muerta segura para todos por igual. Ese viaje comenzaba a convertirse en un innecesario camino hacia una muerte temprana. Lo único que no les permitía creer en eso era la predisposición de David a verle el lado bueno a todas las adversidades. Era cierto: habían encontrado yacimientos de minerales, innumerables ríos y zonas aptas para acomodar a una población que no paraba de crecer. Quizás no fuera tan en vano obedecer a un capricho egoísta, como le había gritado Rivaille a Eren esa misma noche.

Aylen estaba acostada a un lado de la enfermera, pero no podía dormir. A través de la fina tela podía ver la figura recortada de "Levi". Sabía que sufría de insomnio muy seguido, pero no le gustaba que discutiera con Eren. Eso lo ponía triste; aunque Rivaille se lo negara, ella podía verlo con claridad en sus ojos fríos. Por supuesto que a él tampoco le gustaba discutir con Eren, era lo que menos le agradaba en el mundo. Aylen sabía que el Capitán podía tolerar una mancha en su camisa o una insubordinación, pero no la distancia con el Teniente. Cuando era mucho más pequeña le costaba entender lo que ellos eran, en el presente, comprendía que eso no era otra emoción más que amor.

Tahiel escuchó el ruido de las ropas de cama y levantó la cabeza.

—Aylen, acuéstate… déjalo tranquilo.

Ella miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y luego espió fuera de la campaña. Rivaille seguía sentado frente a la fogata, bebiendo de una cantimplora.

—El tratamiento —dijo ella, buscando una excusa para escapar—, debo asegurarme que hoy lo hizo. Tengo que preguntarle.

Tahiel suspiró y no tuvo más opciones que dejarla ir amparada en ese pretexto. Descalza, buscaba hacer el menor ruido posible, pero la hojarasca seca se quebraba bajo sus pequeños pies.

—Aylen, vuelve a la cama. —Cualquiera podía juzgar que Rivaille tenía ojos en la espalda, pero no, conocía las pisadas de la niña y tenía muy en claro que era la única que se atrevía a acercársele, además de Eren, cuando estaba de mal humor.

—El tratamiento —murmuró ella.

—Ya lo hice, puedes preguntarle a Pop —respondió tajante—, ve a dormir.

—Mañana le preguntaré —dijo, en referencia a la enfermera— y como sea mentira… —murmuró bajito.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —preguntó luego de varios segundos de silencio. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Aylen refregándose las manos, nerviosa.

—Tienes insomnio. Yo también. —Más decidida caminó hasta la fogata y se echó a su lado.

—Santo cielo —suspiró—, ya me iré a la cama, primero ve tú.

—Vale, pero si sigues despierto, vendré —amenazó.

Sabía que eso sería suficiente para arrastrar al Capitán a ocupar su lugar junto a Eren. Eso era todo lo que ella quería, y lo había conseguido porque Rivaille se puso de pie y caminó hasta la carroza. Se sentó para quitarse las botas y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza le dio las buenas noches a la distancia.

Buscó acomodarse a un lado de Eren, preguntándose si todavía seguía despierto y enojado. Ambos se habían gritado y dicho muchas palabras hirientes, producto del calor del momento, pero Rivaille ya no estaba enfadado. No podía estarlo con Eren por mucho tiempo.

Por ser quienes eran: los líderes de esa excursión, y por ser lo que eran: amantes, compartían esa carroza. En la carpa, armada cada día, dormían todos los demás, apiñados como vacas.

—No lo hice por egoísmo. —La voz de Eren detuvo sus meticulosos movimientos. Hasta desvestirse era un ritual para el "Sargento", siempre tan estructurado. Rivaille guardó silencio, buscando la manera de conciliarse con las palabras para poder hacerlo a su vez con Eren—. O sí. Pero me duele que no lo veas. Me conoces, sabes por qué hago esto…

—No quise decirlo de esa manera. Sé que serías incapaz de arriesgar la vida de tantos hombres por un mero capricho… Y también sé que lo haces por mí.

—Entonces cuida tus palabras, porque pueden herir.

—Lo mismo te digo, maldito pendejo. —Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, para hacerlo girar.

Pese a que Eren ya no era un mocoso, gustaba de tratarlo como si lo fuera, como siempre lo había tratado. Rivaille podía ver en sí mismo el paso del tiempo, cada mañana en el espejo, en la barba que comenzaba a dejar crecer porque le molestaba atenderla y rasurarla cada día. Además, Eren decía que le quedaba bien. Apenas era una sombra y le daba un aire incluso más duro del que solía tener. Tal vez por eso mismo la expresión de su rostro y su mirada fueron tan lacerantes en la oscuridad parcial de la carroza.

Lo soltó, para tratar de hablar con más calma y sinceridad.

—Odio discutir contigo, lo odio en verdad —afirmó con vehemencia—, porque no importa el resultado, siempre termino perdiendo.

Rivaille comprendía que lo que más temía en esas discusiones era perder a Eren de alguna forma. Este pareció entenderlo de esa manera, porque su mirada se dulcificó en un segundo.

—Y yo también tengo miedo de perderte, más del que te imaginas. —Suspiró agobiado—. Lo siento, sé que últimamente me estoy comportando de una manera muy negligente con las personas, pero es que… tú eres mi persona importante.

—¿Ves? Eres egoísta.

—Lo sé —se quejó entre dientes—, es cierto, quizás movilizar a tanta gente bajo la excusa de una expedición haya sido cruel de mi parte, pero de otra manera jamás hubiera podido traerte a las Murallas.

¿Y qué había allí para ellos? ¿Encontrarían algo importante? ¿Paz, o respuestas que nunca habían tenido? No lo sabían. Y no comprender el fin personal de hacer ese viaje era lo que los sumía en tantos descontentos. Estaban arriesgando la vida de muchas personas sin siquiera tener en claro el objetivo de todo ello.

—Quítate la ropa.

—No me des esa clase de órdenes, Rivaille —le reprochó, pero contrario a lo que su boca decía, sus manos parecían obedecer la libidinosa intención por someterlo como un castigo. O más bien como una manera de exorcizar todos esos temores y negatividades.

—Quiero hacértelo —le susurró, besándole los labios con cariño. Eren ya no tuvo motivos para recelar violencia por parte de ese hombre al que siempre había juzgado de inclemente.

Al día siguiente fueron despertados por Tahiel. Era el único que tenía permiso para entrar a la carroza si la situación lo requería, como lo era el estar listos para partir, pero sin la necesaria presencia de quienes los comandaban.

Interrumpir esa intimidad era incómodo para el muchacho, sin embargo comprendía por qué era el único que tenía ese privilegio.

Eren y _Levi_ estaban enredados en un abrazo, desnudos y con la piel sofocada por el calor y tal vez por el afecto.

—Por las Murallas —murmuró Rivaille mirando al chico—, ¿qué horas es?

—Tarde, estamos todos listos para seguir.

—¡¿Tan tarde es?! —Eren se sentó en la carroza y se vistió a toda prisa, encorvado y con torpeza, pisando a Rivaille en el proceso.

Los soldados ya habían desayunado y ellos seguían durmiendo. Comieron en el camino, pues debían aprovechar las horas de sol al máximo. Aylen cuchicheaba con su hermano más atrás de ellos dos. La sonrisa que llevó durante toda la jornada parecía indicar que sabía muy bien que se habían reconciliado. A nadie le gustaba que el Capitán y el Teniente se pelearan, menos que menos a ella y a su hermano.

**(…)**

Poco a poco el camino les empezó a resultar demasiado familiar. Los árboles, la vegetación, la extensa llanura, hasta los pájaros y las animales de campo. Eren miró a Rivaille buscando en sus ojos la misma emoción, y la pudo ver como si fuera un espejo.

—Estamos cerca —murmuró Rivaille al atardecer, pero no podían seguir avanzando, al menos por ese día.

La emoción no les permitió dormir y cuando apenas empezaba a clarear Eren desayunaba con Rivaille cerca de los restos de una fogata recientemente avivada.

Para el mediodía, el grupo optó por tomar un descanso casi impuesto, mientras ellos se hacían de los caballos de la carroza de provisiones para ensillarlos. Aylen se acercó a ellos, pero entendía lo que Tahiel le había dicho: que querían ir a recorrer el camino hacia la antigua Muralla solos. Incluso más importante, comprendía las razones. Solo quería despedirse, aunque volvieran a verse en cuanto la caravana siguiera su curso. Los vio irse con sendas miradas cargadas de nostálgicas emociones.

Se alejaron a trote de caballo, haciéndose dueños de esa inmensa llanura despoblada. Cada árbol, cada trozo de tierra, cada pedazo de cielo extendiéndose sobre sus cabezas, les pertenecía.

No hablaron, cuando ambos frenaron en la que otrora había sido el escenario final.

Así habían decidido llamarlo en su mente. Porque había sido el principio del fin y, a su vez, el comienzo de un largo camino.

Habían emprendido un nuevo sendero, juntos, sin saber lo que el destino les depararía en el preciso lugar en el que estaban.

Apenas quedaban vestigios de su pasado, pero ellos podían recordar con exactitud cada cadáver que había adornado ese camposanto. Podían decir, con la precisión de un artista que ha estado trabajando en su cuadro durante noches enteras, en qué lugar, en qué posición y de qué manera, habían perecido cada uno de sus conocidos.

Siguieron camino, porque más adelante esperaban por ellos, corrompidas por el paso del tiempo, las Murallas.

Quizás para la mayoría de los humanos que los acompañaba no fueran más que trozos de piedra caliza y llana desperdigada en el suelo, sin embargo para ambos simbolizaba lo que uno vez fueron.

Al menos eso murmuró Rivaille a los pies de la entrada de la Muralla María.

No habían abierto la boca desde que tomaron los caballos, así que la voz de quien había sido el Sargento de la Legión del siglo X, sonó atemporal y quebró la calma, se colaba con el silbido del viento que traspasaba cada hendidura de la fantasmagórica ciudad.

Si Eren pudiera expresar con palabras lo que sentía o veía en ese momento, decir que el panorama era espectral, era lo que más se ajustaba. Porque pese a que allí no había personas a excepción de ellos dos, tampoco estaba presente el bullicio de la ciudad que recordaban. Solo el silbido del viento. Aun así podía ver y sentir a todos aquellos que habían pisado alguna vez esa enorme extensión de tierra.

Cabalgaron un par de horas más, hasta que Rivaille advirtió que no podrían seguir camino antes de que se hiciera de noche. Deberían dejar la pesquisa para mañana. Estaban cerca de la segunda Muralla, demasiado, podían verla muy cerca a la lejanía. Quizás con un día de cabalgata lograrían llegar a ella.

—Eren… —murmuró de manera más audible, tratando de llamarle la atención.

—Sí —correspondió, como si hubiera entendido una pregunta no formulada, comunicándose dentro del cristal.

Rivaille asintió y ambos tomaron el sentido opuesto. Necesitaban estar un rato a solas, con sus recuerdos y sus emociones acariciándoles el espíritu. No había tramo de tierra que no lo sintieran suyo, no había trozo de roca que no les recordara algo del pasado, algunas de esas reminiscencias eran intrascendentes, otras eran de esas que quedaban grabadas a fuego en la memoria.

El sol se ocultaba tras la línea del horizonte y Eren lloró de nostalgia, porque así recordaba al sol de su juventud. Se miró las manos. Todavía lo era, todavía era muy joven, pero se sentía tan viejo, tan cansado.

Escuchó los cascos de un caballo, pero no miró, sabía de quién se trataba. Sintió que Rivaille ocupaba un lugar a su lado y que exhalaba un largo suspiro.

—Soldado, debemos marchar. —Rivaille mismo tenía la voz del pasado, todo él, era pasado.

—Sí, Sargento —correspondió, reparando en el ligero estremecimiento. La muerte de todos aquellos que no estaban físicamente en ese lugar, lo abrazaban, cobijándolo y consolándolo.

Miró a Rivaille y antes de que tomara distancia, alcanzó a asirlo de la capa que como en antaño tenía el emblema de la Legión. Las alas de la libertad.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo.

Rivaille lo miró con ligera estupefacción, tratando de revolver entre sus recuerdos. En ese milenio habían hablado sobre _tanto_ que le resultaba difícil comprender a qué se refería puntualmente.

—Cuando agonizabas me preguntaste si todo terminó. Y durante estos siglos me pregunté por qué… por qué seguimos adelante, ¿qué hay más allá de lo que podemos ver con nuestros ojos comunes?

—¿Y qué hay?

—Que no terminó —exclamó con algo que parecía ser alegría—. Seguimos adelante porque en realidad no terminamos con nuestro trabajo. Y quizás nunca lo hagamos. El capitán Irvin una vez me habló de ello… de lo importante que era confiar y legar los propósitos de la Legión a la nueva generación. No eres tú, no soy yo ese futuro. Ni siquiera lo es Tahiel…

—Entiendo —asintió y continuó hablando con una huidiza y capciosa sonrisa—, dime Eren, ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté aquella vez?

—¿Qué?

—Déjame hacerte la misma pregunta hoy, aquí y ahora. —Miró alrededor, todo estaba en ruinas, pero ellos seguían en pie, cargando sobre los hombros el peso de toda la humanidad—. ¿Sigues odiando a los titanes? ¿Sigues odiándote?

—No —comenzó a llorar al estar muy seguro de esa respuesta—. Ya no, Rivaille.

—¿Ahora… entiendes cuál es tu camino?

Eren asintió, llorando con más energía. Rivaille acercó el caballo al de él, y lo tomó de la nuca, para darle permiso de cobijar el rostro en su hombro. Le murmuró palabras al oído, sobre la muerte y sobre el fin de un camino que en verdad nunca tenía final.

—Gracias —musitó entre lágrimas. Rivaille sabía que no se refería al consuelo que siempre tendría de su parte, sino a ayudarlo a afrontar lo irremediable, lo difícil que era comprender que la muerte no significaba destrucción. De hecho el Sargento había muerto hacía mucho y sin embargo ahí estaba—. Gracias… por haber estado a mi lado tanto tiempo.

—Gracias a ti por permitírmelo… —Tomó apenas distancia antes de ser él quien empezara a llorar—. En esa época no sabía si sentirme agradecido o aborrecerte por lo que hiciste. Hoy me siento privilegiado de estar aquí y de poder ver cómo abandonas todos tus miedos. Esos que te paralizaban en el pasado. Ya no eres Eren…

—Sí.

—No —contradijo con una ladina y efímera sonrisa—. No eres el mismo Eren de la Legión. Eres otra persona, la que debes ser para que todo esto no sea en vano. Para que todas esas muertes no sean en vano.

Eren asintió, entendiendo a medias lo que Rivaille le hacía ver con un dolor que ya no era tal, solo ligera aceptación. Volvieron por el camino y llegaron hacia donde el grupo había acampado para pasar la noche. Aylen corrió a recibirlos, un poco asustada por la tardanza.

Comieron en silencio, nadie se atrevió a preguntarles qué había más allá. Nadie, a excepción de Tahiel, pero este lo hizo con duda, como si temiera inmiscuirse en asuntos muy privados. Rivaille le respondió que solo había ruinas.

No obstante era lógico que hubiera más que simples ruinas, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. Al otro día el mismo grupo podría comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y bajo la luz de un benevolente sol, recorriendo los senderos más largos, camino al centro de la ciudad.

A medida que iban adentrándose más y más, las ruinas tomaban la forma que habían tenido en el pasado. Como si la misma naturaleza hubiera cuidado mejor el centro.

Recorrer las tres murallas era algo imposible de hacer en un par de días, incluso a caballo y sin obstáculos en el camino. Rivaille llevó a Aylen consigo, y Eren a Tahiel. Cabalgaron recorriendo ríos que se mantenían tal cual como en el pasado, maravillándose con las historias que los dos contaban. Algunas graciosas y otras trágicas, pero todas reales.

Por las noches era una fiesta, para quebrar con un poco de bullicio ese espectral silbido nocturno que el viento traía consigo; fantasmas de la imaginación, evocados por la mente y los recuerdos de Eren y de Rivaille. A su vez era una manera de alejar de ellos esa nostálgica emoción, empañada en contradicción por la alegría y la tristeza.

Sin embargo, cuando las risas y las voces de los vivos se calmaban y llegaba la hora de dormir, ambos podían escuchar con claridad las voces de los que ya no estaban. Jean burlándose de Eren, Armin reprimiéndole por avivar una llama siempre encendida, Mikasa ignorando todo a su alrededor y preguntando por él. Sasha reclamando su faltante papa, robada por Connie, e Historia tarareando alguna canción en voz muy baja, como si buscara pasar desapercibida y no molestar con su presencia. El sonido de los cascos del caballo del Capitán Irvin, su voz atronadora, la inconfundible e inexorable presencia del Sargento Rivaille, el olor a pulcritud colándose entre ellos y mezclándose con ese sentido de obediencia, rayana a la servidumbre por pura admiración. Gente, mucha gente, yendo y viniendo, confundiendo voces, gritos, llantos, risas, reclamos… órdenes. Y Hanji descubriendo algo nuevo, tratando de hacerles entender qué eran los titanes.

La primera noche que pasaron en las ruinas fue muy duro para Eren, durmió abrazado a Rivaille, llorando en su pecho. Supo que al Sargento le pasaba lo mismo. Que se había aferrado a él clavándole los dedos como si temiera soltarlo y que se desvaneciera junto a esas voces de su imaginación, cuando el alba bañara el interior de la carroza.

—Gracias por traerme aquí una vez más —dijo Rivaille la última noche que pasarían en las ruinas.

No darían abasto para recorrer todo el lugar, debían volver antes de que las provisiones se agotaran haciendo peligrar la subsistencia del grupo. Sin quitarle importancia a la medicina que Robyn le había hecho a Rivaille, pues solo había sido preparada para resistir un año.

Los hombres y mujeres que los acompañaron no osaron quejarse del viaje ni mucho menos reclamar negligencias. De alguna manera, todos se sentían inmensamente privilegiados de compartir, en silencio y con ellos, esas emociones.


	32. Hasta pronto

Ese viaje tan largo parecía haber consumido todo resquicio de energía que quedaba en Rivaille. Para cuando llegó a la aldea y fue atendido por Robyn, lucía veinte años más viejo que cuando se había ido. La doctora pudo ver, en la cuenca de sus ojos, la Parca misma… pero esta oscuridad que lo rodeaba no era tal. La luz apagándose en él, no era tal.

Pocos días después Robyn le aconsejó que tomara descansos más largos, y aunque Rivaille sabía ser un hombre muy orgulloso en cuanto al trabajo, no luchó con necedad. Delegó las responsabilidades a otros mandos y él se dedicó a tener una vida más tranquila.

Eren trataba de no despegarse de él, pero abrirse camino hacia el Viejo Mundo otra vez implicaba más que sus órdenes: su entera presencia.

Por más de diez años habían estado luchando y resistiendo, buscando la manera de establecer un "puente" con los que habían quedado del otro lado sin causar heridas irreparables, sin repetir errores del pasado. La población cada vez crecía más y más, y lo que era una utopía comenzaba a hacerse realidad.

Cuando Eren fue a comentarle de su enfrentamiento contra Rafael Li, Rivaille se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que se había hecho su muchacho. Sintió que ya era hora de hablar sobre aquello que el hombre se rehusaba a platicar con él. Supo que durante sus largos días en cama, Eren pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea de titanes, con los suyos, tratando de mediar entre ellos y los humanos.

El nombre de Utna se colaba con más frecuencia en los labios de Eren y el brillo en sus ojos parecía querer confesarle lo que su boca callaba. Tal vez la muerte era la responsable de que Rivaille pudiera ver más allá de las apariencias; no lo sabía.

—Escúchame… al menos una jodida vez —reclamó con la voz ronca de cansancio, pero Eren se había puesto de pie, tratando de disimular su enfado—. Hazme caso y cásate con ella.

—No puedes decirme eso. —Apretó el vaso, que recién había tomado para servirle agua, con indisimulable furia y lo miró con aun más encono, sin embargo no podía enojarse con Rivaille, no en esas circunstancias.

—No te estoy dejando —aclaró, al ver ese temor impreso en las pupilas nerviosas del hombre. Eren ya lo era. Pronto cumpliría los treinta y aún no había tenido descendencia. No era justo. Ni para Eren ni para los que había depositado sus esperanzas en él.

Eren bien lo sabía: había aceptado ser las esperanzas de la humanidad. Él le había hablado de su destino, de su misión, y debía cumplirla o Rivaille no podría irse en paz.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Solo quiero… —suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia el hombro, donde el estigma parecía comerlo en vida— solo quiero irme tranquilo sabiendo que…

—No hables así, sabes que no me gusta que… —silenció. Era una discusión que habían tenido tantas veces que lo agotaba apenas comenzaba.

—Es importante que tengas descendencia —murmuró, en un intento fútil por hacerle ver que lo comprendía, que no lo juzgaba, que no dejaba de amarlo por eso—. Es importante que tu raza, tu linaje, continúe adelante.

—Son puras excusas, nunca le diste importancia a esas cuestiones…

—Eso le dará esperanzas a la humanidad —pero él continuó adelante con la farsa—. Utna es una buena mujer, te dará buenos hijos y… no te dejará solo cuando yo...

—¡Cállate! —El grito interrumpió la calma de la noche haciendo sobresaltar a Tahiel quien, afuera del cuarto, había recargado la espalda contra la pared, esperando su turno para pasar a ver al Capitán—. Suenas como mi madre, maldición… Ella me dijo algo parecido antes de morir y es el día de hoy que me arrepiento de haberla dejado atrás.

Eren recordaba con claridad la desesperación de Carla: "¡ _Escúchame, Eren, al menos una vez_!". Aunque el Sargento no gritara ni pudiera ver sus lágrimas, de igual forma Eren podía sentir la misma desesperación emanando de su maltrecha figura.

—Estarías muerto —balbuceó Rivaille—, si no la hubieras escuchado, no estarías aquí. ¿Te arrepientes, Eren? ¿Del camino que escogiste?

El chico se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole la mano que tenía más cerca, luego la otra, juntándolas bajo las suyas.

—Te he respondido las mil veces que me hiciste esa misma pregunta: Nunca, Rivaille… aunque ahora duela, nunca podría arrepentirme. No lo hago ni un solo segundo.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco lo haré. —Le sonrió, tratando de reprimir el dolor emocional y físico en esa mueca—. Me has acompañado todo este tiempo y fui feliz, Eren. No puedo pedir nada más. Solo que me lo prometas y lo cumplas.

—No puedo…

—Sé feliz… y continúa adelante con tu propósito.

Eren asintió, ahogado en lágrimas. Le resultaba imposible hablar en esa condición. No tenía forma de poner en palabras todo lo que sentía, lo muy agradecido que estaba con Rivaille, lo mucho que lo amaba. Solo podía limitarse a llorar en su pecho y recibir su consuelo, cuando debería ser al revés.

De golpe lo entendió. Lo que siempre le decía Rivaille cuando un compañero moría. Era cierto: el dolor era de los que quedaban vivos, la persona que partía no sentiría ya más ningún tipo de malestar. Había que lidiar con ello, aprender a hacerlo en el peor de los casos. ¿Cómo? Eren no se creía tan fuerte, ni tan sabio, ni tan preparado para afrontarlo.

Como solía suceder en ese último tiempo, Rivaille se quedó dormido a causa de las drogas que Robyn debía suministrarle para paliar las defensas bajas y el dolor. Cuando Eren salió del cuarto, no le sorprendió encontrar a Tahiel a un lado de la puerta con la vista baja, como un intento de ocultar sus evidentes lágrimas. Eren no le dijo nada, solo atinó a ponerle una mano en nuca para confortarlo.

Durante los días que Rivaille dormía, Eren pasó mucho tiempo en la aldea, en compañía de la Nuna. La necesitaba, de alguna manera la anciana sabía darle la paz que precisaba.

Comprendía lo que debía hacer, pero era su corazón el que todavía no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

La Nuna parecía eterna, sin embargo sabía que tampoco estaría para siempre. Nada es eterno, no obstante el fin como tal no existe, le había dicho la anciana una mañana.

—No el _fin_ como los humanos creen. Nosotros tampoco estaremos para siempre aquí, un ciclo debe cumplirse. La Tierra misma debe renovarse.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Nuna? —murmuró Eren, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la anciana para que ella enredada sus huesudos dedos en su cabello. Nuna olía a lavanda, a titán y a centurias.

—Tú sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer, pero no se trata de eso —sonrió—, sino de lo que sientes en tu corazón. De lo que quieres hacer.

—Soy egoísta, y si me dejo llevar por eso, quisiera… —Eren no completó la frase, se incorporó, mirando al exterior de la enorme casona, allí había un magnífico brazo del río en donde un cocodrilo de tamaño descomunal solía convivir en armonía con la Nuna.

"Rey" seguía llamándolo Eren.

Nuna le había dicho: "Los humanos se dejan guiar por las apariencias y le temen a esta clase de criaturas. Las juzgan frías y las estudian determinando lo que son; pero tú has visto más allá de sus escamas, has visto a un Rey benevolente que te perdonó la vida y que en la gran selva te protegió de otras amenazas. Así, como con Levi-tan, has visto a través de sus escamas y de sus ojos de serpiente la verdad. Has mirado más allá… con tus ojos de titán y no de humano".

Eren se puso de pie y caminó hasta la vera. Allí, "Rey" sacó la cabeza del agua, apenas asomaron sus orbes de lagarto; cada uno de esos ojos tenía el tamaño de una moneda grande.

—Debo… ayudar a los humanos —le dijo a la nada, pero Rey se sumergió y nadó hasta la orilla, para volver a emerger—; debo ayudar a los humanos a aceptar a los titanes. A que los titanes acepten a los humanos. _Debo_ ayudar a que los humanos se acepten a sí mismos y a que los titanes también lo hagan. _Debo_ ayudar a que se acepten… todas las criaturas por igual.

—No es algo que no hubieran intentado miles de humanos y titanes a lo largo de los ciclos de la larga vida de la Tierra —dijo Nuna tras su espalda—. Muchos han muerto por ello… no eres más que un grano de arena en la playa. Y si sigues pensando así, no llegarás muy lejos.

Eren asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería. El asunto no era pensar, sino sentir, precisamente.

—No, "debo" no… _quiero_ —reafirmó acomodando sus palabras— quiero ayudar a que todas las criaturas puedan mirarse entre sí con ojos de cristal.

Esa misma mañana que Eren habló largo y tendido con Nuna, acompañó a Utna a la vera de un río que los titanes solían amar al borde de la adoración divina, pues era el único brazo que nunca se secaba ni crecía de más, siempre daba peces y estaba para ellos.

A la vera de ese río le ofreció matrimonio sin palabras, con el cuerpo. Y mientras ella, desnuda y con toda su dorada belleza, se lavaba las piernas y lo arrastraba a él con jovialidad para que al menos se mojara los pies, Eren comprendió que era hora de hacer un alto en el camino. Que el sendero era perpetuo y que por eso tenía derecho a tomar un descanso.

Había tenido momentos amargos, pero también de profunda dicha, y si algo había aprendido en todo esa larga existencia era que la luz dependía de la oscuridad. Cuanto más oscuro sería su sendero, más fuerte brillaría la luz al final del camino. Cuanta más tristeza padeciera, con más alegría sería recompensado.

Utna se tocó el vientre cuando los dedos de Eren la rozaron allí, bendiciéndola.

**(…)**

Unos pocos meses después Rivaille abandonó su cuerpo físico, pero el cuerpo físico parecía rehusarse a dejar del todo la Tierra. Ya era imposible hablarle y recibir una respuesta de su parte. Se había sumido en un sueño profundo del que no volvía.

Robyn había visto a Ben padecer los dolores y no quiso repetir la misma historia, así que Rivaille tenía suficiente medicina humana para irse sin pesares, sin siquiera saberlo. Y la amarga espera se tornó en un suplicio.

Aylen pasaba día y noche lavando el cuerpo de Rivaille. No permitía que estuviera sucio, nunca. Sabía lo mucho que a su Levi le molestaría saberse así, en ese estado calamitoso. La mayor parte del tiempo Eren dormitaba en el sillón que habían puesto a un lado de la cama y Tahiel iba de una punta de la selva a la otra para comunicarle los avances de la tropa y saber cómo estaba el Capitán.

Eren sabía lo muy orgulloso que Rivaille estaba de ellos. Aylen se había convertido en toda una mujer que despertaba suspiros, no tanto por una belleza superficial, que quizás en verdad no tenía, después de todo el cariño torna hermosa a todas las personas. Tahiel, por su parte, si bien podía no ser el mejor soldado que la Legión alguna vez tuvo, sí sería el mejor Comandante que podría tener la humanidad.

En esas horas, previas a la muerte de Rivaille, a Eren le reconfortó mucho la presencia del muchacho. En esas largas jornadas angustiosas podían hablar de aquello que en otra circunstancia hubiera sido difícil de poner en palabras.

Tahiel lo escuchaba, con suma sabiduría pese a su edad. Apenas tenía veinte años, pero saber escuchar era un rasgo de su persona que Eren valoraba.

—No quiero que la gente luche. No quiero que se maten unos a otros.

—En una guerra eso es inevitable —rebatió Tahiel. Estaba sentado en la cama, sosteniendo la otra mano de Rivaille que Eren no sostenía.

—Por eso… la guerra solo genera muerte.

Tahiel asintió, lo entendía a la perfección y, aún más relevante, compartía ese pensamiento.

Su misión, como humano y futuro comandante, sería ayudar a que los demás pudieran perdonarle la vida a aquellos que buscaron erradicarlos. O la historia se volvería a repetir y todo lo que habían hecho sería en vano.

De golpe, el muchacho creyó entender lo que el Teniente buscaba decirle de manera muy sutil. Levantó la vista, raudo, para reclamarle explicaciones, para juzgarlo, para rogarle que no lo dejara solo con esa pesada carga y responsabilidad; pero así como Eren había sido la esperanza de la humanidad, y había decido cargar con el peso y el temor de los cobardes para luchar por ellos, Tahiel también había tomado una irreversible decisión.

No pudo abrir la boca para preguntarle por sus planes, porque Rivaille lo interrumpió al soltar un quejido. Ambos posaron los ojos en su rostro. Ya no lucía adolorido, incluso ya no parecía seguir aferrado a esa carne que se pudría en una cama.

Tahiel salió corriendo para llamar en vano a Robyn, para convocar a Aylen y a todos…

Rivaille moría.

Eren supo que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, pero no lo detuvo. En cambio, se quedó a solas con Rivaille y le apretó la mano.

Por algún motivo no necesitaba llorar, lo había hecho hasta el cansancio cuando estaba consciente. Había derramado demasiadas lágrimas y ya lo había despedido incontables veces.

—Ve, Rivaille… ve tranquilo —le susurró, dejándole un beso en la frente—, yo estaré bien. Todos estaremos bien. No necesitas seguir cuidándome. Ya no luches más por mí, lo he entendido. —Le dejó un último beso en los labios entreabiertos que pronto exhalaron el último suspiro.

Cuando Eren miró por sobre su hombro, en el dintel de la puerta estaba Aylen junto a Robyn, más atrás pudo reconocer la caballera de Mohamed y la de Ernesto, suponía que también estaba David y todo aquel que en vida había conocido al Capitán Levi… al Sargento Rivaille y al hombre de los mil nombres, como gustaba decirle Eren en son de burla.

—Ya está —dijo Eren—, ya se fue. Ahora descansa.

Aylen rompió en llanto aunque se había jurado a sí misma que no lo haría. Robyn la tomó de los hombros y la consoló. Tahiel recargó la espalda contra la pared, mirando la carcasa que quedaba del hombre que más había admirado, a quien había considerado como un padre del corazón.

Su otro padre lo miraba con paz, con una que le resultó contagiosa. Sabía que no debía llorar, que tenía que ser fuerte, pues tenía un deber importante por cumplir.

En el entierro de Rivaille hubo incluso titanes mezclados entre los humanos. Plantaron un manzano sobre su tumba, que no tardaría en convertirse en un árbol sagrado para ellos pues florecería dando frutos todo el año.

Cuando Eren, a los pocos días de hacerse el entierro, hizo verbal lo que Tahiel intuía, todos enmudecieron de leve sorpresa; sin embargo nadie fue capaz de cuestionarle esa decisión ni tampoco de exigir razones.

Un mes después, y horas antes de su cuestionada cristalización, Nuna le ofreció un banquete en el que hasta los humanos pudieron participar. Fue una gran fiesta en la que él se encargó de dejarles en claro, con alegría, que nos los abandonaba. Que así como Rivaille no lo había abandonado a él, seguiría estando entre ellos.

"Volveré", fue su promesa.

Se cristalizó antes de poder saber que sería padre. Utna calló esa verdad que intuía en su cuerpo porque comprendía que Eren _debía_ marcharse. Era alguien importante para los suyos y debía estar allí para cuando la gente olvidara cómo era la Tierra en ese momento, con los humanos y los titanes conviviendo en armonía, aceptándose los unos a los otros.

Tahiel quedó al mando de la Legión que coronaría el regreso al Viejo Mundo, sin temor a lo que Rafael Li pudiera hacer. Podrían tener un enemigo, pero ellos eran más y no solo en número, también en ambición.

Antes de abandonar el Amazonas, el muchacho erigió monumentos en honor a _Levi-tan_ , como solían decirle los titanes. Se encargó de que sus padres adoptivos del corazón no fueran olvidados.

Lo que habían hecho por la raza humana y por los titanes, no sería polvo en el viento, junto a huesos.

Se prometió a sí mismo, y le juró a su hermana por el recuerdo de sus padres biológicos, que contaría la historia de alguna manera, que dejaría sus nombres tallados en piedra.

Y de esa forma, junto a los titanes, elevaron monolitos que los inmortalizaran por siempre.

Enormes serpientes coronarían el suelo de la tierra, para que el hombre común, incluso desde el cielo, pudiera verlos. Con su mano femenina Aylen talló en esas piedras unas pocas palabras, con el afán de que el humano no olvidara.

**Levi**

— _Desde el comienzo de la humanidad —_

_25 de diciembre._

"La verdad los hará libres".

**Eren**

_~ Eterno e inmortal ~_   


Pasaron 25.860 años y la maleza cubrió esos recuerdos, las enredaderas abrazaron los nombres, los animales hicieron nidos en las reminiscencias. La humanidad avanzó y retrocedió. Mutó y se mantuvo inalterable. Olvidó y recordó. Un eterno ciclo sin fin en donde los humanos ensayaron y malograron la salvación.

Los titanes olvidaron y recordaron a su rey. A quien llevaba demasiados años siendo un titán. Bajo el mar, yacía el capullo, esperando a que la Tierra cambiara una vez más para poder emerger a la luz del nuevo Mundo.


	33. Año 4455 de nuestra era

_Año Cero_.

* * *

Abrió los ojos comprendiendo que la cristalización había llegado a su fin porque así él lo quiso. No sabía si ser quien era le permitía mantenerla mucho más tiempo del permitido; si quizás su parte titán era más fuerte que su parte humana y por eso había podido ignorar las necesidades físicas.

Miró a su alrededor, pero solo podía ver arena. Percibía que estaba en un lugar cerrado porque no podía ver la luz del sol ni de la luna. Allí había una niña quien, sin temerle ni dudar, lo tomó de una mano para arrastrarlo fuera de esa construcción arenosa. Las paredes se cerraban en una punta simétricamente cónica.

¿Cómo era posible que no se deshiciera? Alcanzó a rozar la yema de los dedos contra ella, pero en contradicción, no pudo sentir el tacto de lo que juzgaba era solo arena. Afuera, todo estaba compuesto de ella. Minúscula y tan fina que danzaba en el aire.

Por donde mirase, todo a su alrededor estaba formado de arena. Hasta la niña parecía serlo.

Sonrió y ella le correspondió la mueca, como si estuviera satisfecha de que comprendiera. Mirándola a los ojos Eren recordó a su madre, a todas las que había tenido: a la biológica, a la titán, a la misma Madre Tierra, que ahora volvía a darle la bienvenida.

El sentimiento que esa niña le despertaba, tan similar al que le provocaba en el pasado la mirada de Carla, le inspiraba profundo amor; uno universal, como el que las madres de corazón suelen sentir por sus retoños.

Reparó en detalles que luego juzgaría de intrascendentes: pese a que había sido interrumpida la cristalización, él no sentía sed ni tampoco hambre. Y si se ponía a bucear más en sus emociones, ni siquiera calor o frío. Mucho menos tristeza.

Sus pies descalzos, que recién descubría desnudos, pisaban esa arena sin encontrarla áspera o molesta, se filtraba entre sus dedos deleitándolo. Más allá, en el camino por el cual lo conducía la niña —si se ponía a pensar ni siquiera podía describirla a ella con palabras— había una aldea. Podía tildarla como tal porque había gente copando enormes campañas de arena.

Cuando atravesó la entrada no se sintió asombrado de que la gente lo reconociera o lo llamara el Redentor. Ya no solo era reconocido como el hijo, sino como el mismísimo creador de ese imperio de arena. Por eso, cuando atravesó una fina capa que hacía de cortina, tampoco le sorprendió encontrarse con una fiesta en su honor.

_Allí estaban todos…_

Todos los que él había conocido en el pasado se aglomeraban a su alrededor.

Era una gran fiesta a la que no faltó ninguno. Mikasa lo tomó de una mano, Armin de la otra y lo empujaron dentro de la campaña.

Cuando lo buscó a _él_ con la mirada y lo encontró, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le hubiera visto a un hombre que había sido tachado infinidad de veces de amargado.

Había llegado al final del sendero, ahora sí podría descansar con los suyos.

Quiso llorar, y lo hizo, mientras Rivaille le tomaba la cara entre las manos para susurrarle en los labios un cálido y tan ansiado "Bienvenido a casa".

* * *

  
**Fin**

* * *

**Resurrección**

" _No te dejaré solo,_ estaré _en el_ mundo _cuando_ despiertes"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sin nada que perder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593671) by [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan)
  * [Infancia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593722) by [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan)




End file.
